Misunderstood Melodies
by Anima-Animal-Animality
Summary: Sky, Leaf, and the Midnight Raiders find themselves in a new world. Where Mermaids, dragons, and so much more exist and What happens when the universe's most powerful objects lay in the hands of evil? War.
1. Chapter 1

**Anima: Hey Hey!! This is Anima reporting My first story " Misunderstood Melodies " and apologizing in advance for any boring stories. It's my first time writing on Fanfiction and I'm really excited! So no more with this blabbering and on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ariel or any characters that are in the disney movie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"It's this way your highness " the gaurd mumbled loud enough for the queen to the gaurd led the queen down the dark staircases, they could hear the roars of protest of the captive steadily getting louder. " Have you been feeding it? " the guard was suprised at the question. " N-no your highness. Your father's orders were to keep it locked up and wait until it dies." Ariel stifled a gasp. She had never known her father to be this cruel to his captives.

When they reached the cellar, Ariel couldn't believe her eyes. There in oxygen, filled cellar was the most enormous beast Ariel had ever seen in person. A dragon. Dragons were always the enemies of both merfolk and humans. They ruled the skies, Humans ruled the land, and merfolk ruled the seas. That was how it was for thousands of years. Ever since her marriage, the barrier between humans and merfolk was broken and that left dragons vunerable. Now, before Ariel was a live breathing dragon. It was in terrible shape. Instead of the fire it was breathing days before, it now only blew steam out of it's nostrils. Ariel was fascinated by the beast, and reached out a hand to touch the creature. " Princess!! Please don't get too close! It's a dangerous beast." Ariel laughed. " What could it do to me in this state? " The truth was, Ariel had always wanted to see a dragon up close. While a child, she'd see the large shadows over the surface and on land she 'd see them overhead. Both Eric and her daddy warned her to never go searching for one, but she knew she couldn't resist. As she reached out her hand the dragon backed away quickly as if Ariel's hand was made of ice. The next thing that happened amazed Ariel as much as the guard. The dragon slowly shape shifted into the form of a human woman.

The woman had long, flowing pale, hair and eyes that matched the color of steel. Her face was slender and her cheeks were wet with flowing tears. Her mouth had blood on the corner of her lips due to mistreatment by the soldiers who captured her. The woman wore nothing on her body and her stomach was perfectly rounded as if she was with child. Ariel looked at her own swelled stomach and wondered how would the dragon's child would live. "H-h......elp...m-m-me." the woman reached out to Ariel and clasped her hands around Ariel's. "I n-n-need to go..." the woman coughed. Ariel felt close to tears at the sight, but she knew she couldn't do anything to help now. It was too late. The woman looked up into Ariel's eyes and smiled a weak smile. " You're not like the other Mermaids. I could....see it in your eyes. " the woman breathed out. Ariel felt trapped. Then the woman took her hands away from the queen and clasped them together in front of her. The woman then closed her eyes and began to sing a beautiful tune.

**Woman with kind soul **

**Take my child as your own**

**When the time comes**

**Take her back to where she belongs**

**My blessings on to you.**

Just before Ariel blacked out she heard a soft whisper. "I am sorry for this burden"

When Ariel finally awoke (In her palace bedroom chambers) she learned, that the female dragon passed away in the cell._**It's a shame** _Ariel thought.** _She was such a beautiful creature_**_._

* * *

**My special words for the day ( or not )**

This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written so i hope it comes out well.

Note: The part where the woman sings, I imagined it in a different language but unfortunately i have no idea how to type in a different language!

^_^'

Well what can you expect from a fourteen year old ? * put smiley here!! *


	2. What a weird group

**" HEY!!! THEIVES!!!" The cry could be heard throughout the village, waking most it's inhabitants, as five figures ran through the deserted streets. Dogs barked and alrms were set off all around the village as its people tried to capture whoever has been stealing their treasures every night. "Damn! What a person has to do to live. " One of the cloaked figures stated as they continued running. "You are so right!" One of the others laughed. The figures continued running until they finally reached the outskirts of the village. Ahead of them was a large abandoned house.**

** Once inside the house, the figures stripped themselves of the cloaks to reveal Three young men and Two girls. "Devil make sure we weren't followed." One of the boys ordered. "Whatever casanova" Devil Mumbled unhappily ass he reluctantly went back out to the cold of the night. Devil was five foot eleven inches tall with midnight blue hair that always hung over his crimson red eyes and in his own right, he was very handsome. " Don't worry Leaf, he's just tired " one of the girls giggled. "Thanks Rose but I really think Devil hates me." Rose's leader sighed. Rose was a very beautiful girl with hair and eyes the matching color of amaranth. She had a mature face that won a lot of boys' hearts and she stood five feet four inches tall. Leaf was five foot ten inches tall and had messy black hair that was tinged with green. His eyes were a beautiful dark emerald color, his skin was flawless, and he had the most amazing smile you'd ever seen, All his friends and Devil thought him most fit to be leader though, he, himself thought otherwise. Leaf believed his best friend Takeshi fit for the job. Takeshi, his best friend since they were six. He would never ask for a better friend. " Well Leaf, It **_**was**_**pretty tirring, and Devil always has something to say so you shouldn't take it peronally. Plus he's only been with us for two years, obviously he's going to rebel against you. " Takeshi chuckeled from a corner in the room. He was five foot eleven inches, with unkept, dusty brown hair that reached his shoulders, and his eyes were a beautiful lavender but strangely had no pupil. His skin was slightly pale and he had strangely sharp incisor and canine teeth that showed whenever he smiled and he carried around a walking stick. " Shut up you blind, bastard!" Devil barked at the young man. Takeshi gave his friend a look that said ' Told you so '. The last girl giggled. "Sky could you count our collectings?" Leaf asked her. Sky. The name was sweet tasting in his mouth. But he couldn't think of her that way. No, because she would never love him that way. Sky was only five feet tall and was always teased about how short she was compared to her friends. However, no one could deny the fact that Sky was extremely beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful silver with natural ocurring dark lavender streaks. It was a soft as the softest feathers and reached up to he lowerer back. Her eyes sparkled like lusterous amethysts and her face was so pure and innocent. "Leaf all we got was onehundred dollars, bread, a large can of soup and six instant ramen noodles " Rose commented. Leaf smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm sorta out of it today." "Suuuuuuuuuurrreeee you are" Devil rolled his eyes. Devil was an observer so he knew everything about his so called 'friends'. He knew what Leaf felt about Sky and he knew what Rose felt about Leaf. He also Knew that Takeshi had a crush on Sky but would never admit it. **_What a wierd group_** He thought.**

**~Later the next morning~**

** " Leaf. " a soft melodic voice cried out. "hm.."Leaf mumbled in his playfully poked his nose to get him to wake.**

**"Not now....five more minutes."**

**"But Leaf you promised..."**

**"Okay I'll get up" Leaf finally gave in removing his arms from around Sky. When he fully opened his eyes he realized that all his friends were already awake and fully dressed. He looked at Sky in mock anger. "I hate you" "I love you too"**

** Within the next hour the five wereout in the woods near thier home. "Do you even remember where it is ?" Rose asked Leaf thoughtfully. "Yes i do. It's right here " Leaf announced as they reached their destination. A cave. Many previous nights before, Leaf had stumbled across the cave while hunting for birds, and he promosed to show the Midnight Raiders the wonderful cave. As the five walked through the cave Sky felt herself being pulled deeper in. The cave was truly amazing. Fireflies danced all around the cave giving it a beautiful glow and lighting up the way through. There were small ponds along the cave floors and in the small ponds were wierd, but beautiful fish. Still Sky felt herself being pulled in even deeper. " Sky what's wrong? You seem distracted? " Takeshi asked looking at her direction, not quite at **_**her**_**. " How could you tell ? " Devil asked a bit rudely. " I can sense her emotions." Takeshi answered simply. "Nothing's wrong Takeshi I just want to explore a little deeper "**

**She replied with her soft voice as she dissappeared from view. "Sky!" Leaf was alarmed when they couldn't see her any longer and raced after her. After a while they found her near a beautiful lake surrounded by fireflies. "Sky! What are you doing ?!? " Rose called out as they noticed her slowly putting herself within the water. She looked over at them with a glazed look and then completely submereged herself in the water. "Sky!" The rest called out as a blinding light filled the cave.**

** When the light faded they found an unconcios Sky lying near by. Leaf quickly ran to her and lifted her from the cave floor. "We have to get her into dry clothes before she get's sick, she's freezing. " Devil commented as he checked her temperature. " Let's go back home " Rose muttered. **_What were you thinking Sky?_

**However as they stepped outside the cave, they found themselves not in the winter woods, near their hideout, but instead a much more lively forest. " Where are we? " Takeshi asked the second an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils. " I don't know " Came Leaf's reply. **


	3. The Very Happy Land Of Gumdrops

**Anima : Hey There!! I am really sorry that this chapter is short and I'll try to make them longer in the future but for now, Let the story Begin!**

* * *

"Leaf! We've been walkin' in giant circles for the past 3 hours! What happened your compass?!" Devil complained loudly. Leaf sighed and looked around his surroundings._**Where are we ?** _He asked himself a hundred times over. His worries were increased as he felt Sky grow hot with a fever. "My compass is at home, Devil, where ever that is" Leaf finally answered. "Leaf, you're tired. Let's rest a bit and we'll find help a little later" Takeshi suggested. Leaf gazed into his friend's sightless eyes for a long time until he finally mumbled "fine"

"Can we go now ?" Leaf urged for what seemed like the thousandth time. Devil rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sky not going to die Leaf". Leaf glared at Devil. "Leaf don't start!" Rose warned him as she attended to Sky's fever. "Shh. Be quiet! I hear something" Takeshi scolded them as he listened for a noise that could not be heard by the others. Suddenly the bushes behind the group rustled. Takeshi immediately jumped up, and faced the bush as he revealed his walking stick to actually be a Japanese weapon, called a shikomizue . Just then a creature, the size of a baby horse, stumbled into the clearing and looked up curiously. Leaf and the others ( excluding Sky and Takeshi of course ) stared with both fascination and disbelief. Right in front of them, in the flesh, was a multi-colored, baby, dragon.

"This can't be happening. " Devil shook his head. Takeshi looked around with an angry expression on. " Why won't anyone tell me what's in front of me?! " He yelled in frustration as he baby dragon began to sniff his shoes. "'Cause you wouldn't believe it" Rose answered his question finally. Takeshi looked in Leaf's direction for an answer. "A baby dragon." he stated simply still not believing it himself. "Oh right a baby dragon. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!? " "We don't know Takeshi!! All we know is that we went into a cave and back out into this place. And just a thought, but if there's a baby dragon here, doesn't that mean that the mother is somewhere around?" Devil pondered while walking around the dragon, making it dizzy. Rose giggled. "It's kinda cute" "yeah well as cute as that thing is, I don't wanna stick around for it's mother to come" Just as leaf spoke there was a great wind that blew behind him. "Speak of the devil" Devil smiled the weirdest smile Leaf had ever seen. "She's behind me isn't she?" just as Leaf said this Takeshi lifted Sky onto his back and slowly started to retreat along with Devil and the others. "Leaf, walk a way from the baby." Takeshi whispered fiercely as Leaf turned to see the angry mythological beast. The young dragon recognized it's mother and ran clumsily towards her. The mother, sniffed her child with her large snout and growled a dark noise to her chick. The chick in return made a series of squeaks and growls. Suddenly the large female dragon looked straight at the Midnight Raiders and let out a ferocious growl which made all five turn and run.

The Midnight Raiders continued running until they saw a faint glow in the distance. "L-Leaf we m-m-made it" Rose managed to breathe out dispite the long trek though the forest. "Y-yeah. Takeshi how's Sky?" Leaf looked at his exhousted friend. "We need to get to the doctor's" the blind one replied. "Yeah. Then we could ask where exactly are we" Devil commented. "We're in the _Very Happy Land Of Gumdrops_" Leaf breathed out in an attempt to keep the mood light. "Nice try" Rose laughed bitterly.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or Not )**

I'd like to point out just a couple of things about Takeshi weapon, the shikomizue.

The **shikomizue** (dﾝ?, literally "prepared cane") is a Japanese concealed sword disguised as a cane or walking stick, similar to the swordstick. It was used mostly by the shinobi[_citation needed_]. It is most famous for its use by the fictional swordmaster Zatoichi, Who also happens to be a blind Japanese male.

Coincidence? Well actually yeah. I had no idea about this Zatoichi guy until recently.

Special Thanks To Converse r life for reviewing my story!! Just so you know I was also disappointed When i found out Blue was actually a girl. *sigh* all these years of lies. T_T


	4. Allergic to Alcohol

**Anima: Hello and thank you for sticking with me this far( not that far only 3 chapters ) and I apologize for Ariel's behavior. I wasn't sure how to bring her in. hehe *scratches back of head***

* * *

Cold. That's what Sky felt. She felt cold and warm at the very same time. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did her eyes widened in shock. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, four pairs of hands covered her mouth. She wildly looked around and then finally recognize her friend's faces. But the face that terrified her was the one a few feet away. It was a grown man. "Sky we're going to let go, but you can't scream. This man helped you. He's a doctor" Leaf soothed his beloved friend. "Herb specialist actually." the strange man announced. Sky took in his appearance. Tall, muscular and already a beard was beginning to grow on his face. He was dressed in the weirdest clothes she had ever seen. He looked like a doctor from the old days. Sky calmed down but kept her guard up. She could never trust men that were not Leaf, Takeshi, or even Devil. She would never trust one again. "Where are we?" Sky began to use sign language to her friends. "We're far from home." Leaf answered her. "Is she mute?" The herb specialist asked. "She's shy, when she meets new people" Rose shook her head. "What's his name?" "Luke is his name" This time Takeshi answered her.

Sky watched wearily as Luke sat in a chair and faced them. Luke examined these strangers in his home. He discovered them while looking for plants. They were all tired and he couldn't resist helping the teens. However, something was way off about them. The young men traveled with these girls who showed more skin than he was used to seeing. The girl with amaranth colored hair wore a 't-shirt' as they called it and a pair of 'shorts'. The other young girl wore a t-shirt as well however with a pair of 'skinny jeans'. "What were you doing in that forest? Don't you know that the forest is home to the dragons?" Luke was completely surprised when he found them. He was even more surprised when Leaf told him that they had no parents. They were orphans. "We didn't even know dragons existed" the male with the blood red eyes mumbled. Luke praticly choked on the air he was breathing. "You don't know dragons existed!! Where were you raised?!" Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everyone in the kingdom knew about dragons and the dangers of the forest. Rose began to rock back and forth on the heels of her feet feeling uncomfortable under the specialist's gaze. She lost her shoes while running from the large mother dragon. " My brother raised Takeshi, Sky and I. "Leaf flinched as he mentioned his brother. "Rose ran away from her orphanage, upon hearing she'd be separated from her foster mother when she was ten. I ran away because some couple decided to adopt my sister and not me. " Devil announced. " We don't even know how to get back to our.......home" Takeshi said carefully, not knowing where home was. All he knew was that he wasn't on the same Earth he was on previously. Luke sighed. "Well, you should have at least known of the dangers in the forest. According to our kingdom's law, I'm supposed to take you to the palace to be evaluated." "Evaluated? For what?" Leaf asked a little paranoid.

"The queen placed a law about orphans. They must all find a home."

"So she's going to help us find a home? How?"

"She evaluates you. They find a family you'd most likely fit in."

"Like a dating system, except with families"

"A what?" Luke became increasingly confused as he talked to this group of children. "Nothing" Where ever they were, there was no electricity, meaning no Internet. Devil rose from his seat. "I don't want a family" "You have to. It's part of keeping teens and children safe. Besides who wouldn't want a family?" Luke insisted. Sky looked between the two and began to wonder.** _If we were to be separated, what would we do? _**

Within the next thirty minutes they were all in a carriage pulled by two sturdy horses. "Luke, you said that we had to be put in homes, does that mean we're going to be separated?" Rose spoke Sky's fears. They all casted their eyes down at the mere thought. Luke's grip on the horse tightened. "You can hope not. Chances are you will be separated" "Were you separated from someone you loved?" Takeshi asked. At this their host's body tensed. "Twice. Once from my little brother and I lost my wife to a fire. How'd you know I lost someone?" "I could sense your feelings" Luke smiled. "Like a sixth sense." They rest of the time, the ride was in silence. For this time, the Midnight Raiders decided to take a look at their surroundings. They were amazed by what they saw. It was like they were in an old movie where no one drove cars and everything was not as pulluted. The air was clearer here, the grass greener and the water bluer. The people here dressed in clothes that reminded Sky of they way Cinderella dressed. While sitting beside her, Leaf reached a hand toward Sky. He held her hand and gently squeezed. Sky reached out to Takeshi's hand and did the same. Takeshi smiled as he grabbed Rose's hand. Devil wore a shocked expression as Rose reached for his hand. He looked at Leaf and reluctantly reached for his hand. Whatever happened, they would all be in it together. Luke looked back at the smiling teens. He truly hoped that they wouldn't be separated.

"Names." The strange woman at the head at the table. "Leaf" "Takeshi" "Devil" "Rose". The strange woman laid her cold eyes on the beautiful, silver, haired girl. Sky shook as she used her hands to describe her name. "Sky, right" the woman was tall. She had the posture of an athorative figure and she scared Sky. Her face was like an iron mask, as she did not show emotions and she looked at the teens with disapproval. The girls showed too much skin and the boys were filthy. She shook her head. The queen wanted to come in herself and this lady was supposed to only get their names and basic information. What happened to their parents. "Look Lady I got nothin to tell you" Devil spat out angrily. The woman, Jessica Pepper was taken by surprised, the first time Devil had spoken to her in that manner, but now it barely caught her off guard. She sighed. "Jessica, I'll take it from here" a voice spoke from the large doorway to the palace library. All five teens looked up at the new comer. Jessica did not meet the new woman's eyes. "Yes your highness" and with that Jessica swiftly disappeared from the room. This woman was beautiful. Sky noticed her beautiful Sapphire eyes. It was her firery red hair that caught Leaf's attention. It reminded him of his brother. His brother had those eyes. The woman wore a beautiful old fashion pink ballroom dress, and her hair was down and pushed behind her shoulders. When she looked at the teens she kindly smiled catching all five off guard. "Hello" she said in a happy Midnight Raiders all looked to each other than back. Leaf spoke first. "Hi?" At this the woman, whom they assumed was the queen turned to him. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of him, however she quickly regained her previous expression. "Are you queen Ariel?" Rose asked. "Yes I am. Do You mind if I sit with you for a while?" Devil opened his mouth to say something when Takeshi, who was sitting across from him, kicked him. A once Ariel sat down, she wondered how to start the conversation. She had done evaluations many times before, but these kids seemed different. She wasn't thinking about how inappropriate the young girls dressed or even how rudely the boy with the crimson eyes, was looking at her. It was the air around them. They just felt....different. "Okay, well I wanted to know how old you kids were." Ariel began unsure. there were many couples who'd want children but to raise teenagers, from the beginning was going to be tough. Leaf looked at his friends to show that he was unsure on what to do. "I thought you were going to ask us for our names first. Well, I'm Takeshi and I'm sixteen years old, I think. I'm here because I am allergic to alcohol and I have a drinking problem that could literately kill me" Takeshi smiled at Ariel. Devil and Rose immediately burst out laughing at this, Sky tried not to laugh, and Leaf bit his lip in an effort to keep himself from laughing. Ariel didn't get what was so funny about having a drinking problem, and she tried not to stare at Leaf, who was bitting his lip, in the exact manner her husband would.

* * *

**My Special words ( or not )**

So as I said in the beginning of the chapter, i am sorry that i didn't make Ariel's behavior that right, but I'll try harder in future chapters! Oh and I hope to introduce Eric and Melody within the next chapter.

**Until Next Time!!!!**


	5. Never Trust Guys with Beautiful Smiles

"I'm telling you Eric, He looks just like him,except....older" Ariel tried convincing her husband for the tenth time, while dressing for bed. Eric looked at his wife. God she was beautiful. She was as beautiful as when he first met her. "Honey are you sure? I'm just saying that this kid could just look like him""What about the girl? Could it be coincidence that she has most of the same features as Melody?!" Ariel asked sharply. When she had come back from the interview with the orphans, (he hated calling them that) she seemed extremely excited. She returned to their dinner with a large goofy grin plastered onto her lovely features. "I'm not sure dear" Eric mumbled looking at his wife's red hair. He wanted to stroke it right now, to get her to stop talking nonsense. "And I know for a fact noone else in this kingdom has that kind of hair as the girl."

"They have different names than our children, Ariel, and if they _if_ they are them, where is the older one?"

"They said he dissappeared."

"Ariel, it's immpossible."

"Why Eric? Why is it impossible? We started this homeless children program in hopes of finding them, and when they show up, you don't want to accept it?!" Ariel was now raising her voice and Eric knew that if he didn't calm her, he'd be sleeping on floor. He swiftly, walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not that Ariel. It's just that when they were.......kidnapped, we sent so many search parties and never came up with anything. However, if you insist, We could look and see if the girl has the mark, and if they boy indeed has my nose, then i'll believe you. By the way, where are they?" Ariel just smiled at her beloved's question. " They're staying the night in the large guest room. They insisted on not being seperated. They're all really close. Melody can't wait to meet them."

"She always does this, doesn't she? She's always wanted playmates on land, even when she has enough cousins in Atlantica, and she has Ruby, too." Eric sighed and shook his head.

"I still don't understand why'd you wanna spy on the new orphans" a tiny voice complained into Melody's ear. "Shh!! I don't want them hearing us, Ruby" Melody put a finger to her lips. The small figure on her shoulder stamped her foot angrily."Hmph!" Melody shook her head, amused by the small fairy. Ruby was only three and a half inches tall and had beauitiful ruby colored wings, like a butterfly. Her hair was as black as Melody's and her temper was far worse than Melody's. Melody met Ruby on her thirteenth birthday, when she was exploring a cavern along with Tip and Dash, the adventurors/explorers. She found the fairy injured in the back of the cave. Ruby explained that it was a parannah that did the damage. Ever since, Ruby stuck close by to Melody, like a spoiled toddler. "Leaf I want to go home" a melodic voice startled Melody out of her thoughts. She slowly opened the door to the guest room and peered inside to see the silver haired girl speaking quietly. Her mother had said that the girl was mute. "Her face reminds me of someone...."Ruby put a finger to her chin as she started to think. Melody gave her a warning glance. Ruby then snapped her fingers "I know! She reminds me of you!" melody quickly clasped her hand over her friend's mouth as two of the boys looked to the door. melody gasped. First he eyes met a pair of lavender eyes with no pupil, then she met a pair of blood red eyes. "Who are you?" The boy with the sightless eyes asked. Melody slowly opened the door to reveal herself, as Ruby hid herself behind Melody's hair. She giggled nervously. The boy with the red eyes stared at her with a frown. "Well? Mind telling us why you were spying?" He raised his eyebrows. melody couldn't help thinking he was a little handsome. She looked around the room and saw three more teens. Another boy and two girls. As Melody stared at the silver haired female, she thought about what Ruby said._**She looks like me.**_ Her eyes slid over to the boy who was sitting near her look alike. His eyes were emrald green, _**Like how grandfather told me how grandmother's eyes were. **_"Umm...my name is Melody....And I wasn't spying...I was uh observing. Yeah observing." Melody looked at the boy witha triumphant smile. "Sure......So what do you want?" The red eyed boy asked rather rudely. "Devil! Don't be so rude to her!" The boy with Emerald eyes stated. He looked familiar to Melody, like she's seen him before. The boy named Devil just shrugged. " Devil? What kind of name is that?" Devil's eyes glared daggers straight at her as she commeted. "It's my name and none of your buisiness!" Melody took a step back and Ruby began to shake. "Sorry, Melody, it's just that his name is a touchy subject. He doesn't like to talk about it. So really, what are you doing here at this hour?" The boy with no sight stated with a kind smile. Melody smiled back, even if he couldn't see. "Well...I was wondering what kind of people you guys were. Like what are your names? How old are you?" Melody asked with an eager look. The orphans looked at one another and shrugged. The girl with redish hair stood up. "Hi my name's Rose. I'm fifthteen."The boy with emerald eyes looked at Melody holding her gaze. "My name's Leaf and I'm also fifthteen." Melody's eyes wandered over to the blind boy. "My, name is Takeshi. I'm sixteen"

Melody looked into the glaring eyes of Devil. "I'm fifthteen". The girl with the beautiful hair shyly looked at Melody. "I'm Sky. I'm Fourteen." she said with the most musical voice had ever heard. Melody smiled at her. At least Sky was her age, she was afraid all of them would be older. "I'm Ruby!" the fairy's voice called out as she stepped out from behind Melody's hair. "I've seen enough wierd things. Nothing suprises me anymore" Devil said as his friend's stared in awe at the pretty fairy. Melody seemed puzzled. "Hey Melody, do you know a way out of this, ....palace?" Leaf inturrupted her thinking. Melody looked up and saw there faces. They all looked hopeful. "That depends, why"Leaf flashed her a killer smile. "That's for us to know and for you to find out". Melody learned something that night. Never trust guys with beauitiful smiles.


	6. Each name has a meaning

"So you guys never told me where you're from" Melody casually brought up as she led the group of teens around the quiet palace. "We don't know how to answer that question. We're not sure if we're even in the same world." Leaf replied as he kept his eyes away from the dark haired princess. Takeshi looked at him with a warning glance. Devil shrugged. "What do you mean this world? You sound kind of crazy."

"Where we come from there are no such things as dragons, or fairies" the green eyed male stated bluntly. Melody gasped at the thought. "Really?....Wait what if you've never seen them before. What if they just don't show themselves to you. I thought fairies didn't exist either, until I found out about mermaids and Atlantica." Melody quickly put her hands over her mouth as fast as the words came out. "Mermaids? Atlantica?" Sky looked at Melody in awe. Sky had always wanted to see mermaids and she heard about Atlantica too. Melody looked at her eager expression and felt as if she could trust her. " Maybe I'll tell you about it later. In the meantime, we have to climb out this window. Nobody will see us out there." Melody began as she pried open one of the palace's windows.

"You seem like you've done this all your life, Melody" Rose commented as she was impressed at how the young princess opened the window with such confidence. "Actually, yes, I have been doing this all my life. I do have a rebellious streak". Devil laughed. "It must get pretty boring around here, doesn't it princess?" "How did you-" "Know? It's obvious, you look just like, the queen lady. I bet your dad's the guy who was riding horses with you outside, isn't he" Melody looked at the rude teen and just nodded. "Look, can we just leave now?" Leaf's voice was impatient and he was already out the window. Sky and Rose begun to climb as Takeshi hesitated. "What's wrong, Shi Shi?" Ruby, who was currently resting on her new-found friend's shoulder, wondered. "Leaf, where are we going? We can't go back to Luke's house, and we can't go back to the cave. We might run into that dragon, again, and we have no idea how to get home" Leaf just looked down.

"But, if we stay here.......we'll probably be separated."

"Don't be too sure about that" at the sound of the voice Melody, Devil, and Takeshi quickly turned to see Ariel and Eric Looking at them with sympathetic expressions. Ariel leaned out the window to see the other three teens. "It's cold out why don't you come inside?" Leaf sighed, sounding defeated and took Eric's outstretched arm, and pulled himself up inside the palace.

* * *

They sat in the dinning room as Ariel served the children hot cocoa. "Why did you try to leave?" Eric's strong voice, asked. Melody flinched at her father's tone and tried to leave the room. "Melody come back" Ariel's command forced her daughter to stay. Eric was studying the faces of Sky and Leaf intently. "Well why did you try to leave?" Leaf glared at Eric, melting him down mentally. "Well obviously, we don't wanna be here! We don't belong here." Leaf looked away from the older male. "Why would you think that? What if you _do _belong here?" Ariel touched Leaf's head gently. Melody looked at both of her parents. and Ruby sneezed. "What are you talking about?" Devil demanded. Takeshi looked down. "Devil, Rose, I think we should wait outside the room"

"What?! Why?!"

"This is a family matter" was all Takeshi said as he gave Ariel and Eric a knowing look. Rose sighed, and dragged Devil after Takeshi.

"Mom, what's going on?" Melody asked with curious eyes. "Yes, what is goin on, Queen Ariel?" Leaf asked with fire in his eyes and he grabbed Sky's hand protectively. Eric looked at Ariel and with a small gesture with his hand, he signaled her.

Ariel walked over to sky's side. "Sky, could you please stand" Ariel asked with such a sweet voice that Sky had to obey. Ariel looked into sky's eyes and knew. "Honey, could you please lift your shirt, to here" Arel showed Sky to stop in the middle of her rib cage. Sky looked to Eric and shook her head. "He needs to leave if you want sky to do that. What's the point of this?" Leaf folded his arms across his chest in an angry manner. "You'll understand soon enough"Eric mumbled as he walked out the door. Once Eric was gone, Sky was still unsure. "Sky, please, i need to know" Ariel looked desperate and Melody was confused."Mom, what's going, on" Melody asked a second time, and was ignored once again. Sky took a deep breath and lifted her shirt. Melody gasped as Ariel smiled. On Sky's side, was a large crescent moon, mark.

* * *

"Oh. Oh my baby, Ari!" Sky was suddenly swept into a big hug and Ariel began to weep. "What's going on?!" Melody's and Leaf's voices called out together in frustration. Ariel then turned to Leaf and hugged him. "Oh Orpheus!! I didn't think I'd ever meet you again!" Leaf gently pushed Ariel away. "Look, really what are you talking about? My name's not Orpheus". "Wait. Orpheus? Ari? Mom you don't think that these two are....."Melody couldn't bring herself to say it. "Yes Melody, Yes. They are them. Ari has the same exact mark and hair. She _must _be her. She has the same eyes too. Those are really rare. And Leaf must be Orpheus! He has the same facial features and he looks a lot like your father Melody"

"But mom. Where's Uriel?"

"I don't know, and neither do they"

Eric suddenly came into the room, upon hearing his, wife's exclamation, and after him came in Takeshi, Rose and Devil. "Is she really?" Eric looked at his wife with an expectant expression. Ariel merely nodded her head. Eric went to hug Sky, but sky quickly hid behind Leaf. "What are you talking about?" the question was asked again. "You. Leaf, your name is Orpheus, and Sky's name is Ari, and both of you are our children" Ariel smiled at him and he slowly backed away. Leaf put his hands to his ears and began to shake.

"No,no,no,! My parent's abandoned me when I was three, I'm an unwanted child, I am poor and useless, I am only a burden, kicked to the side. I don't belong in the worl-"

"Leaf! Stop it! Jet's not here! He's not here..."Takeshi grabbed Leaf's shoulders, and begun to shake him. It was only then, everyone realized that there were tears rolling down Leaf's face. Ariel gently grabbed his hands and pulled him to her. "Who would tell you such a thing? You were not unwanted. We loved you very much, but, all those years ago, you were kidnapped."

"It's not only that, I am not related to Sky. Sky had a necklace with her name on it. Her name is Sky. My name is not Orpheus, my name is name has a meaning." Leaf mumbled into Ariel's dress. Eric looked at Takeshi.

"Who, is Jet?" at the sound of the name, both Sky and Leaf flinched. Takeshi, only avoided the older man's gaze. "Jet was Leaf's brother. He left after.......something happened." Devil's voice was surprisingly soft. "It's a bad memory, so you shouldn't ask anymore." Rose stated. Ariel and Eric exchanged looks. "Let's talk about this tomorrow, it's been a long night" Ariel then guided the teens back to their rooms.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Hakuna Matata

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's my problem free

Philosophy

Hakuna Matata


	7. Time To Face The Hard Cold Truth

"Leaf, are you okay?" Rose reached out to touch his hand, when he suddenly pulled away. "Does it look like I'm okay?! We come to this strange place, full of mythical beasts, where two, nutjobs, claim that I am their son and Sky their daughter, and your asking if I'm okay?" Leaf snapped at her. "Leaf, don't be angry with Rose, none of it, is her fault. And I believe her, the queen I mean" Sky's soft voice always calmed Leaf. "How could, you believe that? Us, related? That would mean so many things. That would mean that I.......That would mean that Jet.....It just can't be true."

"Leaf, you're in denial. It has to be true. Ruby told me, Melody and Sky look alike and Ariel's voice is a little like Sky's. Leaf, your aura is just like Eric's" Takeshi tried to reason with Leaf. "It can't be true. It can't be it just can't be." Leaf begun to shake his head again. Devil looked down on him. _**This must be heart breaking**_. "I don't think it's so bad Leaf. Think about it, we have an actual place to live and then we could ask if Takeshi, Rose, and Devil can stay, and we have a sister. Sure it's bad that, that person is our brother but maybe things are finally turning around." Sky sat down next to Leaf. "What time is it anyway?" Devil looked around for a clock. There were none in the room. Rose walked over to the nearest window and looked out. The first signs of sunrise were showing. "I'd say about six 'o clock am" "That means we should get at least an hour of sleep before they come for us" Devil suggested as he walked over to one of the guest beds. There was a total of four beds in the room and the Midnight Raiders always slept the same way. Rose, Devil, and Takeshi each got their own bed while Sky and Leaf slept on the same one. They all knew that Sky couldn't sleep, unless she was listening to the beating heart of another person. When the others fell asleep, Leaf listened to their breathing. He began to think about what happened that night. He began to think about the possibilities about it and came to a conclusion. It was time to face the hard, cold, truth.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to put in something else tonight, so yeah.

Will Leaf be okay? Will Takeshi's feelings for Sky Be realized? Why is Melody talking to Devil? Why does Ruby call Takeshi Shi Shi?

Why are Spongebob specials so short? Who took my cookies from the Cookie jar?! Why am I asking so many questions?

All will be revealed in future chapters......Well, most of them anyway ^_^


	8. Symphony's Devil Hates the Sea

"Excuse me, the queen requested, you all take proper baths" the young maid at the door bowed and turned away. "The young ladies must follow me. I'll return shortly."

Sky and Rose looked at the boys reassuringly and followed the maid to a large room. The room was beautiful. Large marble walls and beautiful pictures. Sky was fascinated.

"This is the bath house. The room, in which all the necessities are provided is right through that door. Your gowns have already been picked out for you." The maid, who they learned was named Ilia, bowed once again and walked away.

"Well I guess we go this way" the two young girls went through the door Ilia pointed them to, and found two gold bathtubs. Rose whistled.

"These people sure know how to live. If Devil saw this, he'd try to take the tub home" Rose gave a hearty laughed as Sky giggled.

"Rose?" Sky looked over to the other bath and tried to spot her friend's face through the mist that appeared in the bathroom.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think this is too good to be true?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've always wanted Leaf to be my brother and I've always wanted Parents. I also have a new older sister as a bonus. And You, Takeshi, and Devil get to stay...well so far" Sky frowned at the thought of her friends leaving her.

"Well maybe it is too good to be true, but you know, even if your new parent want to split us up, we'll find a way to get back together. Friends 'till the end, 'member?"

Sky smiled. "Yeah. But I feel like something's gonna happen soon. I feel like I'm going to gain something and I'm going to lose something"

"Let's just enjoy the time Sky. Don't think about things like that. Come on, let's get ready."

"Okay"

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Melody looked up from her plate to see a certain red-eyed teen. Devil was now wearing some of her father's clothing, just as Leaf, and Takeshi were. The clothes were a bit big on both Leaf and Devil, but they fit almost perfectly on Takeshi. Melody groaned.

"What do you want?" Devil laughed at her as she nibbled on the piece of toast in front of her.

"Can't I ask? You look so.....down. You're more bored than usual?" Melody glared at his answer.

"I'm grounded. For trying to help you guys, so go away."

"Ha really? Sorry Symphony, but I'm gonna stick around until your mother, the queen lady, tells Leaf and Sky what's going on" Devil smiled a mocking smile and Melody let her head fall to the table.

"Orpheus and Ari"

"What?"

"Orpheus and Ari. Mom's going to call them that after a while."

"Listen Melody, like I told our 'mother', my name is Leaf. My name is Leaf for a reason. How would you feel if someone suddenly changed the name you've known all along?" when Leaf said this, Melody looked back at Devil. He had been calling her 'Symphony' ever since he heard her humming while they were being sent to their rooms.

"Hey peoples! Leaf, Devil, aren't those clothes a little big on you guys?" the sound of the voice made the the four heads in the room turn to the speaker. Rose was standing there with her arms crossed and Sky was a little behind her. Rose was wearing a simple white, summer dress with red flower patterns all around the bottom. Sky was also wearing a white summer dress, but her's had a beautiful purple ribbon tied to the back.

"Yes Rose these clothes are big on me. Thanks for noticing." Leaf smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you guys notice that this castle has one whole side of it facing the ocean?" Takeshi suddenly spoke. Melody lifted her head from the table.

"Isn't it nice? You could feel the ocean's breeze through the windows and the air near the beach smells so nice. It reminds me of freedom" Melody sighed at the thought.

"What's so good about it? I hate the ocean" Melody looked at Devil like he just grew three extra heads.

"How can you _not _like the ocean?! There are so many things so wonderful in the ocean! Are mad man?" Melody was practically screaming bloody murder. Devil stood his ground and glared at her.

"My reasons are none of your business. . and that's final."

"Why does it feel like there's going to be a storm inside the palace?" all children turned their heads to look at Ariel. The Queen walked over to Melody and gently sat her back down at the table.

"Devil, please take a seat, and don't upset Melody" Ariel gave Devil a smile that said 'Don't mess with my baby or I'll kill you with my own bare hands' Devil shrugged.

"Whatever Queen Lady"

"Orph- Leaf I mean, you and Sky wanted to know about how exactly you ended up away from us right?" Ariel sat down at the table motioning the rest of the teens to sit as well.

"What is there to tell?" Leaf looked at his so called mother and couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to believe her.

"A lot. When I tell you the story, there are going to be parts you will be confused about. I will tell you, but I want to know if we can trust your, uh, friends" Ariel added stealing a glance at Takeshi, Rose and the glaring Devil.

"I trust them with my life. They will always be there for me and you can trust them without a doubt. Even Devil" Ariel nodded at this and began to tell her story.


	9. The Queen Lady doesn't like redeyed boy

"Okay, it was about twelve years ago, that it happened. Uriel, your brother, was only six and you were only three. Melody and Sky were just in the beginning of being two years old. This was after the wall to separate the ocean and the palace was built, Melody." Ariel stole a glance to her oldest daughter as she said this.

"What wall?" Sky was puzzled. When she looked around the palace there were no walls blocking the sea.

"There was a wall built to protect you four from a sea witch named Morgana"

"Morgana?"

"She was a cecaelia, who was a sea witch" Ariel explained.

"Why would we need protecting from her?"

"Because she was going to find a way to use us to get to our grandfather's trident" Melody jumped into the conversation.

"Trident? Like something that looks like a giant pitchfork?" Devil asked. Melody nodded.

"Our grandfather owns a trident. How?" Sky was getting increasingly curious. Ariel sighed. She was hoping to put off the explanation of her being a mermaid and all.

"He's the King of Atlantica. But that's a different story that I'll tell later on. Well back to the story. Well after the wall was built, we thought that you'd be safe. However we found out that one of the palace's servant, was actually a dragon from the mountains and in the middle of the night, while everyone was asleep, the servant found a way to the nursery, and somehow unlocked the doors. Only your father and I had a key to the nursery, but somehow he got into it. Your brother heard the cries first and woke Eric and me up.

"Your brother ran ahead of us, he had so much energy in his little body, and he arrived earlier than us. As a result, the kidnapper got him too. When we arrived, Eric and I were too late, and assumed that the dragon had taken you to the forest and then to the mountains. We sent so many search parties and not one person found you. We lost hope and Eric had at least a little comfort knowing that they had not taken Melody along with you." When Ariel ended the tale she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The room was silent. "Wait, if all this happened and the guy really was a dragon, then how did they end up in our....world" Devil blurted out.

"I don't know. How did you come back?"

"I think it has to do with that cave we were in Leaf. That's when we came over here" Takeshi directed his eyes at his best friend. Leaf began to tap on the table, looking down with a concentrated look.

"Maybe, but that's in the forest and we're not allowed to go back."

"Leaf, what's back there for us anyway? That horrible, house falling apart, that school where we barely learn anything, and maybe the expensive food. Why would you wanna go back?" Rose tried to take any stupid idea out of his head.

"Ari- Mom, if we stay here, will Takeshi, Rose and Devil be allowed to stay?" Sky's question made everyone in the room look at Ariel. The queen smiled.

"I'll give you one day to decide"

"Decide what?" Sky looked frightened.

"They have to be able to find one person in the palace who will take you in as his or her apprentice. Meaning, Takeshi, has to find his own mentor, Rose has to find her own mentor, and Devil will have to find someone who could stand him to be his mentor. Otherwise, they'll have to leave." Ariel smiled at them all kindly and then told them that she needed to attend a meeting. Melody and the Midnight Raiders looked to one another uneasily. "The Queen Lady doesn't like me, does she" They all turned and glared at the idiotic red-eyed teen.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Oh no! Who's going to take Devil? He's so rude, can he hold a job? Or will he screw everything up?

**Today, I really wanted to see The Little Mermaid : Ariel's Beginning again but my younger sister didnt want to watch it! You'd thnk she'd love me enough to letme see it again but no, she wanted to see a scary movie, during the day! Shows how much she loves mermaids...T_T**


	10. A Peice of Cake

"Okay! Here's the plan, we should pair up, and split up. I'll go with Rose, Sky will go with Takeshi and-"

"That leaves me by myself. Thanks a lot boss." Devil rolled his eyes interrupting Leaf. They were discussing on how they would find mentors for Takeshi, Rose, and Devil.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, maybe Melody would like to become a honorary Midnight Raider, and help you."

"I'd rather die, than help the ocean hater" Melody grumbled. "And besides, I'm not allowed to go anywhere except for my room."

"I don't see what's so great about it. Anyways, you've snuck out when you were grounded before, right? I can tell, so what's this one more time, I have no idea how to get around this palace." the red - eyed teen tried to persuade Melody.

"Come on, Melody, Please? If Devil doesn't get a mentor, he'll have to leave and then most likely, we're going to go after him, and I don't wanna leave now! I have you as a sister and we've barely got to know each other." Sky pleaded to her older sister. Melody knew she had a point. They stil haven't got a chance to speak together, like sisters. Melody knew nothing about her! She sighed and caved.

"Ugh! Fine, but he has to listen to me! He can't be rude either!"

"That's gonna be hard Symphony, real hard. It's my personality, if you haven't noticed. In any case if we're going to find each of us a mentor we'd better start now" Devil turned and walked out through the room's main entrance. Melody just shrugged.

"I'll try my best, Leaf, Sky, honestly, but if he can't find someone who can't stand him, then he will probably have to leave.

"That's why I'm asking you to do this. Maybe you can find someone who'll be able to stand him. Mom said to meet back here before sunset, so we'll all try our best right?" Leaf looked around him to see the determined faces of all his beloved friends. He just smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Okay this is really important. The next couple of chapters are going to be sorta like episodes. In Parts.

First two parts are about Takeshi and Sky

Next parts are about Rose and Leaf

And the last parts are going to be about Devil and Melody (now thi is all tking place oon the same day, all at the same times )

And I want to say thanks to Converse r life, XJadeRainX, and their dragons for reviewing my stories. You guys are really AWSOME!!


	11. Go Down The Stairs Of DOOM!

"So...Where are we going Sky?" Takeshi looked over to the young girl. Even though he couldn't see her, he knew what she was doing. Sky was looking at a wrinkled paper Melody had given her. Apparently it was a map of the palace.

"Uhh...I can't read this. Hehe" Sky laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. Takeshi laughed.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to walk around until we find something, or someone intresting. Lead the way,

Sky-chan!" Takeshi smiled at her. Sky smiled back and began to walk down a hall. Suddenly a small flying blur flew right into Takeshi.

"Shi Shi!! I've missed you Shi shi, Mel, won't play with me now, she says she busy, and I'm lonely so play with me" Ruby was clinging on to Takeshi's shirt. Takeshi glanced down at the small fairy and then back to Sky. Sky looked at her too.

"Ruby, Shi shi can't play right now. Shi Shi's got to look for a job to do. You can come and help, if you'd like" Sky suggested. Ruby looked up at Sky with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yay!! Ruby doesn't have to be lonely no more!!"

"Anymore, Ruby, replace no more with anymore" Takeshi lifted the fairy onto his shoulders. Ruby giggled.

"Okay, Ruby doesn't have to be lonely _anymore_ " they all laughed and continued down the hall.

* * *

" 'k Ruby, where does this door lead to?" The small group stopped in front of a large door. The door was beautifully decorated, showing many types of species. Fairies, dragons, mermaids, trolls and more creatures from myths.

"I'm not sure. Melody told me not to go down there" Ruby put a finger to her lips and bit on her nail. Takeshi smiled a mischievous smile.

"Well Melody's not here is she?" Sky smiled at his words.

"No she's not. Ruby are you up to exploring with Shi Shi and I, or are you a chicken" Ruby looked at Sky and wondered how was it possible for sweet sounding Sky, to have such a disobeying side. But then ruby puffed out her chest and looked determined.

"I'm not a chicken! Let's go, open the door Shi Shi" the cute fairy began to tug on her friend's hair. Takeshi laughed.

"Allright, alright, just hold on a sec." with these words Takeshi reached over to Sky and gently pulled a hairpin out of her hair. He smiled.

"I'm going to have to use this Sky-chan, hope you don't mind" he began to try to unlock the large door. When he heard a satisfying click he smirked at the two girls and easily opened the door. When they looked, there was a flight of stairs descending to a lower er floor. "Ladies first"

"Oh yeah, Takeshi, make the young girls, go down the stairs of doom first. Real brave." Sky giggled as her friend frowned.

"Ruin my moment of glory, why don't you" Ruby laughed at the poor guy.

"Okay, right after exploring, we go right back to finding you a mentor" Sky pointed at Takeshi's chest.

"Sure, but I wonder if the others found anything yet"

"Hopefully."

* * *

**My Special words ( or not )**

So yeah, that was Takeshi, Ruby, and Sky's first part of their adventure.

What will they find down those stairs?

Why did Sky's personality change? Okay so her personality changed 'cuz I don't want her to be so quiet through the whole story and I thought I'd give her an edge.

Until Next Time!! ^_^


	12. Chef Alex

"Oww!" Sky's face hit the cold, floor with a smack. "What did I just trip over?"

"Uh, my foot! What happened, Sky? Can't you see down here? "Takeshi suppressed a laugh. In fact Sky couldn't see. The floor was completely dark. "Oh...well, I've saved a lighter from our home, Sky. We could use it to-"

"What's a lighter? Well it doesn't matter anyway, watch" As Soon as Ruby said those words; a small flame began in her opened palm. Somehow, the small fire was able to light the entire room. She giggled. "I have a few tricks up my sleeves"

"Whoa....Look around Ruby." Sky gasped looking at the walls of the room. There were paintings everywhere. Pictures that described things and pictures that were so beautiful it hurt to look. There were also terrifying pictures. However, there were only two pictures that interested Sky.

"What so amazing?" Takeshi asked frustrated once again, that no one told him what was going on.

"There are paintings, all over the walls of this room. Some are absolutely scary, Takeshi, and most of them are extremely beautiful. Sky began to describe the terrifying one, which caught her eye. "This one shows a dragon. It's massive, blood red scales, its eyes are glowing amber. It's ferocious Takeshi. It's swooping close to the ocean in the painting. There are mermaids, no not only mermaids, all types of merpeople. But the dragon is swooping close to the water with its jaws open, and the merpeople have terrified faces. I think the dragon's trying to eat them" Sky looked to see his reaction. The picture was really scary when she saw it. But now it held a weird beauty. A cruel beauty.

"That seems bubbly-making"

"You've been letting Rose read _Pretties _to you again haven't you?"

"Yes. It's a good series. I'm still wondering if Tally will leave Zane for David" Ruby was puzzled by his words.

"Whose Tally, Zane and David?"

"It's a book, Ruby"

"Oh"

"Okay Sky, tell me about the other painting that's got you all amazed." Sky looked straight ahead of her when he mentioned the other painting.

"Actually, it has figures out of the painting, sorter like a 4D kind of thing. It's staring straight at us. It's a large dragon; it's a pale yellow color. Its eyes are steel grey, Takeshi; I think I've seen this in my dreams before!" Sky looked at it again the dragon's snout was the part of the painting that was like a statue penetrating the wall. Sky reached out and stroked the snout. She grabbed Takeshi's hand and also laid it upon the dragon's snout.

"It's really smooth." he mumbled. His hand began to lower as he wanted to also feel what the artist, wanted the fangs to be like. When his hand did reach the lower jaw of the statue he felt something lodged between the teeth. He tried pulling at it wondering what it was.

"Ruby wants to help Shi Shi!!" The spirited fairy immediately dove for the object Takeshi was trying to get out of the dragon's clutches. She stood on one of the fangs and inspected the object. She snapped her fingers and began to pull at a chain that was wrapped around the fangs of the dragon.

"What are you two trying to get out?" Sky asked her friends. Who were still trying to get the object. It seemed to Sky that Ruby was untying something from the fangs-and succeeded.

"Ha! Bow down to the superior powers of Ruby!!"Ruby thrusted the object into the air and Sky caught it.

"What is it Sky?" Takeshi and Ruby asked at the same time. Sky turned over the object in her hand. It was a deep purple crystal. As she turned it around even more, it began to glow.

"Wh-Wha?" A light shot out from the crystal and Sky faced it to a wall. Ruby, and her gasped. On the wall was Sky's name, written in a way that was strange to Sky.

"The writing, style is a dragon's writing style." Ruby explained to her.

"So what is the thing that you guys keep on talking about?" Takeshi broke in.

"It's crystal, I think. It just glowed, and projected my name. It's wierd but I...I feel like it belongs with me" Sky looked at the crystal again and it stopped glowing.

"Then Keep it." Takeshi smiled at her. Ruby looked around the room again.

"I know what this place is now!! I didn't think it was true though"

"What?" Sky put the chain around her neck and the crystal hung on her collar bone.

"This is the birthplace of Princess Melody and Princess Ar- I mean Princess Sky! The rumors were about how Queen Ariel had a problem delivering and at the time she was in this very room. They didn't have time to move her to the Infirmary, so she gave birth here." Ruby looked around the place once more.

_Poor mom. She had to give birth in such a creepy place, with these paintings staring at her. _Sky also looked around one last time before she began to pull Takeshi toward the stairs. "Come on, we still have to find you a mentor, Takeshi."

* * *

Soon enough they were back in another hallway and a delicious aroma filled the area. Ruby began sniffing the air.

"Mmmm.....do you smell that?" Takeshi and Sky both nodded

"Lemon and Rosemary Roasted Chicken Breasts" Ruby looked at Takeshi with a surprised look.

"No one can guess what chef Alex is cooking before he shows it! How did you know?"

"Takeshi has heightened senses, especially taste and smell" Sky explained. Ruby's face broke into a huge grin.

"I know what Shi Shi can do!" Ruby grabbed Takeshi's finger, with both of her little hands and tried to pull him.

He laughed and ran along as Sky raced beside them.

"So, uh, who's Chef Alex?" Takeshi questioned, as he ran to catch up with Ruby. Hew was also holding Sky's hand, knowing that she couldn't run as fast as him.

"Chef Alex is the former chef's son. Chef Louis, went away to another kingdom, when his own son outdid him. He was crushed but also very proud of him. It's funny though, Chef Alex looks nothing like his father, he was a case 'the apple falls far from the tree' I think." Ruby took sharp turns, following the smell of the food.

"So what can Takeshi do there?"

"Shi Shi could learn how to cook! Chef Alex will surely take Takeshi as an apprentice!" When Ruby said those final words, they reached the door to the main kitchen. Ruby managed to open the door with her tiny body. "Chef Alexy!!"

At the words a guy, about six feet tall, with black hair that was tied back turned around. He was wearing a chef's hat and a nice clean outfit. His eyes were brown and his face was shaven, he wore a frown on his face.

"What do you want Ruby? Can't you see I'm busy? And didn't I tell you not to call me Alexy?" He glared at the little fairy. Ruby just flew right onto his shoulders and leaned on his head,

"So many questions, so little time. Listen Alexy, I have to ask you a question" Ruby casually looked at her finger nails.

"What is it Ruby? Who are they?" Chef Alex nodded in Sky's and Takeshi's direction.

"Oh the very pretty girl, is Princess Ari, but she would like to be called Sky" Chef Alex's eyes lit up with intrest. He walked over to Sky and lifted her right hand up.

"So this is the Princess rumored to have returned. Nice to meet you Princess Sky, I'm Chef Alex, I'll be your cook from now on" He gently kissed her hand. At that moment, Sky's face turned to about fifty different shades of red and Takeshi unconsciously growled. Alex winked at Sky.

"Hello!!" Ruby yelled into the older man's ear.

"What is it Ruby?" Alex snapped back to the little fairy.

"As I was saying, This is Takeshi or Shi Shi As only, I, Ruby can call him. He wants to be your apprentice!" Alex looked to the blind teen's scowling face.

"Ruby, I don't need any help, and I don't want anyone to know how I cook my food." Ruby pouted. then it seemed like an imaginary lightbulb flashed above her head, because she snapped her fingers once again.

"He can tell what's in your food just by tasting it!" It was only then Chef Alex looked at Takeshi with interest.

"Oh really?, Well only if he _can _really do that, then I'll consider it. Come now, _Shi Shi _let's see if you really can do this"

* * *

"You put a little pit of pineapple in it" Chef Alex growled in annoyance for the tenth time that Takeshi named exactly what he put in every one of his famous dishes.

"Okay this is the last one. And then I'll decide." Chef Alex put his main course for that night's dinner in front of the blind teen to taste. Takeshi Picked up a fork and chewed on the dish that would help him beat the cocky chef.

"Lemon and Rosemary Roasted Chicken Breasts, has garlic gloves, sea salt, rosemary, virgin olive oil, Brussels sprouts, baby carrots, and chicken breast halves" Takeshi smiled. "And you also added a bit of that special spice, the one you made, um _Luxriandra _"

"That's it. You won." Chef Alex admitted defeat.

"So that means Shi Shi can be your apprentice?" Ruby asked jumping in mid air.

"No. I'd said I'd thnk about it. I thought about it and no" Chef Alex turned around and began to walk away. Sky looked depressed until, she herself sprouted an idea. She quickly caught up to the chef and Pulled on his sleeve.

"Hmm?" When Alex looked at Sky her face was looking up to him in the most innocent way with tears brimming.

"Please, Chef Alex, Takeshi is a dear friend of mine, and my brother, I would hate for him to have to be kicked out. Please Alex?" Sky pleaded. Chef Alex swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Well, okay, I _do _need help managing everyone in the palace and an apprentice is probably just what I'd need." Alex smiled at the young princess.

"Thank you Alex! I'll love you forever!" Sky suddenly leaned up and gave the young Chef a peck on the cheek. Sky then skipped back to Takeshi and Ruby to tell them the good news.

"Your a great actor, Sky!" Ruby complimented

"Did you really have to kiss him?" Takeshi looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It really was a thank you. I'm happy Takeshi! Now you can stay!!" Sky jumped and gave him a giant hug.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Yup, so Takeshi is now a Chef in training! What's up with Alex he's like what 25, hitting on a 14-yearold?

For you wondering, wen Leaf and Sky are going to find out about their mermaid roots, I'm going to do that very soon.

Well today was watching the Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea

and I realized a couple of hings.

1. Morgana isn't as scary as Ursula was ( She's kind of funny to me )

2. Undertow has gotta be the the cutest villain in the little mermaid series ( Of course only when he' a small size! )

3. Every time Melody was near, they never look in the most obvious places. ( I was Screaming for King Trident to look right next to him, but sadly he didn't :( )

4. Apperently they have underwater cameras.

5. Scuttle is awesome!

I could keep going on with this forever if I wanted to, but I won't. ^_^


	13. Thomas

"Darling, where is Leaf? I wanted to talk to him about a couple of things" The black haired king walked into the large library to find his beautiful wife reading a book.

"He's with Rose" Ariel barely looked up from her book. Eric walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Rose? That young girl with the amaranth colored hair? Then where's Sky?"

"With Takeshi and Ruby"

"Melody?" Eric assumed that his eldest daughter was in her room.

"She snuck out and is somewhere with Devil" The queen looked at her husband smiling.

"How do you know all of this?" Eric raised an eyebrow and kept his inner thoughts hidden. Why did Ariel allow his daughters to be alone with boys? Well Ruby was with Sky, but Melody was with a boy who they knew nothing about. And not to mention the fact that this boy had no respect for anyone.

"Well they thought that I left the room after I told them, that Takeshi, Devil, and Rose couldn't live here if they couldn't find mentors, when in fact I actually hid behind the entrance and listened to their every word" After her answer Ariel took a huge breath. Eric laughed.

"Honey, remember to breathe when you talk. Anyway, you actually told them that?! I thought you said we were going to let their friends stay" Ariel giggled at his words.

"I just wanted to see if they could do it. I also wanted to give Devil a big challenge. Who knows, maybe someone will want to keep him as an apprentice and finally be able to discipline him."

"But why did Leaf go? I wanted to bond with my son" Eric whined like a little kid. "Remember when you were first pregnant? How much I wanted a son? And now you've come up with this idea and now I can't talk to him! You don't let me have any fun anymore!!"

"I would say something about that comment, but I won't" Ariel broke away from Eric's hold and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to check how Chef Alex is doing on our dinner" With that Ariel danced away humming to herself. She was the happiest he has ever seen her before.

* * *

Rose stared at her leader. He was in deep concentration. Rose knew because he always tapped something while thinking. Right now he was tapping his knee and Rtose knew exactly what he was thinking about. "Leaf?" the boy looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Leaf sighed.

"I'm still trying to get used to this. Calling a stranger mom and having a father who doesn't know me. Melody I can deal with, she's fitting right in, even though Devil and her are in a bit of a rough spot. What I can't get used to is-"

"Having Sky for a sister?" Leaf looked at his friend.

"Yeah....I mean I've loved her for so long, and to find out that she's my sister.....it hurts." Rose's eyes became sad as she looked at Leaf.

"Leaf....You'll get used to it soon. You'll find someone else to love romantically, and Sky, Sky has always thought of you as a brother." Rose tried to comfort him

"I know that, which is why it was impossible from the start. But, by being her brother, I have to approve her choice!" Leaf smiled triumphantly. Rose laughed.

"You won't let a guy get near her, huh?"

"No, I will, so long as I find someone worthy enough" Leaf laughed too as he grabbed Roses hand and twirled her around.

"You dancing must mean that you hear that music too" Rose giggled and went along with the dance.

"Music always lifts my spirits Rose, so of course I hear it!" As the two teens danced, the music got louder. When the music stopped and the teens stopped dancing, they noticed a large door. Leaf smiled.

"Let's go in here. Maybe we'll find the source of the music in there" Leaf opened the door without warning.

"Oh wow" Rose managed to breathe out. Behind the door was a set of stairs leading to a large, beautiful ballroom. In the ballroom was an orchestra. They were practicing along with two female singers. Rose was staring directly at one person in the orchestra. It was an older man holding a violin. Suddenly Rose bolted forward, down the staircases and ran up to the man. The man had short black hair with hints of grey throughout it, and his eyes were a dark shade of blue. "That's a Stradivarius Violin, isn't it?!" the startled man looked up to the young girl.

"Y-yes. How did you know? A lot of people don't know about this kind of violin" The man was surprised and that's how it started. Those first lines spoken to each other launched them into a full discussion about the instrument.

* * *

"It's finally good to meet someone who understands the form of the violin, young miss. These idiots over here" the man nodded in the direction of the other players in the orchestra. "Don't understand the importance of the instrument. Do you mind, miss, if I get your name?" The man smiled at her.

"My names Rose, and yours please?"

"My name is Thomas the second, nice to meet your acquaintance, Rose" The two people shook hands with large smiles. It was then Thomas noticed Leaf sitting on the floor a little way off, watching them. "And, who, might I ask, is that young fellow over there?" Rose looked over and beckoned Leaf to come over.

"This is Leaf, formerly known as Prince Orpheus" at the mention of the name, the man immediately got up from his chair and bowed to Leaf.

"It's a pleasure to meet the missing Prince. Um, pardon me, if I am rude, but what are you doing here in the ballroom with Miss Rose?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Thomas. I have a favor to ask, would you not bow to me when you see me? It's a little uncomfortable." At these words Thomas straightened up. Leaf smiled. "Rose, and I are looking for a mentor to take Rose on as an apprentice and I think you might like her as your own." Rose smiled at Thomas with a hopeful look on her face.

"That depends, can you play? You have a lot of knowledge of the instruments, but can you play it?" Thomas turned his twinkling eyes on Rose.

"I can play very well." The young girl assured the older man.

"Ashley, Vanessa, come for a minute" Thomas called over the two female singers.

"Yes Thomas?" the two singers answered at the same time. They were twins.

"Can you sing that song that only uses the violins?"

"Sure let's begin"

Within ten minutes, the female singers were in the middle of the ballroom, along with Rose who was holding Thomas's violin with great care.

"Are you ready rookie?" one of the twins asked Rose.

"Yep!"

"Okay, and a one, two, three!" Rose began to play with great passion as Leaf smiled and Thomas watched with interest.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop_

Rose continued playing and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the violin.

_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Playing the song gave Rose time to reflect on her life. She thought about her relationship with Leaf.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Rose remembered when she met him; he was worried about her and brought her to join the Midnight Raiders.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

She knew that she was always going to be there for him, but so were all the others.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

What made her different from the others?

"That was great rookie!" When the song was over the twins broke Rose out of her thoughts. She looked around her and noticed the whole Orchestra was applauding her, and so was Thomas and Leaf! The two were smiling brightly at her.

"Rose, you are a prodigy! I would love to teach you more though, and have you as my apprentice. Leaf walked over to her and hugged her.

"You were great Rose! Now you can stay, Sky and the others will be glad too!" Rose smiled and hugged back.

What gave her a chance with the young prince?

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Who knew Ariel was such a trouble maker? Eric has a whiney side *gasp* that's kind of funny. The song used in this chapter is "Utouched" by the Veronicas.

Okay! I've made up my mind. Chef Alex, from now on, is 18 years old!

Oh and the comment about underwaterameras is due to King Triton having a picture of Melody under the sea.

Next Chapter comming up, is *drumroll*

Melody's and Devil's adventure! I wonder what is going to happen ?


	14. Feather, Tip, and Daring Dash!

"Get out! Get out!" Devil and Melody were being chased from a room for what seemed the thousandth time that day. While running Melody tripped and fell, making Devil fall right after.

"Ouch! Okay, this time, _that _hurt! Get off of me you idiot!" Melody shouted at the older teen. Devil got up from her and dusted himself off. He laughed.

"Don't be so mad Symphony. I fell _because _of you. One rule about running, don't take sharp turns."

"Shut Up! If you hadn't said that thing about her hair, or even spilled the tea on her we wouldn't be in this mess! If you were good at one thing,_one thing _then we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Okay, her hair, really was bugging me, and the spilled tea was an accident! There are multiple things I'm good at. Just nothing that this, stuffy palace has to offer. Don't give up Symphony, Sky would be angry" Devil gave her a look.

"That's a dirty trick! I am trying my hardest, but it seems like you don't even care! Don't you dare walk away Devil! Come back!" Melody was furious at the boy. While she was yelling, he begun to walk away and Melody lost sight of him. She blew into her bangs. "Why me?"

* * *

"You're so cute Feather" While being scolded by Melody, Devil somehow found his way to the outside of the palace. There he found a small cat. The cat was mostly black except for the paws and tip of it's tail, and around one of it's eyes. The kitten was small enough to fit into the palm of your hand. He was sitting near the side of the palace when the kitten came up to him.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! And Here I find you playing with a _cat _" Melody spat out the word cat like it was a disease.

"Oh You looked for me? I feel so loved Symphony!" Devil turned and smiled at the fuming girl. "What do you have against cats? I thought you might like her, since you'll grow up to be a bitter old woman, and might wants some company" Devil laughed in a mocking way as the kitten hissed at Melody.

"I hate cats. They're not even that affectionate" as Melody said this, Feather began to purr on Devil's lap and rubbed her head against his hand.

"I beg to differ. Why would you hate cats? They're just as good as a dog" Devil continued to play with the small kitten. What could Melody tell him? That cats ate fish and she has friends that are, in fact fish? Or that she was part fish too? _Yeah right. He'd think I'm crazy. _

"Just like you, hating the ocean, I have a reason."

"Well I'm thinking about keeping her. I had a cat back at my old home, he was my very best friend until I met Leaf and the Midnight Raiders, the he was caught by the pound and was put to sleep. Anyways,think about it, if the palace was suddenly infested with mice, then Feather would destroy them all and then you'd hug me saying 'Devil you were _so _right about cats! I love you' and then you'd kiss me" Devil smiled that mocking smile again. _Oh how I hate that smile! _Melody glared at him.

"In your dreams"

"Most likely in yours." Melody practically choked on the air she was breathing.

"What?!"

"Think about it Symphony. You keep talking to me even though you 'hate' me and your helping me out. First you're gonna dream about me, then you'll daydream about me, and then you'll be drawn to me in a way you'd never imagine!"

"You have a wild imagination, Devil, I'll give you that, but I'll never like you in that way. But really, we need to get you a job. What _are _you good at?" Melody sat next to him.

"I'm good at stealing, good with weapons, and flirting with girls" Devil laughed and looked at the glaring Melody. "Don't ask about any of those." He warned her.

"Whatever. I'm going to be walking in the waves if you find something you're good at" With that Melody walked a little bit farther until she reached the waves. Devil resisted the urge to call out to her. What was he good at?

* * *

"Melody! oh hiya Melody" Melody looked to the water and saw a penguin. "Tip! Where's Dash?" Melody's eyes searched for the big walrus.

"Right here Princess!" The love able mammal popped out of the water without a warning splashing Melody. Melody giggled.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, looking for danger and for our damsel who is usually in distress" Tip looked back and foward like he was telling Melody something extrmely important.

"We're looking for Hero work and we want you to come with us, you know, like old times" Dash explained. Melody smiled and shook her head.

"I'd love to!! But I can't, I'm grounded" Tip and Dash gasped as she said this. Then Tip looked suspicious.

"Wait a minute! If you're grounded, then what are you doing out here?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here Melody?" they both began toi stare at the young girl.

"I-I-I'm helping out a friend"

"Melody! Who are you talking to?" The three adventurers/explorers turned their gazes to the arriving Devil.

"Oh. I see. You snuck out, to see a boy and not us! I guess your little date is more important than your friends." Tip turned away from Melody and folded his arms (Or wings or flippers) and Dash followed his lead.

"Guys it's not like that! I'd rather die than go out with that thing!" Melody pleaded with her friends.

"Melody, Really who are you talking to?" Devil was closer now. Melody bit her lip.

"Oh no! You need to leave guys! He's going to think I'm crazy if I'm caught talking to you!" Melody told them. Tip scoffed.

"Well! If it's that way, then we'll leave! You Missy are very insulting! Let's go Dash" Tip began swimming away. Dash gave Melody a look.

"See you Melody!" with that they swam away just as Devil appeared. Melody breathed a sigh of relief. Tip would be mad at her for only a few days and then he'll forgive her.

"Melody. I was talking to you, who were you talking to" Melody gave a nervous laugh.

"My-myself?"

"Weirdo"

"Shut Up! Did you find something your good at?" Devil didn't answer and just continued walking along the waves. "Hello, Earth to Devil!" He still didn't say anything, even when the small kitten ran up to him and mewed to be picked up. "Speak Devil! Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"You told me to shut up." he looked at Melody grinning. Melody slapped his arm.

"Idiot!"

"Well, I wanted to say sorry"

"What?" Melody's eyes widened.

"I said I was sorry. For sayin those mean things. Just my nature." Devil shrugged. They reached a large boulder within the water. Devil climbed on it.

"That's a suprise. You always act like a brat." Devil looked at her with an angry look. "I mean really, you say the most stupid things to people and do the most stupid things!" Melody did not notice the fuming Devil at her side.

"At least I don't talk to myself and I'm not a self-center bitch! "

"How am I in anyway self centered?! And I don't think that every guy I meet will fall for me, like you do with girls!"

"I don't think that!"

"Oh sure, flirting with girls while we're supposed to be looking for a mentor for you, that shows that you're not confident in girls liking you!" Melody rolled her eyes at him.

"You're an idiot, Symphony!"

"My name is not Symphony!" as soon as she said that, Melody pushed Devil. He lost his footing on the boulder and crashed into the water.

As soon as he touched the water Devil began to thrash about, entangling himself in some seaweed that grew there and he looked at Melody, his hair revealing one of his eyes. His eyes were filled with pure terror. _He's afraid of the water._

Devil somehow managed to get out of the seaweed and just sat in the water. It was just then that Melody realized that, with her father's too big clothing falling off Devil's shoulders, that Devil had scar running from his collar bone to his side. Melody gasped as Devil glared at her with hatred.


	15. Old Man John

Melody stared at the scar. It was dark and it looked like something terrible happened. "Devil, that scar where did it come from?"

"None of your business! Nothing about my personal life is your business, so stop asking questions!" he spat out angrily and climbed back onto the boulder. "In fact, leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you, so you don't have to help me anymore! Isn't that what you wanted? You didn't want to help me in the first place so buzz off!" Devil roughly pushed past Melody and continued back to the sandy shore. Melody opened her mouth to say something. "Don't even think about following me!" Melody closed her mouth again.

When Devil was out of sight yet again, Melody noticed the sun, slowly setting. "Crap!" She jumped off the boulder and began to trace Devil's sandy foot prints.

* * *

"She doesn't know anything! She keeps asking about why I hate the ocean or other things, but you guys don't care do you?" The horses around Devil snorted happily as he petted them. Feather played with one of the horse's swishing tails. Devil laughed.

"There you are! Devil the sun is- what are you doing" Melody looked at the fifth teen year old.

Devil was still shirtless and the sun was hitting him just right. Melody tried not to stare at him or his body and was failing miserably. Devil sighed.

"And the fun ends" He muttered and turned to face the young girl. "What the hell do you want?" he growled out.

"I-I-I was just trying to tell you, that I'm sorry and you're running out of time. The sun is setting" The whole time she spoke she tried to look into his eyes but couldn't. She's seen many mermen and they all are shirtless but, for some reason, she couldn't look away from Devil's body and he was completely oblivious.

"I'm sorry too, Mel. I'm sorry I couldn't get a job so just tell them not to come for me. That way you and Sky could still be sisters and you have a big brother as a bonus" Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're giving up?"

"What else can I do? I'm not good with anything" Devil bent down and picked up Feather.

"Look at you Devil! You're good with animals right? They seem to love you and I saw you playing with Max before. Also you said you were good with weapons, right? I know someone who deals with both." Devil's eyes lit up at the news.

"Really?" Melody nodded her head.

"Yes but you_ have _to be on your best behavior, because this guy most likely won't take it" Melody grabbed his hand and begun to pull him along. "Actually his palace isn't too far from here"

"Thanks Melody, can I ask you two things?"

"Hmm?

"Can I keep Feather?" Melody sighed

"Sure, why not? Just don't let her eat fish"

"Okay. And Melody?"

"What?"

"Can I still call you Symphony?" Melody sighed yet again.

"You're going to do it even if I say no, so go right ahead." Devil gave her a dazzling smile.

* * *

"This place looked nice from the outside, but the inside is a total dump!" Melody continued to walk in the cluttered mess as Devil made his comments. The rooms were all crowded with furniture and swords and metal frames etc.

"Is this guy a blacksmith?"

"Bingo. John!" Melody called out.

"What?!" A cranky voice called back from a room farther into the house.

"John, it's me Princess Melody"

"Melody? What are you doing here? I'm closed!" A figure emerged from the room. He was tall and had grey hair. He wore black wire- wrimmed glasses, wrinkles covered his face and he seemed really old.

"Take a long look, Devil. This is going to be you in the future!" Melody whispered to Devil, paying him back for the bitter woman comment he made earlier. "Hi John, I know it's late but I need to talk to you." The Old man grunted.

"Then let's go outside."

As soon as they were outside, the old man took notice of Devil. "Who's he? Does your father know you're out with a shirtless boy?" John growled lowly.

"He's just a bundle of joy isn't he?" Devil looked to Melody. Melody covered the young teens mouth.

"I'm not 'out' with him John, I was just trying to help him find a mentor. CanyoupleasmentorDevil?" Melody managed to rush out. John looked closely at Devil.

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't need an apprentice. Especially a boy like this"

"Look old man," _Oh no don't start talking Devil, You'll ruin everything! _Melody began to bite her nail. " I can see that you're getting old in the years and you're not going to live forever. When you die you won't have anyone to take over because you never married. You never married and had kids 'cause you thought you'd be better off by yourself, and boy, were you wrong! Now your a bitter old man who has nothing to care for, but yourself, and you hate it" Melody didn't realize she was holding her breath until John laughed.

"That's amazing kid! But you know what? You remind me of myself when I was your age and probably you'll end up just like me."

"I'll bet that was a very very _long _time 'll never know if I'll grow up to be like you, unless you watch me."

John gave a hearty laugh. "You're smart but you're too reckless. You're also an observer, that's good in a job like this. You're hired! You start the day after tomorrow before the sun rises, got that? If you arrive later, then your neck is on the line!" Melody smiled happily an Devil smirked. He actually did it before sunset. Watch the Queen lady get a kick out of this!


	16. Two points vs Zero

Leaf was very pleased. All three of his friends all found mentors. It was amazing. Though, Devil and Melody did worry him when they didn't show before sunset. They both came right when the sun was almost down. As he was smiling his mother came in.

"Hello, Leaf, Sky, Melody" Ariel nodded her head in greeting to all of them.

"Hi momma Ariel!" Ruby flew up to Ariel and kissed her on the cheek. Ariel laughed.

"Hi Ruby!" Ariel patted the fairy's head. Then she looked to her son. "well, have your friends made it to the expectations?"

"Yeah, but they could tell you themselves." Leaf looked to the rest of the Midnight Raiders. Sky picked up Takeshi's hand and Ruby held onto one of his fingers.

"Takeshi's gonna, help Chef Alex in the kitchen!" The two girls stated at the same time as Takeshi smiled warmly at the queen. Ariel was a bit surprised. She didn't expect Chef Alex to want any help, with anything. He was so independent, since the day he was presented to Chef Louis. Ariel smiled back.

"Umm..I'm going to pratcice, violin with Thomas. He was really happy when Leaf talked to him about it." Ariel looked at Rose. This girl had the most respect out of all of them. Ariel really did like her.

It was only when Ariel looked at him, did she noticed. Devil was shirtless ( or rather the shirt was tied around his waist dripping wet ) and that there was a cat sitting on his shoulder. Ariel glared at it. She hated cats, and cats plus Devil is not good. "Devil, there's um, a , um cat on your shoulder." Devil picked up the cat and protectively held it against his chest. Ariel noticed her oldest daughter staring.

"For your information, Queen lady, this cat, is a kitten, and her name is Feather. I'm keeping her. Symphony said I could" He stuck his tounge out at Ariel who looked at Melody in disbelief. Melody shrugged.

"He was going to keep it anyway" Ariel sighed.

"So Devil, did you fail or did you find a miracle?" Devil smirked at her. She thought he would fail the test, but no, Devil was not going to give up.

"In fact it was a miracle. I'm part black smith apprentice and part stable boy!" Ariel almost coughed.

"You're kidding right? John said, he'd never hire anyone to work for him!"

"Well, he was wrong. So take that Queen Lady! And I'm keeping the cat! Two points for Devil and zero points for Queen Lady!!" Devil put up a peace sign and smiled. Sky, and Rose broke out into big smiles. Ruby also smiled and began to clap her tiny hands. Takeshi began to clap as well as Leaf. When Devil began to bow Melody joined in the clapping and laughed. Ariel looked around her and smiled.

"You. You, Devil are one special guy!" Ariel's grin broke and she laughed.

* * *

**My special Words ( or not )**

Okay, I know this chapter is REALLY SHORT but I wanted to just get this in tonight. I'm drawing in the plot slowly but it's going tobe there soon, I promise!

I'd Like to point out that I really love Devil and Ariel in this chapter. It's like Ariel and Devil have a little rivalry going on.

I'm still trying to figure out how Eric would react to that, so if you have suggestions, send them to me please! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! :3


	17. Medieval Axes and Homicidal Pretty Boys

The group's laughing was cut short. The doors to the dining room burst open to reveal an angry, looking Eric. And he had a medieval axe and he was glaring at Devil. Crap.

"What'd I do?" Devil slowly stepped backwards.

"You keep your hands away from my daughter!! Melody, go to your room" Eric ordered and everyone in the room widened their eyes.

"D-dad what's going on?" Melody stuttered. Eric turned hid eyes to his eldest daughter.

"John told me you were hanging out with a shirtless boy and you were with him since this morning, and now, I'm gonna kill him!" Just as Eric lunged for Devil, the young teen jumped backwards.

"Okay, pretty boy, you've got to relax. I didn't _do_ anything to Melody, I will _never_ do anything, with her. And besides the only reason, I'm shirtless, is because _she pushed me _into the ocean so stop being homicidal" Devil held Eric's gaze. Eric shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I can't kill you" he lunged again and Devil ran behind Leaf.

"Leaf, tell your father, not to come at me again, or else it's gonna be painful" he warned. Eric stopped in front of his son.

"Leaf, can you please, stand out of the way?"

"I can't father. It's for your own protection. Devil has a license to kill in self-defense." Leaf warned. Ariel walked up to Eric and gently took the axe away from him.

"Eric, I'm pretty sure he would do it. Just be lucky your son has Devil on a leash.

"Hey Queen lady! I'm not wearing a leash, just so you know! "

"yeah yeah whatever. Melody....oh forget it. We can't ground her can we? We have a full schedule" Eric sighed at his wife.

"A full schedule?" Sky tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Tomorrow we're going to the town market, to buy you new wardrobes" Eric explained.

"Then the next day, you're finally going to meet your grandfather" Ariel directed this to her youngest daughter and her son. Melody and Eric both smiled.

"Our grandfather? Cool, I guess" Leaf smiled too.

"Oh and then we have a ball" Melody added.

"A ball? What's that?" Takeshi looked around for an answer.

"A dance Takeshi. You know like the Waltz and other things like that." Rose explained to him. He nodded his head slowly, like he was processing information in his brain.

"Wait, that's a problem." Leaf began to rock side to side. Ariel was confused. Why would that be a problem.

"Why?"

"I, uh, I...."

"He can't dance" Takeshi turned his sightless eyes to Ariel.

"You can't Dance?" Melody was a bit surprised. Leaf looked like the sort of guy who could dance, sing, lead a kingdom and just be perfect. He was her competition.

"Nope!" Leaf gave a nervous chuckle. Eric began to softly chuckle and tried not to laugh.

"Is that what you're worried about? You could learn in three days."

"Don't laugh! It's not funny, and who could teach me?"

"I could" They all turned to Devil in surprise.

"You?!" Melody, and Ariel both yelled. Devil shrugged.

"I could dance ballroom dances, but if I'm going to teach you, it has to be before and after I work, but on the day of the ball, I'm not going. Aslo it has to be after we visit the market tomorrow. " Devil spoke quietly.

"Why aren't you going?" Melody asked. Devil turned his blood red eyes to look at her.

"It's the day my sister died."


	18. Sisterly Bonding

" Wait, so I get that you all have names that mean something, but why is Leaf, Leaf?" Melody was on her bed and looking down to the girls on their mattresses. Rose looked at Sky and Sky shrugged.

"Well, first of all, do you know that, street orphans have no name until someone names them?" Melody shook her head 'no'. After Devil told the reason of why he was not attending the ball, the family and the Midnight Raiders had dinner, and the children were all sent to bed. Sky asked if Rose and her could, sleep over in Melody's room. Currently, there were the three girls and Max in the room. Sky was using Max as a pillow.

"Okay, then let's start with the basics. Sometimes when there is an orphan in the orphanage, they run away and become street kids. Sometimes they keep their names, and sometimes they don't. Sometimes, you're born a street kid, like Devil." Rose explained to the younger girl.

"Devil was born on the streets?"

"Yeah, but he went to an orphanage, and decided that he didn't want to be there." Sky began to pet Max.

"Why?"

"Nobody liked him. He kept to himself and didn't talk to anybody." Rose jumped in.

"So every one called him Nobody."

"Wait, you're talking about only Devil, wasn't his sister with him?" Melody felt confused. Devil didn't seem like the type of person, who would keep to himself at all.

"When Devil mentioned his sister, he meant the girl who was closest to him and whom he loved dearly. She lived at the orphanage. She would be the only person who would try to talk to him, and he never wanted to listen."

"Rose, you're talking like you were there" Melody pointed out.

"She was there" Sky stated simply.

"I went to the same orphanage. I never talked to Devil because he scared me, though we both knew the girl, she was my best friend at the time. Anyways, she kept talking to him and she tried to get him to open up, and then he finally blew up. He yelled at her, and cursed and he, don't tell him I said this to you, and he cried in front of her. She was angry at the things he said but was also very happy. She was happy he opened up to her, but since he had that hidden 'evil' in him, she called him a devil. They hung out afterwards and she continued calling him Devil until it became his name. In return he called her Scarlet, because of her eyes. If you looked at them, you'd think they were related, but they weren't. That's Devil's name story at least." Rose concluded. She didn't want to get too personal with Devil's story and have him mad at her.

Melody nodded slowly at this. That was why he had gotten upset at her insulting his name. But there were still things she didn't understand. "Why does he hate the ocean? Where'd he get that scar from?"

"His sister, his scar, and his hatred of the ocean all have to do with it. And also because his sister dated a boy, he hates certain types of guys. Don't worry about it too much Melody. He'll tell you the story eventually, he hasn't even told Sky the full story yet, but if he finds that you've been snooping around in his business, he will hate you." Melody gulped.

"Okay, well what about Leaf, how'd he get his name"

"It was when we were just four years old Melody. Leaf was five years old. You must have noticed the black glove he wears all the time on his right hand, right?" Sky looked to Melody for an answer. Her older sister shook her head.

"Well one night, we were looking for food, Jet, Leaf, and I. When we were looking, a pack of wild dogs found us. You know, Jet tried to protect us but an eight year old isn't much against seven hungry dogs. I hid behind a dumpster, and Leaf was going to do the same but then, the leader of the pack caught him. It bit him on his right hand and Jet found a wooden plank and smacked it against the dog's head. Jet scared the pack all by himself and he saved Leaf from being dog chow."

"But what does that have to do with his name?"

"The scar that the dog left is in the shape of a leaf, believe it or not, it actually looks cool but Leaf doesn't like it because it reminds him of what Jet did to help him. He'd rather hate Jet than think of all the time Jet saved him"

"What did Jet do that was so bad?" Sky looked down and avoided Melody's eyes.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Rose replied to the question.

"I was just curious. It just seems like you guys hate him for something horrible and you never say. A lot of your pasts are shrouded in darkness" Melody pointed out.

"Somethings are best unknown. What matters now is the present. Soooo.......can we please change the subject?" Rose asked.

"So.....Melody do you have anyone you like? " Sky looked to her older sister again. melody blushed and looked away.

"N-not really"

"Yes you do, so who is it?" Rose pried.

"Well.....His name is Cody and he is sooo cool!" Melody burst out. Rose smiled.

"What's he like?"

"He's tall, and he has blond hair and blue eyes and he's polite and he's nice to me and he's the complete opposite of Devi!" Melody giggled.

"Devil isn't all that bad Melody. Besides, Cody sounds like a pretty boy." Sky layed back on her mattress and used Max as a pillow.

"A pretty boy?"

"Sky's using Devil's words. A pretty boy in Devil's book is a guy who is really polite, girls just absolutely adore, and full of himself. That's what he calls your dad." Rose laughed at Melody's expression.

"Well, Rose do you have someone you like?" Melody was clearly referring to her older brother.

"I guess. He doesn't like me like that though"

"Okay, what about you Sky?"

"I don't have anybody I like that way" came the brief answer. "I don't think I like anyone in that way."

"How do you not know? " Sky shrugged.

"Okay let's talk about favorites" Rose suggested.

"Favorite color?" Melody asked.

"Silver" Sky called out.

"Red, you Melody?"

"Pink" Sky cringed at this.

"Ewww! Why?"

"I don't know, like silver's any better!"

"It is!" the girls all laughed. It continued like that for the rest of the night. The sisters and their friend laughed all night and talked.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Ah sisterly bonding...nothing like it


	19. Ocarinas and guys with green hair

"That's them"

"The lost prince and princess"

"I heard that they changed their names"

"Leaf and sky" The whispers and rumors flew around the market as Ariel and Eric walked with their children and the others. Sky clung to Ariel's hand as a toddler would. She was intimidated by all the people and wanted to keep close to her family.

"It's okay honey, don't pay attention. Just stay close." Ariel soothed her daughter as they headed towards the tailor. Then a figure caught her eye. She recognized a tall man trading herbs for other food.

"Luke!" The man turned around and sure enough, it was the same man who saved her when they first came to this strange world.

"Oh hey it's Luke" Devil realized. The man made his way towards them and bowed.

"Good afternoon King Eric, Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, Prince Leaf, Princess Sky, and Good afternoon to the rest of you."

"Good afternoon Luke. I wanted to express my thanks to you for bringing my children home. Eric and I were hoping to run into you today to repay you"

"We wanted to present this to you" Eric pulled out a bag from his pocket. He handed it to Luke who refused.

"I'm just happy that they found a home and that they're happy. I don't need any money, so please take it back"

"Okay, but let us at least give you something" Eric insisted. Luke shook his head again.

"No thank you your Majesty, I'm happy exactly how things are, sure the baby dragons in the forest give me trouble but otherwise, I'm completely fine." Luke bowed once again and turned his attention to the children. "So, you are doing fine I suppose?"

"Yep! Who knew, just last week I was an orphan, and now, I'm a prince with two sisters" Leaf smiled

"I have to work now" Devil stated. Luke smiled at him. This boy was going to do some great things

"I'm learning how to cook " Luke turned his smile to Takeshi.

"I'm going to play the violin" Rose was still excited about the idea of playing with Thomas. Luke laughed.

"I hope to see you at the ball playing" Rose just nodded.

"I'm doing fine Luke" Sky smiled shyly at Luke.

"I'm glad about that! Well I must be going, see you all around." He bowed once again, turned and left.

"He's nice." Melody commented. Ariel nodded in agreement and continued on to the tailor's.

"Oi Mom!" Ariel turned to Leaf in surprise.

"Just so you know, Sky doesn't like pink at all. So you should get her something that has puple or silver" he suggested.

"Okay thanks Leaf" he just smiled

"Is it just me or is there a lot of smiling going on?" Devil pointed out and the rest laughed.

* * *

"Oh! Mom! Can we go to the instrument store now?" Sky eagerly pulled her nother and sister towards a shop.

"Okay, just slow down" Melody giggled at her mother and sister. Rose was calmly walking after them. After going to get clothing, Sky begged Ariel to go to an instrument store she saw.

"Good afternoon Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, and who, might I ask are these two othe young ladies with you?" A man who looked to be about thirty greeted them at the door of the store. Even though he was speaking to Ariel, his eyes were drawn to Sky.

", this is my youngest daughter Sky and her friend Rose" Ariel introduced them. The man, Sky noticed, had amber colored eyes. He also had hair the color of copper.

"Unusual hair color, and the eyes are unusual too. She looks nothing like you Queen Ariel, are you sure she's yours? Just joking! Now come inside and have your pick. Do you wish to have tea? My son, Drake, is making some." urged the girls inside his store.

"Why, not? Thank you Mr. Draco"

"I'd do anything for my Queen" as he said this his eyes flickered to Sky, so fast that Ariel didn't catch it. "Drake! Please bring out four extra cups" he called out into the store. Sky noticed there was a door behind the shop's counter.

"Sure Pa! We got company?" A boy holding a tray came through the door. The boy was most likely Melody's and Sky's age. He had a pale complexion, and his hair was green. He also had steel grey eyes.

"His hair is green! How do you think he managed that?" Melody mumbled to Sky and Rose.

"It's natural" The boy turned his eyes to the girls. Sky noted that he and his father had some weird accent.

"You heard that?" Melody asked fearful. The boy smirked at her.

"I hear a lot of things Princess" He put the tray of tea on the shop's counter. "Good afternoon Queen Ariel, Princess Sky, Rose" his eyes flashed when he met Sky's eyes.

"Good afternoon Drake. Thank you for the tea." Ariel siad as he handed her a tea cup.

"Don't mention it." He handed Melody, Rose and Sky cups of tea and poured himself and his father some tea. Sky looked around the shop and was amazed at how many beautiful instruments were there.

"You like them?" Sky jumped and turned around to face Drake. She slowly nodded. He laughed. Melody and Rose were into their own conversations about the instruments there. Ariel and Draco were having a polite conversation over tea.

"Y-yeah. They're beautiful" Sky answered the boy. Drake pulled an instrument from a shelf. It was a flute of some kind with a design that represented vines and leaves across it. He stroked it lovingly.

"They were made in my old home. We get the instruments from there. You'll see the place someday" he told her with a far off look in his eyes.

"What do you mean I'll see it"

"You will see it someday. It's a fact" before Sky could say something back, Ariel called her.

"Sky, did you find something?"

"I'm still looking"

"Okay. Rose, Melody, you both can get something if you like" Ariel mentioned to the two girls who were staring at different instruments.

"Really?" Rose looked wide eyed at the queen. Ariel laughed and nodded. Rose immeidietly left to a violon section. Melody looked for a flute.

"Anything in particular you're interested in?" Drake suddenly asked her.

"Well, I was wondering if you had an ocarina here?"

"An ocarina? Well nobody really plays them so we only have one. Oh and it's our very best one. I keep it in the back of the shop cuz no one ever asks for it. I'll go get it right now" with those words Drake ran off to go get the instrument.

"Hi Sky" Sky jumped again to Takeshi's voice. He appeared out of no where.

"Takeshi what are you doing here?"

"Leaf wanted me to check up on you and Rose. So he sent the blind guy. He could have sent Devil, no he sends the guy who trips over little children" He wore a fake pout. Sky hugged him.

"Aww it's okay now. You're safe and the mean small children can't hurt you here" she patted his head. He pulled away and laughed.

"Princess Sky, I have the ocarina you wanted." Drake's voice sounded behind her. He gave Takeshi a suspicious look as he handed the instrument to Sky. She gasped. The craftsmanship was really good and the design was amazing. Sky fell in love with it.

"It's really breath taking" Sky stroked the ocarina.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Takeshi. Takeshi, Drake" Sky introduced the boys without really looking at them. She walked over to her mother instrument in hand. Drake looked at Takeshi.

"You know, she is not yours to have." Drake stated to Takeshi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Drake" Drake leaned against a shelf and looked to the older boy.

"You like her, Takeshi, but you can't have her, she's not yours to have. She belongs to us"

"What are you talking about? Sky belonging to 'us'? Sky is not a object, she can't belong to anybody."

"She belongs to my people." having said that, Drake returned to his father, leaving Takeshi confused and angry at the same time. _Sky doesn't belong to anyone_.

* * *

After they're costumers left Draco called for his son. "Drake!"

"Yes Pa?"

"Was it her?"

"I believe so, she has her father's hair, and she smells like one of us"

"Get the lunara! Quick, Ice must be informed!"

"Pa, what should I say?"

"Our queen is here"

* * *

After purchasing the instruments the small group Ariel led, went over to a carriage. Inside the carriage was Eric, Leaf and Devil. Lef ws in the front of the carriage with a happy look on his face. Eric was sitting next to him with 'Proud father' written all over his face.

"Mom, Sky, Melody! I drove the carriage all by myself!" Leaf sounded like an excited kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah and he almost got us killed" Devil smiled good natured.

"Shut up Devil! So are you guys going to come in or not?" Leaf hit Devil upside the head.

"Well, I don't know..." Ariel started.

"Yeah what if what Devil says is true?" Rose tapped her chin.

"What if Leaf got us all killed?" Melody looked like she was thinking. Suddenly they all smiled and got in the carriage.

"On to our deaths!" Takeshi raised his fist in the air as Leaf started to get the horses moving. Eric laughed and Ariel smiled at her son. When she first drove a carriage with Eric, the second day she was a human, she acted the same way.

"Oh Devil! I wanted to give this to you, maybe you could learn how to play an instrument." Melody gave Devil the flute she bought at the shop. Devil looked at the flute in hands.

"Thanks Symphony, but I know how to play this already"

"Oh yeah? Then play it" Melody urged.

"You asked for it" Devil put the new instrument to his lips and blew.

He was playing Fur Elise, perfectly. Devil closed his eyes as he played and hitting all the right notes. The rest of the others just enjoyed the ride and music.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

For those who don't know the ocarina is an ancient flute-like wind instrument an ifyou want to see the ocarina Sky chose follow the adress in my profile

I surprised myself with the lack of Devil in this chapter, but I wanted to bring Draco and Drake in as soon as I could. What could 'Our Queen is here' mean? Hmm can't wait to find out!


	20. Devils dance and Bad hair days

"Dude, do I really have to do this? All of my family is here." Leaf complained. They were in the ballroom watching Devil teach Leaf how to dance. When Leaf said his family, he meant his biological family and his friends. Eric had an amused look and Ariel was trying not to laugh. Devil sighed.

"Okay, fine then, I'll use an example and then you try to copy. Sky can you please come here and help. That way you won't make your brother uncomfortable by giggling." Sky suppresed a laugh and walked over. Ariel looked to her husband and saw his muscles tense. He was trying not to kill Devil for getting close to Sky. Rose began to play a song on her new classical violin. To make it worse for Leaf, Thomas was there too.

"Shi Shi, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her friend. Takeshi was a little tense.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." he stared at his two friends in a dance. Sky danced with so much grace and she seemed to be flying all over the ballroom floor. When the music stopped, so did the dancers. Ariel, Melody, Ruby, and Thomas clapped. Eric and Takeshi forced the clapping.

"Okay, Leaf now you try, it can't be that hard for you, mostly it's just the same steps over and over again" Devil explained. Melody and Ariel were bothed surprised at how much Devil knew about dancing.

"Devil's right Leaf. I'll help, if you want" Rose offered.

"Okay I guess."

"Leaf just remember to not let Rose lead you. You have to lead the dance" Devil remarked as Leaf and Rose pressed close together and began to dance. This time Thomas was playing the music with a smile on his face.

"Try not to step on my feet Leaf, 'cuz it kind of hurts" Rose whispered to him. Leaf laughed nervously.

"Sorry"

"You're doing better Leaf, but loosen up! You look like a walking piece of cardboard!" Devil ordered.

"How come they have all the fun?" Eric complained.

"Eric, did you somehow turn back to age five?" Ariel laughed.

"Maybe, but would you dance with a five year old?" Eric reached his hand toward his beautiful wife.

"If he turns back into a grown man afterwards" Ariel giggled as she grabbed his hand. They began to dance.

"Oh hell, why not? Melody would you like to dance?" Takeshi mocked bowed in front of the princess. Melody giggled and accepted. Soon there were three couples all dancing. Sky laughed and pulled Devil back to a dance.

All the servants in the palace heard laughing and went to the ballroom to find out what was going on. What they found moved them all. Soon most of the palace were all dancing and laughing. This went on all through the night.

* * *

"Leaf, get up. Leaf get up"

"Leaf. Leeeaaaf!"

"Get up, get up get up!!!" Melody and Sky gave up on trying to shake him awake, so they jumped on his bed.

"Leaf," Melody started

"Get" Sky stated.

"UP!" the two girls yelled at the same time as they did the final jump. Leaf shot up from his bed.

"What did I do so wrong to deserve twin sisters?!?" He was glaring at the two girls. Sky began to giggle as Melody just burst out laughing. "What? what's so funny?"

"Sky, Melody, did you get him up ye-" Rose walked into the room and began to laugh. "What's so funny?!?"

"Leaf we gotta- woah! Leaf your hair is a mess!" Takeshi began to chuckle. Leaf immediately ran to the nearest mirror.

"What happened?" Leaf looked at himself. His hair was sticking in all sorts of directions.

"What's taking so long?" he heard his mother's melodic voice.

"Leaf's having a bad hair day!" Leaf heard more laughter as he tried to smooth en his hair down. _This is what I get for growing my hair this long._

"Honey, don't worry about it. Lots of people have bad hair days" Ariel came into the wash room.

"Yeah _girls _do. Not me. I wake up and my hair is the cool kind of messy not _this kind_of messy! I'm naturally good looking and now this!" Leaf was freaking out.

"Right now sweetie, you sound like a girl having a crisis."

"A vary vain girl in fact !" Takeshi called out. More laughter. Leaf groaned. Ariel came up behind him with a hairbrush.

"You, know you actually have very nice hair. Nicer than mine or Melody's." Ariel commented.

"Not nicer than Sky's though. Well, um, mom now I really feel like a girl" that's when Eric came in.

"Really Ariel? Really? Why are you doing this to me? To him?!? I finally have a son and you want to turn him into a girl?!?" Eric pulled Leaf away from his wife. Ariel put her hands on her hips.

"Eric, you're being immature again. Leaf just needed help with his hair"

"He's a guy, all you need to do is wake up and brush it down with your hands" Eric rolled his eyes. Leaf nodded in agreement. This time Ariel rolled her eyes. Father like son.

"Okay sure. Then you get him ready to meet my father, I'll work with the girls" Ariel huffed and turned away.


	21. In laws and Snot Bubbles

"Takeshi, are you comming with us?" Melody asked the blind apprentice, as she brushed her sisters hair. Melody was wearing a simple yellow dress and her hair was tied up, the same as always. Sky was wearing a white dress with purple roses at the bottom. Takeshi was sitting on Sky's bed with Ruby on his shoulder. He was wearing something similar to a chef's outfit but it had a few changes, here and there.

"Alex said that we were going 'cuz we had to cook lunch for you. So yeah I guess I'm going." Sky looked at him and smiled.

"Rose is comming too, but Devil has to work with John today. He left real early, right Melody?" Melody tugged at her sister's hair.

"Yeah, he left before sunrise, Jonhn is teaching him how to take care of the animals today. Will you quit turning your head? It makes it a little harder to brush your hair." sky did stop turning her head and Melody braided her hair with few strands coming out.

"Mel, you don't have to be so rough, Sky's just excited. Right Ruby?" Takeshi looked to the small fairy on his shoulder.

"Yup! It's not everyday you get to meet your grandfather for the first day!" Ruby rested on top of Takeshi's head.

"Oh Shush! Your only agreeing with Takeshi because you like him!" Melody snapped back. Ruby suddenly blushed.

"Na uh! Shi Shi is my friend!" She denied.

"Then how come you never hang out with me anymore? And how come you're always with _Shi Shi_?"

"Melody, relax. I am excited though and it's cute that Ruby has a crush on Takeshi" Sky got up and sat next to her friend.

"It's okay Ruby, your are cute, but it's just a crush so you should wait until you meet another....guy" Takeshi told the blushing fairy. She just nodded her head.

"Are you all ready?" Ariel walked in to see the very wierd scene. A fairy blushing, an angry Melody, an embarrassed Takeshi, and a giggling Sky. "I'm not going to ask. Come on, your father and brother have already got onto the ship"

"Your grandfather lives over seas?" Takeshi questioned.

"More like under" Melody mumbled.

* * *

"Dad this is so cool!" Leaf was running around the deck of the ship watching people work and was waiting for his father to give him a lesson on sailing a ship. Eric laughed. They were both enjoying the day. Eric could finally teach Leaf so many things, and to be honest, the kid was a fast learner. Leaf was happy that he actually had a father. There was nothing worth missing back in his old home.

"Eric, are we ready to go?" Ariel asked her husband as she got on board with her daughters and their friend.

"Yes honey. You must be excited. Oh Takeshi Alex wants you to go to the kitchen, Leaf will show you" Eric smiled as hi son went to his best friend and began to talk in a rush about the boat.

"I am excited Eric. This is the day Daddy finally meets Sky and Leaf after twelve long years." Ariel breathed out. "I just hope they aren't too surprised about being part mermaid, well merman for Leaf" Eric's wife began bitting her nails.

"Relax love, I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean they took the information about having a family pretty well. Oh and the fact that there are magical creatures in this world but not in theirs." He pointed out. "And Sky and Melody seem to be getting along greatly, and Rose is like an older role model. I wouldn't mind having her for a daughter in law" Eric pondered on this for a while, as he looked at his daughters talking to Rose.

"Eric, Leaf shows no romantic interest in her, anyways isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about in laws?"

"Only three years early. I married you when I was 18 remember"

"And I was 16 remember? But I don't see you talking about two years from now when Sky and Melody could marry"

"It's different."

"How? Is it because you want to be a proud father?" Ariel practically hissed at him.

"Why not? You keep trying to make him feminine!" Eric argued.

"No I'm not! He needed help with his hair!"

"He would have figured it out!"

"Eric you've turned into a child." Ariel stated simply and walked away. Eric glared at her and pouted.

* * *

"We're here your majesties!" a lookout called down to the deck.

"Eric go and get Sky and Leaf! " At his wife's words Eric rushed to get his children. Melody was already on deck and she was eagerly awaiting the arrival of her grandfather. Takeshi and Chef Alex appeared to see what was going on and Rose stood a little farther back.

"Mom What's going on?" Leaf and Sky both asked.

"Just wait. Close your eyes both of you! No peeking!" Ariel led her children to the side of the boat and made them wait.

It was then that the water in the ocean began to rise up and Ariel smiled. She was looking at her father. Her wonderful father. King Triton loked at his two grandchildren and asked his daughter with a silent look. Ariel nodded. Melody tried to contain her happiness and Rose looked at the King with a amazed look. Takeshi smelled fish.

"You can open your eyes now" Ariel looked to see her children's reactions. When they opened their eyes, Leaf's eyes widened in shock and Sky's became full of curiosity.

"Holy snot bubble!" Leaf stumbled backwards and fell. King Triton softly chuckled.

"It's a big surprise for you isn't it"

"This is our grandfather?" Sky looked up to Ariel. Ariel just nodded. Leaf picked himself up from the floor and stared at his grandfather and back and forth between him and his mother.

"Wait. How? Hold that thought. Doesn't that mean that We are all supposed to swim?"

"Naturally" came King Triton's reply.

"But Sky can't swim" Ariel, Melody and King Triton couldn't believe it.

"You can't swim?" Ariel looked to her youngest daughter. Sky shook her head.

"I panic when I'm in the water, so I sink" Sky smiled nervously.

"Well, if you're a mermaid, then you won't have to sink" Triton smiled at his granddaughter.


	22. The First Transformation

Sky stared at her grandfather with a disbelieving look. How could he make her a mermaid? _Maybe it is possible. I'm part mermaid. Right? _"Can you really? You, know, make me a mermaid?" Triton just smiled at her.

"Of course he can Sky! He gave Dad, mom, and me a power to change into merpeople whenever we think it" Melody smiled at her sister. Takeshi got fed up with standing in the background and feeling weird vibes coming from people. Most of all, he was wondering what smelled like ocean and fish.

"Leaf what's happening? Rose wouldn't tell me and I was really curious" Takeshi set his sightless eyes to his best friend. Leaf looked to his friend then to his grandfather.

"Um, grandfather? This is my best friend Takeshi, he's blind so he doesn't know what's going on. Takeshi this is my grandfather, King Triton of Atlantica, he's a merman" Takeshi looked at Triton's direction.

"Atlantica? Sky, wasn't that place in those books you've read to me? The underwater utopia?" Sky smiled at the memory. When she was little she always tried to read her favorite things to Takeshi.

"Yeah. It is. I was just asking him if it was really true, if he could turn Leaf and I into merpeople." Sky looked to her grandfather.

"It is true. I think Melody could prove that to you" Ariel smiled at her oldest daughter and urged her to show them. Eric walked next to his wife and put his arm around her waist.

"Go on Melody, Sky and Leaf can finally go with you to meet all of you cousins." Melody smiled and went to the edge of the ship.

"Leaf, Sky watch me, okay!" Melody jumped and Sky and Leaf leaned over the side of the boat to see their sister, splashing around as she swam. Melody giggled as she lifted her tail out of the water and watched Sky's fascinated face.

"Melody! You're a mermaid!" Sky exclaimed. Sky leaned down to get a better look and lost her balance. Soon she was falling off the swide of the boat.

"Sky!" Leaf yelled as panic settled in his gut.

"Leaf, watch." King Triton put a strong hand on his grandson's shoulder. Leaf silenced himself and watched the water for any sign of Sky's body returning to the surface. His eyes searched the water wildly looking for her. Then he saw her. He saw her silver hair first, then he saw her face. She was smiling.

"Leaf look!" Sky slowly lifted her new tail out of the water. Ariel and Melody smiled as Leaf released a sigh of relief. Sky's tail was mostly silver, except for the couple of lavender slivers around it. She even wore light purple seashells. Another thing that Leaf noticed, was the purple crystal hanging from her neck. He'd have to ask her about that later.

"You're a mermaid. You, did this grandfather?" King Triton smiled again.

"I could turn you into a merman if you want to meet the rest of your family" When Leaf was about to answer Takeshi jumped in.

"Leaf, if you go, I'll go with you. Alright?" Takeshi put his hand on his beat friend's shoulder.

"I wanna come too. Sky has influenced me too much, I wanna see what's down there." Rose came up to them.

"Can they come too?" Leaf asked.

"You don't even have to make me a merman" Takeshi mentioned.

"Then how will you manage to go to Atlantica without being a merman?" The merking raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, I'll be there with my friends." With those words King Triton, beckoned Leaf and Rose to jump into the water.

"Come on Leaf!" Melody and Sky called out at the same time. Rose grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled him along with her. They both kanded in the water with a giant SPLASH!!

* * *

Leaf wasn't prepared for the amount of water that entered his mouth. He felt himself fighting for air, and the need for air vanished. He felt a strange sensation at his waist down. He couldn't feel his feet but he moved something else. It was like slipping his feet into one big slipper. His vision was clear and he looked down to find a tail with a deep emerald color.

"Woah"

"You're telling me" Leaf spun around to see Rose with a red tail and pink seashells.

"This is so weird. Let's go up to the surface" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the surface of the water. He met the happy faces of his family. His mother was also in the water. She changed into a mermaid while Leaf and Rose were still transforming.

"This first time you change into a merperson, is always the hardest. With time it gets easier. Oh you both looks so wonderful" Ariel cooed as she brushed a strand of hair from Sky's face.

"I've always wondered what it felt like to be a mermaid, and not to to drown!" Sky dove into the water and came back to the surface. It was then that Takeshi jumped into the water. When he landed, he splashed all of them with water. King Triton laughed.

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Just a second Daddy," Ariel pulled her self onto the edge of the boat to face her husband, "Eric, we''ll be back at lunch time alright? Tell Chef Alex not to worry about Takeshi. We'll be back okay?" Ariel kissed her husband on the lips and hugged him.

"I'll try not to throw a fit while you're away, but I don't like having my little mermaid away for too long" He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later." with that, Ariel dove into the water.

* * *

It was when they were far into the ocean that Ariel, Melody and King Triton discovered that Takeshi could breathe underwater.

"But how?" Melody's face was full of confusion. Sky laughed.

"Takeshi isn't really human." She answered. All the rest of the merfolk stopped swimming.

"He isn't human?" Ariel looked at the blind booy who stopped swimming and was watching them.

"What do you mean, not human?" Triton questioned his grandchild. Leaf sighed.

"Takeshi is an experiment."

"A what?"

"A scientific experiment. Humans made him. He's artificial. People, where we come from, strive for knowledge and new ways to help people. Or destroy people. Where we come from, wars rage on and enemies try to find new ways to destroy each other and the result was Takeshi" Leaf tried to explained. Ariel gasped.

"That's horrible! Why on earth would anyone try to kill each other like that?"

"I don't know, money, land, dominance. Nobody really knows. Anyways the Japanese made him. He was supposed to be a war weaopon, but he didn't turn out that way"

"What do you mean?" Melody spoke this time. King Triton was still very much confused. Humans still were so strange to him. By then the group had kept moving, so they were swimming and talking.

"Well, what he means is, I wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless they threaten my friends or Family. Though my friends could be considered family. When scientists make a biological experiment, they keep the experiments in these giant cylinders. They kept me in one for about 24 years, making necessary changes, and updating me. I managed to wake myself up and I broke out. Unfortunately, they weren't done fixing the modifications on my eyes, so it wasn't stable. About five years after I met Jet, Leaf, and Sky was when I became blind." Takeshi explained.

"Doesn't that mean that you're 40? Didn't you say you were 16?" Melody was confused.

"I was in the giant cylinder for 24 years and I was in the world for 16, so I am in fact 16 years old. Like how when a woman is pregnant, they have the baby in the womb until 9 months have passed, right?" Takeshi smiled.

"Then if you were out 16 years ago, then wouldn't that mean that you were a baby? How did you find Leaf and Sky?" Ariel looked at the blind boy. Takeshi laughed.

"I will look like this forever. I was born like this, so it was easy finding them. Instead of me caring for them, they cared for me. Jet took care of me like I was his little brother. I was the one who watched them grow up as I stayed the same, well except for my eyes." After Takeshi concluded his story the rest of the swim was quiet.

* * *

"Grandfather, is that it?!?" Sky exclaimed as a large underwater palace came into view.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Atlantica" Triton smiled at the face of Sky. She was so childish and really curious. But he sometimes did wonder if she Ariel's daughter. Though he never spoke his mind out loud.

* * *

**My special words ( or ot )**

Who would've thought that Takeshi wasn't real? Not me that's for sure!!

For all Devil fans, I will right about him within the next actual chapter.


	23. That's All Greek To Me

Danny - Blond hair, smokey grey eyes and midnight blue tail

Attina and Danny -

Theodore or Theo (17) - Brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue tail.

Artemis (16) - Long dark curls, saphire eyes, and green tail with matching seashells.

Ares (15) - Light brown hair, coal black eyes, and a midnight blue tail.

Trey - Dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and green tail.

Alana and Trey -

Naomi (15) - Short black hair, green eyes, aqua colored tail with light green seashells.

Serenity (13) - Braided blond hair, blue-green eyes, and a pink tail with violet seashells.

Jake - Brown hair, green eyes, and red tail (wierd color combo)

Adella and Jake -

Alita (14) - Dirty blond hair, green eyes, green tail with yellow seashells.

Koriko (10) - Black hair, teal eyes, and red tail.

Ricky - Brown hair, light blue eyes, and a blue tail.

Aquata and Ricky -

Leonidas or Leo (14) - Curly blond hair, aqua eyes, and a light blue tail.

Lena (5) -Brown hair in braided pigtails, bluebell colored eyes, and an orange tail with a matching orange strap thingy (the thing around the mermaid's chest when they're too small for seashells, I mean)

Richard - Black hair, purple eyes, and a purple tail.

Arista and Richard -

Poseidon (11) - basically a kid version of his father (Balck hair Purple eyes and the tail)

Aphrodite (5) - Curly blond hair in a sloppy ponytail, purple eyes, and red seashells with a red strap.

Don - Black hair, brown eyes, and a black tail.

Andrina and Don -

Striker (12) - Black hair, coal black eyes, black tail.

Anita (11) - Curly black Hair with brown eyes and a green tail and Matching (training) seashells (do they have those?)


	24. The Nightmare of Memories

_"Devil! Come on, let's play!" A girl around age eight yelled. The small boy, beside her, raised his head from reading a book. He shook his head. _

_"Why not? Come on! I wanna give you something later, but if you want it , you'll have to play with me!" the girl folded her arms in triumph._

_"Why do you want to play with me? My name's not Devil." He shook his head at her again. The girl cocked her head to the side._

_"Do you like the name _Nobody_ then? " He shook his head once again. The girl smiled. "Then I'm gonna keep calling you Devil! Besides you always seem so lonely........" The girl went silent for a while until she hit his arm, "Tag you're it!" The little boy smiled and left his book on the ground as he chased the girl._

_

* * *

__"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVIL!"_

_"Happy birthday Scarlet!" the two children exchanged gifts. They both had the same birthday and they celebrated it the same day. The small girl handed the boy a long box with a big red D in the middle. The girl herself recieved a small box with a big red S in the middle._

_"Okay we open them at the same time, on three. One, two, Three!__" the two children opened their gifts eagerly. The girl gasped. In her box was a beaded, red bracelet. She then looked at her best friend and smiled at his reaction to his gift. "I thought __maybe you could learn how to play an instrument" Devil looked at the instrument. It was a flute._

_"I love it!"_

_

* * *

__"Stop bothering me about it! I told you to leave him alone Devil!" For the first time when he looked into her eyes, he was sad._

_"But, Scarlet he-"_

_"That's enough! Leave me alone!"_

_

* * *

__Waves continued to crash over his head, taking away any chance that he might receive air. The ocean water blurred his vision as he dived deeper. He saw her. His beautiful Scarlet. She was being dragged deep by the cruel beauties. He reached his hand out to her and, when she was going to grab it, she glared at him and pulled away. She let the creatures drag her down. "Scarl-" as soon as he opened his lips, water filled his mouth, and begun to fill his lungs. _Scarlet_ was all he thought as he blacked out. _

* * *

Devil immediately woke up. He was breathing heavily and was drenched with sweat. He looked around his surroundings, and found himself in a bed. _Oh, just a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare, a memory._ He was in a palace bedroom. He found his new kitten Feather sleeping at the foot of his bed. He looked to his nightstand and found his flute. No, his_ flutes._The one Melody gave him, and the one his _sister_ gave him. He looked outside his window. Before sunrise. _I have to go to...work._

* * *

"Alright, Old Man, what do I do?" Devil asked John, while he sat on an old couch inside of John's house. The house was still as cluttered as when Devil first saw it. Suddenly there was a loud thud and Devil's head hurt. "OWW! What the hell was that for?!?" He turned to see the old man glaring at him, holding a sheath for a sword.

"If you're going to become my apprentice, then act respectful! You will call me Sir, whenever you address me. Whenever, royalty is in your presence you must bow down, You will address them correctly. That means no more of you calling Princess Melody, 'Symphony' or Queen Ariel 'Queen Lady. Nor will you address the King by 'Pretty boy'!" Devil groaned.

"You're taking all the fun of living here away! How about this; I _will_ call Melody Symphony, because she has no problem with it, I_ will _call Ariel, Queen Lady, I _will_ call Eric, Pretty boy, and I _will _call you Old Man! " Devil challenged his mentor. Another thud on his head.

"No talking back! Always respect your elders. Now we've got that settled, you haven't eaten breakfast have you?" John noticed the young boy's stomach growling. Devil looked away embarrassed. "Lucky for you, I have a bit of porridge left for breakfast."

"Porridge doesn't have meat in it right?" Devil asked nervously. John cocked an eyebrow.

"Boy, you have never had porridge before? Well no. Porridge never has meat in it, why?"

"I, um.. I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian." Devil felt weird telling that to John. Like he was telling the mentor a big secret. John smiled.

"Well, that's good. I'm a vegitarian too" The old man handed Devil a bowl. Devil smiled back.

"Thanx Old Man" Another whack to the head. Devil clutched his head. "For an Old guy, you have a strong swing! What are you trying to do? Give me a concussion?!?"

"As long as you call me 'Old Man' I'm going to hit you. Finish eating so I can teach you how to handle the horses. Then you can go into town for me. I need you to run a few errands." Devil glared at the porridge as he ate.

* * *

A lot of the day went by pretty quickly as Devil learned about the horses and soon John allowed him to ride a horse to the town market.

"Now you do remember what you're going to buy right?" John asked his apprentice for the tenth time. Devi sighed.

"Yes Sir, I have everything in memory. Can I go now?"

"Okay, Okay, Then go. You better not mess anything up!!" Devil laughed as he made the horse trot away and John shook his head. "What am I going to do with that boy?"

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

So there was alittle bit of Devil's day. How ironic, a boy named Devil whose a vegitarian, who would've thought?

The next chapter will be about Sky and Leaf meeting the rest of their family! I can't wait!

**Cookies will rule the world along side evil bunnies!!**

**Please Review! Also, take the time to Read Love's a Rhapsody by Converse r life and Ocean's Star by XJadeRainX !!!**


	25. Atlanticans and Atlantians

"APHRODITE!!! GIVE ME BACK MR. SNUGGLYWINKS!!" A yell could be heard all over the underwater palace, as King Triton led his daughter and grandchildren to Atlantica. Ariel laughed.

"They must be at it again" Leaf and Sky were confused as they looked at their mother. Melody giggled.

"Aphrodite is one of our baby cousins. She frequently borrows Lena's stuff." as Melody said this a red blur, rushed past them and hid behind Ariel.

"Auntie Ariel, Aphrodite was just playing with him and Lena's trying to kill Aphrodite now!" Sky swam behind Ariel to get a look at her baby cousin.

"Hello" Sky spoke softly to the small mermaid. The girl opened her purple eyes wide as she looked at Sky. She was clutching a pink, plush toy, seahorse.

"H-hello. Who are you? Aphrodite doesn't know you" She held the seahorse closer to her as she then stared at the rest of the group. She knew her aunt, she knew her cousin Melody, and she knew her grandfather. She didn't know the pretty mermaid with the silver hair, or the handsome merman with the emerald green eyes. She definitely didn't know the other pretty mermaid and she didn't even know that humans could breath underwater!

"APHRODITE!!!" Another screech was heard. Triton looked to his frightened grandaughter and looked back to the blind human.

"Takeshi, Will you please allow me to turn you into a merperson, you're frightening little Aphrodite" Takeshi looked at the wide eyed mermaid and nodded. King Triton lifted his trident once again and pointed it at Takeshi. Within seconds, the bottom half of the blind boy began to glow. A bright light temporally blinded Aphrodite and when she looked again, the boy her father called Takeshi, had a lilac colored tail. The boy swished it back and forth as if testing it.

Just then a orange blur flew past king Triton and into Ariel. The blur, now shown as a young mermaid, (the same age as Aphrodite) looked at Ariel.

"Auntie Ariel, I know Aphrodite is behind you. Make her give me back Mr. Snugglywinks." The brown haired mermaid pouted at her aunt. Ariel looked back and forth between the two. They were so much like their mothers.

"Lena, tell me what happened" Ariel suggested smoothly as she brought Aphrodite from behind her. Aphrodite looked at Lena fearfully. She clutched the stuffed seahorse even tighter. Lena sighed and put her hand to her hip.

"Aphrodite took Mr. Snugglywinks without permission and she wouldn't give him back." Aphrodite shook her head.

"Lena left Mr. Snugglywinks on the floor in our room, and he looked lonely, so Aphro saved him from loneliness. But if Lena asked nicely, Aphro would like to give Mr. Snugglywinks to her. But he likes me." Aphrodite hid away from Lena as the mermaid lunged for the plush toy.

"Lena! Aphrodite! Stop at once!" The two mermaids stopped at their grandfather's orders. They looked and saw the older merman fold his arms in annoyance. "Can't you two share, at least once? We have guests today, now I have a very important task for you girls." The two mergirls, opened their eyes wide at the mention of an important job, meant for them. King Triton lowered himself, until he was eye leveled with the two mermaids. "I need you two to round up all of your brothers, cousins and aunts, plus your mothers and fathers, and bring them to the throne room"

"Right!" The two mermaids saluted and quickly swam away, the conflict over the plush seahorse forgotten. Sky, Melody and Rose smiled. The two girls were really cute.

"How many cousins do we have?" Leaf directed the question to his mother and grandfather.

"Thirteen" Ariel answered him. Takeshi whistled.

"That's going to be a lot of names to remember"

"Don't worry, you all will learn the names of them soon enough. It's not that hard to remember. Those two, are the youngest of the bunch. The oldest is Theo, his brother is Leo." Melody told him.

"Theo and Leo?" Sky was thinking that the names rhymed too much.

"Their full names are Theodore and Leonidas." Triton explained.

"oh"

* * *

"When we go into the throne room, I want you two to stay behind me okay?" Ariel directed her daughter and son. The two just nodded. Takeshi and Rose waited little farther back, not wanting to ruin the family Reunion. Before King Triton opened the door to the throne room, a commotion could be heard.

"If grandfather had an anouncement, couldn't he have waited 'till dinner?!" A voice spoke. "oww ! Theo!" The voice growled.

"You, have to calm down Ares. I'm sure whatever Grandfather has to say, is really important"

"Don't act all high and mighty, _Theodore_, you're just a kiss up!" the other voice spat. A thud was heard.

"Ares!"

"Theodore, stop right now!"

"You little piece of-"

"Plankton!" It was then Triton decided to open the doors to the throne room. His eyes scanned the scene before him. His oldest grandson had another of his decedents in a headlock. Everyone in the room froze. King Triton shook his head dissaprovingly.

"What is wrong with you? Relitives are not supposed to kill each other."

"Yeah except for siblings" Triton turned his eyes to his sixth daughter, Andrina. She caught his eyes and shrank behind her husband. "I didn't mean it" She quickly muttered. Triton cleared his throat as his grandson let go of the other.

"Father, what is it that you wanted to speak to us about? Why is Ariel and Melody here? Who are they?" Attina, swam up to her father and peered suspiciously at Takeshi and Rose.

"Attina, every thing will become clear soon. I want all of you to line u with your families. It would make the introductions easier" Attina first looked to her father, and then to Ariel. Ariel just smiled.

* * *

"Now that's done, it's time for you all to meet your other cousins" King Triton announced as he saw his daughters with their families. Everyone in the room looked to each other uncertainly as Ariel moved to reveal a shy Sky and a Leaf with his arms folded. Ariel's sisters gasped. Arista quickly went to Ariel.

"Ariel, they couldn't be!" Ariel nodded and wore a giant smile as realization flickered across her sisters's faces. Soon they were clustered around their long, lost niece and nephew. They all chatted excitedly as the rest of their families had looks of confusion.

"They've gotten so big!" Cried Arista.

"Orpheus, you've gotten really handsome, like your father!" Adella remarked.

"Ari, how do you get your hair to be so soft?" Alana commented as she touched her niece's hair. Attina gently pushed away her sisters.

"Girls, don't you think this might be a little overwhelming? They most likely, don't even remember who we are." Ariel shot her older sister a grateful look. Leaf slightly glared at Adella.

"My name's not Orpheus. It's Leaf. Also, her name is not Ari, it's Sky" The sisters look at him with confusion.

"It's their names now" Melody explained. "and those are their friends. The boy is named Takeshi, and the girl is Rose." Melody's aunts smiled at the to friends who were a little farther away. Attina smiled.

"Well then, I guess it would be better if we introduce you to your family properly." With these words she swam over to a merman and two merteens. "I'm Attina, your mother's eldest sister and your eldest aunt. This is my husband, Danny and these are my kids, Artemis and Ares." The merman, Danny smiled and shook Leaf's hand firmly as Artemis offered a friendly smile to both Sky and Leaf. Ares, with his dark eyes glared at them.

"I'm 16, Ares is only 15. How old are all of you?" Artemis looked at Takeshi and Rose as well.

"I'm 15 too." Leaf stated.

"I'm 14 just like Melody" Sky smiled at her cousin. Rose studied Artemis and Ares before answering.

"I'm 15 too."

"I'm 16. " Takeshi swam forward and looked at Ares who was looking at Rose with a weird expression. "I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my friend. It makes her uncomfortable" Takeshi's sightless eyes met Ares onyx colored ones.

"Who are you to stop me?" The two merboys glared at each other until Sky pulled Takeshi away.

"Takeshi, Rose isn't too bothered by it, are you Rose?" Rose looked at the two boys and caught the hint.

"Takeshi it doesn't bother me, really" Takeshi sighed and nodded. Ares nodded with satisfaction. Leaf noted that Sky did not let go of Takeshi's hand with interest.

"Well....I'm your aunt Alana, second born. This is my husband Trey" Alana pulled the merman closer to her and he put his arms around her. One of the girls with the couple, giggled.

"They are so in love! Hi, I'm Serenity and I'm 13!" The Young mermaid waved to Leaf and Sky. The older one with black hair looked bored.

"I'm Naomi, 15" was all she said.

"I'm Adella, this is my awsome husband Jake and my daughter Alita, and my son , Koriko or Kori if you want" Adella was still crazy about her husband since the day they started dating.

"I'm 14 and Kori is 10" Alita explained as the shy boy hid behind his father.

"Hey Alita, hi Kori, I'm Sky" the silver haired girl briefly let go of Takeshi's hand and reached out to the small boy. He slowly came out from behind his father's back, with a little encouragement from the older merman. He came close to Sky and touched her hair. he seemed fascinated.

"He's mute, but he can use sign language" Alita explained. Sky smiled and began to move her hands.

'Are you shy Kori?' she asked him. He nodded. 'It's okay, I'm shy too. I hope we can become friends' Koriko slowly lifted his hands up.

'Me too' he smiled at her. Sky smiled back and swam backwards until she was between Leaf and Takeshi.

"Hey, I'm Aquata, another one of your aunts. This is my husband Ricky and my children Theodore, Leonidas, and my only daughter Lena" Theodore grinned and stuck his hand out for Leaf to shake. Leaf took it and Theo gripped his hand rather strongly.

"Nice to meet you Leaf, I'm 17 and Leo is 14 and my baby sister is five" Leo smiled as Lena widened her eyes in realization.

"You two are my cousins? That's cool!" Leaf smiled.

"Hey, after you guys get all acquainted and what-not, wanna go explorin'? We do that every weekend on saturdays." Leo commented. Sky's eyes lit up with interest.

"Sure! Can we go Leaf? Can we?" It surprised Ariel that Sky asked for her brother's permission to do something, instead of her own mother.

"Sure, if mom says it's okay" Sky turned her eyes to her mother, pleadingly.

"Mom?" Melody asked. Ariel sighed.

"I thought that they should show you around the palace first. And we have to be back before lunch."

"We could do that" Theo insisted.

"Kiss up" Ares muttered under his breath and Ricky had to restrain his son from attacking the younger merteen.

"Well, continuing along the line, I'm your aunt Arista. This is my husband Richard. My son Poseidon is 11 and my daughter, Aphrodite is 5" Aphrodite looked to her handsome new cousin and her pretty new cousin and felt happy. She had two new family members.

"And I'm Andrina, this is my husband Don. This is my 12 year old son Striker and my 8 year old daughter Anita" Striker looked at them with extremely cold eyes.

"Great, more peope" he muttered. The adults all had worried faces on.

"Don't worry about Striker, he's always been a sour guy." Aphrodite giggled. Suddenly a figure bursted into the throne room followed by several guards.

"Stop her now!"

"Wait! I need to speak with king Triton immediately!!" The voice shrieked. Rose quickly turned her attention to the figure. She'd know that voice anywhere and it felt like she was seeing a ghost. One of the guards grabbed the speaker's arm. "Unhand me at once!"

"Guards! Release her. If the announcement she has to make is that important, then let her speak. Now leave" The sea king gestured for his guards to leave and the captor, released his victim roughly, by shoving her away from him. The mergirl turned her furious gaze onto King Triton. Rose felt herself lose her breath. _Those eyes._

"Triton, when did your guards get so rough?" The girl laughed. _Oh her laugh is just the same. And the looks. _Rose looked at the girl and felt her eyes stinging. The great sea king glared at the girl in front of him.

"What do you need to say? You know Atlantians are not allowed here, especially their queen." Triton spat out. The rest of his family stayed quiet and watched with interest. Rose stared at the Atlantian queen. _Her face is different a bit, but it's her._

"Well _you_know that Atlanticans are not supposed to attack without first knowing why trespassers are here for." The girl shot back. King Triton felt himself grow impatient. _The hair is the same. Something's off though. She has a type of beauty. A cruel beauty._ She saw Leaf's grandfather rub a temple.

"What do you have to say, before I get the guards to come back?"

"Oh yeah! Well.....Do you remember how you captured a dragon about 14 years ago?"

"Yes" The young mermaid cleared her throat and prepared to tell the impatient king the important news.

"That wasn't just any dragon. That was CrystalEyes, one of the Memoli of the dragons, _and_she was SilverClaw's mate, the other Memoli."

"What is the problem? You're stalling."

"Well.......It seems that CrystalEyes was carrying a chick, a baby dragon. SilverClaw found out that you killed her and he's not happy. He wants revenge. _Also_word from the dragons is that, they've found the kid of CrystalEyes, and they're going to try to get her to go to their domain and become the actual Memoli." King Triton's eyes widened at the news. He quickly regained his composure. However he became angry.

"That was not my fault! At the last council meeting, we agreed that his species will not search for food in my waters! They agreed and I acted upon those agreements. I did not know that this barbaric dragon was with child!" Aphrodite and Lena hid behind their mothers at the sound of their grandfather's booming voice.

"I'm just the messenger Triton." The great sea king briefly calmed down .

"This can't be true. IceStorm is their current Memoli. That position is not earned. It is inherited. Doesn't that mean that he is the child of CrystalEyes and SilverClaw?"

"No. He is just representing them."

"Wait, IceStorm is that boy who stole my first kiss!" Melody angrily blurted out. "He crashed the birthday party last year, along with other dragons."

"Come to think of it, the dragons seemed to be looking for something that day. They never do anything without a reason" Ariel face held a thoughtful look.

"Hold up! What are you all talking about? What's a Memoli?" Leaf blurted out.

"It sounds sorta like memory" Takeshi commented.

"A Memoli, is a leader of the dragon species. The word memory comes from Memoli, the reason being dragons are the oldest species in the whole entire world and most live to be over one hundred thousand years old." Theodore explained. As the family discussed issues, the unamed mermaid felt a air of eyes on her. She turned to see someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Rose." She breathed out. The other girl seemed to be having trouble breathing as well. Then she spoke one audible word.

"Scarlet"

* * *

**My special Words ( or not )**

I have not been reviewing latley because of homwork and afterschool clubs. I am aslo terribly sorry about not updating in a while. I really wanted to but then my mom wouldn't let me on the computer until I did my Hw.

Well um.....Scarlet's alive and Rose is creeped out. A lot of questions for the future.

Who is IceStorm?

Could CrystalEyes be the dragon in the prolouge?

Melody kissed a dragon?!

What could 'He wants revenge' mean?

Oh yeah.....Atlanticans are from Atlantica and Atlantians are from Atlantis the lost empire.


	26. Zombie Mice and Scary Guys

_Rope, check. Brushes, check. Fruits and vegetables, check._ Devil checked off a list of items John sent him to get in the town market.

"I'm doing fairly well, aren't I Feather? Sure I got lost a couple of times, but I got everything, and two hours before I have to get back." Devil smiled at the kitten in the saddlebag, that was fastened onto the horse earlier that day. Feather mewed at her master's words. "There is also a lot more money left over than he'd thought there would be. Maybe I should go look for those flowers now" Devil began to walk the horse around the town looking for a florist or anybody who sold flowers. _Did florists exist here? I wonder what's goin' on with the rest of them. Damn it's boring._ _When was the last time I saw them? It seemed like a long time ago._

"Time is slow when you're alone. What can I do around here. Hmmmm...........100 mice with rabies in the palace, 100 mice with rabies, kill one now, kill it again 99 mice with rabies in the palace......." Devil received strange looks as he sang to himself around the market. But he didn't care, he just kept on singing.

* * *

" 100 zombie mice in the palace, 100 zombie mice, bite the head off, bite it again, 99 zombie mice in the pala-"

"AHHHHHH" a ear shattering scream sounded from an alley way Devil passed. _Just keep going, don't pay attention, it's none of your business._ Devil thought to himself as more screams were heard. _oh what the hell._Devil shrugged and leaped onto the horse and pulled on it's reigns. The horse quickly adjusted to the unexpected weight and turned around. First Devil made it trot slowly to the alley, and then he looked inside.

There were three boys and a girl. The boy, he noticed had blond hair, and blue eyes. He was kind of tall and he had one of those faces that Devil expected a lot of girls would go for. That particular boy interested Devil because he overpowered a girl and had her pinned to a wall. _Well well well, a pretty boy whose not so pretty._ Devil decided he'd wait a bit and see what happens before he interfered.

"Cody let go of me! I'll scream again, so let go!" The girl managed to free one of her hands and she slapped him. Hard. The boy's eyes grew furious and his friends tried not to laugh.

"You bitch " The pretty boy #2 raised his hand to strike the girl. The girl flinched and before the boy could hit her, Devil caught his wrist.

"It's not polite to hit girls" the red eyed boy growled. Pretty boy #2 looked at Devil with surprised eyes then pulled away angrily.

"Do not interfere with my ordeals, and besides she hit me" Devil turned and smiled at the girl, and turned back to 'Cody'

"She did not hit you.....she simply high fived your face. It's not _her _fault you didn't see it coming" It was then 'Cody's friends began to laugh. Pretty boy #2 was getting angrier by the second.

"I will not be made a fool of!" The boy readied his fist and swung. Devil ducked and laughed.

"Too slow! Gotta catch me now!" Devil quickly grabbed the girl's hand and ran back to the horse. He lifted her up and placed her on the horse's back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Saving you. Go to the heart of the market, he won't get you there, too many witnesses." Devil quickly responded as the boys got nearer.

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself" The girl nodded and clicked her tongue to get the horse moving. When Devil turned around he received a blow to his eye. He discovered that the boy was wearing a ring and it cut Devil's eyelid. Devi touched the wound. He smiled.

"You hit hard enough to bruise but, you can't possibly hit hard enough to actually hurt me." it was then that Devil hit back. He hit pretty boy right where the sun don't shine and he fell. "Good luck producing babies in the future!" Devil laughed, made an escape, and left Cody on the ground whimpering.

* * *

The girl waited in the heart of the market and waited for the red eyed boy to return. When he did return, the girl gasped.

There was a darkening bruise on his left eye.

"What happened to you?" she asked with great concern. The boy shrugged.

"That boy hit me in the eye, but it doesn't hurt." Devil climbed onto the powerful horse and sat sideways. "Give me the reigns, peope are beginning to wonder why is there a giant horse in the middle of the market. The girl did as she was told. She seated herself behind him and waited until he made the horse move to hold onto his waist.

"Sorry, but horses, I'm not used to riding them" Devil laughed at her fear. _How could someone like him be so rude and nice at the same time?_ she thought to herself. She also realized that the boy was heading out of town and towards the beach.

* * *

"Okay, so why were you with the guy in the first place" Devil asked the girl as soon as the settled down at the beach. Feather was playing with the horse's swishing tail. When they settled down Devil actually looked at the girl. She was very pretty. She had copper colored hair with green streaks running through. Her eyes were steel grey with flecks of amber in them. She had told him that her hair was natural.

"He _was _my boyfriend. He's jerk, anyways I wanted break up with him and he wanted more before that happened. Then The rest happened" She explained.

"That's not what I meant Forest, why did you go out with him the first place?" Forest sighed.

"He's polite in the beginning, tells you what you wanna hear and does things for you. I liked him. But now I know his true nature. Thanks for saving me." Forest's eyes glanced upward as a shadow passed over them. It was a large dragon.

"I've seen them on my way to the market. They seem busy" Devil muttered.

"You're not afraid of them? Most people would cower in fear when one passes over" Forest turned her eyes onto the boy.

"I am afraid if they try to kill me, but otherwise, they don't bug me. It's mermaids that freak me out" Forest laughed.

"Mermaids? Why? Well then again mermaids freak me out too, but I have a reason, what's yours"

"They took something important to me" Devil closed the topic with those words.

"You know, if you told someone about your feelings, it'll help a lot. I'm not telling you to tell me but, you should find someone you completely trust to tell."

"Someone to tell.....I'm not sure" As Devil said this his mind flashed two images to him. One of his dear one and one of Melody. Melody. He wanted to tell her. "Alright then" He smiled. She'll stop asking questions if he just told her.

"Oh man! I just remembered! I have to tell my father that I'm safe!" Forest stood up from the sand with such urgency that Devil stood along with her.

"Where does he live? I can bring you there" Devil walked over to the horse and Feather. He picked the kitten up and put her in the saddle bag on the horse.

"He lives in the market." Forest stated as she sat behind Devil on the horse. He nodded and clicked his tongue at the horse.

* * *

"Your father owns a instrument store?" Devil asked as he walked Forest to the front of the store.

"Yeah along with my brother. They have visitors today so we're just gonna go in and come right back out." As Forest spoke he realized that there really were other people in the shop. He heard their voices.

"Looking everywhere...."

"I can reach her in her dreams"

"I want her found!"

"Pa! I'm home!" Forest yelled as she stepped inside the store with Devil. Five figures emerged from a door behind the curtain. They all had weird hair colors and strange colored eyes.

The oldest and tallest man, had silver and lavender hair that reached pat his shoulders. He looked to be in his late thirties. His eyes were purple with slivers of silver in them. This man reminded Devil of Sky, so much it scared him.

The next man looked to be thirty, with copper hair and amber colored eyes. The teen standing next to him had green hair and steel grey colored eyes. A man around thirty-five had golden hair and demon like green eyes.

The last man was the one that carried an air of authority. He was around 19 or 20 but his hair was pure white. It was like newly fallen snow, and the hair stopped right below his shoulders. His eyes frightened Devil. They were a icy blue, clearand cool. The pupils were slits for a minute that Devil saw them, then somehow they changed to regular pupils.

"Oh Forest! Where have you been? Drake didn't know where you went" The man with the copper colored hair went forward and embraced the girl in a tight embrace.

"Pa, I was out with Cody to break up with him, and he tried to do things and Devil saved me"

"Devil?" The man looked up and spotted the red eyed boy standing awkwardly. He waved. He just noticed that Forest and her father had an accent. Forest broke away from her father and bowed down to the Man with the silver hair and the man with the white hair.

"Hello, Silver, hello Ice, I apologize for not being here."

"It is alright Forest. We were discussing.....royal matters." The white haired man carefully stated as he glanced at Devil.

"It is nice that you came back. We cannot lose anymore of our children" The man Devil assumed Silver spoke. He seemed frustrated and weak. The golden haired man shot a look at Silver. The golden haired man whispered something to Silver and they set thier eyes on Devil.

"Who are you exactly?" The snowy man questioned. Usually, Devil would have said something back but he was at a lost for words, though he felt as if he _had_ to answer.

"My name is Devil, I work in for John, the palace's blacksmith and Stable boss." Devil swallowed.

"Why don't you stay for a while Devil?" The shop owner offered. Devil felt trapped so he just nodded and sat on a nearby couch. "I'm Draco, Forest's father."

"I'm her brother Drake." The green haired teen explained as he looked at Devil suspiciously.

"My name is River" The golden haired man stated glaring at the boy on the couch.

"I'm Silver and this is Ice" The silver haired man looked into Devil's eyes.

"You look like a friend of mine" Devil muttered. Silver's eyes lit up with interest.

"Who is your friend?"

"Princess Sky. Her hair is like yours and she has the same eyes" Devil answered automatically. Silver sat next to Devil and Ice came a little closer.

"What is she like?" He asked. Devil wondered why they wanted to know so much about Sky but, truthfully he was afraid and nervous.

"She's nice. She doesn't trust most men, and she is shy when meeting new people. Umm...well, that just about sums her up."

"Do you know where she is?" River asked forcefully. Devil shook his head. He really wasn't sure but he didn't want them to know that she was visiting their grandfather.

"Hey, where'd you get that flute?" Drake was looking at the flute Melody had givin Devil. The flute was hanging out of Devil's poket.

"Oh this? Princess Melody gave it to me. Is it from this store?"

"Yeah.....Princess Sky bought a ocarina from here too. The instruments here areach one of a kind. They all have different decorations." The green haired teen explained with such love in his voice. He loved speaking about instruments.

"Um...Pa?" Forest asked. Draco turned to his daughter.

"Yes?"

"May I go with Devil to the blacksmith? He has to leave now" Forest reminded Devil as she told his father.

"Sure, however, do not cause trouble! Come back safely!" He warned as Forest pulled Devil off the couch and dragged him out the store.

* * *

As soon as they were out Devil thanked Forest and helped her onto the horse, stationed outside of the store. By then Forest had gotten used to the beast but still needed to hold onto Devil for support. When they reached Johns house he yelled.

"What happened to you?!? You can't stay outta trouble for anything! Who is she?" Devil and Forest laughed at the old man.

"Long story"

* * *

**My special Words ( or not )**

Devil's is having one heck of a day!

And hemust have felt weird about all those guy questioning him.

Mermaids freak him out! I wonder why......


	27. Atlantian queens and Memoli

"Scarlet!"

"Rose!" the two mermaids rushed to hug each other.

"Scarlet, I-we-how? Derek and Devil said that you drowned. You look so different" Rose breathed out. She stared at her old best friend. The Atlantian queen was beautiful but cruel looking. Her hair was jet black and was as long as she was. Her hair fell in long curls and her eyes were still the color scarlet. Her hair brought out her porcelain skin and now there were markings on her. Below her right eye was a black star and underneath her other eye there were swirls and cool looking markings. She wore a fishnet glove on her right arm and on her left arm was a large black star with more swirl patterns. There was a black ribbon tied loosely around her tail. She also wore a strange necklace on her neck and a red beaded accessory on her head. Her tail was a deep red color, like blood, and so were her seashells. Her fin had rips and holes in several places and when she smiled she had fangs.

"It's hard to explain, but I can't tell you now, Triton doesn't like Atlantians." The young mermaid turned to the family commotion. "Triton! I want to ask a favor" The sea king turned and stared at the young queen.

"What is it Scarlet? I need to speak with my family and explain things."

"I wish to ask a few questions, I want to talk to Rose for at least half an hour"

"Only thirty minutes, no more!" With those words, Scarlet grabbed Rose's hand and led her away from the giant commotion.

"First things first Rose, how is Devil? You still know him right? I really want to know." Scarlet was searching Rose's eyes with concern.

"Devil is fine, though he thinks you're dead. What happened?" Scarlet looked away.

"I can't tell you yet, I want to speak with him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's working. I don't think it's possible that you'll ever see him. He won't set foot into the water. It terrifies him."

"Oh it's all my fault.. Wait, how did you get to this world? " Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. How did you?"

"Underwater portal. Did you know that the history channel was right? Well mostly. You remember, the channel Devil used to watch?" Rose in fact did remember. Devil was called many names for just watching educational channels.

"Yeah...."

"Well, there was one show he talked about specifically, something about The Universe. He talked about one of the episodes that caught his eye. It was about the existence of parallel universes. The show talked about how there could be a cat in one world who just got killed, but the exact same cat in another universe perfectly healthy. It was also said that there are some universes far behind in technology, as you can see in this one, and there are universes far ahead in time. They were right about that, however, there are no such things as two of the same person, it's impossible. "

"You're not answering my question."

"I'm getting there! Well, there are unknown portals between the universes that most people don't know about. I'm telling you this in confidence, Rose, don't forget. The deal on these portals is that, only certain dragons and Atlantians can pass through these portals, so how you got here, I'm not sure." Rose was confused. As far as she knew, none of her friends were dragons and she certainly wasn't one. None of them were Atlantians either. How could they have gone through?

"But, you were born on Earth right? Why are you an Atlantian? Wait, no. How are you their queen?"

"Details, details. Let's just skip that for now. I wanna know who is that boy with the green eyes is. Actually, I wanna know what makes you so attracted to him" Rose stared at her old best friend with a shocked expression. Scarlet laughed.

"Atlantians can pick up emotions like a inner radar. So really, what is it?"

"Well...I, uh, um..." Rose couldn't possibly explain herself and felt her face turn a deep shade of crimson. Scarlet laughed.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, but I do really miss having conversations with girls, with anyone really. That's the things about Atlantians, they can't utter a word. It's lonesome, but it's nice to see them be curious about things and Atlanticans, too bad we're not allowed to be here." Scarlet sighed. Rose didn't know how lonely Scarlet really was. Ever since she made the mistake of choosing death over Devil, there has been an empty void in her chest that no one and nothing could fill.

"Scarlet, even though Devil doesn't go into the water, he sometimes walks along the beach. He likes to do that when he's alone, maybe you'll catch him and be able to talk to him." Rose suggested. Just as Scarlet was about to answer, King Triton swam up to them and looked to the young Atlantian queen.

"Scarlet, you've used your time, it is time for you to leave. Now" He ordered with a strong voice.

"Relax Triton, I was just on my why, don't get your beard into a knot." Scarlet hugged Rose and began to swim away. "Oh Triton, don't be a stranger, visit Atlantis when you have time!" The great Sea king shook his head and turned to his daughters , in laws, and grandchildren.

"Attina, Ariel, please take the children to the family room. I would like to accompany you all, but I have matters I must attend to." Attina swam up to her father.

"Daddy, what's happening? What's wrong? Scarlet said SilverClaw wants revenge, and I have noticed the increasing numbers of dragons in the area lately."

"I will explain it to you all in time. I promise. Just get to know Sky and Leaf a bit more, after all they did come here to be introduced to their mermaid side." The daughters of Triton all looked to one another and shrugged. As their father left the throne room they led their children dow to a large room in the underwater palace.

* * *

"I'm still confused. Who's IceStorm, and how'd he steal your first kiss." Leaf mumbled to his dark haired sister.

"IceStorm is the current King of the dragons, or Memoli. He has hair like snow and piercing blue eyes. But that's just his human form, every dragon has a human form and a true form. You could usually tell them apart from real humans by the type of hair they have and eyes. It's never normal. Like a dragon named GoldenRiver, with golden hair, not blond hair, gold hair and his eyes are demonic. He's in charge of the dragon military." Melody explained.

"Don't forget about the oldest dragon, Melody" Serenity spoke up. Melody nodded, her cousins surrounded her. If someone told a story in the family room the whole family listened. Sometimes if they knew the story they'd take turns re-telling it. Melody swam over to a large rock and sat down.

"Who's the oldest dragon Melody?" Sky's soft voice asked. Her mother and aunts looked to each other. They decided to listen to Melody's version of things. Once every one settled around the rock Melody began to speak.

"The oldest dragon was once the most powerful. His name is SilverClaw and he is also the largest dragon. He has beautiful silver scales and the occasional purple scale here and there, and each tooth he has is has big as long as grandfather's trident! I've never seen him as a human though. A lot of people say that he's at least seven hundred thousand years old, his mate CrystalEyes was only one hundred thousand years old when she died. Anyways they say that SilverClaw knew our great-great-great-_great_ grandfather and and that they fought countless times."

"Um..Why do mermaids hate dragons so much?" Sky asked.

"Merfolk are part of a dragon's diet" Ares spat out angrily. Just thinking about the brainless beasts made his blood boil.

"oh"

"I'm not sure what ended his glory days but for some reason, IceStorm, who is only twenty is now Memoli. For dragons, he's considered still a child, which is also why he's not as big as the other dragons." Melody continued.

"I figured that you'd have to be an adult when taking over" Takeshi commented.

"In a way he is an adult. Dragons mature when they are 16 and that's still considered being extremely young" Theo explained.

"So how did he steal Melody's first kiss?" Rose asked.

"It was when I was turning thirteen. Well Sky and I. Mom and Dad were throwing a huge birthday party with all of our relatives, I mean all of our cousins and Aunts. The party was held outside and there were twenty dragons in their human form inside the palace, I guess they were looking for something, but then gave up their search and trashed the party outside. Most of them changed back into dragons and terrorized the people and merfolk." As she mentioned this her cousins all shivered at the memory.

"So what else happened?" Leaf wanted to know the answer to his first question.

"I freaked out and and Ice grabbed me. He smiled and he suddenly kissed me. He said that he just wanted something to remember me by" Melody cringed at the memory.

"EWWW! Melody kissed a dragon!" Lena and Aphrodite cried out together. Alita began to laugh at the immature mermaids.

"Hey Leaf, I wanted to ask before, you didn't seem surprised about being part merman, why?" Aquata turned to her nephew.

"Imagine living in a world where dragons, fairies, mermaids, etc. don't exist. Now imagine growing up there and then suddenly coming to a world where it all exists. After the whole dragon thing and meetting a fairy, I was ready to face anything, and I still am. 'Expect the unexpected' " Leaf explained to his aunt.

"But then doesn't 'Expect the unexpected' make the unexpected expected?" Poseidon almost stumbled over the words. Leo laughed.

"Try saying that five times fast!"

"Thatthatthatthatthat!" Serenity laughed after she said 'that' five times fast. Leo glared at her.

"Uh, mom I was wondering, why are we part merfolk? How?" Sky looked at her mother. Ariel smiled. Melody silently moved of the rock and gave her mother the seat.

"I'm going to tell you how your father and I met." Ariel's sisters smiled and all their sons groaned.

"What it's a sweet story!" Adella snapped at them.

"Not if you here it over ten times." Ares argued.

"I like the part where Ursula gets fried" Naomi chuckled darkly. Leo high fived her.

"You're all immature. My favorite part is when Eric heroically goes into the water after Aunt Ariel." Artemis crossed her arms.

"My favorite part is when Auntie Ariel first sees Eric" Aphrodite squealed and Lena joined her. Ariel laughed.

"Alright, I think Sky, Leaf, Takeshi, and Rose would like to hear it themselves." Everyone quieted down and listened to our favorite mermaid tell her story.

* * *

When Ariel completed her story Sky had a look of concentration.

"What I don't get is why didn't _he_ come _here_ it would have saved a lot of trouble" Ares mumbled.

"Ares did you forget that Eric has his own Kingdom up on the surface? And that he was the only child?" Ares glared at his oldest cousin.

"I hate you"

"Where have I heard that story before?" Sky mumbled. Suddenly all the attention was drawn to her. She looked up. "What? I was just thinking that heard something like that before"

"You did Sky" Rose confirmed her friend's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Remember when Devil first came to join the Midnight Raiders? He told you that story about the mermaid and the human?" Takeshi tried to refresh her memory.

"The one about the prince in the temple?" Leaf suggested. Sky felt a imaginary lightbulb light up.

"Oh that's right! Now I remember!" Sky smiled. Back when Devil first joined he told her a lot about mermaids.

"What is it?" Ariel asked. If her daughter heard cases about mermaids falling in love with humans, then she wouldn't feel like a rare case that happens once in a lifetime.

"Well it was a bit like your story but a lot different."

"Tell us!" Anita urged her cousin. Sky saw the encouraging smiles on her aunts faces and decided to tell the story. Ariel moved down and allowed Sky the seat upon the rock.

"Okay, here's how it goes...."


	28. Sky's Story

"I'm telling this story from memory okay?

_Once upon a time, there was a little mermaid._

_The Little Mermaid lives in a Utopian underwater kingdom with her father the sea king; her grandmother; and her five elder sisters, born one year apart. When a mermaid turns 15, she is allowed to swim to the surface to watch the world above, and as the sisters become old enough, one of them visits the surface every year. As each of them returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their descriptions of the surface and of human beings._

_When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she ventures to the surface, sees a ship with a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a distance. A great storm hits, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from a near-drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here she waits until a young girl from the temple finds him. The prince never sees the Little Mermaid_." Ariel smiled, remembering the night she saw Eric and sang.

_"The Little Mermaid asks her grandmother whether humans can live forever if they do not drown. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than merfolk's 300 years, but that when mermaids die they turn to sea foam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in Heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, eventually visits the Sea Witch, who sells her a potion that gives her legs, in exchange for her tongue (as the Little Mermaid has the most intoxicating voice in the world). Drinking the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her, yet when she recovers she will have two beautiful legs, and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, it will constantly feel like she is walking on sharp swords, and her feet will bleed most terribly. In addition, she will only get a soul if the prince loves her and marries her, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries another woman, the Little Mermaid will die brokenhearted and disintegrate into sea foam."_ The girls around Sky began to be sucked into the story and worried about the little mermaid mentioned within the story.

_"The Little Mermaid drinks the potion and meets the prince, who is attracted to her beauty and grace even though she is mute. Most of all he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite her excruciating pain. When the prince's father orders his son to marry the neighboring king's daughter, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not, because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, but adds that the Little Mermaid is beginning to take the temple girl's place in his heart. It turns out that the princess is the temple girl, who had been sent to the temple to be educated. The prince loves her and the wedding is announced." _Lena and Aphrodite gasped. How could he!

_"The prince and princess marry, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has given up and of all the pain she has suffered. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long hair. If the Little Mermaid slays the prince with the knife and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid again, all her suffering will end and she will live out her full life._

_The Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his bride and, as dawn breaks, throws herself into the sea. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warmth of the sun; she has turned into a spirit, a daughter of the air. The other daughters of the air tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to gain an eternal soul. She will earn her own soul by doing good deeds, and she will eventually rise up into the kingdom of God." _By the end of the story most of the girls in the room had tears in their eyes.

"That's so sad!" Anita cried out.

"What? The mermaid's gonna get an eternal soul anyways so what's sad about it?" Striker mumbled.

"It's not the same when you're in love" Alita scolded him.

"She gave up everything and he loved the temple girl more" Ariel felt the tears stinging her eyes. She wondered what would have happened if Eric truly didn't love her.

"Devil told you this?" Melody asked surprised. Sky nodded.

"Whenever I asked him about the topic he didn't want to talk but after a while he'd tell me a story. Mostly stories that he read in books" It was silent in the room, until a low growl was heard. Everyone turned their heads to Leaf. He laughed.

"Okay, so I'm a little hungry who cares" Ariel shook her head.

"I care, besides I think it's time we went back up. Your father must be worrying about us." Ariel said goodbye to her sisters and Sky and Leaf parted with their cousins. Melody made promises to visit soon.

"And make sure to tell me what's going on with Daddy and the dragons" Ariel mumbled to her sisters.

"Ariel, you're likely to find out about it before us. You are ruling Queen on land and your husband is bond to know about first" Attina answered. Ariel sighed.

"I know, it's just that I don't want problems right now. I just got these two back and I have no idea where their brother is at either. Eric's been so happy lately with having a son and I really think Leaf likes having a dad too." Ariel confessed.

"Of course he likes having a dad, Ariel! He now has a older male figure to look up to, I mean he's had to live on his own for a while right? "

"I think Eric would have Leaf marry someone first chance he gets to." Ariel and Attina giggled.

"He wants to be a proud father Ariel, what did you expect? I know Danny can't wait until Ares finds someone to marry. But Ares can be a little thick headed sometimes" Attina smiled and the sisters said their final good byes.


	29. The Blood Red Horse

"So you want _me_, to tame _that_?" Devil stared at the beautiful horse before him. It was a dark red colored horse. It's fur was like blood. _A blood red horse._ Devil thought as he stared at it. It had a black tail and a black mane. On it's chest was also a patch of black for shaped like a star. It's eyes was also a dark onyx color. It seemed harmless at first but this particular horse, was completely wild and no one so far has been able to tame him. That is what John wanted Devil to do right now. "Are you nuts Old man?!? It's my first day and you already want to kill me!" He heard a giggle. He turned and glared at the girl sitting on the fence near him and his mentor.

"What? I just think it's funny, you talk all mighty and you're now afraid of a horse!"

"Shut Up Forest!" Devil continued glaring at her until something hit his head. "Oww! What did I do now? Where'd you get that thing from?!?" He faced his mentor. John stood there glaring at the apprentice with a wooden club in his hand.

"I found it in my attic."

"Are you _that _old?!" Devil received another blow.

"No I'm not _that_ old. Anyways you shouldn't talk that rude to a girl. Telling them to shut up is not acceptable! And besides, if you manage to tame him, at least for you, you can keep him. You'll need your own horse for when you go into town for me."

"What am I? Your errand boy?"

"Quit complaining Devil and get the job done! It can't possibly be that hard" Forest urged the red eyed boy on. Suddenly Devil faced her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the fence.

"If you think, it's going to be that easy, then _you _try to tame him!" He tried pulling the girl with him and she desperately tried to get out of his grasp.

"No! Devil, don't do this to me! I could barely ride a horse by myself!" She giggled as Devil swung her around. John sighed. This was going to take all day. John briefly turned his back on the two teens when he heard a thunk. He quickly turned around and found that Devil and Forest tripped and was now on the ground.

"How did that happen?"

"I tripped over Forest's legs and brought her down with me" Devil answered as he got up. He staggered forward. "I'm dizzy"

"Me too. That's why it's better if you just lay on the ground until it passes away." As Forest said this, Devil fell back right next to her. He turned onto his stomach and looked at the horse, who was staring at them curiously.

"I think, she's thinking about how stupid we look" Devil mumbled.

"The horse would be right!" Devil quickly jumped up at the sound of a new voice. He saw Melody behind the fence watching.

"Oh hey Symphony, Where's Leaf and Sky? Takeshi and Rose?"

"Right here!" Devil turned and saw his friends, along with the King and Queen.

"Oh and the Queen Lady and Pretty boy is here too!" John calmly walked over to Devil and hit him once again. Devil clutched his head in pain.

"What were my rules again?"

"Yeah, yeah. For an old guy you hit pretty hard. I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Queen Ariel and King Eric." Devil bowed. Leaf and Rose gasped while Ariel and Eric smiled. "Though I will not stop calling you Queen Lady and Pretty boy" Eric frowned and Leaf and Rose sighed in relief.

"What brings you here today, your Majesties?" John asked politely.

"We were just here to check up on Devil's progress and we were going to let the children go horseback riding." Ariel answered. She looked to the blood red horse on the field. "Is that horse one of the new ones?" John nodded.

"No, but she hasn't been broken yet. I'm gonna give her to Devil if he can tame her today"

"But isn't that the horse that sent the other stable hands to their deaths?" Eric grinned at the horse, wondering what fate will she give Devil.

"Yes" Ariel hit Eric on the arm when he began to laugh. She looked back and forth between the horse and Devil, hoping that he'd get out of it alive. It was then that she noticed Forest on the ground.

"Um...Who are you?" The young girl looked up and lifted herself off the ground and dusted herself off. She walked ovwe to Ariel and courtsied.

"Hello Queen Ariel, I'm Forest, Mr. Draco's daughter. You've never met me." She smiled a polite smile. Melody looked over and though that the smile was forced.

"Oh hello. Does your father know that you're here?"

"Uh huh. He knows but it's about time I go back."

"I can take you back if you want" Devil offered as he came nearer. Forest shook her head at him.

"You sir, have to tame that beauty right now! The next time I see you, you'd better have gotten over your fear of getting trampled okay?" Devil just nodded and smiled. Forest smiled back at him and hugged him. "Thanks for everything Devil" She whispered and kissed the red eyed boy on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled. She quickly turned and walked away. Once she was gone every one stared at Devil.

"What?" Leaf smiled at him.

"Soo, you're definitely going to see her again?" When Melody heard this she felt a weird tug at her heart. John was looking at his apprentice with an eyebrow raised.

"Well obviously. I'll most likely run into her at the market." Devil rolled his eyes. He was oblivious to Leaf's meaning. Sky giggled.

"Leaf was talking about if you're going to be _friendly _with her." Takeshi tried to hint at the boy.

"I guess, she is my friend I think." John slapped his forehead. Was his apprentice this dense?

"No Devil. Leaf and Takeshi are talking about you going out with Forest." Rose stated the obvious. Devil had a blank look and slowly realization hit him.

"Oh! No way! I just met her today and there wasn't a connection like that! It was more like a...." Devil searched for a word.

"Well, it was a deep connection. You two looked like sweethearts when you were hanging out together, out in the pasture with the horses."John smirked at the young teen.

"We saw you swinging her around Devil" Ariel teased the boy. Devil felt his cheeks growing hot.

"Awww, you're blushing!" Sky cried out.

"Shut Up. It wasn't like that! I never once thought about her that way, it was just two friends hanging out! You guys act like it's impossible for a girl and a guy to just hang out and not have a romantic relationship." Devil folded his arms and turned away.

"Relax Devil. We were just teasing." Takeshi tried to calm the fuming Devil.

"Yeah relax. Now go to work!" By work, the mentor meant trying to tame the blood red horse that was staring at them innocently enough.

"Fine Whatever!" Melody and Sky giggled.

* * *

Minutes pasted as Devil stared at the mare and the mare stared back at him. As soon as the mare figured he wasn't a threat she turned her back to him.

"Devil what are you doing? You're just standing there!" Melody yelled at him. He put a finger to his lips silencing her.

"What _is_ he doing?" Eric asked.

"He's observing her behavior, to predict what she'll do if he approaches." John whispered trying not to break his apprentices concetration. They continued to watch as the horse began to get restless. She started to rise on her hind legs and stamped down.

"Easy girl" Devil whispered like he was trying to connect to the horse mentally. The blood red mare stopped and trotted towards Devil.

"Devil move out of the way!" John whispered fiercely. The mare began to pick up speed.

"Wait a minute" The horse got faster.

"Devil move now!" John warned.

"I said wait!" Faster. The mare's eyes were blazing with annoyance.

"Devil move! Please!" Melody yelled at the boy. Ariel bit her lip and kept herself from screaming. Eric's eyes lit up as he awaited the death of the horribly rude boy. Devil turned to them and smiled.

"Trust me, Leaf and them, they know nothing's gonna happen" Soon the horse was at full speed. As soon as she was about to collide with Devil, the boy did a tuck and roll and just barely escaped the mare's hooves. He laughed.

"Devil you idiot!" Melody yelled at the laughing teen. The horse reared back again and stomped down. She was angry that she missed her target. He was mocking her and she absolutely did not liked to be mocked. If the fool believed he would tame her, he is so out of his league.

As Devil smirked at the large animal a song appeared in his head. _It's from a movie I saw once, I know it._

The horse snorted a challenge at the boy. She stamped her front hooves again.

_Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
_

Devil chuckled at her taunting.

She charged at him.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know _

Devil jumped as soon as she charged and he amazingly landed onto her back. She began to buck and tried to throw him off. He landed with a thud onto the ground. She galloped towards him.

_Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain_

She halted in front of him and snorted.

_Get out of my face or give it your best shot_.

Devil ducked away from her head and calmly walked arond her. She knew that he was toying with her.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing._

_If that's what you want, then I'll play too. _The mare began to circle around him._  
_

_Don't think that you can find a way in  
That's what I'm saying_

_  
_They kept eye contact for a while until Devil suddenly jumped onto her back once again.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know_

_Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back_

Devil tightly gripped onto the beautiful mare's mane and held on for dear life. The horse began to twist in all Kinds of directions in an effort to throw Devil off. The boy's knuckles began to turn white.

_Yeah get off of my back  
Get off, (yeah) (ohh)  
Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back_

She gave one last buck and gave up. Devil smiled as he panted.

He won.

He shakily jumped off the horse. She turned her large head and they held each other's gaze. Devil put his hand in front of her. She snorted and put her snout against his hand. She accepted him.

"I win John!!" Devil smiled at his mentor, who smiled back. Eric cursed under his breath. Melody and Ariel breathed a sigh of relief. Melody didn't know she was holding her breath until she sighed.

"You shouldn't have been that worried, Mel. Devil always knows what he's doing" Takeshi stated to the poor girl. She turned to him and he smiled.

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure you weren't" Rose rolled her eyes. When the three turned back, they saw that Ariel, Leaf, Sky, and John were congratulating Devil.

"That was so cool Devil!" Sky exclaimed in admiration. Ariel nodded her head in agreement. After scolding John for sending Devil to do that job and checking to see if the boy received any injuries, she scolded Devil for being so reckless with his life. He smiled.

"Wow Queen Lady. I didn't think you cared"

"Of course I care! I'm not heartless like _some_ people" Ariel threw a look at the sulking Eric.

"So what are you going to name her?" Leaf asked as he stared at the blood red beauty. Devil turned to his new horse and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Azia. That's what I'm going to name her." The mare snorted in approval of her new master. He's not as dumb as she thought.

"Azia. That's a good choice Devil. Well now that this is over, why don't you help Sky and Leaf choose their horses? They have yet to name theirs, and you have to find two horses suitable for Takeshi and Rose" Devil was about to snap at the Old Man. It wasn't fair that he had to tame a horse while the others just get to pick from an already tamed batch. However, he thought better of it. He has a horse so he shouldn't complain.

* * *

**My Secial Words ( or not )**

Well...I have no idea what to say today....Well only that the song is called _Get off of my back_ by Bryan Adams.

This song coud be heard within the movie _Spirit : Stallion Of The Cimarron_

It's a great movie if you like horses.

**See you all next time!!**


	30. Moment of Bliss

"Oh she's beautiful. Devil look!" Sky pointed to a beautiful silver colored mare. The mare had a soft white mane and tail and her eyes were a pretty grey. She was gentle in the way she ate a piece of apple from Sky's palm. Devil looked between the two and and thought _A perfect match._

"Sky, I think you should have this one."

"Really? Then what should I name her?" Devil thought about it.

"Jumanah." Sky looked back to the gentle horse and smiled.

"Jumanah. I like it! Thanks Devil. Help me lead her out to the others. Leaf, Takeshi, and Rose have most likely found a horse."

* * *

When they went outside, Leaf and the other two, had in fact, found horses. Leaf's horse was a large smokey grey stallion. The mane was black like it's tail and his eyes were blue.

"So what did you name him Leaf?" Melody asked as she leaned on her black mare.

"I named him Zaki. Your mare is named Seina, right?" Melody nodded. Melody noticed that Takeshi was borrowing a beautiful chestnut colored mare named, Acorn and Rose was borrowing a spotted mare named, Lula. When she turned around she noticed Devil and Sky coming towards them with their horses. Melody thought that Azia was a beautiful horse when she arrived, but due to her actions she was declared dangerous. Melody was secretly happy that Devil was able to tame her. If he had not, then it would have been sad to see the pretty mare be put down.

"Hi guys. Sky picked a horse" Devil announced as they arrived.

"Her name's Jumanah!" Sky exclaimed as she threw her arms around the horse's neck. Takeshi smiled at the girl. Even though he didn't know what the mare looked like, he could tell that she was real pretty, the way Sky acted.

"Okay, so now that we have the horses, are we gonna go horseback riding or what?" Rose asked.

"That sounds like a challenge" Leaf looked to the girl. She smirked at them all.

"Maybe it is"

"Rose don't tell me you wanna-"

"Race" Devil completed Melody's question like a statement.

"I'm out!" Takeshi declared and Sky raised her hand.

"Me too!"

"Alright fine, but the rest of us are racing, right Melody?" Melody looked at her older brother. She noticed that he had a weird atmosphere around him. It was always Leaf that could order Takeshi, Rose and Devil around. Sky even asks his permission to do things. Melody even found herself going along with his plans.

"Sure."

"Wait! Feather's coming" Devil pointed out the small kitten running to them. She stopped in front of Azia, seeing as the horse was blocking her way to her beloved master. Azia lowered her large muzzle and sniffed Feather in curiosity. A second later the mare sneezed and Feather hissed at her. Devil quickly grabbed the poor, frightened kitten and began to soothe her. He then put her back onto the ground. She mewed.

"Okay Feather, you have to stay here for now okay? Keep John company while we're away" The kitten looked at her master and calmly walked away.

"Wow Devil, you're the cat whisperer" Leaf joked. Devil gave a small laugh as mounted Azia.

"Alright, first one to the river wins!" Melody announced as the three other competetors readied themselves.

"One.....Two..." Takeshi and Sky led their horses a little farther back as Leaf counted off.

"Three....Go!" And with that they were off. It was only when they were already so far ahead that Sky remembered that Azia had no saddle, or any reins. Devil was only clinging on to Azia's mane.

"Takeshi...Um...Is Devil going to get hurt?"

"Doubt it. Devil has a way of surviving things, you know that." The blind boy began to lead his horse foward and Sky followed. Takeshi always had a way of finding things, even though he was blind, so it didn't worry her that they might get lost.

"Takeshi, why don't you ride Acorn?"

"I prefer to have my feet on the ground, thank you very much! Anyway, let's just follow the-"

"Yellow brick road?" Takeshi laughed.

"I was gonna say the dust trail" Sky laughed too.

"Well we're not in Kansas anymore"

"We were never in Kansas" the two laughed again and they went forward joking along the way.

* * *

"Come on Azia! You can beat them!" Devil urged his beautiful mare on as they trailed behind Leaf and Zaki. Melody and Seina were struggling to keep up with the two in front. Tied with them was Rose and Lula. Leaf slowed down.

"What's wrong Devil? Can't catch up?" He taunted.

"Just waiting for the right moment....Now Azia!" At her new master's comand Azia sped up and took the lead. Each time Zaki tried to go around her, Azia blocked his path.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Leaf cried out good humorly.

"There were no rules!" Devil laughed.

* * *

"Well Mel, it's obvious Leaf or Devil's gonna win. So why don't we race for third place?" Rose suggested as the two girls contended to catch up.

"Alright. Last one has to...um....confess to their crush tomorrow at the ball!" With that Melody urged Seina to run faster.

"I'm definitely not going to lose!" Lula sped up at Rose's command.

* * *

"There's the river!" Devil yelled back at Leaf who was still trying to pass Azia.

"I'd see it if you moved out of the way!" Leaf replied.

"In your dreams!" Devil patted Azia as she kept on going. "You're doing great Azia!" Azia snorted in reply and sped faster.

As they neared the river, Azia suddenly decided that the river wasn't too big and decided to jump it.

When she did Devil clung onto her thick neck for dear life. He closed his eyes and awaited the rushing water.

"Okay, you won, and that was so cool!" Devil heard Leaf exclaim and he opened his eyes. He was on the other side of the river and before him, was a large beautiful field. To the left of the field was the beach and the ocean. _Is this whole entire Kingdom surrounded by water?_

"Leaf, get Zaki to jump over! It's nice over here!" As soon as he said those words, Zaki was over the river in a heartbeat.

"That really was fun. Hey, it is nice here. Where's Melody and Rose? Oh there they are" Leaf turned his attention to the pretty girl and her horse who jumped the river followed by his sister.

"Ha! Melody I beat you!"

"Yeah Yeah. Okay, a deal is a deal."

"What are you two talking about?" Devil jumped off of Azia and headed towards the two girls.

"Melody and I made a bet that you don't need to know about." Rose answered quickly.

"I don't wanna know your girly secrets anyway!" Devil stuck his tongue out at the two girls. They giggled.

* * *

"So..where do you think they went?" Sky continued to have Jumanah trot forward. Takeshi looked at the girl with his blind eyes.

"You're asking me?"

"Sorry. I keep forgetting. Oh There they are! Across the river! Come on Takeshi, if you don't want to ride Acorn, then tie her to that tree." Takeshi did as he was told and got on Jumanah with Sky.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Takeshi, we won't get hurt." Sky promised.

Soon Jumanah was soaring across the river and she landed on the other side. As soon as Jumanah hit the ground Takeshi jumped off. He absolutely hated having his feet of the ground. It scared him.

"I told you we'd be fine" Sky answered to his eagerness to be on the ground.

"Yes you did, but I'd rather stay on the ground thank you very much!" He stuck his toungue out at her.

"Hey you guys found us!" Leaf looked over to his best friend and sister.

"Finally! I thought you'd never find us, I was thinking about taking a nap!" Devil smiled as he came over. He was smiling but for some reason, his eyes were filled with uncertainty.

"Actually a nap doesn't sound too bad, besides we're near some comfy looking grass." Leaf walked over to an area where the grass was long and soft. He let himself fall back. Sky giggled and Rose fell near him.

"You two are crazy. Lying on the ground like that." Melody muttered.

"You've never lied back on the ground? Ever?" Devil asked with astonishment. Melody shook her head. Devil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Neither could Leaf, Rose, Sky, or Takeshi.

"What?"

"Most kids have at least lied on the ground in their life. It gives them a sense of nature, even they don't know it. It's also really nice and calming, especially if you're on the ground on a clear night, looking at the stars" Devil explained as he lowered himself to the ground. Sky sat next to Leaf and Takeshi next to Sky. Melody looked at the Midnight Raiders. They looked at peace with one another. Where they belonged and it was together as friends in an unbreakable bond. _I want to be part of that bond. If only for a moment. _Melody thought as she looked at them. Suddenly her brother shot up and grabbed her wrist. He then pulled her down and she gave a slight yelp as she landed next to him.

"Stop standing there and staring, like in a stupid trance! If you want to join just say so!" She looked to her older brother's face that was shining with the sun. He was smiling at her and suddenly, she felt even more at home. Her brother and sister were back and it wasn't really akward between them. She loved it.

"Isn't it nice?" Sky asked her.

"Yeah, it is" Melody smiled as she watched the clouds overhead float pass.

"Well Symphony, have you ever made shapes out of the clouds?" a voice beside her asked. Melody, startled for a moment, turned her head and saw Devil looking at the sky. Soon the question registered in her head. Come to think of it, she had looked at the clouds whenever she floated on the surface of the water. However, most of that time she spent daydreaming and never appreciated the beauty of the sky. That was a dragon's thing to do.

"No"

"It's easy to do. Just use your imagination Mel" Takeshi explained to her.

"It's true, watch. See that cloud over there?" Rose pointed to a fluffy cloud.

"Yeah."

"That could be a toadstool"

"Or a disfigured elf" Devil muttered and Rose laughed. Melody looked hard at the clouds. She still couldn't see it.

"Melody, don't try so hard. Just let your mind go." Melody sighed and looked at the sky with Leaf's words. She tried to clear her mind and she began to see shapes in the clouds.

"That one is a sea turtle!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh I see it! See those clouds over it though? Those could be wings!" Sky pointed.

"It also has a mask!" Melody giggled.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel!" Devil sang and the rest laughed, well except for Melody. She didn't understand.

"Relax, Mel. We'll tell you about it later" Takeshi reassured. As the pointed out shapes in the sky and laughed, all Melody could think of was the moment of bliss she was having with them all.


	31. Let's Get to Know Each Other

"Master! Master!" A small robotic voice called to it's owner.

"Shh! Alu do you want attention to be drawn to us? Even though we're out here, someone might hear you!" The owner whispered fiercely.

"But master, I detected no life within the house! No Life! No Life!" The robotic voice was lowered. The figure stopped startled.

"What do you mean 'No life within the house'?"

"There were no living things! No living things! My censors indicate, however that there was life in there two days ago! Two days!" The robotic voice chirped. As soon as the master heard the news he raced through the trees to find the abandoned house.

"How? They couldn't have found out....." The figure opened the door and walked across the floor boards and found that the house really was devoid of life.

"I told you! I told You!"

"Shit! Well I guess we have to make a little visit to Queen Scarlet don't we Alu?"

"Visit Scarlet! Visit Scarlet!" the master chuckled.

"Yes, visit Scarlet."

* * *

Melody looked over the figures in the grass. While looking at the clouds, they all dozed off, except for Melody. She studied their sleeping faces. Sky's head was resting on Takeshi's chest. She explained to Melody, before that it was impossible for her to fall asleep unless she was listening to another living being's heart. Sky's face was so angelic and she was kind most of the time, Melody could hardly believe that she was related to her

Leaf had his arms folded behind his head and his face was torwards the sky. Rose was above him, her head barely touching his and Devil was turned onto his side.

Melody worked up the courage to lay next to him so she could sneek a peek at his sleeping face. When he was awake, Melody noticed, that he always wore a smirk or an angry expression. He never seemed to be at peace. When she looked at him his face was concealed by his hair. She could see, however, one eye that was closed. She listened for a while and realized that his breathing was uneven. He was awake! She was sure that he had been sleeping a second ago and she truly knew he was awake when he suddenly shoved her and was pinning her to the ground. She stuggled to get out of his grip.

"Oh! Sorry Symphony, just reflexes." Devil quickly appologized as he eased the pressure he put on her shoulders. Sh sat up slowly.

"What do you mean reflexes?!? Why on Earth would you ever need to do that?"

"I was always the lookout, in case danger came to the house we were living in. I had to be a really light sleeper. Sorry for scaring you, but it was your fault for staring at me." Devil smirked at the girl. " I didn't know I was that handsome" Melody rolled her eyes.

"You're not. Anyways I'm gonna go swim for a while" Melody waved at him and began to walk a little forward, heading towards the beach. Devil instantly got up and followed her. "What?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you. You know, get to know each other" Devil suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to talk to you, 'cuz I thought that I would be able to tell you something" Devil began uncertain. Forest told him to tell someone about his feelings and he wanted to tell Melody for some strange reason.

"Okay, so let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah. We take turns telling each other things about ourselves. We start with the basics."

"Like?"

"Um...your favorite color?"

"Blood red, yours?"

"Pink." Devil cringed.

"Why? It's like a wannabe red, except it couldn't make it. It's so.....girly" Melody laughed.

"Well I _am_ a girl"

"Sometimes I wonder...." Melody glared at the boy and punched his arm. He laughed.

"I was kidding. I know you are a girl, you hit like one" another punch to the arm. They continued this game until Melody asked a particular question.

"What's your real name?"


	32. Our home

_Sky walked through the forest. She was looking for something, though she did not know what. Maybe she was looking for that person. The person who is always there with her in her dreams. The person was a guide and he made her feel wonderful. He talked to her most nights and she was happy about it. She was never alone. Except now._

_She a small clearing. There was a large tree in the middle, and from one of it's branches, hung two ropes and a seat. Sky gracefully walked over to the swing and sat. She began to swing back and forward, back and forward. Then she heard a twig snap. Her eyes quickly darted to a figure leaning against a tree. He smiled a dazzling smile at her._

_"I am sorry Sky. I did not mean to frighten you." His deep voice always sent shivers down her back. It was a feeling she loved. She took in his profile. He was tall and well built for someone his size. His skin was pale and flawless and his smile was beautiful. She loved his eyes. They were so clear, so piercing. They were a sharp blue color. Like ice. His hair was like snow and reached to his shoulders. He was handsome._

_"You didn't scare me. I assumed it was you." She said with a smile tugging at her lips._

_"Well, that is true. Who else would it be?" He laughed. Sky adored his laugh._

_"Where will you bring me today?" Sky asked as the man came nearer. His face was suddenly serious._

_"Sky I must show you something. Will you come with me?"_

_"Was there ever a time I refused?" The man smiled and grabbed her hand._

_"No, but I like to ask, it assures me that you will still come with me." his smile was warm and inviting, though his whole being looked cold._

_He took her pass many places. Sky knew each name by heart. A lot of this world was hers and his. They created it. There were some places that existed in the real world, of course, but the majority was hers and his. They walked through beautiful meadows and through a forest and stopped at a mountain that seemed oh so familiar._

_"Where is this place?"_

_"You've seen it before. When you first came to the world you live in currently. This is our home. Stand back a little, I'm going to take you up." Sky did as she was told and watched the amazing transformation happen. She has seen it multiple times before, however, not as astounding as this._

_His whole body glowed at first and she began to see several shapes. The shape of his body became disfigured and was shaping to be something else. The shape grew bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a three story building. Sky was amazed. She has seen him this way before, but every time, he looked more beautiful and more real. He was a dragon._

* * *

There was silence between the two teens as they stopped. Devil looked at Melody like she had lost her mind.

"My real name?"

"Yes Devil, what's your real name? I know you had to be born with one. The people in charge had to call you something other than 'Devil' right?" Devil ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"They called me whatever they saw best. But yes I had a real name, but it was so long ago that I barely remember. My mother called me something else." Melody shot him a puzzled look.

"I thought you were a street orphan?"

"Who told you that?" Melody covered her mouth. She wasn't supposed to tell Devil that Rose told her things.

"I just heard it from somewhere."

"Rose told you. Symphony, you're a bad liar. Can we sit down?" Devil walked over to the edge of the beach where the waves were crashing. He sat down on the dry area while looking at the motion of the waves. Melody sat next to him.

"Okay so what, are you going to tell me?"

"I was born on the streets Melody, but I wasn't an orphan until I was seven."

"What happened?"

"I thought you asked about only my name" He gave her a small mocking smile.

"I did. But now I'm asking about other things. So start talking"

"You can't boss me around!"

"But you're going to tell me anyway, right?" Devil smiled at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, but I need to know what you want to know"

"Um..How were you orphaned, how'd you meet Scarlet, and how'd she die" Melody stated casually.

"So basically you want me to spill my guts out to you." Devil gave her a look.

"Only because I'm sooo curious! Please tell me Devil!" She looked at the older boy with pleading eys and preformed her best puppy face. He sighed again.

"Alright, only if it'll get you off my case. But be warned: It's a long story." He looked at he with a completely serious face. Melody looked at the still bright sky.

"We have time."

_

* * *

__Sky was on the back of a mermaid's worst fear, and she was enjoying herself. She felt at home as they flew higher and higher into the sky._

_'Enjoying yourself?' Sky heard a voice in her head ask. It was the man._

_'Yes. Is it always this wonderful?' She figured out that the two of them could communicate by telepathy ever since she met him._

_'Sometimes it feels even better. You'll understand soon enough.' Sky hoped so. She wanted to feel the wind through her hair and even thugh it sometimes stinged her eyes, she loved watching the world go by._

_Soon they were near the peak of the mountain and the large dragon flew onto a ledge. Sky carefuly climbed off of his back, using his scales as steps. As soon as she was off, he reverted back to his human state and took a hold of her hand yet again. Ahead of them was a large opening and Sky figured that it was just a cave of sorts. Boy, was she wrong._

_He silently led her to the opening and covered her eyes with his hands._

_"No peeking" She giggled._

_"What is it?" They stopped._

_"This is your home. Our home" The man lifted his hands away from Sky's eyes and the girl gasped. The mountain was not a mountain. It was an amazing volcanic world, a dragon's world. There was an opening in the roof of the cave world that lead outside of the mountain and there were plenty of dragons flying around. Some where on the ground of the world, Sky could see chicks running on two feet while making chirping and high screeching noises to each other._

_"It's so beautiful Ice."_

_"I know. But there is one problem. This race is dying."_

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

So if you are wondering what's going on, the italics is describing Sky's dream, so she is still sleeping.

The next chapter Devil will tell Melody about his past. Will she be able to handle it?

Christmas is coming soon!!

If a snowman came to life  
That would be creepy(creepy)  
If Santa Clause snuck in my house  
That would be creepy(creepy)


	33. The pain of memories and being alone

" Okay Symphony, if I'm going to tell you, there has to be no interruptions, okay?" Melody simply nodded her head in agreement. Devil took in a big breath.

"Okay, so I was born on the street. That much you know. I never knew my father, but my mother used to say that I looked just like him, she never mentioned anything besides that. You know, I remember exactly what she looked like? She was extremely beautiful to me. Her hair looked like someone spun it out of gold and her eyes was a pretty emerald color. I remember those features the most 'cuz, her hair was always soft and she always looked me straight in the eye when she talked to me and I loved her. Though I'm not sure if she loved me just as much."

"Why not?"

"For several reasons. Like my real name for instance, Emanon."

"Emanon? Why would that have any evidence that she didn't really love you?"

"The spelling" Devil drew on the sand. He spelled his name.

"The spelling?" Melody looked at the sand.

"Spell it backwards." Melody put her finger in the sand and began to spell.

"N-o-n-a-m-e. No name?" She glanced at Devil and noticed a faraway look. His eyes were glazed over as he recalled different memories. He seemed to hear her, because he nodded in reply.

"She told me that she had named me that, because she didn't feel like giving me a real name. The government didn't even know I existed, so what difference did it make to her? Anyways, sometimes she'd act like the most caring person in the whole entire world, and then she'd tell me how useless I was and how I ruined her life. I think she was bipolar." Melody frowned. How awful that must be.

"She taught me things though. Things my father taught her. She told me stories about mythical creatures too, well, I mean creatures like mermaids and fairies. She told me that if I was nice that I'd meet some of those creatures and I did."

"What? I thought that where you came from, they don't exist?!?"

"To most people. Humans on my old home hunted those creatures down and made them endangered. There are only ten unicorns in that world, a hundred fairies, one vampire, three gnomes, and one harpy. There ar no dragons, as far as I know, Humans hunted them down to extinction and I'm not sure how many mermaids there are. They hide in the deepest parts of the ocean."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've met most. I understand Unicorns, so they told me, I met a fairy in an abandoned garden, I ran into a vampire once, and gnomes like to appear out of no where and trip me" Melody giggled at the thought. "I saw a harpy carrying off a man before and I just knew that, that was the last one alive.

"What about mermaids?"

"I don't want to talk about them." The red eyed boy stated simply. Melody casted her eyes downward. If he didn't want to talk about mermaids, then how can she tell him more about herself? Most of her life revolves around her being a mermaid.

"Anyways, my mother and I lived in the streets and she taught me how to steal food. A useful skill, if you're starving. She told me how to run fast because, as she put it, 'if you get caught, mommy will never see you again and you will never see mommy'. After a while living in the streets annoyed her and she decided to go into a homeless shelter. She didn't take me along. She left me somewhere and just left and even though she told me not to follow, I did anyway. She stayed in the shelter for three years and met a man there. He loved her and she loved him and he married her."

"So he was your step dad?"

"He didn't know I existed. No one knew. Well, she married him and hid me in the new house he bought. She hid me in the attic. There were tons of books in that attic and I taught myself how to read in there. She fed me scraps of left over food and one day I just remember her crying. She never came to feed me that day and the house was oddly quiet that day. So I came out of the attic and searched for my sobbing mother. She was on a couch, well actually sitting on a cushion, and she was clutching a photo to her chest. It was the man she married. When she saw me, she called me over and sat me onto her lap. She held me close to her and I had no idea what was going on. She told me quietly that the man died and that she was gonna go away too. I had no idea what that meant either. She took me off of her lap and went into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and let gas fill the air. She walked around the house looking for something and found it. She held matches and a gun."

"A gun?" Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. First she lit the match and threw it into the kitchen and walked over to me with the gun. She kneeled in front of me with tears in her eyes and kissed my forehead. She thrust the gun into my hand and put my finger over the trigger. I had no idea what the gun was supposed to do and it scared me when she put her mouth on the barrel of the gun and placed her hand over mine. She made me pull the trigger" Devil stopped and took a shaky breath. Melody wanted to tell him to stop but she couldn't speak. Devil wiped something away from his eyes.

"Soon right after, the house blew up, with me in it. Amazingly I was alive and not really hurt. Except for a couple of gashes here and there and a broken leg, I was completely fine. Then investigators came and police and ambulances, and I was taken to an orphanage for the time being. They tried to get me to talk, how did my finger prints end up on the gun, why did the explosion start, why would I kill my mother. I never answer the questions, just sat there like a mute child, my mother told me to never talk to the authorities and besides, they scared me. Before you knew it, it was all over the news and on tv." Melody knew what a tv was from Rose's and Sky's description of the other world, but she had no idea what was an ambulance and investigators were.

"'Seven Year Old Boy Kills Mother and Blows Up House!' That made me sound like a child suicide bomber. I regret not telling them the truth, then maybe I would have ended up in a nice home, with adoptive parents, but then, they may have not believed me or I would have never met Leaf and them. Anyways, they ended up putting me into an orphanage with other 'troubled children'. It was a place where orphans who had traumatic experiences went to, to get therapy and to get adopted."

"Wasn't Rose there then?"

"Yeah. Rose's parents died in a car accident. She was there so that's why the put her into that orphanage. I got more therapy than the other kids, because they wanted me to tell them why did I kill my mother. I never killed her, so I had nothing to tell. I never spoke and I just kept books close to me, because it protected me from the name the other kids called me. Even when other boys hit me, I never cried 'cuz I would always read a book to forget all the pain. Then I met Scarlet."

"Scarlet, who was not your real sister but was like one, right?" Melody just wanted to clear that bit of information up. Devil nodded.

"Scarlet was the girl that every one loved and adored. She was so nice to everybody and she cared for just about everything. She's the one who kept coming to me when others bullied me, and she tried several times to get me to talk to her. Several annoying times. Then I blew up and yelled at her. After that she called me Devil and continued to bug me until I finally gave in. We were best friends ever since." Devil paused and began to play with the sand. He cupped some in his hand and let it fall through his fingers. Picked some sand let it fall, he did that for a while.

"Devil are you okay?" Melody asked. She wasn't sure if she should've asked him questions at all.

"Yeah. Well....umm, yeah. So anyways, since most kids at the orphanage didn't like me, I left. I continued to live on the streets and Scarlet helped me. She gave me food whenever she could and she always hung out with me. The younger children at the orphanage began to like me and hung out with us too and I began to feel like I belonged. So life went on and Scarlet began to date and I saw other people too. I didn't care about who she went out with, as long as they treated her nicely. Most guys were okay and treated her nicely, even if they didn't like me one bit" Devil chuckeled to himself.

"What happened?"

"She started dating this one guy, he completely hated me, and he was just using Scarlet so I despised him. Are they still sleeping?" Devil turned his head into the direction the other four teens would be. Melody stood up to look.

"....Yup."

_

* * *

__"The race is dying? Why?" Sky felt her throat close up._

_"It's because we're being hunted."_

_"By who?" Who would kill these magnificent creatures?_

_"Humans, mermaids, just about most other magical creatures."_

_"That's horrible! Could it be stopped?"_

_"Yes. But only if the other species want to listen. You cou-" Ice stopped talking as a loud roar was heard around the area and the two looked up to find ahuge dragon perched on a ledge. The dragon's scales were dull but still very shiny. They were silver and there were a couple of purple scales here and there. When it opened hits mouth to roar again, Sky noticed that its teeth were as long as her grandfather's trident._

_"SilverClaw" she whipered staring at the ancient dragon._

_"Sky, I have to go but I'll see you soon" Sky caught Ice's hand._

_"When? Tonight when I go back to sleep?" Ice's eyes softened when he looked at her._

_"No, not tonight, but very soon, I promise" He reached over and kissed the girl's forehead. Sky let go of his hand and watched him disappear into a fog and she found herself back in the clearing with the swing. For some reason, she felt empty and she began to cry silently._

_"...Y." She ceased the flow of tears and listened to the sound._

_"Sky....Sky where are you?" She recognized the voice and a figure parted through the trees. "Sky?" The girl looked at the figure before her and jumped off the swing and raced towards the figure, who held put open arms. She embraced him._

_"Takeshi." She mumbled into his shirt. It was in fact her friend, the same appearance and all, except he was able to see._

_"Sky, why are you crying?" He began to wipe away her tears in a gentle manner._

_"I don't wanna be alone! Don't leave me Takeshi, please!" She began to sob into his chest. He started to stroke her hair._

_"Shhh. It's alright Sky. You don't have to be alone. I'll never leave you and besides, you have people all over who love you. People who would never dream of leaving you." As Takeshi said these words Sky saw Leaf come out of the trees. Then Rose, and Devil. She smiled when Melody came, and especially when her parent's came. Then a large lake appeared and her aunts, uncles, cousins and her grandfather showed up. Sky smiled and her heart was warmed once again._

_"You see now right? We'll never leave you alone, you're our family." She heard Leaf's voice._

_"And in the future, there will be more people in your life." Takeshi murmured. Then three pictures emerged in her head. One image was of SilverClaw, another image of Ice and one last one of the man she thought she'd never see again._

* * *

"Okay, so I'll finish the story. Well, this guy, his name was Will, he was bigger than me and stringer too, and when Scarlet wasn't around he'd hit me. I put up with it because he seemed to treat her nicely and he made her happy." Melody gave him a disbelieving look. Devil laughed.

"I used to be smaller, Symphony, smaller and scrawny."

"You didn't" Melody shook her head. He laughed again.

"Yeah, well if you keep interrupting, I'll never tell you the rest of the story!" Melody was laughing too and she stopped immeidietly.

"Okay I'll listen."


	34. Cruel Beauties and Ticklish Princesses

"Okay, so Scarlet thought Will was the world. He was nice to her and treated her nicely at first. Then he became controlling and asked too many things of her. He also became more abusive with me whenever she wasn't around, but that was to shut me up."

"Shut you up?"

"He was cheating on her. I knew it and whenever I tried to tell her, she wouldn't hear of it. She said she was in love and to try not to ruin it for her. I asked her, 'How do you know what love is? He's 16 and you're 13! You're only 13!' She didn't want to listen. She followed him around like a love sick puppy and completely ignored me. So since she ignored me, I connected with books again, and I had a habit of listening to other people's conversations. I figured out a whole lot of things and I also found out that Will had a bet. He had a bet that if he could go all the way with Scarlet, then he'd get a hundred dollars."

"That was money right?"

"Yep. I went to tell Scarlet, and she refused to believe me, so I gave up. I tried to be her friend again and then we got along again. Then there was this couple. They wanted to adopt her and she asked if they could adopt me. They took one look at me and thought about the news and became afraid of me. They said no and Scarlet was deeply upset about it. One night she came to me and said 'Devil, I have a plan!' I asked her what it was and she replied, 'Let's run away! Remember that row boat we made when we were smaller? We could use that to go somewhere no one would know us!' Of course I agreed. I really did want to leave, but she never told me that Will was coming too." Devil thrust his fingers into the sand with an angry expression. Melody put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Anyways, we didn't watch the weather that day and we didn't know that there was gonna be a storm and we left. The waters were calm and I wasn't really worried about the small boat tipping over 'cuz I knew how to swim. Actually I was the best swimmer in the whole orphanage. I was so busy rowing the boat that I didn't realize that Will and Scarlet were arguing about something and when I looked at him he glared at me."

_"What are you looking at Turd?" He yelled at me. Scarlet gave him a look. _

_"His name is not Turd, Will, It's Devil!" I stayed silent. _

_"What did I tell you about naming things Scarlet? When you name it, it gets attached to you, and we don't need him getting more attached to you than he already is!" a look of confusion settles over her face and Will smirked at me._

_"What are you talking about?" She looked back at me and I kept my head low and just kept rowing. Will laughed._

_"Look, he's getting embarrassed! Scarlet, have you really been this oblivious all along? Turd's in love with you!" Scarlet looked at me and I only let her see one of my eyes and the next thing I saw tore my heart in half. She glared at me and gritted her teeth together._

_"So you've been saying all those stupid lies to ruin my relationship?!?" I looked up at her, surprised._

_"N-no! I'd never do that! He really was cheating-"_

_"You're still trying to lie, Turd? It's over" Will gave me a smirk and Scarlet was filled with rage. The storm began to rage all around us, but not one of us paid any attention to it._

_"I can't believe you! I told you Devil! I told you so many times! Don't mess with my relationships, but you always do! I'm tired of protecting you!"_

_"Protecting me? Since when? Ever since you started dating, you didn't care about me at all! You didn't realize when, they pushed me off of my bed, or threw rocks at me. You never saw when they burned all my books or pushed me down a flight of stairs. You didn't even pay attention on the field trip to the grand canyon, when they tried to push me over the edge and you're saying that you're tired of protecting me? From what? Definitely not when your _boyfriends _beat me when you weren't around. I put up with it because they made _you _happy! I didn't have to. I could have left!"_

_"Why didn't you?" Scarlet whispered with tears in her eyes. I was about to answer when it started to pour and we saw Will pointing out the side of the boat. We looked and we saw seven tails splashing in the water. The tails were muddy and you only saw flashes of color on them and they came nearer to the boat. Just then a huge wave crashed over us and Scarlet fell overboard and Will started to panic._

_"Do something you Turd!" He yelled and pushed me over too. When the water hit me, my eyes adjusted quickly and I looked for Scarlet's body and came face to face with a mermaid. Well some type of one anyways. This one was a cruel beauty, she had dirty blond hair that floated around in the ocean and she had fangs. There were these markings on her arms, they reminded me of fire and her eyes were a red inferno. She scared me and i turned away to keep looking for Scarlet, when I saw her being dragged down deeper. I tried to surface for more air but the waves kept crashing over my head."_Devil paused his story. Melody was concentrating hard. She's sure that she has seen a mermaid like that somewhere, but it was definitely not an Atlantican. She noticed Devil looking at her.

"Go on." He just nodded.

_"I went deeper into the water and saw Scarlet again. I dived even deeper and then one of the cruel mermaids came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. These mermaids had really sharp nails and she dug them into my skin. I tried pulling away and that resulted in her cutting me from my collar down to my side. The pain meant nothing to me, because I was so determined in getting back Scarlet. I was close to her and I attempted to grab her wrist and I caught onto the bracelet I gave her, for her birthday. It snapped and I reached for her hand. She pulled away and they dragged her into the darkness. I tried calling her name, but I forgot that I was under water. I blacked out from the lack of air and loss of blood."_

"So what happened next?"

"I woke up in the orphanage and found that Will was telling everyone that I drowned Scarlet. He also said that I tried to kill him next and he cut me with his pocket knife, in self defense. He was a good actor. He knew what he saw, but I guess he hated me so much to save me and then bring me to the orphanage to suffer. When they asked me about it, i told them he was lying. When I told them about what had happened, they didn't believe me. Who would? They assumed I was crazy and I was arrested and charged with kidnapping and murder. They said that if I had no trouble killing my mother, then why would I have trouble killing my best friend? I told them, finally, that I did not kill my mother, they didn't believe me." The water's tide began to rise and was now gently hitting their feet.

"How did you get out?"

"I starved myself" He stated casually, like it was the most normal thing to do.

"What?!"

"I starved myself, so that the handcuffs would slip off of my wrists. They did and then I somehow slipped through the bars to the cellar. Then, when the guards saw me, I ran like hell. I escaped and then I continued to live on the streets in secret. I was a wanted teen, and then I met Tiger, my cat. He was a smart cat and he helped me to steal food and then he got caught by the pound and they put him down. That's when I wandered around and met Leaf. He took me in and he treated me nicely, asking no questions. He knew there was a cash reward for my return and he gave me a chance to explain myself. He believed me and let me stay with the Midnight Raiders. That's when I realized that Rose was there, she didn't talk to me at first, 'cuz she thought that I killed Scarlet too, until Leaf explained it to her." Devil smiled.

"And now you're here"

"Yep. You know, at first, Leaf seems like a pretty boy, but he's far from it. He's only polite when he feels like he has to, and he follows his own rules too. I admire him, and that's why I'll only, ever listen to orders from him, he's my leader. It's not hard to figure out why Rose likes him. Everyone knows, except for Leaf. He is so dense sometimes, but he's not dense when it comes to Sky having a boyfriend." Devil rolled his eyes.

"Huh?"

"He is just noticing Takeshi's advances towards Sky."

"What?" Melody felt stupid all of a sudden.

"Takeshi likes Sky, you didn't know?" Melody shook her head and Devil laughed.

"Well, besides that, what did you mean when you said 'one of the types of mermaids.'?" Devil took a breath.

"As far as I know, there are three types of mermaids."

"Three types?"

"On our old home, there were three types. The first ones are the mermaids who sing to passing sailors and cause them to crash to the rocks that the mermaid was singing on, I'm not sure about what happens next, then there are those cruel beauties. Then, last,but not least, the mermaids that fall into the category of the little mermaid. They live here don't they?" Devil turned to melody and their eyes met.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Devil turned his eyes away.

"When Luke was bringing us to the castle, I was looking out the carriage and, surprise surprise, I saw the ocean. When I was staring I saw one."

"One what?"

"A mermaid. I only caught a glimpse of her, but she had black hair that was tied back and a red tail" Melody gulped. She knew she should have been careful that day! She was swimming around the kingdom for fun and Sebastian told her not to rise up too many times, but did she listen? Noo.

"Oh, Well are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Devil looked her in the eyes again and laughed. His crimson eyes shined with knowledge and mock.

"I know what I saw Melody, and what I saw was obviously a mermaid, and don't try to convince me otherwise! " Devil poked her nose.

"I'm not trying to convince you, I'm telling you." She poked his cheek.

"What did I say? You can't boss me around!" Devil poked Melody's side and she giggled. His eyes lit up with amusement. Melody caught this and slowly backed away.

"No. No. No. No"

"You're ticklish!" He lunged and began to tickle the poor girl.

"Hahaha! Wait! Stop Please! I beggeth you!" Melody could hardly breath through the laughing.

"Then say 'Devil is so awesome in all that he does and he is my superior!'

"Hahaha- Never!"

"Then the tickles shall never cease!" Melody was now crying from all the laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Devil is so awesome in all that he does and he is my superior!" Devil stopped tickling the girl and she stood up. "Not"

"You cheater!" Devil got up from the ground and began to chase the princess. Laughter filled the air as the two teens chased each other around on the beach, completely oblivious to the figure watching them from behind a rock.


	35. Feelings of Love and Lost

Scarlet watched the two teens as they frolicked around on the beach and couldn't help but feel increasingly sad. It used to be her playing with Devil like that and they always laughed together. It was her that he told things to and trusted her with his feelings.

But then, she crushed those feelings didn't she?

"Oh Devil, you could have told me from the beginning. Why didn't you?" Scarlet found her eyes overflowing with tears and her stomach tightened. She turned away. She couldn't endure watching anymore, it hurt her so much, and so she began to swim to her base. It wasn't fair.

_"Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much"_

She realized her feelings for him long before she started to date. Why didn't he tell her?

_"Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing _

_anything_

_A place just a little ways away--That was where I was"_

She really did love him. He was like her. Lonely

_"That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side"_

Even though people loved her, she felt all alone. She still heard his laughter.

_"Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_From afar, I realize it now"_

_Like a lost child, crying and searching_

_But there was no such thing as forever"_

How could she be so foolish to think that they would remain together?

_"'It's okay if you don't believe in anyone' you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you"_

But she couldn't protect him. How could she be so blind to the torture he went through for her?

_"Why can't I turn them to memories_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach_

_The more I tell myself 'I will forget'_

_The larger you loom in my thoughts"_

She looked back to Devil and Princess Melody. He had his arms wrapped around her and was swinging her around. She dove into the water and sped away.

_"Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_I realize it now from afar_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer"_

She managed to reach her current base. She changed her tail and fins to her unfamiliar legs. She ran to her bed and began to sob quietly.

"Oh Scarlet, what happened? I rarely see you like this."

"Rarely! Rarely!" Scarlet quickly looked up from her bed and wiped away her tears as she realized who was in her base.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this base?" She sat up and looked at the man and his flying pet robot.

"I wanted to ask you something. It was kinda hard to find you. First I went to Atlantis and you weren't there and then I looked for all the other likel places and found this one. I used this." the man tossed something to Scarlet and she examined it.

"Oh yeah, the hard candy that allows you to breathe under water right?" This man currently lived in a world where technology was far more advanced than all the others. He sat next to her.

"So tell me, why were you crying?" She turned away.

"None of your business!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, just don't attack me with language."

"No attack! No attack!" The little robot flew onto Scarlet's head.

"Quiet down Alu! What is it that you wanted to ask?" The man sighed at Scarlet's question.

"Are they here? Now?" Scarlet looked at the man and nodded. "Did they find out yet?"

"No. But Ice has been talking to her. In her dreams."

"Does Leaf know?"

"Ice tells me that Sky doesn't speak about her dreams to anyone, not even Leaf."

"I see...."

"You miss them?" Scarlet looked at the softened expression on the man's face.

"Of course I do....I raised them."

"Then talk to them."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. There's gonna be a ball. Try to attract Leaf's attention."

"He's not gonna be happy to see me."

"Worth a shot. You have to explain yourself to him. The reasons behind your actions."

"Okay. But I'm going to stay here until then" he smiled at her.

"Fine!"

* * *

"We soo have to tell Melody about this!" the penguin rubbed his flippers together mischieviously.

"Yeah and she could stop hanging out with that boy!"

"Correcto mundo my friend! After we tell her of all the adventures we've had without her, she'll feel so jelous and want to come with us!"

"We'll be the three Adventurers slash explorers again!" With that Tip and Dash left the Atlantian hide out and headed torwards shore where they would find Melody.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Okay! That was eventful wasn't it? Who knew Scarlet felt that way? I didn't!

The song Scarlet sings is called Myself by....I have no clue but it was from a Japanese show called Full Moon Wo Sagashite. It is only in Japanese, unfortunately, but it's a good song regardless.

If you want to hear it search for Myself - Full moon on Youtube!


	36. Whiny Tip and Sobbing Dash

Melody giggled as Devil set her back on her feet and he laughed. She softly punched his arm and he laughed.

"Hey Symphony, I'm gonna go see if those four are awake yet, OK?" Melody just nodded breathless. She stared at the ocean and heard his retreating footsteps. She couldn't help but think that Devil knew her family's secret, though it's not really a secret anymore.

She sat there for a while, thinking about different things, mostly about what Devil told her about his life.

"I know! I'll get him to go into the ocean again!"

"Get who to go into the ocean?" Melody quickly turned her head slightly to look upon her two aquatic best friends.

"Oh hi Dash! Hi Tip! What's cookin'?" She gave them her best apology smile. She hadn't seen them since the incident with Devil.

"Nothin' much." Tip looked around his surroundings, making sure no one else was there. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Devil, is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend." Melody rolled her eyes at the immature penguin.

"He sure seemed important." Dash mumbled, casting his eyes down. Melody felt sad. She shouldn't have tunred them away like that.

"Don't worry Dash, there's nothing going on between me and him."

"That's great! That means you'll have time to go to the-"

"Symphony! It's time to go! They're awake!" Tip was cut off by the red eyed boy who called from a little far away. Melody looked at her friends with an apologetic face.

"Sorry I have to go." Tip's beak dropped open.

"B-but Melody!" He whined.

"I have to go! Can you tell me later?"

"But we found something you will be interested -"

"Symphony!!" Devil called again. Dash felt sad yet again. Their friend was leaving them again - for that Devil kid.

"I promise I'll see you both soon, okay?" Melody smiled at them again and began to walk away.

"We don't need her! It could be just the two of us again, like old times!" Tip began to swim away. Dash silently followed. Who else were they going to tell about the Atlantian queen staying within the borders of the Atlantican kingdom?

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Well I know that this was short, but right now I'm on death row.

I got an F in English ad I still haven't told my step-father.

I'm afraid. So very afraid. Not to mention I have a D in World Civilizations......

But I'm passing all the other classes! I take great pride in my ceramics!

So hopefully I don't get grounded!!


	37. Teenagers and Barbaric Dragons

When Melody caught up to Devil she saw Max holding Feather by the scruff and he was sitting next to Devil's feet.

"Um...why?" Devil patted Max's head and gently took Feather from the dog's jaws.

"Max is so smart Symphony, and he cares for the cat! He brought her over the river" Max barked at the compliment. He liked the red eyed boy.

"Devil has a way with animals, it's his spiritual side,. Did you know he had one?" Leaf walked over to the two teens and smiled at his sister. Devil glared at the boy.

"Shut up! My spiritual side died when you came along!" Devil punched Leaf's arm and Leaf hit him back. Melody giggled as Rose came over shaking her head.

"Boys, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, right Melody?"

"Answer that, and I'll push you in mud" Devil warned.

"Push her in mud and I'll kick your ass!" Leaf warned the rude teen. Melody felt happy once again. She had an older brother who could beat up Devil if he hurt her!

"Leaf, what did we say about violence?" Takeshi and Sky came nearer. Sky looked like she just woke up from the best sleep in the whole world.

"_We_ said nothing. _You_ said it must never be distributed unless by you." Leaf mumbled.

"Exactly!"

"Yeah sure" Devil rolled his eyes and Takeshi grabbed both of the boy's heads and made them collide. The two began to clutch their heads in pain.

"There! Now you're even" Takeshi smirked and the girls laughed. Leaf growled and Devil glared. Suddenly both boys lunged and tackled the blind boy. Soon the three were in a wrestling match and Takeshi was winning.

Against both of them.

"Umm.....guys, John's here" Sky's soft voice interrupted the three boy's killing spree. Devil and Leaf looked up and sure enough, John was standing there. And he did not look happy.

"Hey Old Man, what's up?" Devil flashed a toothy grin.

"What's up? It's almost time for them to have dinner, and they're not even ready, and because you forgot the time, I had to put all the horses back by myself, and you ask me what's up?" John was eerily calm as he talked. But Devil knew that this was the calm before the storm.

"Well, I _did _forget the time, and aren't you used to doing things by yourself?" The older man looked as if he'd murder someone, and that someone might be Devil. He took a big breath.

"Yes, but if you're going to be my apprentice, you might as well do something, instead of playing around."

"Well, I _am_ only a teen. I don't wanna waste my time playing games when I could be_ working_." Devil's voice was full of poisonous sarcasm. John rubbed his eyes.

"Forget it, come on children, Queen Ariel and King Eric are worried. Besides, this time of year is really dangerous."

"Why is it dangerous?" Sky asked as a icy wind passed over them.

"It's almost winter, and dragons get really agressive durring winter." John explained as they led the horses to the river.

"Why is that?"

"No one actually knows, though there are lots of rumors." Melody answered her sister.

"Like what?"

"Some people say that this time of year because it's near the day of their creation. People say that the first dragons were the most horrible." John yelled over the rushing waters.

They made the jump.

"To signify this, the mountain the dragons live on, which is actually a volcano, erupts and prevents anyone from aproaching it." _That mountain is so much more than that Melody. _Sky corrected her sister in her mind.

"Why do you want to know such things, Princess?" John asked as they stopped to untie Acorn from the tree Takeshi tied her to.

"I was just curious. Dragons can't be that bad, can they?"

"They eat people, Sky. They also steal cattle and sheep." Melody slowly explained.

"Well, we eat cattle and swine, we also have to eat. It's the circle of life." Sky commented.

"But dragons don't think. They're all heartless beasts who like to torment their prey and destroy villages." Melody spat out, trying to make her sister see dragons for what they were.

"I'm pretty sure they could think, Symphony, all living things think. Hell, I even think plants think, I mean, they stay silent, but how would we know if they feel pain or have thoughts." Devil jumped in the conversation.

"Devil is right in a way, Melody" Leaf nodded in agreement.

"How do we know that animals don't think of us like the way others think of dragons? I mean, we moved into their territory." Rose explained.

"Dragons are different. They burn villages for no reason, they eat more than they need to, they're just barbaric!"

"Melody, you don't have to be so narrow minded. No one knows anything for sure." Takeshi spoke up as they neared the stables and the pasture.

"I'm not being narrow minded, it's a fact!"

"What's a fact?" Melody turned her head to see her mother and father standing close to each other and awaiting the arrival of their children and the other three teens.

"That dragons are barbaric." Melody stated. Eric agreed with his eldest daughter while Ariel remained silent. She wasn't sure.

"Well that was an eventful ride! Come on Devil, put the horses in their stalls!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Devil began to mumble as he walked away.

"That boy! He's got more mouth than a gossipy maid!" John growled at the boy's back. Ariel put a hand on the old man's arm.

"Now now, John. It's apparent that he's going to be trouble but you have to be patient, he'll warm up eventually, he just needs someone to discipline him. He was an orphan remember? Besides, you two have more in common than you think!"

"Bah! What do you know?" John walked away muttering under his breath. Eric laughed.

"I can see Devil in the future. He's going to become an old cranky man! Well at least John has more manners" Ariel playfully pushed her husband.

"Hey Leaf, did you finish your lessons with Devil?" Ariel looked to her son.

"He said I was ready. I just have to try not to step on any girls toes."

"Yes, because we all know that make a total fool of yourself if you do" Rose smiled. Takeshi threw one arm around Leaf and Sky did the same.

"But he'll be _our _fool!" Ariel giggled at the teens. Secretly, she did hope that nothing went wrong that night. She didn't know how many things would go wrong that night.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Merry Christmas everybody!!

I'm not grounded!! Yay!! I got a new TV!! WHooHooo!!

Anyways, for a special treat look up my story Chronicles of Questions and Holidays, I promise you that it has something to do wth this story!


	38. Unrequited Love

"So Devil" The crimson eyed apprentice looked up from the horse shoe he was forging, to his mentor.

"What?"

"I was just curious, are you going to the ball tonight? Because if you are, then you'll have to go into the market and buy something nice to wear." Devil sighed.

"I'm not going." John looked surprised. Surely the young boy might want a chance to meet other people and socialize. After all he felt like Devil deserved to mingle with other kids his age, even if he was a horribly rude boy.

"Why not?"

"I can easily tell that since, my friends are now part of the royal palace and are now royalty, that this ball is going to filled with snotty brats and idiot pretty boys. I'd rather not go." The teen continued to pound the horse shoe.

"That can't be all the reason"

"It's not. I have somewhere to be tonight." John raised an eyebrow. That sentence could mean anything.

"Where might that be?"

"Somewhere. I'll be back later though, so is it okay if I hide out here?" Devil looked up again.

"Sure. No one comes by here to visit any ways. Not anymore." Devil stopped working.

"What do you mean, 'Not anymore'?"

"No one comes by to visit since my wife was alive."

"You had a wife?" Devil was a little surprised. He never thought this cranky old man would have had a wife. Well then again he must have gotten cranky for some reason.

"Yes. I also had a son."

"What happened?"

"My wife died form an illness about ten years ago, when my son was only five." John sighed. _Five? That's how old I was._Suddenly Devil felt like a jackass. He shouldn't have said all those things to his mentor.

"What happend to your son?"

"Two years ago he went off with these people all dressed in some weird type of clothing, I never saw him since."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Those people are mysterious, they take people and we never see them again."

"So they kidnap people?"

"No. They promise the people things and the people go along willingly. That's what happened to Lucas. That was his name."

"Oh."

"Don't act all down because of my story Devil."

"Alright. Um...Old Man?"

"Huh?"

"Can I borrow some money? I need to buy something at the market."

"Sure, why not? I get paid a lot more than I use." Devil smiled at John who gave him a small pouch.

"Thanks John! I'm gonna go get Azia, then I'm gonna go okay?"

"Knock yourself out" John mereley waved his hand in the air.

* * *

"Hey Azia, how have ya been girl?" Devil walked up to the beautiful, lonely mare. She just snorted in answer. She wasn't very social with the other horses.

"Yeah, it's alright though. They'll come around eventually. They have to just accept you, and besides, they're just jealous." Devil hugged her neck. " I mean you _are_smarter and faster than them." Azia snickered in agreement.

"Hey Devil! Where are you going?" Devil turned to look into the direction the voice came from. He fond his red eyes clashing with beautiful lightning blue eyes.

"Oh hey Symphony. I'm going to the market today." The princess walked over to him.

"Is John sending you on another errand?"

"Nah, I'm going there to-"

"Meet Forest again?" Melody teased, though the thought of Devil and Forest being together was unsettling. Devil glared at her.

"No. I told you all that I did not have a crush on her and I still don't have a crush on her. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go swimming with me." Devil and Azia looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can think of soo many reasons as to why I can't do that"

"Like what?"

"The water's freezing at this time of year"

"You'll get over it after a while. Besides the cold numbs all your feelings for a while so it's relaxing."

"Your father will kill me for going with you."

"Since when did you care about what my father thinks?"

"Your mom won't like it if you became sick before the ball"

"I won't get sick."

"I can't swim" Devil almost laughed at himself. He was so stupid.

"You told me you were a great swimmer yesterday." Melody smirked. She was going to win the battle.

"I'm a potential killer. Do you wanna risk that?" Devil narrowed his eyes at her for effect.

"You told me that you didn't kill them and I believe you." Devil muttered 'Crap!'

"I...uh..."

"Well?" Melody crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I might take a long time at the market. Besides I have to take Azia on a walk. Since being deemed dangerous she hasn't explored the kingdom and I haven't either." Melody pouted. She was so close too! Devil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then I'll come with you. If you have a guide then your tour will go by faster!"

"I'd rather just go my own way. Azia won't get lost, and you might have to get ready soon."

"But remember what John said? It's dangerous this time of year."

"More of a reason for you to stay. I'm not afraid of dragons and John didn't seem too worried when I told him I was gonna leave."

"I'm still coming."

"Fine whatever, but then you're going straight back to the palace."

"You're not my dad."

"I could be"

"No you couldn't. You're only one year older than me and my mom married at 16 and slept with no man besides my father"

"I could be older and maybe your mother had an affair? Ever think about that?" He laughed as Melody punched his arm. "You are so weak! You're right, you _can't_ be my daughter!"

"Oh Shut up!!" Devil gasped at her words.

"Such vulgar words for a princess!" Melody laughed.

"Come on! Help me get Seina"

"Sure"

* * *

Sky nervously twirled the crystal around her neck as she watched Takeshi and Chef Alex cut up vegetables to add to the food. Chef Alex allowed her to stay in the kitchen as long as she didn't distract Takeshi from his cooking. Takeshi occasionally glanced

at the young princess to see if she was still giving off the aura of nervousness. He sighed.

"Sky, you've been sitting there, twirling that necklace for half an hour. What's wrong?" He didn't stop chopping the carrot as he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong"

"Sky." He stopped cutting and looked to his beloved friend. "What's the matter? You never get like this." Sky sighed and turned her gaze away from those sightless eyes.

"I just feel like something's going to happen today. It's like the world shifted or something."

"Sky just relax. Nothing is going to happen. Leaf, and I, we'll protect you if anything _does_ happen." The blind teen turned her head towards him and kissed her forehead.

"Hey break it up lovebirds! Takeshi, are you doing what I asked you to do?" Takeshi quickly turned to meet his angry mentor. Alex sure did lose his cool easily when it came to cooking. Sky blushed furiously at the thought of Takeshi and her being lovebirds

"Yes Alex, I'm sorry"

"What did I tell you?" Takeshi sighed at his mentor.

"You are not Alex in the kitchen, you are Chef Alex or Sir." Alex smirked.

"That's right now get to work!" When Alex walled away, Takeshi looked at Sky and he tried to suppress a laugh and then he heard her giggling. He couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh as well.

"Is he always like that when he's cooking?" Sky managed to ask as she laughed. Takeshi just nodded.

"What did I just say?" Alex went over to them again and hit his apprentice's head. "Get back to work!" The Chef then turned his eyes to the young princess.

"I'm sorry Chef Alex. Please let me stay, I promise not to distract Takeshi anymore" Sky pleaded with her beautiful amethyst eyes and Alex couldn't say no. Takeshi smiled as he continued to chop carrots.

* * *

Beautiful music filled the room as Leaf watched Rose play her violin with a pleased look on her face. Thomas wasn't sitting too far away and he smiled at his prodigy. He wasn't even sure that he could teach her more than she already knew.

"I wish I could play an instrument" Leaf mumbled as Rose stopped playing.

"What do you mean? You have an instrument" She walked over to the prince who looked at her in confusion.

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Your voice is a instrument." Leaf laughed

"Hardly"

"Prince Leaf, you can sing?" Thomas looked to the teen with interest. His voice must be satisfying to the ears. His mother's is outstanding!

"Not much. I don't like to do it in front of people." Leaf stated with a shrug and it was true. He got stage fright whenever he found that someone was watching him.

"But he sings really good!" Rose assured her mentor.

"I'd like to hear your instrument one day Prince Leaf" Thomas smiled at the new heir to the kingdom.

"If I get the courage." Leaf nodded.

"Now come on Rose, we have to rehearse with the rest of the orchestra for the ball tonight." Thomas gestured with his hand to follow him.

"I'm going to actually play in the orchestra ?!" Rose was amazed when Thomas nodded. She looked in Leaf's direction and he gave her an encouraging smile as she followed Thomas to the ball room.

* * *

"Now what to do, what to do?" Leaf asked himself as he walked around the palace. His father was with his mother doing....he didn't want to think about that, and Melody went to bug Devil so that left sibling bonding out. Sky was in the kitchen and so was Takeshi and Leaf wasn't allowed to go in there because he'd fool around too much. The emerald eyed prince sighed.

He could go visit his grandfather himself but the last time something important was happening so that wasn't such a good idea. Suddenly, as he was walking, Ruby flew by looking down. She flew past Leaf without even acknowledging him and she sighed.

"Ruby!" the floating fairy stopped and turned around. She raised her big silver eyes to him.

"Oh hi Leaf"

"Hey what's wrong? we haven't seen you in a while." Leaf walked up to the small figure.

"I'm on the wrong end of unrequited love" Leaf looked at the poor heartbroken fairy and figured that she had a crush on his best friend.

"Unrequited love huh? Well all I can say is try hard to forget. I'm still trying to do that" Leaf offered a smile.

"You loved someone who didn't love you?!" Ruby was surprised. Leaf was a good guy and that girl must be an idiot.

"It wasn't like that Ruby. I loved her and she loved me like a brother like she should, anyways I'm getting over it. Slowly." Leaf added as he thought about his younger sister.

"Maybe you can find someone else! Like Rose!" Ruby blurted out and quickly covered her mouth upon realizing the mistake she just made. Leaf looked at her confused.

"Rose and I, we're just friends. Besides she doesn't like me like that, Right?"

"R-right!" _How could he be so dense?!_ Rose flew onto his shoulder.

"Anyways, do you want to come with me to the beach? I have nothing else to do"

"Sure!!"


	39. Marriage and Sonic Booms!

The two horses galloped in silence as their riders did not speak. It was an awkward silence that neither of them were able to break and as they entered the town market, laughter, music and a fun atmosphere filled the air. Some adults in the market began to whisper as the Princess and her newfound friend passed by. Who was he and why was he with their princess, or maybe he was just a servant. Others knew that he was just the stable boy and Old man John's apprentice.

Melody sighed and Devil glanced over.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"It's too quiet" Devil lifted an eyebrow.

"Quiet? This place is full of noise." Melody giggled.

"I mean you and me. You haven't said anything on the whole ride here. Why are you so quiet?" Devil looked down.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Did you know John had a Son?" Melody was caught off guard and she blinked. She slowly nodded and then looked down.

"He was my best friend. We grew up together. He disappeared two years ago. That was a terrible year for a lot of people." Melody recalled so many different memories. Lucas disappeared before her birthday and before Morgana showed up. He was her first real friend. He never cared about her loving the sea and never thought she was weird. If he was still here then she'd most likely would have told him about her being part mermaid.

"What was he like?"

"Why?" Melody stopped Seina in front of an exit.

"I just wanna know what John's son was like. I don't know why, I'm just curious I guess." Devil Stopped Azia in front of the exit too. "Where does this exit lead to?"

"It's a large public garden"

"So it's like a park."

"A park?"

"It's like a garden except it doesn't have as many flowers and it serves as a hangout for families, or couples, or for people who just want to enjoy a walk" Devil explained to the confused princess.

"Well then I guess you can call the garden that. Come on, horses are allowed y'know" Melody entered the garden with Seina and Devil followed.

* * *

"I spy something blue"

"The ocean?" Leaf guessed and the small fairy on his shoulder giggled.

"Your turn!"

"Okay...umm...." Leaf began to tap is fingers on his knee as he walked. Then he saw something off in the distance on the horizon of the water. The object- no the _objects _were coming their way at an alarming rate. Leaf's eyes widened as he realized what they were. He quickly grasped Ruby, who gave a squeak of protest, in his hand and ducked as the two enormous creatures flew past them.

"Dragons!" Ruby exclaimed as she flew out of Leaf's hand. Leaf stared after them. One was smaller than the other and had dark green scales all over. The other was an even larger dragon with blue and grey scales. The two dragons were attacking each other as they flew.

"They're heading towards the market!" Leaf cried out as he noticed the direction the two were headed.

"King Eric is _not_going to like this one bit!" Ruby and Leaf began to race towards the market.

* * *

Devil and Melody sat on a stone bench as they watched the two horses walk around in a patch of flowers.

"So Symphony, you never answered my question. What was John's son like?" Melody sighed as she looked around the garden. It was mostly empty because the seasons were changing. She leaned back on the bench and looked at the branches of the tree above them.

"Um...Well he was funny. He always knew how to make someone laugh. He was hard headed though, like his father and he liked to speak his mind, but he wasn't soo rude like _someone_I know. He was also adventurous and that's what led him to follow these people we call Shadows. They dress in all black and cover up their faces so that only their eyes show. I heard that they exist to help stop catastrophic events from happening."

"They promised him things?"

"Yeah. They promised him freedom and escape. Escape from the boring life he held. I only knew that because he came to talk to me about it. I didn't want him to go and he left without saying good bye so...I guess that's the end of it. He never came back. But we did have a great time together on our last day together. " Melody blew into her bangs.

"Did you have a crush on him?" Melody immediately sat up.

"What? No!" Devil laughed.

"I'm guessing you did."

"Okay, maybe a little" Melody smiled. It was nice to talk to Devil like this.

Devil suddenly moved a little closer to Melody and leaned his head tor wards hers.

"I think I know why he didn't say good bye" Melody's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"Why?"

"Because, maybe it was too hard to say good bye and he didn't want to hurt you more than he was already. He wanted you to remember the days you spent with him and he did that as a way to not say good bye" He whispered like he was telling her some huge secret.

"But why wouldn't he say good bye?"

"He did it, not as a 'good bye', but as a 'See you around' " Devil moved back with a smile on his face. "Make sense to you?" Melody relaxed again and slowly nodded. It did somehow make sense and she did hope to see him again one day.

"Wait, how would you know?" Melody gave him a look.

"Well...For one, the way you described him so fondly tells me that he wasn't a bad person and something tells me that he wasn't the type of guy to say good bye. Some guys can be real jerks but you have to look really hard to find one that doesn't only think of getting inside girls pants"

"Pants?"

"I mean guys who want to do very inappropriate things to girls that aren't married to them."

"Ah so you out of all people believe in that whole waiting until marriage thing." Melody wasn't even sure why she seemed surprised. Oh yeah, now she knew. This was _Devil_.

"Actually I don't believe in it." Devil glanced at Melody who opened her mouth to say something. "I don't believe in it only because I will never find someone I'll want to marry....or rather someone who'll want to marry me" He looked away. He couldn't seem to stop himself from puring all his feelings out to the girl sitting beside him. There was just something about her.

"Devil" Melody tentatively reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder. She tried to make him look at her. "Devil"

_Don't make me look at you. I don't want to feel myself drown in your blue eyes. _Devil tried hard to resist but he knew that he couldn't look away for long. Then his blood red eyes clashed with her electric blue ones.

"Devil, don't put yourself down. It's not like you."

"How would you know what's like me or what's not like me?!" He snapped.

"Devil, with all that you've told me, I could probably guess a lot of things" Melody offered a smile. "I could also guess that you're going to end up marrying someone who loves you"

"What are you? A fortune teller? I'm sorry but this is getting a little uncomfortable" Devil turned away again.

"You think that this is a walk on the beach for me? I'm not good at comforting people and here I am trying my best for you and you-" Melody was cut off by Devil's hand over her mouth.

"Chill Symphony. Look, I really am sorry but it's hard for me y'know? Anyways the real reason I wanted to go to the market was to buy some flowers. Do you know where I could buy some?" Melody was taken back a little.

"Flowers?"

"Yeah"

"That depends. What kind of flowers?"

* * *

"King Eric! King Eric!" A palace guard rushed through the doors to the King's study. Ariel looked up from her book she was reading and saw that the guard looked terrified. Her husband lifted himself from his seat at his desk and faced the guard.

"What is it? What is so urgent?" The King demanded.

"A couple of dragons! They're headed towards the market!" Ariel jumped up.

"The market?! Eric, Melody and Devil are at the market!" Eric nodded calmly.

"Assemble some soldiers to go and secure the area. We don't want to lose anyone's life over a dispute of those barbaric dragons." the guard nodded.

"Right" With a bow the guard rushed off. Ariel went closer to her husband.

"Oh Eric I hope they'll be alright" Eric put his arms around his wife and kissed her lovely red hair.

"Me too, me too"

* * *

"A single rose in full bloom in the middle of a bouquet of Forget-me-not" The elderly woman passed Devil the bouquet of flowers and smiled. "So who's the lucky girl?" Her eyes briefly flashed to Melody for an answer.

"Don't get exited Flora. They're not for me" Melody assured the old woman.

"They're for an old friend of mine" Devil smiled as he held the flowers.

"Are you sure you do not fancy the young Princess, Devil?" Flora winked at the crimson eyed boy who's face had a pink tint to it.

"He's sure Flora. Honestly every time there is one guy who you think is nice, you want to set him up with me."

"Well, sweetie, I just want you to find a nice boy that's husband material. You're going to be able to marry in only two years, if your father wants it or not."

"Wow Symphony, that's a lot of expectations for someone who's only fourteen. That reminds me, how come a girl is allowed to marry at 16 and a guy has to wait until they are 18?" Flora looked at the boy with a confused look.

"How long have you've been here Devil?"

"Not that long. Only a couple of days."

"Ah"

"Devil, girls marry at 16 because they are considered young women. Guys have to wait until they are 18 because they are supposedly still immature when they are 16." Melody explained.

"But that's unfair. what if the boy loves a girl at 16 and she has to get married off to someone else. What can he do?"

"Nothing. It's just the way this kingdom is" Melody stated like it was obvious.

"That's stupid"

"Well it may be stupid, but it is the custom here" Flora began to arrange a couple of flowers in a vase.

"Flora, where do you want me to put the Tulips?" A voice from the inside of the shop asked.

"On the shelf beside the Primroses" The elderly woman called back. A minute later, a familiar figure walked out of the flower shop.

"Forest?" The young girl looked at the boy and rushed to hug him.

"Hi Devil!" He hugged back and was amazed of the chances she'd be there the exact moment he was. She stopped hugging and pulled away. She did a brief courtesy to Melody. "Good Afternoon Princess Melody"

"Oh hello Forest. What brings you here?"

"Forest helps me out during the weekends. She's great help too" Flora added with a smile and Forest seemed to glow.

"So what brings you two to the flower shop." Devil held up the bouquet.

"I was buying some flowers for someone"

"Oh for who?" Forest's eyes lit up at the thought of gossip. Devil laughed.

"For an old friend. That's all I'm gonna say. Hey why are you so happy?" Forest gave him a giant smile.

"I'm turning 15 today! Just one more year until, I'm able to marry!" She giggled and Devil groaned.

"Well Happy Birthday, but don't you think that, This whole entire thing about getting married at 16 is overrated?"

"Not for a girl who is really in love" Forest shot back.

"But you're not in love with anybody"

"Yet." Suddenly Forest stopped talking and looked to the sky. A extremely loud boom was heard and Melody and Flora jumped.

"What was that?!" Melody yelled out. Forest grabbed both Devil's and Melody's hands and urged the, away from the shop.

"We have to get out of here! All of you have to leave. Now!" Forest shoved Flora and Melody ahead as another loud boom was heard.

"Forest what is that terrible exploding noise?" Flora asked with terror in her eyes.

"It sounds like a Sonic Boom, but those can't exist here can they?" Devil asked the pretty girl.

"Yes, yes they can." She mumbled as she tried to get them farther away from the shop and the market.

"Wait! What's a Sonic Boom?!?" Melody screeched as another loud noise was heard.

"It's a loud noise made by shock waves which are produced by an aircraft travelling at a rate faster than the speed of sound" Devil explained in a hurry.

"What's an aircraft?!" Flora yelled out.

"They don't exist here!" Devil responded.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE MARKET!!!" Forest yelled out to the people around them.

"Then what's making the Sonic Booms?!?" Melody exclaimed as people began to panic.

"_DRAGONS!! _" AS soon as that word was uttered, there was an explosion and Melody and Flora were caught in the blast.


	40. Dragons of the Forest

"What was that noise?!" Sky frantically asked as the palace shook. Alex looked up and ran over to his apprentice and the princess.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't sound good."

"It was a sonic boom" Takeshi muttered as he realized that his best friends were outside. Sky got up and ran out of the kitchen to find her mother.

* * *

"Mom!" Ariel turned to her silvered haired daughter and embraced her. "Mom, what's going on?"

"There are a couple of Dragons at the market. Your father has gone to check out the damage."

"But isn't Melody and Devil at the market?" Sky asked fearfully.

"Yes"

* * *

Leaf and Ruby arrived in the market just as His sister and an elderly woman were caught in a Explosion. The princess and old woman didn't know that the explosion was caused by a dragon's tail smashing into a building.

"MELODY!!!" Leaf raced over to the pile of brick and stone and found Forest and Devil already there trying to dig out the two victims.

"Leaf, don't stand there! Help!" Devil barked as he removed the debris off the pile. Leaf set to work immediately. Soon they saw two hands and Devil pulled one and Leaf pulled the other.

As Melody got out from the pile she began to cough and Devil patted her back.

"Breathe Melody." She did as she was told and turned to make sure Flora was alright. The elderly woman was just recovering from the shock.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She heard Forest yell out and Melody noticed the look of worry.

"Me too" She then turned her head to the large beasts in the middle of the market. One with deep emerald green scales and steel grey eyes and the other had blue and dull grey scales. They both circled each other, snarling, and growling. Forest was looking tot he green dragon with worry.

The blue and grey dragon lounged at the other, pinning it to the ground and roared to the sky.

"No" Forest whispered as the blue dragon reached, with a claw to the other's head and tried to retrieve a silver like gem on it's forehead. Suddenly the green dragon screeched and hit the larger with it's tail. The teens and Flora had to cover their ears, for the screech was more than they could handle.

The green dragon suddenly overpowered the bigger one and pinned it to the ground. It gave a victorious roar and grasped the other's neck with it's jaw. Right before their eyes the blue and grey dragon transformed into a young adult male. A dead young adult male. The victorious dragon began to sway back and forth and as he fell he transformed into another male. However, this male was familiar to Melody, Devil, and most of all, Forest.

"Drake!" The girl with the copper colored hair ran torwards her brother. He was breathing heavily, and had blood on the corners of his mouth. He grasped the necklace around his neck and he gave a weak laugh.

"I saved it Forest. I saved it" Melody and Flora stared wide eyed at the two and Devil caught Forest's gaze. He shook his head.

'I won't tell' He mouthed the words as the girl grabbed her brother and began to drag him away just as The palace's soldiers and King Eric showed up. Eric saw his daughter and son and Jumped off his powerful horse and headed towards them.

"Oh Melody, Leaf! You two are alright!" The King embraced his children in a giant hug. Devil cleared his throat.

"What about me?" Eric looked at the rude boy and smiled.

"Believe it or not, but I am sorta glad you survived." Devil gasped.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack! Pretty Boy just admitted that he's glad that I'm alive! Hold me Leaf" Devil fell against his friend and Leaf laughed.

"Okay, you know I don't go that way" He pushed the red eyed boy away.

"That was an event I don't think I'll ever forget." Flora mumbled as she dusted herself off. She looked at the King. "I don't think you have an idea on how to fix this mess, do you?"

"I'll pay for everyone's lost merchandise, in the meantime, you both have to get ready for the ball. You're filthy!" Eric reminded his children.

"You're still going to have a ball, even when all of this happened?" Devil was amazed. "Your daughter could be traumatized for life! She hasn't even said a word!"

"I'm fine Devil." Melody assured her friend. She wasn't sure though, that she should tell her father that there was a dragon family living within the kingdom. "Hey Devil, do you still have all of your flowers?" At the mention of the flowers Devil searched all around him and found the bouquet lying nearby, amazingly untouched. He quickly picked it up.

"Okay then, if you're all fine, let's head back to the palace." Melody looked back to the dead body and saw that the soldiers were taking it somewhere. The body looked exactly like a human's except the hair on the man was blue and grey. She felt sick and hoped that the ball will take her mind off these thoughts.

* * *

**My Special words ( or not )**

Okay so the description of the dragon's fight isn't all that good, sue me.

The next chapter will finally describe the awaited ball! I can't wait!


	41. Good Luck

"Pa!" Forest yelled into the forbidden forest. Her poor brother was in bad shape and she couldn't find her father. She felt the wind sting her face as it clashed with the warm tears on her cheeks. Her brother managed to save the family treasure, and she was proud but he almost gave up his life to protect it. She gave a shaky breath. It was expected from a guardian of sound. So many of her family have already gave their lives for the stupid power, but it was expected. Now her brother is a victim. Hopefully Devil wouldn't tell, or that princess. Suddenly a figure moved among the trees. "Pa?" more figures moved among the trees and Forest realized that none of these figures were her father and her breath caught in her throat.

"W-wh-what are you doing here? Th-th-this isn't your t-t-territory" Forest stuttered out as one of the figures stepped out from the shadows.

"It is now. In case you haven't noticed sweetie, the days of the dragons are coming to an end." Forest shook her head.

"You're wrong. When our queen comes back, the dragons will come back stronger than ever! Then we can return the balance of the world as it should be" Laughter was heard around the forest and Drake opened his eyes.

"You know she's....right....just watch" their laughter was cut short by the enormous dragon that landed beside the two teens. Forest helped her brother get onto the back of the large dragon. Just as the figures were about to lounge, the dragon flew away. Forest hoped that IceStorm would get to Sky in time.

* * *

Sky brushed her beautiful hair as she sat in front of her mirror. She looked at the dark lavender strips running through it and she looked at her unique eyes. She really doesn't look like her mom or dad. If she went to the ball, she'd stick out like a sore thumb. Her mother insisted that she wouldn't but she knew she would. She has always stuck out. She looked at the dress she was wearing. It was a silverish gown with beautiful amethysts sewed onto the bottom to help bring out her eyes. Sky was glad that it didn't have that many ruffles on it. As much as she loved old time dresses, she could deal without the ruffles. She heard a knock at the door. She turned in her seat.

"Come in" Sky called out with her beautiful voice. Leaf opened the door to her room and he smiled at her.

"Wow Sky. Aren't you glad I told mom not to get you any pink dresses?" Sky giggled.

"You look like dad." That was the truth. Leaf stood tall, maybe a little taller than Eric and he was wearing the same suit Eric was going to wear except for the fact that it was in black instead of white. He even looked like Eric, if Eric had green eyes and hair that wasn't so volumized. Leaf frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sky laughed and shook her head.

"No, your handsome." Sky looked down. "This is so new. I hope nothing goes wrong." Leaf sat on her bed.

"Me too. But don't you feel like something weird is going to happen?" Sky looked at him for a second then slowly nodded.

"Yeah." The two siblings sat in silence for a while.

"Um...Sky I kinda wanted to talk to you about..uh...Takeshi"

"Takeshi?"

"Yeah, um...." Leaf wasn't sure how to say it. He noticed Takeshi's advances towards his sister and wondered about it.

"Wait, before you say anything, I have to ask, Do you think I have to dance?" Leaf blinked. Then he remembered why Sky was so nervous and scared about going to the ball in the first place.

"Sky, if it were up to me, then I wouldn't make you, but it's not up to me and I'm guessing that many people will find it weird that you won't dance with anyone. But if you're still very uncomfortable with other boys, try to just dance with Takeshi." Leaf found it weird that he was encouraging Sky to be with his best friend, but hey, it's better than a guy he doesn't know.

"Okay, then." Another knock was heard and this time Ariel came in. She gaped when she saw her two children. Leaf, he was so handsome, like his father and Sky was just so beautiful. Suddenly Ariel felt guilty. She should have seen them grow up. She should have watched them more closely.

"You look beautiful sweetie. You look so much like your father Leaf."

"So I've been told" Ariel giggled. She pulled a gold tiara from behind her back and showed it to Sky.

"Sky, we would like you to wear this today. Melody's going to wear one too, so you don't have to feel so odd." Sky took the item and looked at it. It was beautiful, and instead of the diamond that would be there, there was a single amethyst.

"It's beautiful."

"Now come on, everyone is going to start to wonder where the New prince and princess are" Sky stopped.

"Are there a l-lot of people?" Ariel bit her lip. She hoped her daughter wouldn't get cold feet.

"Yes, but you'll be okay, I promise." Leaf gave a reassuring pat on her back and together they walked out of the room.

* * *

_Up or down? The usual or a bun_? Melody tried so hard to figure out how she should have her hair. She wanted to look really nice when she told Cody that she liked him.

"Leave it down, and let it be loose" Melody knew that voice all to well already and spun around to face the speaker.

"Devil-" the figure leaning against her door frame was indeed the rude crimson eyed boy, but he looked so - different. He was wearing a midnight blue version of Leaf's and her father's clothing and his hair was actually brushed, though it still hung over his eyes. She was already used to seeing Devil in his work clothes and she never imagined that he could clean up so nice. He looked - amazing, like a true gentleman. "I thought that you weren't going to come to the ball."

"I thought that I'd come for a while. I also thought that I should help Sky a bit."

"Help Sky? With what?" Devil walked over to Melody's bed and sat down.

"In case you haven't noticed, Sky is a bit, um...boy phobic."

"Boy phobic?"

"Yeah, I don't know all the details but Sky's afraid of men and won't let them touch her, besides the hand or arm, thus meaning she will not dance with anyone other than, Takeshi, Leaf, or me. She can't dance with Leaf because it would seem weird to everyone in that ball and that leaves me and Takeshi."

"Then why are you in my room?" Melody questioned.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today. About Forest-"

"Don't worry, I won't tattle on your dragon girlfriend" Melody snapped at him. Why on Earth would she talk to him about Forest?

"She's not my Girlfriend. She's just a friend and it wouldn't be fair to them to tell your father about their secret."

"It wouldn't be fair? Devil, they're dragons!"

"But her being one, and her family, doesn't that prove that they can think and feel? Maybe dragons are just misunderstood" Melody closed her eyes.

"Devil, can we please not talk about this? I'm trying so hard to forget about what happened today. I just want to forget it." Devil stood up and went over to her.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Oh and second thought, you should keep your hair up" Devil grabbed the brush.

"Why are you helping me? Besides I thought you said to leave it down." Melody stated as she felt the brush going through her hair gently.

"Rose told me about your bet and I thought that I'd help you out, you know, a guy's opinion. Anyways I like your hair down and therefore, no one else is allowed to see you that way. Not even your own parents" Devil warned as he brushed her hair.

"Rose told you? How did you get her to tell you?"

"I begged her so much that I wore her down" Melody giggled.

"I thought that you didn't want to know our 'girly secrets' " Devil tied Melody's hair into a higher ponytail and took out a few strands of hair.

"I got curious. Sue me."

"Sue you?" Devil shook his head.

"Forget it. Give me the tiara" Melody did as she was told and Devil gently placed the item upon her head. He gave her a genuine smile and he helped her up from her seat."You're so -" Devil stopped himself from saying the 'B' word. "Pretty." Melody smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Devil chuckled.

"I forgot, you didn't know. We forgot to tell you. When we kiss someone on the forehead," Devil poked her on the spot he kissed, "it means 'Good Luck'. My father taught it to my mother and my mother taught it to me, who taught it to the Midnight Raiders. I also taught a couple of the kids at the orphanage and Scarlet too and now I'm teaching it to you. Take it to heart, 'cause it's the last time I'm going to explain it. It also, sometimes, means 'Good bye' or 'See you later.' Personally I like 'See you later. Good byes hurt too much." Devil stepped back and looked the girl over. She was wearing a pink dress.

"What?"

"What color are the dresses you usually wear for balls?"

"Pink." Devil shook his head.

"Try blue. It'll bring out your eyes. Guys like eye contact, it's easier to connect that way. Unless they don't want you for who you are." Melody looked down at her dress.

"Really?" She looked at Devil who opened her wardrobe and searched through her clothing. He pulled out a dark blue dress that didn't have as many ruffles on it as much as her other dresses.

"This one. Here, put it on" Devil thrust the dress into Melody's hands and took off her tiara. "I'll hold onto this until your ready." Before the girl could protest Devil was out the door. Melody looked at the dress again. It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

Devil softly knocked on the princess's door. "Are you done yet?"

"Come in" the melodic voice called to him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. The girl was standing in the middle of her room looking at Devil with a nervous smile.

"You look fine Symphony. Here" Devil walked closer to her to place the tiara upon her head once again. "I'm going to do something special just for you and you better appreciate it. Take the moment to tell him okay?" Melody nodded with a look of determination.

"Melody, can I come in?" Melody and Devil looked at her doorway to find the king.

"Well you came in already"

"You should stop hanging around with this guy" Eric pointed a finger in Devil's direction. "You're picking up his rude behavior"

"Hey! This behavior cannot be picked up, it's a form of art" Eric actually cracked a smile.

"What a weird form of art. Melody, who picked out your dress? You look beautiful" Eric embraced his daughter.

"Devil did"

"Second thought, I hate it, change into a different one"

"Dad!"

"Kidding! Now come on. The introductions need to be made." with those words the trio walked out of Melody's room.


	42. Fortune Tellers

"Presenting your royal highness, Princess Melody" clapping was heard all around the ballroom as Melody carefully descended the staircase. She looked around. Most of the people in the ballroom were here, before at her twelfth birthday party. Then her eyes caught sight of the boy she was looking for. Cody was looking at her with his dark blue eyes and smiled. Melody felt her heart flutter and her stomach felt equally as weird.

"Okay. Relax Melody." Melody whispered to herself as she reached the bottom of the steps. She gracefully walked over to her parents, awaiting the introductions of her younger sister and her brother.

"Presenting your royal highness, formerly known as Princess Ari, Princess Sky" most of the people in the ballroom were surprised at the weird coloration's of the princess's hair and eyes, but a second later they were clapping. Ariel breathed out a sigh of relief. Sky joined her family in just moments.

"How did I do, mom?" Ariel just smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Now presenting, the heir to the kingdom, formerly known as Prince Orpheus, Prince Leaf." More clapping and Melody's heart sank just a little. She was hoping that _she_ would be ruler but since he was older _and_ a _boy _she was guessing people would find him more fit to rule. Her brother looked their parents.

"Ask someone to dance" Eric mouthed to his son who just nodded his head nervously. Sky and Melody glanced over to Rose, who was sitting with Takeshi at a table. She hadn't sat with the orchestra yet and Leaf walked over to her. Melody noticed all the jealous looks Rose got, but who cares?

"Sky, would you like to dance?" Sky was surprised when she looked at Devil. She never saw him dress like that before and it was sorta shocking. "Well?"

"O-okay" Sky took Devil's outstretched hand and the orchestra began to play. Ariel and Eric bothed smiled. This was going smoothly so far.

"May I have this dance Princess Melody?" Melody blinked at the hand that was before her. She looked up and saw the face of Cody and her heart nearly stopped.

"S-sure" She took his hand and he led her to the ballroom floor and they began to dance.

As they danced Melody kept averting her eyes away from his. She began to make sure that she didn't step on his toes.

"What's the matter, Princess? Nervous?" His voice made her look up.

"N-no! Why does it seem like I am?" He laughed. She liked his laugh a lot.

"It's okay. I think it's cute" Melody swallowed.

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You look cute too. You always look cute" Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing and before she got to answer, the music stopped. "Promise me another dance Princess?"

"O-okay" She wondered if whatever Devil was planning could make the night even better.

* * *

"Sky!" Sky and Devil turned to see Takeshi walking towards them.

"Hi Takeshi!" Sky smiled.

"Oh hi Devil. Um...Sky, do you want to dance the next song with me?" Sky giggled at his question.

"Of course I will!"

"Well that means that Takeshi can't help" Takeshi looked at Devil.

"With what?"

"Well actually maybe you can help. I need you to get all the adults out of here."

"What why?"

"Come here" Takeshi went closer to Devil and the red eyed boy began to explain his plans to the blind experiment.

* * *

"It seems like you have a lot of fans" Rose murmured to her friend as she looked at the group of girls who were giggling and looking at the new Prince.

"It seems like it."

"Promise it won't go to your head" Leaf looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't let this go to your head. You'll become one of those stupid princes who think they can get whatever they want or whoever they want" Leaf laughed.

"Rose I'm never going to change. Besides, I like to get things myself, you know, work hard." Rose laughed too.

"Leaf!" Leaf turned and saw his father heading towards them.

"Yeah?"

"I have someone that I want you to meet. Rose can I borrow him for a moment?" Eric turned his attention to the Pink headed girl.

"Sure, you're the father. I'm just the friend." Eric smiled gratefully at the girl and pulled his son away. Rose sighed "I'm just the friend."

* * *

"Hello Prince Leaf, your father tells me you've picked up on sailing pretty quickly." Leaf forced a smile. This lady he was talking to was supposedly the queen of some place called Glowerhaven. She was pretty, she had nice long blond hair and brown eyes.

"Well he _is_a great teacher. It's not very hard to comprehend when there is someone willing to be patient with you and teach you the right things." Eric practically glowed with pride at his son's words.

"Yes your father really is a fantastic man, but may I ask why you changed your name to Leaf? Orpheus is such a nice name and Leaf is....a bit...unusual" as the Queen asked the question, Leaf subconsciously covered his right hand. His mother insisted that he not wear his fingerless gloves, so his scar was visible.

"It is, isn't it? But I wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes the past is best forgotten, or sometimes it's best to preserve the memory." The Queen of Glowerhaven smiled at his answer.

"You're only 15 and already this wise. You're going to be a great King someday." Leaf smiled, this time a genuine smile.

"I hope to be." Suddenly Leaf felt a tug on his arm. Eric glared at the tugger and Leaf turned around to face Devil.

"Leaf I need to talk to you" Leaf looked back to the queen and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry but my friend here, needs my assistance. It was a pleasure meeting you Queen Helen" Helen smiled at the young prince.

"You're going to have a tough time with that one" Eric turned to the Queen.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he'll become more efficient than you are. You know, show you up. In any case it's going to be hard for you to let him go."

"Let him go? Where would he go? When he takes over the kingdom, He is going to stay here isn't he?" Helen gave him a mocking smile.

"Who said anything about when he takes over the kingdom? You may have to let him go sooner than you think. Remember my great aunt was a fortune teller? I'm the second coming." The Queen of Glowerhaven winked knowingly at the King.

"You've always been confusing to me Helen. I'm happy I didn't marry you."

"The feeling's mutual. If you had, you would've never met your wonderful wife and had your amazing children. I'm really happy that you didn't choose me." Helen and Eric smiled at each other. Niether of them, in their whole entire married lives, had ever wondered what it would be like if they married. That was how content they were with their lives.

* * *

"Wow, only a day with all of them and you're beginning to speak like one!" Devil laughed and the leader of the Midnight Raiders glared.

"What is it Devil?" Leaf hissed at the boy. Devil ceased his laughing.

"We need your help"

"We?"

"Hey Leaf" Leaf looked around Devil to see Rose, holding up a guitar with a smile on her face.

"What are you guys planning?"

"Well.....I kinda told Symphony that I'd help her with her crush tonight, and to do that, I need you to help me." Devil gave Leaf a sheepish smile.

"What do I do?"

"You have to sing"

"What?!?" Leaf's voice rose to the point people turned to look at the trio.

"Shhh. Do you want the whole world to hear you? Damn!" Devil glared at his leader. Leaf rubbed his temple. He then began to tap on his knee.

"Let me get this straight. You want _me_, to help _you_, help _Melody_ get together with her crush? _Melody_, whom I have had no time to bond with since coming here?" Devil and Rose nodded. "And you want _me _to _sing_?" They nodded again. Leaf breathed in. "No"

"But why not?" Rose pleaded.

"Well because I don't want to help my baby sister get a boyfriend and I don't want to sing."

"Devil will sing with you"

"What?" Devil looked at the girl like she had just grown an extra body part.

"Deal"

"Again, What?!" Devil never did get an answer, because just as Rose opened her mouth, someone just had to yell,

"FIRE!!"


	43. My work is done

King Eric looked outside the ball room and found that several trees outside, were indeed on fire.

"All the children stay inside!" the king and other adults headed outside to calm the raging flames. Little did they know, that the flames were started by a certain blind experiment.

* * *

"Takeshi, how did you do it?!" Rose asked the boy as she pulled him inside from the window. He laughed and had a crazed look in his sightless eyes.

"Do you know how many flammable resources are out there?! Did Sky lock the doors?" Rose turned and saw Sky locking the main entrance to the ballroom. Many of the kids in the room were confused as they saw this. Rose smiled.

"Yep. Come on"

* * *

"Hurry and put the fires out!" Eric commanded as he and others poured water from buckets, onto the flaming trees. As the fire began to diaappear, Ariel noticed that the entrance back into the Ballroom was locked.

"Um...Eric, honey" The king turned to look at his beautiful wife.

"What is it?"

"The doors are locked."

"What?!" Eric rushed to the doors to find that, the entrance really was locked.

"The windows are locked too" The King of Glowerhaven looked into the ballroom's windows. "I wonder wht they're doing?" as he said this, the other adults moved to the window to see what their kids were doing exactly.

"Is-Is Leaf going to sing?" Ariel asked as she looked through the window.

"I think so" Queen Helen answered.

"I for one, am angry" Eric huffed.

"Me too! I don't even get to hear my own son sing." Ariel pouted.

"I was talking about being locked out here" Eric looked to his wiffe.

"I was too."

* * *

"Devil where in this world did you get a guitar?" Leaf asked the boy as they were going to stand on the elevated leevel, the orchestra usually stands on.

"I made it. When every one else was getting ready for the balll I made two guitars." Devill explained.

"But no one else knows what it is"

"So"

"Guys, stop bickering let's go" Rose hissed at the two boys. Leaf took a big gulp of air and turned to the small crowd that gathered there to see what was going on. Devil handed Leaf a guitar and Leaf began to play it, while Takeshi was using Timpani drums as actual drums and Devil was playing the second guitar. Leaf took a deep breath again and began to sing.

_"Ooh ooh woah ooh" _He started.

_Here's a song for the nights  
I think too much and  
Here's a song when I imagine us together  
Here's a song for when we talk too much  
And I forget my words_

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I_

Devil joined in the chorus along with Takeshi singing quietly.

_Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

Leaf paused to let Devil take the next verse.

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
And ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her  
Here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
He shot her down_

Devil sung with such feeling that he surprised himself. He looked out into the crowd to see if Melody was in fact taking this oppurtunity to confess to her crush.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

Leaf took over the last small verse.

_Here's a song for the nights I drink too much  
And spill my words_

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
Forever cause heaven can wait_

'Cause heaven can wait  
'Cause heaven can wait

Devil and Leaf looked out into the clapping crowd and Devil's eyes met Melody's electric blue ones and he saw her smiling face. Success.

* * *

Melody did get to say her confession to Cody and he did accept. She now had boyfriend and it was all thanks to Devil.

"I'm really glad you decided to confess, Mel" Cody's voice brought the princess back from her happy dazed state.

"Why?" He hugged her.

"Because I wasn't sure how to tell you how I felt. So I'm happy you feel the same way" In just moments, Melody felt a pair of lips on her own. She thought that her heart was going to burst out of her chest. She was esstatic!

After singing Devil unlocked the ballroom doors to come face to face with an angry looking Eric. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Pretty boy, but I have somewhere to be. My work here is done" Devil left the King Speechless as he walked away.

"Did he just do that?" Eric turned to his wife for an answer. She merely nodded. As the adults filtered back into the ballroom, a couple of uninvited guests slipped pass.

* * *

**My Special words ( or not )**

The song used in this chapter is called _Heaven can wait_ by We The Kings.

So Melody now has a boyfriend and it is not Devil, What do you think about that?


	44. Feelings of Dread

As Devil walked through the halls of the palace, to his room, he couldn't shake the mixed feelings he was having. When Melody smiled at him, he felt extremely happy, but why did he feel like he just did something so horrible? He never did get the name of her crush.....He'd have to meet him soon.

He entered his room and began to search or some clothes he could change into. He found that Feather was curled up in a peaceful manner on his bed and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"What? I can't stand these clothes, so I'm going to change into something more comfotable." Devil explained as he began to strip off the top of his suit and changed into a plain white t-shirt. The shirt had a couple of small holes in it and the blue paint stains that made Devil reminisce of all the times he had with the Midnight Raiders. He replaced the slacks he wore, with baggy jeans. The jeans had several rips in the knees and had faded stains.

Devil began to walk around his room barefoot, until he came across a pair of incredibly old Nike sneakers. He smiled as he slipped on the old shoes. When they got to this strange world, Devil had worn this exact outfit. When they arrived in the palace, Leaf insisted that their clothes be cleaned and Devil was glad. He felt almost nostalgic in them, but at the same time, happy at the thought that he was still with his friends. Well most of them anyway.

The young teen walked over to his nightstand and picked up the bouquet of flowers he bought that morning. As he stroked one of the petals on the bouquet, he wondered if Forest and Drake were okay. He wondered what would've happend if Eric had shown up a bit earlier. Would Forest and Drake be dead? He didn't even know if Drake was alive right now.

"Meow?" Feather stretched across the bed and looked up at her master. She wanted to know where he was going.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later tonight, after I visit John okay?" Feather just blinked in response. Devil smiled and headed out the bedroom door.

* * *

Sky glided across the floor as she danced with Takeshi. He smiled at her as he spun her around and she smiled back. Most spectators of the dance, barely even noticed that the boy dancing with their young princess, was blind. Ariel and Eric laughed together as they danced to the lively ballroom music. Leaf was dancing with a pretty brunette with green eyes as Rose played the violin a bit angrily. Melody was enjoying her own dance with the boy she liked, and she was completely happy.

When the song ended everyone clapped and dinner was going to be served to the guests.

"Sky, I have to help Alex serve food, okay?" Takeshi reluctantly let go of the girl's hand as she nodded.

"After that, we could have one last dance. My feet are getting pretty tired" Sky giggled. Takeshi flashed her a toothy grin.

"Come on Takeshi! I need your help!" Suddenly the handsome chef pulled his apprentice away from the silver haired princess.

"I'll see you after dinner!" Takeshi called out to his dear friend. Sky just nodded but suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and she saw no one.

"Must have been my imagination" She mumbled as she headed towards a table that their parent's were seated in.

* * *

"Thank you for dancing with me, Prince Leaf" The girl with the brunnette hair giggled as the prince and her ceased to dance.

"The pleasure was all mine Lady Annabelle" Leaf gave the girl a dazzling smile and the girl nearly fainted. Some girls near by giggled as they swooned over the new prince.

Rose sighed in annoyance, as she watched several girls gossip about Leaf. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything.....not at all. Rose giggled to herself. It wasn't like Leaf was very conscious about it. He was oblivious to the many things he did. He was never aware of the effect his words can be on a person.

Rose looked over to the popular prince to find him laughing with some of the girls who were, just moments ago, in a weird fangirl way, squealing over him.

"Oh Leaf, how could you be so _stupid_?"

* * *

The sand on the beach shifted, it's peaceful rest disturbed by unexpected weight. But the sand knew who it was. It always knew who walked upon it. It could also sense the feelings of those people. Right now the lonesome figure held nostalgia and loneliness in his heart.

Devil walked along the beach silently, while holding the boquet of flowers carelessly in his hands. He enjoyed the silence of the night as he let the full moon be his only lantern. Devil didn't mind one bit as sand entered his sneakers when he walked. He remembered all the times he walked along the beach with those he loved and still loves. His mother, Scarlet, and the Midnight Raiders and now Forest and Melody..........He stopped walking.

_Did I just think, what I think I did?........I guess I did. Forest really is like a sister to me. I feel a need to protect her I guess.......Melody. She almost is like one of us....so I guess it shouldn't matter whether I love her not._ Devil shrugged his shoulders and continued walking until he found that he was walking along the shoreline. He felt a chilly, late autumn wind pass over.

Devil continued to walk along the shoreline and soon found himself sitting in the sand facing a large rock that poked out of the water.

* * *

"Oh Chef Alex! This is a very wonderfully prepared meal, one of your bests!" Alex smiled at the complement, though he had to give the credit away.

"Actually, Lady Eliza, this dish was created by my new apprentice Takeshi." The woman's eyes grew slightly larger.

"_You_ have an apprentice Chef Alex?" Alex chuckled.

"I surprised myself when I agreed to take him as one. He might be an even better cook than me!" Alex had no idea why that thought never really bothered him.

"I would definitely like to meet this young Takeshi."

"You might be in for a surprise when you meet him, or when you find out who he is."

"Well, who _is_ he?" Alex laughed.

"See that young gentleman over there? The one talking with Princess Sky? That is Takeshi" The woman looked shocked.

"But isn't he blind? How was it possible to cook without sight?"

"Cooking is more than sight Lady Eliza"

* * *

"This is going very smoothly don't you think, Ariel?" Eric asked his beautiful redheaded wife.

"Yes it is. I admit that I was a little nervous about introducing Leaf and Sky. I was afraid that the people wouldn't accept them. But Leaf has become so popular in only such a short time! " Eric nodded at the statement.

"But what about Sky? She barely talked to anyone besides her brother and sister and Rose and Takeshi."

"I think that it's okay that she's a little shy. She'll come around eventually" Ariel stated with enthusiasm.

"But she hasn't danced with anyone besides Takeshi and Devil." Eric frowned at the thought.

"I thought you didn't want her to be involved with any guys?"

"I don't. Oh well.......Sky's too good for them anyways!" Eric exclaimed with determination written all over his face. Ariel giggled.

"When do you think Melody's going to introduce us to her new Boyfriend?" Eric stopped smiling and suddenly his face turned stone serious.

"What? Since when does Melody have a boyfriend?"

"Since tonight. She's over there" Ariel nodded her head to her oldest daughter's direction. Currently Melody was sitting with Cody and they were talking. Eric clenched his teeth in anger.

"I'm gonna go over right now and have a nice chat with that boy!" Eric was stopped by Ariel's hand pulling him back.

"Eric, you just have to trust Melody."

"I do trust Melody. I just don't trust him. Wait a minute. Is that who I think it is?" Eric pointed to someone in ballrooom. Ariel looked and gasped. She recognized the man right away. How did he get in?

"Eric, it is him. But how did he get in?"

"He must have came in when we reentered the ballroom, blending in with the crowd. I should call the guards" Ariel quickly put a hand in his.

"Wait Eric. You're going to cause a panic attack. He's not doing any ahrm to anyone right now. Maybe he'll get bored, he is, after all, alone. I don't see GoldenRiver around or SilverClaw for that matter. Just wait." Eric did as his wife asked of him and settled once again, though his eyes kept straying to the lone dragon.

* * *

Leaf smiled as he approached Rose. She was actually the only girl that he could hold an actual conversation with. All those other girls, they were all the same type of people. Sure those girls were pretty but they were all so.....ditzy. Rose wasn't like that at all. She was smart _and_ pretty and she can actually talk. However, as he walked over to the beautiful girl, he noticed that she was looking down sadly at her beloved instrument.

"Hey what's wrong Rose?" The girl looked up startled.

"L-leaf! What are you doing here?" she stammered out. Wasn't he just with the group of girls, a moment ago? Leaf looked hurt.

"Well I just wanted to talk to my best friend, but if you don't wanna talk then that's fine....I guess" Leaf turned around and began to walk away slowly and he looked back over his shoulders to steal a glance at the girl who had begun to giggle.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." Leaf smiled and quickly walked back Rose.

"Well that's great 'cause I thought for a moment that you were going to not like me anymore." Leaf chuckled at his statement and sat down next to his friend.

"Leaf I could never stop liking you. You're one of my best friends." Suddenly she was caught by Leaf's steady gaze.

"Then if I am one of you're best friends, would you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Rose responded quickly.

"Then why were you so down, just a moment ago?"

"I was just thinking about our old home. I''m a little homesick I guess" Rose lied. Leaf gave her a look that said 'Really? I don't believe you'

"I thought you loved this place."

"Well I do. It's just that I kinda liked it when we all lived together alone in that old house. You know, no rules or things to hold us back" Now Rose wasn't completely lieng. She did kinda like living on her own.

"Uh huh. Do you also miss the criminal records we all had?" Rose looked down.

"No one knew it was us Leaf. They would only know if we were caught" Leaf laughed at this.

"True. Like Devil used to say "We're too smart for the Government to figure out. There would be no way to catch us!' I admit that this life is less exhilerating but it can be as adventurous and we're not stealing and hurting people!"

"You haven't told your parents about what happpened yet?" Leaf was caught off guard and slowly shook his head.

"No. I want to wait a bit. It's not going to be easy explaining about everything you know?"

"Yeah..."

"So Rose, what's wrong?!" Leaf exclaimed at the unsuspecting girl.

"I told you nothing is wrong!" Rose snapped.

"Look, Rose I know you already. I know something is wrong, besides you being homesick." Leaf tried to reason. Rose sighed.

"Leaf could you just leave me alone for a bit" Rose stared at him with hard eyes. He got up.

"Fine! If you're going to be a bitch about it, then I'll leave you alone."

"You don't know anything! I'm not being a bitch about it! You're just dense!" Rose angrily called out to the 'blind' prince. Leaf suddenly turned and glared at her.

"I know I'm dense. No one tells me anything anyways, so I guess I have to remain in the dark until someone enlightens me on the situation!" The emerald eyed prince stormed away leaving a saddened Rose sitting down and staring at her violin.


	45. Mermaids and Dragons

Devil now was sitting upon the rock in the water and stared at the crashing waves. He remembered when he used to absolutely adore the ocean. It use to be his favorite thing in the world. His mother showed it to him first.

_

* * *

_

_A small boy around four followed a young woman around the dark city. The young woman walked quickly and occasionally turned to see if the small child was still following her._

_"Hurry Emanon! Don't you want to see the fallen sky?" The woman urged the little boy. The boy sped up on his small legs._

_"I'm coming mommy! You're too fast!" as the little boy said this he tripped over a rock and landed with his face planted in dirt. The boy sat up and began to sob quietly. The woman turned and sighed._

_"What am I going to do with you?" Suddenly the boy felt himself be lifted from the ground and he was being held by gentle and warm arms._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Come on! Let's go to the fallen sky!" The woman smiled at her son and began to walk to their destination underneath the night sky._

_Soon Emanon found himself at a very sandy place with his beloved mother. The young mother out her child down in the sand and sat next to him._

_"Mom, what is this?" Emanon asked amazed by all the sand. His mother grasped a handful of sand and let it fall through her fingers and onto her son's open palms._

_"This is the sands of time. It's a place where memories are the clearest and new memories are formed. It always connects to the fallen sky." the small boy looked at his mother with round wide crimson eyes. She smiled at him._

_"Mommy, I want to see the fallen sky now, please" The woman gently grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the shoreline of the beach. When they stopped the boy peered closely at the water's surface and saw that the water reflected the beautiful night sky. He breathed in awe. _

_Emanon spotted te reflection of a star and reached his hand out to touch it. He pulled back with a surprised look. He looked at his mother. "It's wet!!"_

_His mom laughed. "Of course it is. How else would the mermaids live in it?" _

_"Mermaids? What are those and do they really live here??" The woman picked the boy up and sat him on her lap._

_"Uh huh! Mermaids are absolutely some of the most beautiful creatures in the whole universe. They have the torso of a woman and the tail of a fish. There are such things as mermen too. With the torso of a man instead."_

_"And they live down there?!"_

_"Yep! They hide from humans though. Long ago there was a terrible time when humans almost killed off the mermaids. So now they live in hiding, showing themselves only to those they deem worthy.. Now come on" The woman got up and tugged her son towards the water._

_"What are going to do?" The woman smiled at him._

_"I'm going to teach you how to swim!"_

_

* * *

_

Devil loved remembering such memories. Even now he sometimes called the beach the sands of time, because, truthfully, he did remember things the most while sitting on the beach. As he looked at the ocean he remembered Melody telling him about swimming in the cold water and right then, it didn't sound too bad. He looked down at the water crashing onto the rock and began to take off his shoes. He held his breath and plunged into the freezing water.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next piece will be led by our new violinist, Rose Rosaceae!!" The ballroom erupted in cheers as Rose begant to play her favorite song on the violin. Earlier in the day, by sheer memory Rose created a music sheet on her favorite song. She tried many times to tell Thomas that it wasn't hers and that it was from her old home, but trying to explain to someone that there is life on other planets is hard.

As the sounds filled the air, people began to dance and have a good time. Takeshi twirled Sky around as she laughed and Cody and Melody seemed to be having a good time too. Leaf was sitting at a table with the prince of a place called the Star Valley. The prince was two years older than Leaf and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both princes were watching the young violinist play a wonderful song in silence. Suddenly the Prince next to Leaf spoke.

"She plays wonderfully, don't you agree?" Leaf was startled for a moment before he answered. He looked back at Rose.

"Yes she does. Why do ask Prince Dustin?"

"I don't know, you were just being so quiet. You can just call me Dustin, no need for the Prince part."

"Sorry, I'm just thinking." Prince Dustin gave a sly smile.

"Could it be that you fancy miss Rose?" Leaf looked surprised again.

"No. Rose is only a friend to me. We're in a little argument right now"

"About what?"

"Actually I don't even remember anymore. But I know she's pissed at me" Leaf sighed. He never liked it when Rose was mad at him. She could stay mad for days, even weeks and she'd never speak or listen to him at all during those time periods.

"So you don't fancy her at all?"

"Nope"

"You don't find her attractive?"

"Of course I find her attractive!" Leaf exclaimed. He knew that Rose was very pretty indeed.

"So you find her attractive but you do not like her?" Dustin was beginning to slightly confuse Leaf.

"Yes I do not like her"

"So you do not mind if I ask her out"

"No I don't mind.....wait what?" Leaf stopped. Dustin just grinned at the other Prince. Leaf was about to smile until he looked passed Dustin and saw a familiar figure in the crowd slip out of the ballroom doors. Leaf stood up.

"Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice talking to you Dustin" Dustin just saluted him and Leaf went after the figure.

* * *

Devil found himself floating on his back in the icy water. When he went into the water, he let the bouquet he had float way. Melody was right. The water did numb his feelings. As he stared at the starry sky, he thought about all the times Scarlet went with him to the ocean. She told him that he'd be the greatest swimmer on the planet. She said that she was going to help him get to the Olympics and then she'd help him make a place for him in the world.

So many dreams........_It's ironic how they both died the same day. Let the petals of the flowers find a way to them somehow. _Devil felt the wind sting is face where his tears were flowing. He raised an arm out of the water to wipe them away.

"Damn I'm such a crybaby." Devil tried hard to get rid of the tears but they just kept on coming. He turned in the water and dove in. He began to swim around and barely noticed the small bit of moonlight that filtered through the water.

_It's so dark underwater.....it's so depressing._ Devil dove deeper into the water and began to explore. The salt of the ocean stung his eyes but he liked to keep his eyes open underwater.

* * *

When Rose's song ended, another slower song began and couple began to stray onto the dance floor. Takeshi remained by Sky.

"Sky do you want to rest for a bit? You've been dancing all night." When Sky was about to agree a figure, she knew all too well came up. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the pair of icy blue eyes. He bowed to her.

"Pardon me, but I was hoping that I would get a chance to dance with you, Princess Sky." He asked. Sky felt Takeshi tense up at her side.

"I....um...Sure." Takeshi's sightless eyes widened for a quick second. He wondered why there was an air of familairity between Sky and the stranger. He also wondered, what made the stranger different from the other guys in the ballroom. He just smiled at Sky.

"Well Sky, if you think you're going to be okay, then I'm going to take a break."

"Okay, I'll join you after this song. I promise" hearing those words, Takeshi felt a sudden need to leave. He suddenly felt very lonely.

"Care to join me _now_?" The man extended a hand to Sky. Sky gave a slight curtsy before taking his hand.

"Ice how did you-"

"I told you that I'd see you soon didn't I?" Ice laughed and his snow white hair moved away from his eyes, showing her the true beauty of them.

"I never imagined, you being here. How did you get in?"

"That little stunt you and your friends pulled off, allowed me to sneek in when all the adults came back."

"Oh. It's nice to see you, in person" Sky looked into the man's eyes. How could this gentle man be the horrible dragon Melody described?

"It's the same for me. Sky, you found the key!" IceStorm exclaimed when he saw the crystal around Sky's neck.

"The key? The crysrtal's a key? To what?" Sky's eyes lit up with curiosity. The song ended. Ice leaned towards Sky's ear.

"Meet me on your balcony, after everyone else is asleep and you'll find out" with those words, the Memoli of the dragons released the young princess and made his way out of the ballroom doors. Sky walked over to the table Takeshi sat at and the blind apprentice noticed the faraway look in the girl's eyes

"Who was that?" Takeshi asked, letting a tone of jealousy seep through the words. Sky just smiled.

"An old friend"

* * *

Devil enjoyed the feeling of the water as he swam through it. He deeply missed the feelings, but he was too afraid of the things that lurked deep within the ocean. Now he let go of that fear and tried to enjoy the swim. As Devil headed to the surface for more breath something caught his pants leg.

Devil tried to relax as he tried to pull his leg away from the thing holding him. Suddenly something grabbed his leg and began to pull.

That's when he started to panic.

Devil swam as hard as he could to reach the surface and the thing holding him back was strong. When he was near the surface he reached his hands out of the water to cling onto the nearest thing he could.

He grabbed the rock.

Devil began to try to pull himself out of the water and when his torso was out, he glanced to see what was holding him. He saw a slender, pale, hand and then another hand reached out and grabbed him. With the two hands the creature pulled with a mighty force to pull Devil back into the water. Devil clinged onto the rock for dear life while the creatures nails dug into his leg and he held back a yell. His growing fingernails scraped against the rock as he was dragged in deeper into the ocean. Devil took a gulp of air before the waves crashed over his head.

As Devil struggled, he sw his captor, and the sight of her nearly made his heart stop.

It was the cruel beauty, with dirty blond hair, fire red eyes, and the markings around her body that reminded him of fire. She grinned at the boy to reveal her extremely sharp fangs and Devil saw her red, mud-covered, tail. He panicked even more and grabbed the 'mermaid's' wrist to make her let go of him. When he succeeded he quickly headed towards the surface, only to be stopped by other 'mermaids'. The one with the fire red eyes grabbed his legs again and as he struggled, another held his arms. As hard as he tried he just couldn't get them to let go as they dragged him deeper. _Why are they so strong?!_

The lack of air was beginning to get to him and he remembered all that he had to live for. Rose and Takeshi, Leaf, Sky, Queen Lady, Pretty Boy, Feather, Azia, Forest, and even the Old man and Symphony! He loved them even though he wouldn't say it out loud.

He looked at the cruel beauty again, before he accidently yelled.

"Let GO!!" though the words were heard they were not listened to and Devil made his mistake. As soon as the words left his mouth, water replaced them and he was soon engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Leaf walked through the halls of the palace silently following the familiar figure. Suddenly the figure began to run and Leaf gave chase.

As the figure ran impossibly fast, Leaf lost it among the many doors opf the palace. He silently cursed 'Shit!'

Leaf continued to walk around the palace until he walked outside. The second he went outside the cold night air hit him and he shivered. It was going to be a cold winter.

Leaf listened to the night sounds and a weird sound filled his ears.

It was music.

Played by a lyre. He knew only one person who would play that instrument. Leaf walked closer to the music source and ended up near the beach. He looked to the figure sitting on a rock not to far away.

The figure stopped playing and it turned it's head slightly and the moon lit up it's face.

"Hi little brother" Leaf breathed in.

Normally, when you meet up with a long lost brother, you hug them, or give the a kiss on the cheek. Normally.

Leaf punched his brother. Hard.

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Ok it's 3:39 a.m. and these last two chapter were due a couple of hours ago. I deeply apologize fro my tardiness.

So I've been thinking bout writing a one shot about Melody and Lucas, just to give an insight to their friendship.......I know it has nothing to do with this story but, I thought it'd be nice.....what do you think?

**March forward Evil Bunnies and bring your cookie allies!!**

**We shall rule the world and take down the followers of your enemies, the Zombie Librarians!!!**


	46. Suspense

"Danger! Danger! Target found! Activating Laser-" Leaf's brother immediately recovered and quickly grasped a flying object.

"No Alu! Deactivate Lasers, _Now_!" The glowing object stopped glowing and Leaved noticed that it was a small round looking robot. The older boy breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to his sibling. Leaf suddenly felt the anger bubbling in him again and went for another attack, but this time his older brother was prepared and stepped aside.

"Leaf! I know I deserved that but you need to calm down" As the older boy said these words Leaf calmed down just a little bit and stood a foot away.

"Why the hell are you here, Jet?!" Leaf spat angrily.

"Threat detected! Threat! Threat!!" The little robot had small wings and began to flap them fast as it exciting went up in the air then down. Jet grabbed Alu again and held it.

"Actually, my name's Uriel. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. No, actually, I _need_ to talk to you."

"Why would I want to talk to you?! After what you did to Sky, I never even want to see you again!" Leaf was about to hit his older brother for even daring to show his face again, until he was pushed against the rock his brother was previously sitting on.

Uriel held Leaf by his collar. "I _didn't _do anything to her!"

"You didn't do anything to stop what happened either! You let those people into our home and they-"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know what was going on!"

"Didn't know! Didn't know!" Alu flew and landed near Leaf's head.

"You didn't know because you were too busy doing drugs!" Leaf managed to get his older brother to let go of him and it only resulted in getting slammed back into the rock.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I didn't do drugs! I didn't know what was going on at the moment because those people gave me something from their world! I came here to tell you something important and it has to do with Sky and the universe's fate!" Leaf stopped struggling for a moment and looked at his older brother with wild eyes.

"What?!"

_

* * *

_

_"I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting 'till the end, I can walk on water, I can fly, I will keep on fighting 'till I die, la la na na na na-" _Scarlet's singing was cut off by one of her gaurds rushing into her room.

'Queen Scarlet!' The Atlantian expressed the words with her hands, for most Atlantians cannot speak.

"What is it, Nalene?" the queen asked concerned. The poor guard never got this scared over anything. "Have we been discovered by any Atlantican?"

The female guard shook her head. 'It's Blaze and the others. I think you should see for yourself". Hearing those words, Scarlet got up from her bed and ran to the entrance of the cavern. What she saw, made her stop breathing.

Devil was lying on the cold floor dripping wet and he appeared to not be breathing. Across the room were several of her so called 'followers and loyal subjects'

"What did you guys _do_?! Nevermind that!" Scarlet rushed forward and sat next to Devil's unconscious body. _Oh no what do I do? What do I do?! Okay...take a deep breath Scarlet. What was that thing they taught in the orphanage? Think Scarlet, think Um....CPR!!_when the little lightbulb in Scarlet's head went off she pushed Devil's chin up and pinched Devil's nostrils shut. Scarlet took a deep breath and placed her mouth over Devil's and blew.

When Scarlet pulled away Devil began to cough up large amounts of water and Scarlet was filled with relief. As the boy continued to cough, Scarlet patted his back gently and glared at the Atlantians on the other side of the room. How dare they do something so stupid. They almost killed him.

Scarlet looked back to Devl and saw his eyes slowly open to survey his surroundings. Suddenly he clutched his head in pain.

"Devil are you okay?!" Scarlet gasped at the boy. At his name being called, the crimson eyed boy turned to look at the Queen.

"Nya. Scarlet?" Devil looked at her in confusion. He knew the scarlet colored eyes could only belong to her, but she was dead. Does that mean that he was dead too? "Am I..." Scarlet giggled and shook her head.

"No You're not dead, Devil. Thankfully." Devil's eyes widened as she spoke to him. He looked at her again. He noticed strange markings on her body, almost like black tattoos. They showed stars and weird swirls that reminded him of the beach.

He looked at her face. She had some of the same markings on her face, but he still remembered her features. Another thing that was different, he noticed, was that Scarlet had fangs. However, the eyes that he loved so much, remained the same. They were still that beautiful scarlet red.

"I'm not?"

"No. You're alive and perfectly healthy." Scarlet smiled nervously. The boy seemed to be in a daze. She didn't know how he would react to her being alive, well sorta.

Devil studied her face several times to make sure that she was real. He was afraid to move. He didn't want the image to leave him.

"Scarlet." Devil slowly reached out a hand to tenderly touch her cheek. When his fingers met with the flesh of her face, Devil proceeded to place his palm there and caressed her cheek in a loving manner. "Scarlet." he said again as if saying her name would make her even more real.

Scarlet smiled, feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks and placed her hand over Devil's. "Yeah, it's me Devil.". When the boy comfirmed that it was indeed his lost 'sister', he quickly embraced her in a giant hug. Scarlet was surprised but she hugged him back.

Devil was happy. He was the happiest he's ever been in his whole entire life. He began to stroke Scarlet's jet black hair and rub her back. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he pulled away.

"How? You drowned, didn't you? How are you alive? How did you end up in this world?" Scarlet sighed

"Devil, there are a lot of things that need to be explained. However, you need to rest, even for a little bit. Go to my room, there's a bed you could lie on, while I have a talk with them" Scarlet nodded her head to the direction of the other Atlantians at the other side of the room.

"Okay" Devil was still overwhelmed by the fact that Scarlet was living, and breathing and standing near him! She took his hand and led him down a hall in the cavern.

They came to an area where there was a large opening that led into a bedroom.

"Not much privacy, huh?" Devil chuckled.

"Well this _is _a temporary home after all." Scarlet explained. Devil sat on the bed that was iin the middle of the room.

"Why?"

"Atlantians aren't allowed to be in the waters that belong to the Atlantican King,"

"But you're not in the waters, you're in a cave that's in the waters." Scarlet giggled. Then Devil looked her in the eye. "So that means that you're Atlantian, as in Atlantis, the lost Empire? How is that possible?"

"Like I said, there are a lot of things to explain. However, I have to speak with the others for a while. We could catch up soon!" Scarlet waved to Devil and left the crimson eyed boy alone in the bedroom. He was extremely confused and at the same time, he felt as if he was going to pass out from happiness.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Eric shook hands with yet another person as they exited the ballroom. He put on fake smiles as he said farewell to the people who attended the ball. Inside, Eric was Stressed out. Even though Ariel thought that the ball went smoothly, he knew it didn't. Well not for him at least.

First he'd been locked out of his own ballrooom, by his own children. Melody got a boyfriend. Then the Memoli showed up and danced with Sky. Then, Prince Dustin told them that Leaf went running off somewhere, and Eric knew that the boy hadn't returned yet, and it was making him sick to his stomach. Finally, Ariel went to bed and left him to bid farewell to the guests.

As Eric dismissed the last guess from the ball, John walked in.

"King Eric-"

"John what is it? I'm tired and I really must be getting to bed" Eric asked annoyed, but then he noticed the worried look on the old man's face.

"Then, I'll make it quick. Devil's missing." Eric raised an eyebrow. Missing? He was sure that the rude boy couldn't possibly lose his way around the kingdom that fast.

"Are you sure? Maybe he's out for a midnight stroll?"

"I don't think so, and Feather and Azia are both acting up, and you know animals, they tend to know when something is wrong"{ John argued back. Eric put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Relax, John. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe you're overreacting. He's not going to go away anytime soon.....unfortunately. Just go home and relax I'm sure he'll turn up soon. Besides, have you seen Leaf ?" Eric suddenly sprung the question. John blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. He's outside, on the beach. He was talking to someone."

"Who?"

"Another boy. He was older, and looked to be about.....18 or so. He was talking to Devil about something. It seemed important." Eric just nodded at the news but John still looked distracted.

"John, If you're still worried about Devil, I'll help you look for him." John gave the king a grateful smile.

* * *

"Okay, are you calm now?" Uriel stared at his younger brother, who folded his arms angrily and glared at his older brother. Leaf sat in the sand and he sometimes swatted at the flying robot around his head.

"Yes. Now, Care to explain why you're here?" Uriel sighed and leaned up against the rock.

"Well, let me start out with this. Sky....she's not our sister. At least not by blood." Leaf was shocked at the news.

"What do you mean? Mother, she gave birth to us and-"

"She looks nothing like us."

"So, not everyone looks alike and Ariel gave birth to us and-"

"That is true. Ariel is, in fact all of our birth mother, but Sky is not related to us."

"I'm confused."

"So was I, the first time I heard of it." Uriel ran a hand through his hair. "Remember, when we used to go to the beach at night?"

Leaf nodded.

"Remember how we were always drawn to the ocean?" Another nod. Uriel continued. "And Sky always wanted to go to the playground instead?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Leaf snapped. His brother ignored his question.

"She always wanted to do the same thing. Play on the swings. She used to spread her arms out and pretend like she was flying. Remember when she told us, 'I envy birds. They can always fly away from their troubles and be so free. No limits, no borders and imagine the view from there!' ?" Leaf nodded yet again.

"Get to the point."

"I'm trying to! It's not a very easy thing to explain!" Uriel yelled out. He was stressed enough as it was.

"Not Very easy! Not Easy!" Alu chattered excitedly.

"Alu, get down! What if someone saw you?" The little robot immediately lowered down and floated slowly to Uriel's side.

"Sorry. Alu will be good now. Alu will wait in the bag." The robot lowered itself into a large black book-bag. How, Leaf wondered, in the world did he miss the bag?

"Okay so what were you saying?" Leaf asked impatiently.

"Oh Leaf, you may be a good leader, but when the answer is right under your nose, you can be so dense!"

"I know!! Now just tell me!"

"Think Leaf, think! Why is Sky not drawn to the water like us? Why does she dream of flying, instead of swimming? Why does she want to be something other than a mermaid?"

"How do you know she doesn't want to be one? She has always been fascinated by them!" Leaf argued back.

"Just fascinated! Just because she is curious does not mean that she exactly wants it! She wants to be free more than anything and she wants to reach the sky! Think Leaf!" Leaf stopped glaring for a moment and began to shake his head.

"If it were true, which I don't believe it is, how is it possible?" Uriel opened his mouth to speak.

"How is what possible?" The two brothers quickly turned their heads to see, their father and John.

"Dad!" Leaf exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You should be in bed. getting rest. Who are you, sir?" Eric directed his attention to he older boy. Uriel stepped into Eric's line of vision and he heard hi father hold back a gasp.

"What's up dah?"

"Uriel?" Eric couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy, who was a little six year old the last time he saw him, was now almost a grown man.

"Yep."

"Eric, we could stop for now. I think you should get your wife." John suggested quietly. Eric nodded his head slowly. He motined his two sons to follow him.

"Uriel, you're going to tell me the whole story once we get inside" Leaf demanded. Uriel gave a low chuckle.

"I think, it's best if we wait until mah comes and sees me. Not to mention, Takeshi and Little Rosy." Leaf just silently glared at his older brother.

John walked slower than the others. He looked back to the water and thought, _The world is shifting. Something horrible is going to happen. I can feel it._

* * *

Sky sat in her room quietly. There were so many thoughts swimming in her head. _Why did Takeshi seem so angry earlier? Does he not like Ice? I hope Rose and Leaf make up soon........Where is Leaf? Where's Devil? Why did Devil help Melody get a boyfriend? Where is Ice? _

As if, like an answer, there was a tapping at her balcony window. Sky cautiously got up from her bed and tried not to trip over her light purple nightgown, as she headed towards the doors. She felt the handles on the door and she pulled away quickly. The handles were covered in a thin layer of freezing ice. She touched the handle again and turned it slightly.

The doors to the balcony burst open and an icy wind blew the curtains from the windows and Sky felt cold in only her nightgown. She didn't mind though. She was used to the cold. They never had heat in the broken down house she previously lived in with the Midnight Raiders.

Sky walked out and smiled brightly when she saw IceStorm sitting on the railing of the balcony, holding something behind his back. The moonlight made his snowy white hair appear silver. He smiled at her and Sky felt her heart lift up.

"Hi Ice!" Sky ran to him and hugged him and he hugged back with one arm.

"Hey Sky" She snuggled into his warmth. He once told her, in one of her dreams that he was the guardian of winter storms and he was able to harness the power of ice, hence the name IceStorm. Despite this, he was always so warm. Sky regretfully pulled away.

"Um...earlier, at the ball, you said that my crystal was a key. A key to what exactly?" Ice smiled at her yet again.

"May I come in? It's chilly out here and I don't want you to catch a cold." Sky nodded and led him inside the unfamiliar bedroom. She remembered Jet telling, her when she was little to never let a man be in the same room as her, if she was alone, but Sky wasn't worried. She knew Ice and trusted him.

"Okay so what is it?" Sky sat on her bed and Ice sat in a chair near her bed.

"Well, when I saw that crystal I remembered seeing something that had a keyhole and that crystal would happen to fit. As you know, that belongs to you and I made a promise a while back and I'm supposed to give this to you when I felt that it was necessary. I believe now is the time." Ice pulled out a small box from behind his back. It was a deep purple color and it appeared to be a small music box. Sky took the offering with care.

"What do I do?"

"Take the crystal from around your neck and place it into the hole in the front and simply turn. Like a key. Now Unfortunately the rest is up to you. If you want to learn more about it, then go to the forbidden forest in three weeks time, on this exact day, and when the moon shines the brightest. I'll have to leave you for now, there is a dragon at home that needs medical attention and I need to be there." Sky looked up at Ice with a question in her eyes. Ice ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry. It'll all be clear soon. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Sky held out her right pinky finger. Ice smile warm hearted. He wrapped a larger pinky around hers.

"Pinky promise." After those words were said, Sky was left alone in her room with the music box sitting in front of her. She picked it up and inspected it. It had beautiful carvings of dragons all over and Sky smiled again. _Well it's now or never._

Sky took the crystal from around her neck and held it out in front of her. She slowly put the crystal within the key hole of the box and found that the crystal was perfectly matched. She took a breath and turned the crystal until she heard a small _click!_

_It's too late to turn back now._ Sky had no idea how powerful those words were.

* * *

**My special Words ( or not )**

Hi Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few days....but now I did!

The song Scarlet sang is now my new theme song by the BassHunters or something like that. I think it's calle I ca walk on water I can fly. I'm not too sure though.

Oh if anyone likes disney, which I hope you all do, ( Or else, why are you here? ), I posted a link to this cute video I found on youtube about some disney princesses and their fathers. I hope you all check it out!


	47. Explainations

"Really, why did you bring him here Blaze?" Scarlet asked the Atlantian with the dirty blond hair and fired colored eyes.

'Does it matter? Now you have someone to talk to and you now have a friend.' Scarlet heard Blaze's voice ring out through her head. That was another way Atlantians could communicate. Telepathy.

"I don't care! You should have never taken him from the surface! He could've died!" Scarlet yelled.

'Better for us, yes? Besides he is my-'

"It doesn't matter. He belongs up on land, so after I explain things to him, Uriel is bound to be back by then, and I'm going to send him back." Blaze chuckled at her queens words.

'You know as much as I do that he does in fact bel-'

"He is a human! Don't bring up the matter any longer. He is completely happy on land"

'How do you know that? What if he would rather belong here, with you?' Blaze smirked as she saw Scarlet's face falter for a quick second.

"I hope not. He'd be so much happier up there with them. And even if he doesn't know it, he's starting to really like Princess Melody" Blaze walked over to Scarlet.

'Maybe if started to like you again, then he'd stay.' Scarlet pushed Blaze away and glared.

"I don't want to do that and _don't you dare_ touch him!"Scarlet growled and began to stalk back to her room.

* * *

"And he is so nice mom!" Melody exclaimed as she finished telling Ariel about Cody. Ariel shot her a worried look.

"Honey....I know you like him, but your father is worried about you and so am I. Don't fall so quickly for a guy you've just met." Melody gave her mother a look.

"You fell in love with a guy you barely knew and you're still married and happy. Why should this be any different?" Ariel sighed. She'd hope her daughter wouldn't play the 'you didn't really know dad' card.

"Sweety, that was different. We didn't just get married automatically. We went on a lot of dates before we really decided. I love your father, even though he sometimes still acts as if he was five, The point is, your father and I were really in love, and this might just be a fling for you. Plus, Cody is 16 and you're just 14. You shouldn't know what love is yet anyways." Ariel lectured. Melody blew into her bangs.

"Okay mom, I'll be careful." There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Queen Ariel, your husband requested your presence in the family dinning hall." a voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there!" Ariel called back.

"Mom can I come too? I want to know what's going on"

"Fine. It's no use telling you no anyways." Melody smiled and followed her mother out the room.

As they walked through the halls. Melody got a feeling that the night was going to end up really weird.

"Hey are you two going to the dinning hall?" Takeshi and Rose appeared at the next corner and Melody jumped a little.

"Y-yeah." She answered.

"What are you two doing up?" Ariel questioned.

"Well....We were told to go to the dinning hall because....well actually we don't know why and we sorta got lost " Takeshi scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Ariel giggled.

"Okay, just come with us."

"These are the doors to the dinning hall." Ariel explained as they reached their destination. Rose giggled.

"We passed these doors so many times and never bothered to open them"

"Well let's see what they wanted us for" Ariel laughed as she opened the doors. She ceased laughing as she noticed who was in the room with her husband and Leaf.

It was Uriel. It was obvious to her because she was his mother and mothers somehow knew these things. Uriel stood there with a small smile. Ariel saw that his hair got longer and he tied it back loosely and he was wearing strange clothes.

Rose looked at the man and knew too, that it was Jet.

Takeshi released a low growl as he looked at the man. He was older but Jet kept most of his features. His hair was a fiery red, but with a few streaks of jet black hair. HIs eyes were still the peircing blue, however they weren't bloodshot, like they used to be. Now he stood a little taller than Eric.

"Uriel?" Ariel asked quietly. She felt dizzy. First, Leaf and Sky came and now Uriel. She was ecstatic.

"Yeah, it's me mah. That's Melody right?" Uriel nodded his head towards his little sister. Melody suddenly felt shy. Uriel gave off an aura unlike Leaf's or Sky's. Uriel was older and stronger and a man already.

"Y-y-yes. You're Uriel?" The unfamiliar man smiled and nodded. Ariel ran to hug him. Melody saw Leaf sitting down and found that he was glaring at their brother.

"Ariel, you should sit down. All of you should sit down" Eric suggested with folded arms. Of course he was happy to see Uriel, but something wasn't right. Leaf was angry about it, so Eric came to the conclusion that something bad must have happened between the two.

"Leaf, what's going on?" Takeshi asked his best friend as he sat down.

"I have no idea anymore." Leaf answered.

"You never have an idea anymore" Rose muttered. Takeshi shot her a look and then looked back at Leaf who in turn, shrugged.

"Uriel where were you all along?" Ariel asked concerned. Uriel sat down between his mother and father.

"Okay, I guess I'll explain things from the beginning.

"That would be best" Eric urged on.

* * *

When Sky placed her hand on the lid of the box, she noticed the room became suddenly quiet. As she slowly opened the lid, a light began to emerge from it. She stared in awe as an image appeared.

It was a beautiful woman with long, flowing pale, hair and eyes that matched the color of steel. She had blood on the corners of her lips and fading bruises on her face. She looked sad.

"Hello Sky...." The woman had a terribly beautiful voice, but she had an accent. It was familiar to Sky, only because Ice, Forest, Drake and Draco all had the same accent.

"I bet you're confused. My name is CrystalEyes" Sky guessed why her name was that. If you looked closely at her silver eyes, there were small shiny blue specks int them, that looked like crystals.

"I don't know how to say this...but I'll have to make it quick. I don''t have much time." CrystalEyes was breathing hard. "I hoped you enjoyed you life with the queen, but now it is time for you to realize who you really are. Your full name is CrystsalSky, and I am your mother. SilverClaw, or Silver to you, is your father. I know it doesn't make sense to you right now, but IceStorm will explain more to you. After all he _is _your betrothed." The woman gave a weak giggle. Sky stopped breathing for a moment.

_Betrothed? As in marriage?! _Sky looked at the woman_. She's my mother? How? I'm so confused!_

"If you're freaking out, don't. You're to young to mate anyways. I'm guessing that you are only seven years old right now." The image giggled again. Sky was confused again_. I'm fourteen_.

"You're not fourteen. Well at least in dragon years. For every dragon year, two human years pass. So if you think you're fourteen, you're actually seven. I imagine that you're shorter than other fourteen year olds, but taller than most seven year olds. you will stay that height until for more human years has passed. Please go to Ice,.....for more answers. I'll have to leave you now, be a good girl okay?" Sky nodded. "Also, when telling Ariel, do it gently, you don't want her to freak out. Goodbye my CrystalSky" The image smiled and then it burst.

Sparkles floated down into a music box and sky heard a weird tune. It was beautiful and then another image showed up. It was an image of the inside of the mountains. It showed all the dragons inside and it was like Sky felt connected to them.

* * *

"Okay, while I tell this story, Don't try to kill me" Uriel directed this to both Takeshi and Leaf.

"Whatever" Leaf mumbled. Ariel looked up at her sons and practically felt the akward in the air.

"Okay, Let me start off when Sky, Leaf and I got abducted. As you know, the kidnapper was a dragon. However the dragon was not from this world. That dragon was a foreign one from the world I currently live on. He was sent on a mission to steal Sky and take her to his world as prisoner, and took Leaf and I along so that we could grow up to be part of the military there. He accidental ended up on Earth, where he freaked out and while he thought of a plan to get back to his world, I took off with Leaf, and Sky." Uriel paused to see their reactions. Ariel raised her hand, as if she was in a classroom.

"How do you travel from world to world?" She asked curiously.

"Only certain things can pass through the several portals. Things such as special dragons, Atlantians and Shadows"

"Shadows?" Leaf questioned.

"Shadows are these people who dress in all black and cover up their faces so that only their eyes show. They're mysterious though" Eric explained.

"How did you travel through the portals?" Rose asked.

"I had a strand of Sky's hair." He answered simply.

"Wait. What does Sky have to do with that?" Melody suddenly asked.

"Because, if you touch at least the DNA of that species then, you'll be able to travel around" Uriel explained.

"But why Sky's? She's not a dragon, or Atlantian" Ariel brought her finger to her mouth and nibbled on her nail.

"That's where you're wrong mah"

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked urgently.

"I'll get to that soon. Anyways, after that I had no idea where to go and we were pretty vulnerable by ourselves and Sky was hungry, and so was Leaf. The longer we stayed without a guardian, the likelier we were going to die, so we began to steal. At first out of dumpsters, then food carts, and then from grocery stores." Ariel, Melody, and Eric all shared the same expression. What in the world was a grocery store, or a dumpster or even a food cart?

"Dumpsters are giant bins, that we keep trash in, Food carts are basically kitchens on wheels, and a grocery store is like a food stand, except that it's indoors and sells more than just food." Takeshi explained. The family got weird mental images from the description.

"Go on Uriel" Eric commanded.

"Well, then it became clear that we weren't going to survive without money, so we stole from banks. However, as the years went by, it became riskier each time. Actually, it was on a raid that we found Takeshi. He was like an infant, and really didn't know many things, so we decided to keep. him."

"Why didn't you go to someone?" Melody asked. Uriel sighed.

"Because I didn't want to be separated. Do you honestly think that they would allow us to stay together?"

"Why didn't you tell them that they had loving parents?" Ariel asked a little angry. Uriel was six years old and old enough to understand that he had parents and brothers and sisters. "If you knew that you weren't abandoned, why tell them so?"

"Because I had no idea how to get back. As soon as I did I was going to tell them the truth. I didn't want them to chase something that might have not existed. I told Leaf that he was unwanted because then he wouldn't want to look for you. I wasn't sure yet, so I had to figure it out." Uriel explained and Ariel felt hurt for a moment. Why would her own son even think about doing that?

"did you tell him that Sky wasn't his sister?" Eric questioned his oldest son.

"I didn't tell him she wasn't until now. Anyways, as we stole from banks, I began to store away money in a two different vases. Secretly though. I didn't want Leaf, Sky, Rose, or Takeshi to found out that I had it. One vase, I used to save money up for a boat, or I called it our future. I was also going to take boating classes. The other vase I was saving for a plane ticket to Japan, and for buying Takeshi off from his original owners."

"What?!" Leaf, and Rose yelled together.

"Let me explain. Takeshi is a biologically engineered experiment that originated in Japan. Legally, he belongs to them. He was created as a war weapon, and if the Japanese scientists found out that Takeshi was in America, they would jump to conclusions and say that America stole him and planned to use him as their weapon. Then a war would have broke out over him. So I was planning on heading to Japan to buy him off, then I was going to get this modification for him, to allow him to see. It was the last thing they didn't get to give to him, it was to stabilize him. Oh and the boat, I was going to use to get us out of America nd I was hoping to find somewhere we could have started off new. A fresh start." Uriel smiled to himself. Leaf felt a little guilty for a moment.

"Wait stabilize? What do you mean? Isn't he already stabilized?" Rose asked.

"Well....um. He's not. Losing his sight was just one downfall. Without the update, Takeshi can die very easily. So, stealing money, was getting harder and harder and so was stealing food, so I bgan to participate in an illegal business." Uriel began to shift in his seat.

"Illegal?" Eric looked at his older son. He should have guarded the nursery better. Maybe then there wouldn't be so much happening at the moment.

"He helped sell drugs. In our world there are such things as drugs that are illegal and you could get arrested for possession or for selling them" Leaf explained as he glared at his older brother. Uriel put his hands up in self defense.

"I never used them though. I swear I never did!"

"Then what the hell happened that night?!" Leaf demanded.

"What night?" Ariel asked as the tension in the air began to rise.

"Leaf, what really happened was, I was on the street, going to do my business, right? And then these two men came to me and dragged me somewhere, and I mean literally dragged me. They grabbed my arms and forced me into an alley way and tied me to a chair! They put this weird pill into my mouth and gagged me with a rag so I wouldn't spit it out. After that I blacked out, I don't remember anything from the time between then and when you yelled at me, and freaked out. I don't remember anything, Leaf! All I know is that what I did in that time period wasn't me."

"How am I supposed to believe that?!"

"Because, after I left, I ended up in their world and I figured out what that pill was! It was a secret government weapon that allowed someone to become controlled." Uriel and Leaf were having a stare down and the only thing holding Leaf back was Takeshi.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ariel yelled. She was tired of not knowing what was going on. If something terrible happened to her children, then she wanted to know.

* * *

"Devil wake up" Devil felt himself being shook by something.

"five more minutes" he mumbled as he swatted a hand away.

"Devil get your lazy ass up this instant!" the voice demanded and Devil opened an eye to see Scarlet standing next to the bed, with a hand at her hip.

"Just like old times" Devil closed his eye again and buried his head under her pillow.

"Devil, I thought you wanted me to explain things to you" Scarlet reminded him.

"But I haven't slept this good in years!" He mumbled. Scarlet giggled.

"You make yourself sound old, now get up, 'cause after I tell you what's going on, you're going back to the surface." Scarlet took the soft pillow away from him and hit him lightly with it. He groaned.

"Okay you win." Devil sat up and found that his hair was messy and began to smooth it down with his hands.

"You're so conceited" Devil looked up with a playful glare.

"No I'm not. I just like my hair when it's in its usual form." He smiled at her when his hair successfully hid one of his eyes.

"Whatever, Casanova." Scarlet sat onto the bed with him. Devil looked at her legs and couldn't help but stare at the weird patterns on them.

"Scarlet what happened...that night?" Scarlet side and moved her legs so that she was hugging them close to her chest.

"Well you know the beginning, well I did die." Devil opened his mouth to say something but before he got to Scarlet answered his question. "I died and I came back to life because it was done by an Atlantian. It is the only way to become one. you have to die and you come back to life."

"But why you and why become their queen?" Devil moved closer to her.

"Because I am part Atlantian. You know how Atlantis was a place on land? The original Atlantians worshipped a dragon, because the dragon gave them life and their beautiful voices. As time went on, the people of Atlantis became greedy and selfish and they didn't care for the dragon. So the dragon became angry and shook that part of the earth, and created a massive earthquake that sent Atlantis plummeting to the water. He cursed the inhabitants, he killed them all, to just have them come back to life. When they appeared he gave them these markings, that told how they died and the way the sun was when it happened. The dragon took away their voices and he gave them gifts or curses, which ever you prefer" Devil nodded as he listened intently.

"What do you mean?"

"The curse was, that Atlantians had to serve dragons, as messengers and do their bidding. The dragon gave a select few their voices and proclaimed them the royal Atlantians. He gave them all the one same exact feature. The color of their eyes."

"Red?" Scarlet nodded

"Every shade of red imaginable. For my eys, it's scarlet, Blaze has those fiery eyes, bt she couldn't rule because she has no actual voice, and you who has crimson colored eyes" Scarlet glanced at Devil to see his reaction.

"Wh-what?"

"You're part Atlantian"

"How?"

"Your father was Atlantian. He was the first male Atlantian born in over a hundred years. He fell for a human, and ended up fathering you. Blaze, the one with the fire eyes, is your aunt, however since your mother was human, then you were born human. We're not related though. My parents were both Atlantian, but gave birth on Earth, our ancestors were related though. If you go back a thousand years or so, you'd see that." Devil felt light headed.

"Wait, but I'm still confused. Please clear it up"

"You can not become full Atlantian, unless you are killed by an Atlantian. Even though my parents were both Atlantians, I still needed to be killed, so Blaze drowned me. That's why these markings swirl, they represent the rolling waves of the ocean. The stars represents the time I was killed, which was at night. Don't worry about it though. I won't let anything happen to you to cause your transformation." Devil only nodded at her words.

"Okay. But I have a question, why are you able to walk on land _and _swim in the sea as a mermaid of sorts?"

"That was part of the curse. We're able to transform our fins to legs at anytime. It helps us carry messages on land as well as in the sea. We also have certain powers. We could preform simple spells. I'm still in training, Nalene is my trainer, she's the one with the long black hair and hazel colored eyes." Devil nodded.

"So you died, became the Atlantian queen, and now you're learning magic. I'm part Atlantian, but won't become one unless an Atlantian kills me. What happened to my father, do you know if he's alive?" Scarlet shook her head sadly.

"I never met him, and Blaze told me that he disappeared. So I don't know exactly what happened to him. Oh stay away from your aunt."

"Why?"

"She only holds pure hatred for your mother and she might wanna take revenge on you. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Scarlet turned to look at Devil. She wasn't sure how he was taking all of this in.

"Wait! You said that you were a messenger for the dragons, when was the last time you visited them?" Devil asked with a rushed voice. Scarlet was startled.

"Earlier in the day"

"Do you know if Drake's okay? Forest's brother?"

"EternalForest? Her brother was a big green one?" Devil nodded but was confused by 'EternalForest'.

"Yeah"

"He's recovering slowly, but he'll live, it's a good thing too. If he died then who knows what would have happened to the sounds of the world."

"What do you mean?"

"EmeraldSound, that's his real name, he's the guardian of sound. He rules over music and voices, basically he controls all sound of the universe. There used to be more than one guardian but they kept on getting killed."

"Wait huh?"

"There are way too many things that need to be explained." Scarlet giggled at Devil's lack of knowledge on the subject.

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Wow. That was a lot to take in.

What _is_ going on? I'm not even sure myself.

**I am the shadow of the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!**


	48. The Creators

Ariel stared at her sons with annoyance. Uriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Okay I already said my part. Leaf your turn" Leaf looked at his parents and sister. He looked at Takeshi who only gave him a nod of encouragement.

"Well it happened two years ago, before I found Devil. Uriel went out for a while on his usual rounds, and Takeshi went out for a while to get food while Rose, Sky and I stayed home. It was a normal hang out day, we usually did nothing. A couple of hours passed and we thought that Uriel would've been home before then and we waited." Leaf paused.

"Then Jet- I mean, Uriel showed up with these two men. They looked like the kind of people that usually would get things from Uriel, so we didn't really worry about it" Rose continued.

"Until they started to whisper to him. Then Uriel showed them our room. The next thing we knew, the men were going to take Sky and when Rose and I tried to help," Leaf looked at Rose.

"They locked us in a closet. When we heard Sky screaming, we tried to break down the door."

"Then when we manged to break down the door, the two men...."Leaf paused. Eric felt anger boiling inside of him. If anything so horrible happened to Sky, he would.......he wasn't sure what he would do but it would be bad.

"What happened?! Did they......"Melody trailed off. She didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Rape her? No, they came close though. I came home when it was about to happen and I...um....disposed of the men. Yeah let's put it that way." Takeshi finally spoke. Ariel covered her mouth in horror. There were so many things she didn't know about her own children, and what happened to Sky...it's no wonder why she wouldn't let a boy get close to her at the dance. But if that was the case, then why did she dance with IceStorm when she barely knew him?

"How come you didn't tell us this, Leaf?" Eric looked at his son with angered eyes.

"Sky doesn't like talking about it. She's almost terrified of men and I didn't want her to relive the experience, she only just begun to completely trust Devil, and Luke helped her and even though she knows you are her father and wouldn't dare to hurt her, she's still afraid." Leaf explained looking his father in the eye.

"She won't let a stranger touch her more than the arm or hand, and even then she freaks out a little. That's why she wouldn't hug you Eric" Rose stated. The room was filled with mixed feelings. Anger, disbelief, sadness, and guilt.

"But, the thing is, when I came back to my senses, Leaf was angry and I had no idea why. They were all angry with me, well except for Sky. She thinks that I'm completely innocent and was confused when Leaf made me leave." Uriel concluded. Ariel took a deep breath.

"So if what you said is true Uriel, then why would they want to do that to Sky?"

"To ruin her." He stated simply.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked. Before Uriel could answer they heard the doors to the room creak open.

* * *

Sky sat on her bed in the dark. She was so confused.

_"If you want to learn more about it, then go to the forbidden forest in three weeks time, on this exact day, and when the moon shines the brightest" _Ice had told her. What was so special about that exact date? _I'm going to ask mom about it._ Sky got up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom.

As she walked through the halls Sky remembered that Ariel was not really her mother. CrystalEyes was.

Sky pondered this as her feet led her to the family dining hall where she heard voices and decided to check.

"What do you mean?" Sky heard Melody's voice ask and Sky decided to peek in. When she did she saw a face she thought that she'd never see again. She walked forward.

"Jet?" Everyone in the room was surprised to see her, especially Uriel.

"Hey Sky" Sky smiled at the man and rushed forward to hug him.

"Where have you been, Jetpack?" Sky mumbled his old nickname.

"Sit down Skyra. I'll tell you." Uriel patted her head and Sky looked at the table. Every one was there, except for Devil. Sky took a seat next to Leaf.

"Alright Uriel-" Sky loked at Eric in confusion.

"Jet changed his name back to Uriel, Sky" Leaf explained. She mouthed 'Oh'

"Uriel please explain to us all that you know." Eric demanded.

"Sure."

* * *

"Okay Devil. I'm going to tell you the beginning of it all. About Dragons, and the elements and why mermaids hate them so much." Devil nodded at his friend's words.

"I'll only interrupt when I don't understand things." Scarlet nodded. They were both sitting on her bed, criss cross apple sauce.

"This is what I learned from the books in the Atlantian palace.

In the beginning, there were a couple of deities. They were Earth mother, Father sun, Sister Moon, and Wind Brother. From them the first four elements were created. Earth, from Earth mother, fire from Father Sun, Water from Sister Moon, and Air from Wind Brother." Scarlet paused to see if Devil was understanding. He just gave her a nod.

"The deities had trouble controlling the wild elements and then created four jewels. A green one for Earth, a clear one for air, a deep red color for Fire, and a nice Sapphire for Water. After the creation of the jewels, the deities needed something to take care of them and be in charge of them."

"Let me guess. They created the dragons?" Devil guessed. Scarlet nodded.

"They created the whole entire species. The dragon leaders, Memoli were in charge of the elements. Once a dragon has the jem, they can control the element anyway they wish. As time passed, the dragons discovered new elements and new powers. Here let me write out a list so it's easier." Scarlet got up and walked around the room looking for a peice of paper. When she found one she whispered "EGO quaeso utor of valde calamus of Atlantis"

A weird glow came from her hand and a beautiful pen showed up.

"How did you do that?" Devil questioned in amazement.

"It's Atlantian magic. I was speaking in latin. Now here's the list of 'Elements'" Scarlet stated as she handed Devil a paer.

"Why did you put air quotes around Elements?"

"Just read." Scarlet urged the boy and Devil read the page.

_The Creators_

_Earth Mother Father Sun Wind Brother Sister Moon_

_North = Air_

_South = Earth_

_East = Water_

_West = Fire_

_The Great Dragons_

_Dragon of Time_

_Dragon of Balance_

_The Dark Dragon_

_The Guardian of Souls_

_The New 'Elements' and Types of Dragons_

_Earth _

_Metals_

_Diamonds_

_Fire_

_Light_

_Air & Water_

_Storms_

_Ice_

_Earth & Fire_

_Lava_

_Fire & Light_

_Stars_

_Air & Light_

_Sound_

_Lava & Light_

_?_

_Air & ?_

_Shadow_

_Metals & Diamonds_

_Weapons._

Devil stopped reading and looked at Scarlet.

"Finish reading and I'll answer all your questions." Devil returned to the paper.

_Deities_

_Dragons_

_Animals_

_Humans_

_Dragons_

_Fairies_

_Mermaids_

_Unicorns_

_Vampires_

_Werewolves_

_Ecetera, ecetera..._

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Unicorns_

_Pegasus_

_Vampires_

_Shadows_

Devil looked at Scarlet again. "What does this mean exactly? What are the great Dragons?"

"Well, you see, after the great deities created dragons, and let them handle the elements, it was fine at first. However, things started to get out of hand when the deities created humans. The dragons didn't know how to handle the territory invaders and while focusing on the humans, some lost control of their elements. Humans did not age as they did, humans did not get sick, and they did not have a right to take what was not theirs. The Memoli went to the deities and told them about it. Then the deities created a new dragon. One that will never die."

"The time dragon" Scarlet nodded.

"Yep. The Time dragon, created a lifespan for all living creatures. The new elements were formed due to different types of dragons mating. Light dragons are able to form light and bend it. When I say this, I mean they have the ability to mess with the way you see things. Shadow dragons control the dark, and are able to make shadows solid. Sound is an element because you can control it. I can't explain its powers right though. You would have to speak to EmeraldSound about that."

"Explain the weopon thing to me. How can that be an element?" Devil asked.

"That type of dragon influence the minds of weapon engineers. It is able to create weapons at the simple flick of a body part. It can also stop weopon attacks."

"Okay....So what's up with putting these creatures under dragons?"

"That's because dragons created them. Dragons are responsible for all the mythical creatures you've ever heard about. Some of the dragons were fooling around and decided to try out making life. They did things that weren't meant to be done. They crossed humans with animals, fish and humans, wolves and humans, vampire bats, but fairies, fairies were their own creations. They also created unicorns by using a mirror image of a horse."

"Why would dragons create something that would hate and fear them?" Devil referred to mermaids.

"Mermaids were created to serve the water dragons. The water dragons began to let the mermaids live their own lives, and have their own families and jobs and government. Mermaids did not care for dragons at all before. It all changed with the little mermaid."

"The little mermaid?" Devil raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. You know Hans Christian Anderson?"

"The guy who wrote the Little Mermaid and The Ugly Duckling. He also wrote other things, I just never cared about them." Scarlet giggled.

"Those two were always your favorite stories. Well anyways, you know how people said that he said that the Little Mermaid was based on his love life?"

"Yeah, he said that a woman that didn't return his feelings was portrayed as the foolish prince."

"Well he partially lied. The Little Mermaid is an actual even that happened. He just...put some of his ideas in it. He actually met a mermaid once, and she told him the story that was passed down in her family."

"What does this have to do with Mermaids hating dragons?"

"Anderson changed the character of the sea witch. The real character was a dragon. It was a water dragon that had a lot of magic. While the dragon told the mermaid that she would turn to sea foam, it knew that her soul would reach a guardian of Souls and after a while would be sent to the kingdom in which the deities live. Mermaids became terrified of the powers of dragons and they began to attack. When rougue dragons ate elders and the sick, mermaids became angry and scared. Honestly most mermaids are afraid of anything different than them."

"So they kill what's different from them?"

"No not anymore. It's just dragons. Atlanticans forget where they originally came from and still hate dragons and they really have no clue why. Anyways, over time humans began to attack dragons too and dragons fought back. Then, vampires attacked. Before you knew it, there was a huge war and the living were dieing left and right. This is what led to the dragon of Balance being created."

"The dragon of Balance?"

* * *

**My Special Words ( or not )**

So this is new chapter in a long time. I need to post another one possibly tomorrow morning.

I might not 'cause I have to focus on school for a while.....It's so sad.

Oh if the translation is wrong, where Scarlet speaks in latin, I used a translator online so please don't blame me!

**Review! Reviews always makes people smile!....Okay, most times they make people smile. **


	49. The Dragon of Balance and Darkness

Uriel closed his eyes and breathed out. He relaxed himself as he prepared to tell his family about his current life.

"After I left the Midnight Raiders, I had no idea where to go, so I just wandered around aimlessly. I had a little bit of money left and whatever I had, I spent on drinking at a run down bar." Uriel rubbed his temples at the mere thought of alcohol. The stuff messed him up badly and he'd never drink again. Ariel held her breath. Her eldest son drank before he was of legal age, and she wasn't there to guide him in the right direction.

"While I was at the bar, I noticed some, interesting characters. I evesdropped on their conversation. Actually it wasn't needed. They were so drunk that the whole place heard them talking, however everyone thought they were crazy, except me."

"You always believed in the crazies." Leaf commented. Uriel chuckled.

"There were never any crazies that I believed. When I was six I came to a new world, literally, so I knew what those 'crazies' were talking about. The ones at the bar were talking about how they had to get their hands on a chick, and go back home. When they said chick, they meant a baby dragon. Then one of them said that he had a scale from one and said that they could use that to go home. I don't know why I followed them. I guess it was because I was curious and a little tipsy. I remember thinking that if my family didn't want me there anymore then I'd better find somewhere else to live."

"Then what happened?" Rose asked as she was pulled into Uriel's story.

"I hid in the back of their rental car, that's a form of transportation that runs on four wheels and his powered by gas and other mechanics," Uriel explained. Ariel and Eric exchanged glances. What kind of twisted world did their children reside in for all those years?

"So I hid there and waited. The car stopped at this clearing. I followed the guys out and they stopped in the center of the clearing. The man that claimed to have the scale of a dragon stood directly at the center and then the whole clearing started to glow. I don't know why I didn't run or anything. I guess I was too startled. Anyways, the light was blinding and when it went away I was in this strange world. There are no trees in that world, or anything very green for that matter. If you wanted to see an actual tree, then you'd have to go to one of the most expensive museums there. The planet has moving sidewalks and hover-boards. It's horrifying and amazing at the same time." Sky's eyes widened at the description. It was a world set in the future!

"That place sounds awful!" Melody exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you the worst part. Multiple animals don't even exist there. Horses, dogs, cats, and other animals are extinct! They weren't useful any more. Pets were replaced by robots. I- I actually have one" The people in the room gave him a look. "Alu! Come out now" Uriel called and looked towards his black book bag that was resting against a wall. The little fury robot slowly flew out of the bag. The robot was white and it had pink wings. It had antennas on it's head with little puff balls at the end and it's tail was like it's antennas, with a puffball at the end. The thing yawned and opened it's eyelids to reveal rosy colored irises.

"Alu is waking! Master! Master!" The little robot fluttered up and down near Uriel's face.

"What in the world is that?!" Eric asked. It was lke some weird witchcraft.

"This is Alu. She is one of the most intelligent robots that exists. She is my protector" Uriel stated smiling at the fluffy object.

"Protector! Protector!" the robot stated happily.

"Protector? Why would you need a protector?" Ariel asked, concerned. Uriel's eyes darkened for a moment.

"Because I'm over in this world. I'm risking my life to tell you all of this." a look of concern flickered over Leaf's face.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"What's the dragon of Balance?" Devil asked yet another question.

" When everything got of control, the elemental dragons began to lose control of their elements and more strife occurred. The four great deities saw this and made a plan. They created the dragon of balance. This dragon would be the one that sets the harmony of all living things. She was able to control any element and she set up borders for the species."

"Borders?"

" The Dragon of Balance created the other worlds. She separated the humans, then she let the magical creatures live in their own parts of the land. Mermaids in all the oceans, fairies in the forests along with unicorns, vampires lived in their own world with enough humans to feed on. Some of the humans that had animal DNA were sent to a completely new world. Those humans are called

Givontres, or other things would call them shape shifters. When everything was divided she made up the Golden Laws. These laws stated that dragons were able to travel to wherever they pleased, since they controlled the elements and would have to travel anyways. This also stated that there should be at least two guardians of souls in each world. Dragons are bot allowed to take more than they need, they are not allowed to kill healthy young living things, and they are only allowed one mating ground." Scarlet explained.

"Where is it?"

"In this world. The mating ground used to be larger, but since humans began to 'multiply' quickly, their mating grounds were reduced to the top of the mountain. There's another catch. There is only one mating time, the season of winter. However, the dragons numbers are decreasing due to the killing of them. Dragons are also not allowed to attack the other species _unless _the target is dieing already or old. Anyways, over time this arrangement worked out, until The Dragon of Balance and the Time Dragon mated."

"What happened then?"

"The Dragon of Darkness was created. He was the only chick that survived from the birth."

"I thought dragons laid eggs" Devil scratched his head. Weren't dragons cold blooded like lizards?

"Nah. Dragons are mammals. Anyways, the Dragon of Darkness was pure evil. When he grew up he terrorized all the other species and even his own kind. He violated all of the Golden laws and killed many things. This dragon also possessed the power to merge the worlds together, and bring total destruction to them. He was a manipulator and turned friends against friends and family against family. You can tell who was his followers by this dark black gem that showed up on their bodies, sometimes he would force other dragons to join him, replacing their element stones with the dark gem. His mother, the Dragon of Balance, was ordered to kill the Dark dragon by the deities. However, The dragon of Balance loved her son, to no end and couldn't bring herself to end his life. The Time dragon, filled with grief hid in another world, and the deities and the guardians of souls gathered together and restricted the Dark dragon. He was finally killed, but not without a curse."

"What was the curse?"

" He said 'I may be dieing now, and you may think that you have disposed of the problem, however, when the new Dragon of Balance is born, she will have balance, yes, however if she is corrupted, then she shall become like me and bring the end to these useless worlds and create a new era. The era of Darkness' After that, everything became almost normal. Even though dragons are slowly decreasing in numbers, things are okay, so far. It's been over three thousand years since then. Now there is a new Dragon of Balance, but she has not fully recognized it yet."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Scarlet looked down at the question.

"Yes. However I'm not allowed to say anything more." Scarlet looked around. "Devil, it's late, and I'm sure your friends are worried about you. The next time we meet, I'll tell you more, but for now, you have to go home." Devil was going to protest until he realized that she was right. He forgot that he had made plans to go to John's house that night.

"Okay. Wait, how am I supposed to go back? The first timme today, I almost drowned. I don't wanna go through that again"

"Hm...You're right. Uriel hasn't come back yet.....I don't want to leave you here by yourself though, so I can't look for him." Scarlet rested her cheek afainst her palm in thought.

"Do you trust _any _of them?" Devil asked referring to the other Atlantians in the cave. Scarlet snapped her fingers.

" I trust Nalene! She's one of my most trusted guards and my mentor. Hold on, I'll be right back" Scarlet reassured the crimson eyed boy and ran out of the cave's chamber.

Minutes passed and soon, Scarlet came back with another girl. This girl had markings on her face that reminded Devil of tornadoes and the sun. She had mouse brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled. She made hand movements.

'Hello Devil. I'm Nalene' Devil understood. He was taught by Sky on how to read sign language.

"Hi." Devil felt respect for the girl for some strange reason. Nalene bowed and then turned to Scarlet.

'Give him a torch. I'll cast a magic circle.'

"Okay." Scarlet walked out of the cave room and Nalene turned back to Devil.

'Sit down over there' She pointed to an area on the floor and Devil obeyed. Scarlet soon came back with a a torch.

"Devil take this."

"What's it for?" Devil took the torch with a confused expression.

"Remember when I told you that Blaze held pure hatred for your mother? Well, she might want to hurt you. The torch is to he;p scare her away. She's terrified of fire." Scarlet explained as Nalene found a weird stone and began to draw on the ground around Devil. She began to draw weird shapes and markings. When she stopped she gave the rock to Scarlet.

'Draw over the lines and say the spell. It'll only work if you say it out loud' Scarlet nodded and before the crimson eyed boy was able to say anything Scarlet, traced the circle and began to speak.

"Terra Matris, Abbas Sol solis, Ventus Frater, Sanctimonialis Luna, EGO duco is veneficus orbis in vestri nomen precor vestrum, servo is puer insquequo EGO reverto." The drawn circle began to glow and a light surrounded Devil. The boy closed his eyes and when he re-opened them he found that he was in some weird barrier. He touched the barrier and it glowed again.

"What is this?"

"It's your protection. Nalene is also here to protect you." Scarlet smiled.

"OH so now I have to be protected, do I?" Devil smirked.

"You use to always need someone to back you up."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself now" Nalene frowned at Devil's words.

'Probably not against an experienced Atlantian warrior' Devil frowned.

"Probably not. Well I feel safe enough. Go on scarlet, find whoever that guy is. Who _is _Uriel anyways?"

"Uriel is the princess's eldest brother. You haven't met him yet."

'Scarlet! Don't forget the your lunara!' Nalene threw a small stone at Scarlet.

"What's a lunara?"

"A lunara is like a cell phone in this world." Scarlet held up the stone to Devil. "Except that two stone work only between those two stones. If you wanted to contact multiple people, then you'd have to get multiple stones. This one connects to Nalene's stone, so whenever she wanted to tell me something then she'd contact me through the stone"

"I thought Atlantians couldn't speak"

"They can't. If an Atlantian wanted to contact another, then they would able to contact each other through telepathy. No one else could hear though."

"Ah" Devil nodded his head in understandment

"All be back soon okay?" Devil nodded again. He wouldn't admit it, but he was sad to see her go. Now he was alone with the Atlantian guard.

'Don't worry. She'll be back.' Nalene reasured the boy.

'When she comes back, she'll come back to a sight.' a voice rang through Devil's and Nalene's heads and they both looked towards the entrance. Blaze was standing there.

* * *

"When I was in their world, I was lost. I didn't know where to go or what to do. However, I knew how everything worked. I discovered how the system there worked and how things ran over there."

"What do you mean, by discovering how the system worked?" Eric asked.

"Uriel has a gift. Once he looks at a peice of machinery, he knows all about it, inside and out." Takeshi explained.

"It's like X-ray vision, except that it only works on machines." Rose continued.

"Anyways, I noticed that a lot of people found that their things were beginning to malfunction, and I began to fix things. I began to get paid and then this girl came up to me. She was the daughter of one of the leaders in that world. In that world, there are five leaders and five councils. The girl told me about some of the recent machine products that had been messing up and she asked me to help out. I got a job at a factory and from there I moved up. I moved from simple factory worker to owning the factory to working for one of the councils and finally I found myself working for one of the world leaders. This leader happened to be the head of all the technology that existed and he wanted me to be his adviser." Uriel paused.

"Well...?" Melody was impatient to hear the rest of the story. Something was bother ing Uriel and she knew it.

"As his adviser, I was able to go to a world meeting. I- I found out a couple of things. Mah, have you heard about the Dragon of Darkness?" Ariel's face paled when she heard that name. When she was younger, she used to sneak into the forbidden library in Atlantica. It had the whole entire history of dragons and mermaids. She knew all about the Dragon of Darkness and the name sent shivers down her back. Eric put a hand over hers and gently squeezed. She slowly nodded.

"Y-yes"

"Well they were talking about it. They were talking about, how they could harness that raw power. However in order to do that, they need a few things. They need the universe's most powerful objects. A staff, a pendant, grandfather's trident, and the Dragons' core. Not to mention, the Dragon of Balance." Eric groaned.

"Every single time! I think your father needs a decoy trident, Ariel. That would save a lot of time." Melody almost giggled, except for the fact that this was a very serious matter.

"What's the dragons' core?" Leaf asked curiously, his anger at his brother completely forgotten.

"It's the jewel that hold the life of all dragons" Sky automatically answered.

"How did you know that?" Ariel asked.

"I-uh- I don't know. I just do" how could Sky tell them that, IceStorm visited her in her dream almost every night, telling her all about the dragon race?

"Why would they need those?" Rose asked Uriel.

"To create another Dark Dragon."

**

* * *

**

**My Special words ( or not )**

I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!

I got.....distracted.

You see, my father didn't get me a gift for Christmas and then he took me to the mall last week and I got a new video game. It's called Harvest Moon Animal Parade. I should have never started playing it. It would seem boring but it's really addicting!

I was planning on updating sooner really, but then....yeah. I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow (hopefully).

Actually, no I promise that I'll add another chapter later after I get home, after detention of course...

Oh Yeah! Almost forgot. I found a picture on the Internet that reminded me of IceStorm and I posted the link on my profile so go check it out!


	50. Blaze Die Down

Devil felt his heart drop. Something wasn't right about Blaze. Scarlet told him that she was his aunt but, she wasn't a regular Atlantian. Something was off. Maybe it was, oh he didn't know, the fact that she was a couple of centimeters off the ground. It was weird how he paid attention to the weirdest details. Nalene stood calm and glared daggers at Blaze.

"Why are you here Blaze?" Devil heard Nalene's voice ring through his head. Telepathy. Blazed smiled. She was holding something behind her.

"Just wanted to visit my nephew. That won't be a problem, will it?" Blaze's voice was like soft sounding bells. Deadly bells. Nalaene moved in front of Devi's barrier.

"That is, in fact, a large problem. Especially when you're holding a poisoned sword behind your back. Get out." Nalene hissed. Devil felt helpless all of a sudden. He thought it was due to the flaming torch within the barrier with him.

"Or what, mage?! You gonna try to strike me with one of your spells? You know I cannot be affected by it. I'm far more powerful than you are." Blaze spat back and revealed a glistening sword. The sword was covered in black liquid. Devil suddenly became claustrophobic. He didn't like swords. No, not when they were meant to kill him

"That may be, but you're not smart enough to handle me" Nalene growled thought their heads.

"Um...Nalene. I'm guessing that you're a mage right? I still don't think that mocking the one with the sword is going to help." Devil cried out. He has never been this scared before and they werent doing anything either! Something in his gut was telling him to get out now. He was too busy looking at Nalene to see Blaze mouth some words.

"αγωνιώ πονώ" Instantly Nalene doubled over in pain. Devil's eyes widened when Nalene shot back another thing.

"Aestuo coniecto" Blaze began to scream. Devil covered his ears. It was as if a banshee was wailing. Soon Blaze recovered from what ever was happening and said another thing quickly.

"κέρσοραs του πόνος" Something horrible happened then. Nalene became bruised and battered and didn't stop screaming. A wind rose up around her and began to toss her around like a rag-doll.

"Nalene!" Devil yelled, fear rose inside of him and he wished that Scarlet would return soon. Nalene got tossed onto the floor and an imaginary force began to rip away at her tattooed flesh. Devil was horrified. He wasn' the queasy type but something screamed 'GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE DUMB ASS!!'

Blaze smiled sweetly and it made Devil sick. She gripped the sword tightly and advanced toward the barrier surrounding Devil. Then she spoke. Not through mind, but actual words and Devil suspected something.

"Gosh, you look just like him. Got your mother's lips and lashes though. The shape of your eyes are also hers...." Blaze snarled in disgust and Devil felt something click in his head at the thought of his mother.

"Bitch. Bite me." Devil growled. Blaze smirked.

"Sorry sweetie. You'd taste like trash."

"Burn in hell you demon!" Devil yelled back. Wasn't he the one who said no to taunt the girl with the sword? She laughed. The bells in her voice were so soothing though...

"I already have, young one. It's quite nice actually. You'll be going there soon" She took another step and muttered some words. Devil noticed that Nalene was just lying on the floor wit broken bones now. She was coughing up blood and inches away from her was the lunara stone, she and scarlet told him about.

"Devil cover your ears!" She screeched in his head. "Don't fall asleep!" She screamed in pain again as something invisible raked across her back.

"εμπόδιο διάλειμμα" Blaze whispered and almost immediately, the wall around Devil shattered and he was left unprotected. Devil grasped the torch harder in his hand and swung it around. Blaze backed away and Devil smirked. Blaze whistled and the boy's smirk was wiped clean when he saw more of Atlantian traitors come into the room. One of them had a bucket off water and threw it at the torch. The fire was extinguished and Devil backed up.

Suddenly, Blaze began to sing. It wasn't really singing, there were no words just tunes and it was making Devil extremely tired. Then it hit him. He knew why Blaze was floating a bit off the ground and why her spells were in a different language than latin. He knew why her voice had strange bells in it.

Blaze was speaking in Greek. She was part siren.

* * *

Scarlet ran through wet grass as she neared the palace. When she went up to the surface, she found that a storm was on its way. She felt her gut twist and a feeling of dread overcame her. Something was wrong. She should have never left Devil alone. It was better to risk him almost drowning than having him alone with the others.

_Maybe he'll be perfectly fine when I return. Nalene is guarding him._ Scarlet nodded her head as if to prove it to herself. She saw the palace and breathed in relief . All she needed to do now was get Uriel out of there.

* * *

"Why on Earth would they want to create another dragon that awful?" Eric demanded.

"They want to merge the worlds together. They want to advance worlds like this one and they want to rule them all. They want complete power. They just don't know that if they do that, they're destroying us all. The Dragon of Darkness will bring the end." Uriel concluded.

"What does that have to do with Sky?" Ariel demanded in the voice of a queen. No longer talking to her long lost son. Uriel took a breath.

"Sky, Sky is the Dragon of Balance" The room became quiet. It was like time itself stopped and people stopped breathing. However, nothing in the universe could make time stop its course, except for the Time Dragon himself.

"Wh-what? How? " Leaf finally breathed out. Sky looked down. Whatever she learned from the Lady in the box was right. A lot of the things in her life was a lie. Eric put his hands up.

"Okay, Uriel. Stop playing your stupid prank right now. It's not funny"

"I'm not joking." Ariel looked at her son with hard eyes.

"That's impossible. Sky is half mermaid and half human. Nothing else. Afterall, Melody and her are twins" Uriel stared back.

"She looks nothing like you. Nothing like you, or Eric, or any of your family. Her father is SilverClaw and her mother, CrystalEyes." Ariel shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lying. I gave birth to her myself."

"That you did. You are her birth mother but not her 'real' mother." Uriel tried again.

"How is that possible?" Takeshi spoke up.

"Dragon magic is a very powerful thing." Uriel muttered.

"Your mother has never been close to a dragon." Eric stated. At this point Ariel began to find the floor very interesting.

"Sky is not a-" Ariel was cut off.

"I think he's telling the truth mom!" Sky spoke loud and sure. Everyone looked at her. "I-What I mean is...um..."

"What's wrong Sky?" Rose asked.

"Um...well.." Her face became a light oink color.

"What is it Sky?" Leaf asked a bit more desperate. He was so damned confused!

"Well you know IceStorm, Right?" They all nodded their heads.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Takeshi asked allowing a little bit of jealousy to creep into his voice.

"I've known him since we arrived in the other world. He arrived in my dreams for since then and um...sometimes he's even here spiritually. Remember my imaginary friend SnowFall?" Sky asked Leaf, Rose, and Takeshi. They nodded.

"The one who made it snow." Rose remembered. She remembered that whenever it used to snow on earth, Sky would cry out 'It's SnowFall! He makes it snow all the time you know. In someplaces more than the others'

"Well, it was IceStorm. He never told me his name until I was twelve. He taught me things about dragons and told me stories. Usually I can't wait to fall asleep, because he would always be there" Sky blushed a deep red when she admitted this and Takeshi felt sick. Eric looked like he was going to murder someone. If Ice was there, then he'd be dead.

"At the ball earlier, he said that he'd visit me later and he did. A while ago actually. On my balcony. He gave me a box. I opened it with the crystal we found Takeshi" Sky removed the Crystal from her neck and showed the rest it. Ariel looked at it in horror.

"Where did you find that?" Sky looked down nervously.

"Um...there was this door and-and...um..We unlocked it and went down the stairs."

"You went into the forbidden room?! What was it like?!" Melody asked excitedly. Eric sent her a warning glare.

"It was locked for a reason." Eric muttered.

"Why was this crystal there?" Sky asked. "It showed my name when I touched it before."

"You weren't supposed to find that" Ariel muttered, half to them, half to herself. Suddenly there was a knocking on the room's door. Uriel walked swiftly to the door and opened it. There stood a drenched Scarlet.

"Qu-queen Scarlet?!" Ariel stuttered in amazement. Scarlet walked in and ignored the stares.

"Uriel I need you to come with me."

* * *

Devil tried his hardest to not fall asleep, but Blaze's voice was so nice. But every time he was about to fall asleep, he caught a glimpse of the sword. There was poison on it. Blaze stopped singing.

"Hold him down" She ordered some of the other Atlantians. Devil tried to run but was too late. His arms and legs were bound in rope in a matter of seconds. He didn't even feel the Atlantians doing it. They ripped off a strip off his shirt and gagged him with it. _Oh Damn. I'm going to die._

Blaze stepped forward yet again and sang another note. Devil became numb. He wasn't aware of the shining sword coming down on him again and again. He didn't feel his warm blood mixing with the deadly Atlantian poison. He was aware, however, of the fact that this might be the end for him.

_It's not fair, _he thought, _everytime I find someplace that might be permanent, it gets taken away. My family, my friends.....what are they going to think? Scarlet and Uriel, they'll come back to my dead body and Nalene's broken one. Will Leaf care? Will Takeshi? How about Rose? I know Sky will. Sky always cared. She cares for everyone. I hate it when she cries._Devil was reminded of the time when he first came to join the Midnight Raiders. Sky and Takeshi fed him food and Rose treated his minor wounds that he received while living on the streets. Once, when Devil accidentally cut his hand handling knives, Sky freaked out and worried for days. She cried once when he broke his leg. Would she cry now?

_Would The Old Man care? I never met him when I said I would. He would be angry. Would the Queen Lady care? Maybe.....Pretty Boy was just warming up to me. What would Scarlet think? Oh. I never met Symphony's boyfriend.......Would Symphony even care? Symphony.....does she even care about me? I-I hope. Oh Damn._ Devil somehow found the strength to turn onto his stomach and Blaze accidentally cut off his binds. She cursed.

With a burst of energy, Devil leaped up and grasped the sword's blade with one hand and the other hand grabbed the handle. Blaze tried shaking him off but he wouldn't let go.

"Son of a bitch! Let go!" Devil was wondering why she wasn't calling for backup and shoved her hard. Her hands slipped from the sword and she caught herself as she fell. He grabbed the sword with the rest of his strength.

"My mother was not a female dog." Devil held his left arm against his stomach. He was bleeding badly. He walked up to Blaze and pressed the tip of the sword's blade to the Atlantians neck. It was funny. He had done this plenty of times. He killed a couple of people but everyone in the Midnight Raiders did. Excluding Sky that is. A lot of the time though, Devil bluffs. He didn't like killing people, but sometimes it was required. So why was he trembling now?

"Well, are you going to do it or not?" Blaze asked through clenched teeth. Devil resisted the urge to say a 'that's what she said' joke.

"W-w-why did you t-t-try to kill me?" Devil asked through uneven breathing.

"Because your mother ruined my brother."

"What does this have to do with me?" Blaze spit at him when he said those words.

"You. You're the spawn of that whore!" Devil pushed the blade deeper into Blaze's neck.

"My Mother was _not _a whore!" Devil growled. His mother was gone and he would _not _tolerate anyone bad mouthing her. Blaze began to chuckle.

"Yes she was. She manipulated my brother into falling for her and he slept with her. If you didn't look like him then you could've been any man's child. She just used people. She used you didn't she? Then she let you take all the blame for what she did" Devil cut skin. He saw her blood cover the tip of the sword.

"Shut up."

"I think that if you were going to kill me, then you'd do it by now." Devil lost it then. He didn't meant to. He lost feeling in his hand and dropped the sword. It plunged into Blaze's neck and silenced her horrible ringing bells. Devil backed away and tripped over Nalene who was still fighting for her breath. Devil looked at himself. He had deep wounds in his legs, stomach, his chest, neck, and he knew he had some on his face and back. His skin was pale and blood was still flowing. How could one person hold so much blood?

"Devil.....lunara....quick" Nalen'e tired voice rang out to him and he looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing funny. He glanced at the stone on the floor. He reached out and grabbed it with a shaky hand.

"Wh-what do I do now?"

"Think of Scarlet. Something that brings her to you. Think of her." Nalene said and collapsed into a deep sleep. Devil only knew because her breathing became regular-ish.

_Okay. Think of Scarlet. That shouldn't be too hard. _He used to think about her all the time. He thought about her face. She was a truly pretty girl, even with those weird markings. He thought about her laugh. That gave him a little bit of life. He thought about Scarlet. The stone started to glow.

"S-Scarlet?"

* * *

"Scarlet, what are you doing here?" Uriel asked.

"I need you to come back for a while. Or at least give me that candy stuff."

"Queen Scarlet? How did you get into the castle?" Ariel asked.

"Your guards aren't very good. I'm terribly sorry Queen Ariel for trespassing but I-" Scarlet was cut off by a glowing. She looked into her pocket and found it glowing. She grabbed it out.

"A Lunara?" Melody asked amazed. Only dragons and Atlantians owned them. It was a great way to communicate. Scarlet nodded. The young queen swallowed and answered. They heard a raspy breathing.

"S-Scarlet?" Everyone in the room was surprised. It was Devil.

"Devil?! What happened to Nalene?!" Scarlet felt panic rise up in her. She heard coughing.

"Scarlet. Please come back now. Blaze, she's dead. I-I killed her. Nalene, she's hurt, badly. I-" another cough was heard. "I-I think I'm dieing."

**

* * *

**

**My Special words ( or not )**

Whew!! I really need to review stories now. But I reached my time limit. My dad will kill me if he finds out that I'm on now.

Which is why I'll go on early in the morning! Oh I might have a snow day tomorrow.

WOOHOO!!! I love snow. It makes me sad when I know that it's winter but there is no snow....

What did you think of this chapter?


	51. Sharks and Wolves

The room was silent. Everyone had shocked faces on and Sky felt like she was going to cry. Devil was dieing?

"What?!" Scarlet finally bursted out.

"I'm losing a lot of blood. Please hurry." was all they heard from Devil's voice and then a thumping noise was heard and the connection was lost. Scarlet looked at Uriel.

"Uriel come on!" She grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Where's Devil?" Melody stared at the Atlantian Queen with hard eyes.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why are you even here?" Ariel asked. She never really liked Atlantians. They worked for dragons.

"Gahh! I'll tell you later! Kill me later! I don't even care anymore, but my best friend might be dieing and I'm wasting my breath on you. Uriel please come with me, if he is dieing then I'd very much appreciate your help!" Scarlet yelled at Ariel then asked Uriel her question.

"Okay hold on" Scarlet grabbed his arm.

"Devil doesn't have time to 'hold on' !" Uriel met her scarlet gaze with his lightning blue eyes.

"I know. Just wait. We're going in a moment." Uriel's voice was calm. He turned his attention back to his family. "Devil is one of your friends right? It's raining outside, but if you want to, look around the beach later. We're bringing the boy back up." With those words Uriel and Scarlet rushed out of the room with Alu following. Sky grasped Leaf's arm.

"Leaf, Devil's in trouble, we have to go get him!" Leaf nodded.

"Mom, I know this is all shocking to you right now, and everyone wants answers, but right now, our friend is in trouble and I have to do everything in my power to make sure he's okay. Come on Sky, Rose, Takeshi, let's go look around on the beach." Leaf got up and They followed.

"Leaf, there's a storm outside! It's too dangerous!" Ariel called out.

"I live for danger. It's the only thing that keeps me from having a boring life." Was his reply. Melody stood up.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see if he's okay."

"Melody stay inside. It's dangerous. I'm going to help look" Eric stated and stood up.

"But that's not fair! Sky and Leaf get to go!" Eric looked at his daughter.

"Leaf and Sky have been through tougher things than you have. They can handle it." Melody was going to protest but Ariel held her back.

"Sweetie, just relax. They'll come back, and with Devil."

"But it's not fair! I want to help look too! He's my friend too you know!" Ariel stroked Melody's hair.

"I know."

* * *

John was sitting at his kitchen table. He glanced outside his window and found that the storm had gotten stronger.

"That boy better not be caught in that. If he is.......Dear Sister Moon, help him." John rubbed his eyes. He was really tired. He closed them for a moment and re opened them. He gasped. When he opened them, there was a large wolf sitting opposite of him. The wolf just sat there and John locked eyes with it. The old man blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.

The wolf had thick light brown fur and honey brown eyes. It began to shift its front paws and kept glancing at John and at the door. John slowly got up.

"What is it? Why are you here?" The wolf kept its eyes on John as the old man moved towards the door. John opened the door and the wolf jumped from its seat and ran torwards John. John gave a little yelp as the wolf grasped the the old man's pants leg. The wolf began to pull John out the door. John pulled his leg away roughly. The wolf stood straight and wagged its tail. It looked up at John with expectant eyes.

"You want to take me somewhere, don't you?" The wolf barked at John's answer. It seemed to nod its head. John shrugged and followed the animal outside into the storm.

* * *

"IceStorm, are you doing this?" a deep voice asked the current Memoli as he looked outside to the raging rain. IceStorm had his cheek resting against his fist as he thought.

"No."

"Then what is happening?" IceStorm turned to face the old dragon beside him.

"I believe it is another Storm dragon. This is not my doing." SilverClaw stared at IceStorm for a while.

"Have you tried to stop it?"

"I have. Devil, EternalForest's friend and Sky's, he is underwater. Queen Scarlet has informed me of this and it is dangerous for anyone to be out at this time. The storm will not stop." IceStorm turned his head back to the outside.

".....three weeks, huh? The day will come upon us sooner than we think"

"Yes."

"Ice, I do not want you to visit my daughter for a while." IceStorm turned again to look at SilverClaw.

"May I ask, why?"

"Let her relax for a while. However, the next time you do visit her, I will come with you." SilverClaw's eyes held a little bit of longing in them.

"That will be the first time you will speak with her, correct?"

"Yes."

* * *

The water was freezing. However, Scarlet didn't mind it as she raced to her temporary home with Uriel hot on her trail.

_Oh Devil Hold on. I'm coming. _Scarlet prayed that he would be okay. This was all her fault. She should have never been in Atlantican waters in the first place. If she wasn't here then Blaze would have never found him.

Moments later she reached her ho,e and quickly changed her fins to legs and ran towards her room. She heard Uriel's feet right after her.

"Wait up!"

"You're a grown boy run!" Scarlet yelled back. When she reached her room. She covered her mouth in horror. Blaze had an Atlantian sword through her neck, Nalene was unconscious, and Devil was laying in a pool of blood. His blood. Scarlet ran to the boy's side. His eyes fluttered open.

"S-scarlet?" Scarlet smiled at him.

"Shh. Save your energy for living."

"Am I going to live?" Scarlet nodded. She took the remains of Devil's shirt and ripped them into little strips. She began to apply pressure to his opened wounds.

"Keep doing that Scarlet. I'm going to check Nalene." Scarlet heard Uriel's voice and kept putting pressure to stop the blood flow. She heard Uriel speak up. "Blaze put the curse of Suffering on her. It's gone but she'll be fine. Now let me look at him." Uriel walked over to Devil's body and observed him. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked quickly.

"Bring me the sword." Scarlet quickly did as she was told. Uriel took it and began to look at the end.

"Tch! There's poison on this. It's a wonder how he's even alive right now"

"Well save him!" Uriel shook his head.

"I can't. The poison is in his bloodstream. If lack of blood doesn't kill him, the poison will."

"Please try!" Scarlet begged.

"Scarlet, you know that it's useless. Atlantian poison is meant to kill. You can't take it out. I can't do anything." Scarlet grabbed Uriel's arm hard and dug her nails into it.

"Please. Please just try. At least help clean his wounds. I'll take him up to the surface and they can help him. They know how to get rid of poison." Uriel kept his eyes on her and finally gave in.

"You owe me big time!" Scarlet kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Scarlet noticed a light pink tint on Uriel's face and blinked. It was gone. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Alu, purifier."

"Purifier! Purifier!" Alu gave Uriel a weird device and Uriel walked over to an area where salt water was in a small puddle. He gathered the water up and created fresh water. He walked back to Devil band Pured the water all over the boy's body.

"Alu, medicine"

"Medicine! Medicine!" Alu handed Uriel another device. Uriel got this weird clear liquid from the device and put it onto Devil's open gashes.

"That should help heal the wounds faster. But Scarlet, the poison is still in him, I can't get rid of it. If he's going to live, then his body will take care of it."

"I'm going to take him back up" Scarlet commented.

"Scarlet, if his wounds hit the water, then you have to hurry. They will re-open and then you have to get to the surface as fast as you can." he warned.

"Okay. Uriel, can you give him the candy thing?" Uriel nodded and fished something out of his pockets. He handed a small, wrapped, striped, candy to her. She walked over to Devil, whose breathing had not changed. "Devil?"

"Hmm?"

"You have to eat this so I can take you back. Here, sit up." Scarlet helped Devil to sit up and she supported him with her hand to his back. He took the wrapped candy from her with a shaky hand and ate it. "Can you stand Devil?"

"Maybe" Scarlet stood up and gently pulled the boy up.

"Scarlet" Scarlet turned her head to Uriel.

"Huh?"

"If you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm going to look for you." Scarlet smiled.

"Okay." Devil looked at her.

"W-what was that about? 'Okay' "Devil mocked the girl and batted his eyes for dramatic effect.

"What are you talking about?"Scarlet asked as the reached the entrance to the cave.

" 'Thank You' I saw you kiss his cheek. You got the hots for him, don't you?" Scarlet scoffed.

"Devil, you're delirious. It was just a thank you. The candy is making you high."

"Uh huh, sure whatev...." Devil gave a weak smile. Scarlet shook her head and they both dived into the water. Scarlet grabbed his arm and Devil weakly kicked as they swam.

* * *

Are you doing okay?" Scarlet glanced behind her.

"Considering the fact that I'm hurting all over the place, I killed someone, and I broke a promise, yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"At least you're alive." Devil stayed quiet. Suddenly, he felt more of his blood seep out of his body. His wounds were bleeding again.

"Scarlet-"

"I know" The Atlantian queen propelled faster in the water. Scarlet saw the water around mix with the blood.

"Scarlet."

"What?"

"Sh-shark" Scarlet turned her head and saw Devil pointing at something. She turned again and saw what he meant. It was a great white shark. It was attracted to the blood in the water.

"Devil hurry!" Scarlet freaked and pulled Devil along with her as fast as she could.

"It doesn't make sense! I thought they couldn't go into freezing temperatures!" Devil yelled back.

"This is no time for your observations Devil!" Scarlet screamed when the jaws of the beast came flying down almost catching her tail.

"Sorry!"

* * *

This would be so much more fun with Melody around......" a certain mammal complained as he and his companion swam through the water looking for interesting items. His companion gave him a stern look.

"What did I tell ya? We can have loads of fun without her. Look! It's a....a" Tip held up a weird blue stone.

"Melody would know...." Tip scoffed.

"You know what, you've gotten too attached to that girl! Look just face it! Melody's gotten all big and grown and she doesn't want to hang out with us anymore....." the poor penguin sighed. His friend turned to him suddenly.

"It's because she doesn't like birds who can't fly!"

"Oh yeah? Well....you can't fly either!"

"And you walk funny!"

".....I'm not even walking!" Tip yelled and then noticed that Dash was staring at something behind him. "What is it?"

"Sh-sh-sh-Shark!!" Tip spun around and saw it. He also saw a mermaid and a boy. He recognized them both. The mermaid was the Atlantian Queen and the boy was that 'Devil' kid Melody began to hang out with.

* * *

"Shit! Devil, wake up! Now is not the time to pass out!" Scarlet slapped Devil's face after he passed out from the lack of blood yet again. It was a wonder that he didn't die yet. The shark closed in and grasped a hold of Scarlet's tail. There was a terrible shock of pain that shot through the girl and she almost lost hold of the unconscious Devil.

The young queen pulled her tail roughly away from the shark's jaws and slammed down on it's nose. It stayed there stunned for a moment giving the girl enough time to swim a few yards away. She spotted a penguin and walrus.

"H-hey!"

**

* * *

**

**My special words ( or not )**

I think I'm biting off more than I can chew. So many ideas are swirling in my head and I have to be patient to get them out one at a time.

Oh as a side note, for those who want to see Lucas again and are extremely impatient ( You know who you are ), you will see him eventually......maybe you already have hmm...

So it's like 11:00 already and I'm tired. I shouldn't be but I am. Ugh plus I have to do homework for tomorrow....

You see I'm a horrible procrastinator and that is not a good trait to have. I put off things I don't want to do. Which sucks, 'cause if I hate it so much I should just get it over with, but nooo, I'm too lazy.

It's funny how it took me so many chapters to get to the plot......and even now it's going to drag, I can just tell. But I don't like to rush into things, then nothing will make sense _at all_.

It's peanut butter jelly time

peanut butter jelly time!


	52. Ugh! More Wolves!

"H-hey!" Tip turned slightly to see the Atlantian Queen calling for them.

"Come on Dash, before we become shark bait!" Tip urged his friend to swim away. Dash resisted.

"Tip, she's calling us! And she's bleeding" Tip looked back for a quick second.

"She's not in any _real _trouble, come on!" Dash stopped him.

"But she's _bleeding_, and that boy too! They need help. She's another damsel in distress!" the lovable mammal tried to convince his companion. Tip looked back at the two and back at his friend. He sighed.

"Ugh! If we die, I'm going to kill you again, in the afterlife!" Dash smiled gratefully.

* * *

"Oh! Please let them hurry!" Scarlet prayed out loud. Soon the penguin and the walrus reached her.

"What do you need miss?" The penguin saluted.

"Please, please, take him to the surface for me" Scarlet begged as she felt her arm going numb. Tip actually thought about it.

If the boy were to die then Melody would stop hanging out with him and start hanging out with them again. Tip felt his side being nudged by his big friend.

"Tip!" he whispered fiercely.

"Can do!" Scarlet weakly smiled and handed Devil over to the walrus.

"Wait!" Scarlet looked at the mammal. "What about you? You need to get out of here before the shark comes back."

Scarlet shook her head. "My first goal was to get him to safety. I'll be fine, please just hurry and get him up!" Dash gave her a look before Tip screamed.

"The shark is coming back!" Sure enough, the shark recovered from shock and was angrier than ever.

"Go now!!" Scarlet yelled and the adventurers/explorers did as she said. Scarlet watched them go and hoped that they would reach the surface in time. She turned her head and saw the great white shark coming fast and then nothing. The Queen passed out.

* * *

When the two companions broke the surface of the water, waves pushed them and crashed over their heads. Rain was coming down hard and Dash could barely see.

"Alright buddy!" Tip yelled over the roar of the water. "Once we reach the beach, find shelter!"

"On it!" Dash yelled back as he raced forward.

With all his might he reached the sandy shore and breathed out. Tip was right behind.

"Stage one, complete!" Tip looked satisfied. That is, until they heard a terrifying growl. Though the rain was coming down hard, Tip and Dash were able to see the three creatures clearly. It was three wolves.

One was a dark brown color with weird silver eyes and the other two looked like twins. Jet black fur with emerald green eyes. The brown one spoke.

"You, Walrus!"

"Who, me?" Dash was confused as to why the wolf wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah you!" Tip got into the wolf's face.

"Hey! Don't talk to my buddy like that!"

"Or what?! You lookin' to become sushi? Believe me, I can make sushi out of penguin!" the dark wolf bared his teeth. One of the black wolves barked.

"Remember his orders, no one is to be harmed" The speaker stood beside the brown one. The next wolf was female and she came forward.

"I'm sorry about his rudeness. He wasn't raised properly. Well, umm.....Walrus, what is your name?"

"D-Dash"

"Well Dash, what my friend here was trying to ask you is-"

"Hand over the boy!" the brown wolf yelped when the other male bit him on the ear.

"I'm sorry we can't do that. We've got a mission to fulfill" Tip felt strangely brave.

"We are going to take him to someone who'll take him to where he belongs. Can you see in this heavy rain? We can. We aren't going to harm him. Wouldn't dream of it" The female spoke again.

"Tip, you have to admit that we can't see in this rain. I think she won't hurt him." Tip's beak dropped open.

"Daaaash!"

"I'm not kidding Tip. We should listen to them." Dash smiled at the female wolf and let Devil slide off of his body. The walrus helped the boy onto the she-wolf's back.

"Thank you for understanding. Don't worry, the Atlantian Queen's wish for his safety will be fulfilled." Dash saluted. The two friends watched as the wolves began to disappear into the rain.

"Do you think that was a smart move?" Tip asked unsure.

"Yep! Just wait, I'm sure he'll be fine"

"Hopefully not." Dash hit Tip in the head. "What? I'm just sayin'"

* * *

Uriel swam around, holding his breath. He gave Devil the last of his candy and he needed to find Scarlet. After she left with the boy, Uriel felt a weird nagging in the back of his head.

As he swam he noticed red water.

Blood.

The oldest son of Eric saw the Atlantian queen unconscious on the sea floor. He resisted the urge to yell out her name. He knew that if he opened his mouth that it could be the end.

Instead he swam quietly to the girl's body and lifted it. He began to swim back to her temporary home. _I hope you're okay Scarlet...._

* * *

John shielded his eyes from the storm as he tried to keep up with the light brown wolf.

They walked for over an hour before the brown wolf stopped. John was confused. There was nothing special about the area.

The wolf looked out into the rain, as if he was waiting for something.

"John!" John turned at the sound of his name. He saw Prince Leaf, Princess Sky, Rose, Takeshi and The King.

"Is that a wolf ?!" Eric had to yell over the roar of the rain and thunder.

"uh...Yeah!"

"What are you doing out here?!" Leaf asked.

"It's not good for your health!" Rose put in. John's laugh was drowned out by the loud thunder.

"I'm already not in good health!"

"Why make it worse?!" Sky shot back.

"Why are you out here?!" the Old Man wondered.

"We're looking for Devil and Scarlet!" Takeshi yelled.

"Look!" Eric pointed out figures in the rain. The brown wolf barked and turned around once. The other figures were three other wolves and a boy.

"Devil!" Sky yelled and ran towards the wolves. John went forward too and helped the girl carry the bleeding boy off of the black wolf.

"What happened to you?" John asked quietly as he looked at the cuts in the boy's flesh. He looked back at the brown wolf. "Thank you"

The wolf just nodded and walked away with the other three trailing behind.

"John we have to get him inside!" Eric yelled.

"Hurry!" Leaf added. His brother was dieing.

* * *

"What happened?!" Ariel asked as they placed Devil onto his bed. A few moments ago Ariel sent Melody and the others to bed when the group returned with a bloody Devil.

"I don't know" came Eric's reply.

"Can you call a doctor?" John asked desperately. Ariel nodded.

"There's a palace doctor. we're going to have to get the other one in the morning." Ariel stated.

"I'll go get him. Ariel, honey, please help John apply pressure to his wounds. I'll be right back" Ariel did as she was told and Eric raced out of the room.

* * *

Moments later Eric returned with the palace doctor, who was woken from his peaceful sleep, and the doctor ordered the others out, while he worked on the boy.**

* * *

**

**My Special Words ( Or not )**

Man, that dark wolf was mean.

I hope Devil doesn't die!

So I have the rest of the week off of School so I'll probably update at least one chapter or more per day.

No fish were harmed in the making of this story.


	53. Knowing and Waking up

Leaf and the rest of the Midnight Raiders ate breakfast in silence. Thoughts were swirling in all of their heads. Most of them were about the crimson eyed boy fighting for his life in another room. Ariel sat at the head of the table, in Eric's usual place for the King was busy attending the kingdom's people.

Leaf kept on glancing at his mother. The previous night had been.....eventful. When Leaf was sent to bed, his mind was strangely clear and a thought occurred to him. His emerald eyes settled onto his mother. Ariel looked up and met his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" everyone turned to Leaf. Leaf rested his chin on top of his hands.

"You knew" Ariel was taken back. What was her son talking about?

"I'm confused."

"What are you talking about Leaf?" Melody asked quietly. She still had images of Devil in her head. When they showed up with him all cut up and...and...it was too much for her to think about.

"Mom, you knew about Sky being a dragon" Ariel turned her ocean blue eyes away from Leaf's intense green orbs.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sky looked between her birth mother and her 'brother'. Rose remained silent. She still was talking to Leaf, despite all that has happened. Takeshi's eyes were cast downward but he was listening intently to the heartbeats of the others in the room. Ariel's was beating quite fast.

"You recrognized the crystal. I saw it in your eyes." Leaf sounded sure. Ariel began to rub her arm. What gave Leaf the right to question her? He was _her son _after all!

"I have never seen the thing in my life"

"You're lying" Takeshi spoke up. Ariel looked at him sharply, her heart hammering harder and harder. It actually hurt.

"N-no I'm not."

"Then how come you're not looking me in the eyes?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" Ariel snapped. Melody flinched, Sky and Rose winced and Takeshi's nose twitched. Leaf stayed still. He didn't even blink.

"You don't. But you will." Ariel finally looked her son in the eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I will kill myself if you don't" Ariel's eyes widened.

"You're bluffing"

"You'll find out if you don't spill" Leaf kept a expressionless face. Ariel bit her lip.

"What evidence do you have to support your theory?"

"The fact that you stated, and I quote, 'You weren't supposed to find that' when seeing the crystal." Ariel gulped.

"You heard that?"

"Takeshi too. Don't bother lying, mother. He could tell. So what was that about" Arile glanced at her son, then Takeshi and then at Sky. She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I knew" Melody's eyes widened.

"What?!"

Arie slumped down into her seat. She blew into her bangs. Then she straightened up. "I knew after the wall was built. Before you were 'kidnapped'. IceStorm and another dragon, female, her name was DarkEmber. IceStorm and DarkEmber were both only fourteen at the time, and I didn't really know that they were dragons at first. They came to talk to me about CrystalEyes and Ari at the time." Sky remembered that Ari was her birth name.

"DarkEmber? Where have I heard that name before?" Melody wondered out loud.

"Anyways, they told me then. They gave me the crystal to give to Sky. But I couldn't." Ariel paused. "Sky was my baby. One of my little girls, even if she wasn't 'mine'. I loved her, how I could I not? So I decided to never tell her or Eric, or Melody, or you, or even Uriel. It would be my little secret so I hid the crystal in that room. Unfortunately things didn't go all that well" Ariel ended bitterly. Sky sighed.

"You're not going to tell dad are you?"

"I can't. He'll be devastated. He doesn't care that you didn't look anything like us, he loves you unconditionally. He'll even be angry at me for keeping such a thing from him. Sometimes Eric can be a little dense, which is why he never questioned about your looks."

"Now I know where Leaf gets it from" Rose crossed her arms as she mumbled. Leaf turned to her.

"What exactly is your problem? Is it me? Just spit it out already Rose! Every time that you're mad at me you don't speak to me, and damn it, it's annoying as hell, why can't you just tell me what you're feeling?!" Leaf yelled. Rose had tears in her eyes.

"You wanna know, what I'm feeling? Right now, I hate you!" Rose stood from her seat and quickly exited te room. Leaf looked after her and after she disappeared He gave a yell of frustration and let his head hit the breakfast table.

"Everytime I open my big mouth, something goes wrong with her!" Leaf pulled at his hair. Takeshi put a hand on his 'brother's' back.

"It's not your fault Leaf....It's your dad's" Leaf cracked a small smile.

"Mom, it's killing me! Who is DarkEmber?" Melody asked suddenly.

"You mean who was."

"Who was?" Sky cocked an eyebrow.

"DarkEmber was IceStorm's first mate."

"First mate?" Sky was full of curiosity.

"When they turned sixteen, they mated. I'm not sure on the whole process of mating between dragons, but I know it involves a heart song."

"A heart song?" Melody couldn't really grasp the image of a singing heart.

"Every dragon is born with a song in their heart. If two dragons find that their songs match then they mate. Sometimes, I heard, dragon parents can tell when two chicks have matching songs, and thus, the two are betrothed. Sometimes there are more than one song matching another. Then, I guess, at a mating ritual, two dragons will fight for their right to mate. DarkEmber and IceStorm were together up until two human years ago."

"What happened?" Sky asked.

"She was killed by werewolves, on the beach. I only know that because scuttle was out flying around." Ariel commented.

"Scuttle? Who's that?" Leaf asked.

"You haven't met him yet" Melody reassured.

Suddenly there was a knock at the entrance. Ariel looked towards the entrance. "Come in" The doctor showed up. Everyone straightened up. He walked closer to the table.

"What is it? How's Devil?" Sky immediately asked. The doctor smiled.

"The boy will be fine. The wounds have stopped bleeding and his breathing and heart rate are normal. He's just resting" Everyone in the room breathed out a sigh of relief. "However," the doctor added and everyone turned their gaze on him again. "no one is allowed to see him until we know for sure that he's okay, I also recommend that he stay in bed for the next two weeks or so." Leaf laughed.

"He is _not _going to be happy when he hears that" Sky, Melody , and even Takeshi laughed at this. In reality, they were all just really relieved that the crimson eyed boy would be fine. Ariel smiled a wide smile. When John heard of this the old Man was going to be so relieved and happy. The man didn't want to loose someone else in his life, neither did Melody.

* * *

"_When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright"_Devil weakly opened his eyes to the moonlight that shone through his winmdow._"When you're tucked in tight, and everything is alright"_ The boy was tempted to fall asleep again. The song was so nice...

"_Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free_" Devil sat up in his bed and swung his legs off if it_."There come face to face With who you want to be,"_

Devil made his way to the door of his room and left. The hall was strangely empty. He continued to follow the voice. No now it was voices. "So swim across the ocean blue, fly a rocket to the moon" He knew both voices. He continued to walk the halls until he came across an open door. There he found, his Symphony, Sky, and Rose in Symphony's room. He leaned against the door way silently and watched them. Melody sung the next part.

"_You can change your life  
Or you can change the world_"

Rose.

"_Take the chance, don't be afraid  
Life is yours to live_"

Sky

"_Take a chance and then the best has yet to come_"

All three.

"_Make a wish, it's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
And watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
the magic's right there in your heart  
Close your eyes  
Believe and make a wish"_

They stopped and giggled and Devil weakly clapped his hands together. The girls turned, startled.

"Is this what girls do in their spare time? Sing? How long was I out?" Sky jumped up and ran into Devil to give him a nice hug. A sharp stab of pain went through Devil and he leaned against Sky a little. "Sky, I'm still sore" Sky recognizing her mistake pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." Devil smiled at her.

"I can still hug, just not that hard. Gentle please" Sky smiled widely and hugged the boy again. He looked at the other two. "What no hug? I guess the only one who missed me was Sky, huh?"

"Oh Shut up you idiot" Rose smiled and joined in the hug. Devil looked at Melody.

"There's room for one more, you know" Melody smiled and shook her head. She walked over and joined the hug. When they pulled away Devil surveyed his surroundings. "So how long was I, resting?"

"From the time that the doctor said that you were okay, three days." Rose answered.

"Three days?!" He sat down on Melody's bed.

"Don't worry, nothing much has happened while you were gone." Rose stated.

"If you count, Sky being a dragon, my mom always knowing, and Rose fighting with Leaf, as nothing, then yeah, nothing happened." Melody stated while crossing her arms. Devil frowned.

"Scarlet was telling me about dragons and mermaids before....."Slowly Devil's eyes widened at Scarlet's name. "Scarlet! Is she okay? The last thing I remember is that we were being chased by a shark!" Sky put a small hand on the boy's arm.

"Relax Devil. Uriel came back two days ago and told us about Scarlet. She was in bad shape but now she's fine. She told my mom that she was only living in the underwater cave because one of the routes to Atlantis is infested by sharks. They were plan ning on going back today." Sky exlpained gently. Devil breathed out.

"Devil, you're supposed to be resting right now. The doctor said that you have to stay in bed for two whole weeks." Melody told him.

"Two weeks?! That doctor has no idea what he's talking about! I'm completely fine!" Devil pumped up a fist before doubling over in pain.

"Oh yeah you're completely fine, I believe you." Rose rolled her eyes. "Come on" Devil put an arm around her neck while grumbling. Melody supported his other side, since Sky was too short.

* * *

While they walked to his room, questions began to be asked.

"So uh, Rose. Are you still mad at Leaf?" Devil ask cautiously. She turned her head.

"He's a bitch."

"It's not his fault you know. He's just.....dense. You could at least tell him what your feelings are to him." Rose glared at Devil.

"And make a total fool out of myself? You have no idea how hard it is to tell someone your true feelings for them, especially if they're your friend. That could ruin the whole friendship and besides I know he doesn't like me that way."

"His feelings might have changed Rose. He wouldn't show them anyways, remember, he's the master of hiding emotions! Well not from me anyways." Rose giggled.

"He'll come around eventually Rose" Melody added. Sky merely nodded.

When the group reached Devil's room the two girls helped him onto his bed.

"Goodnight Devil" Sky said as she kissed his forehead. Devil smiled.

"'Night"

"See you tomorrow Devil" Rose stated as she kissed Devil on his forehead like Sky did. Melody rubbed her arm.

"What? No kiss from you? You're part of the Midnight Raiders too now, remember? We all say goodnight" Devil gave a weak smile, and Melody just shook her head. She swiftly walked over to him.

"Sweet Dreams" She planted a small kiss on his head. She and the other girls walked out of his room and before Melody could close the door Devil spoke.

"Sleep tight, all of you"

"Good night Devil" A chorus was heard and his door was shut.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Ariel knew?! IceStorm had a mate? DarkEmber was killed by werewolves?

Is Drake okay?

Will Leaf and Rose make up?

And Where the hell is Lucas?

What does the future hold for our dear friends?

That's for me to know and for you to find out. :P

Oh and the song sung, was Make a wish by Cindy Mizelle & Asuka Hayashi


	54. Look! It's a Vampire!

"So you can't tell us anything else on this matter?" Eric asked his eldest son.

"All I know is that the dragons want Sky back before her mind and body can be corrupted." Eric ran a fist through his black hair.

"Do you know the time? Like, what day?"

"During winter."

"Do you know if any of the objects have been stolen yet?"

"Yes. The staff from the Givontres world. That's it. They're working on the pendant and then they'll come to this world to take the trident and dragon's core. You'll only know that something is very wrong when the sky falls." Eric was puzzled. The sky couldn't fall.

"What does that mean?" Uriel slumped back into his seat at the question.

"I'm not too sure myself, dah." Eric still couldn't get used to the feeling that his six year old had grown up. He was a sad thought. He looked at Uriel again. The boy was practically a man now, and if he had been raised in the palace, he'd probably would have been a soldier until Eric and Ariel were ready to retire. Uriel looked up.

"Dah, does this change what you thought about us? You know, about, Leaf, Sky, and I?" Eric was caught off guard. How could he answer the question? He missed out on most of their lives and Sky wasn't even his biological daughter! Uriel- he wasn't even sure about the boy. He grew up in two different worlds and now was risking his life working for some dangerous people. But deep inside, The king knew his answer.

"Honestly, yes. However, I still love you all and even Sky. I'll still treat her as my own, even though I know SilverClaw is her real father, but I hope that I can be her dad. " Uriel smiled with half closed eyes.

"That's good.....Listen, Dah, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends"

"I have to leave back to my world now. I've been gone for a few days, so can you please give this bag to Leaf? When I was in their old world I got them a few things from their home." Uriel handed Eric a black back pack.

"Okay." Uriel stood.

"Well, see you later dah."

"Bye.....Oh Uriel" Eric called out just as Uriel reached the door to the study.

"Huh?"

"Be safe, okay?" Uriel smiled at his father again.

"I willl. I'll be stopping by once in a while though"

"That's to be expected." Eric and Uriel smiled at each other before Uriel left. "Now to find Leaf" The King muttered to himself.

* * *

"So what were you doing the other day?" Leaf asked Devil. Leaf was in the library only moments ago retrieving books for the crimson eyed boy. He thought that Devil might want to get re acquainted with them. As a bonus, they were in a whole new world, with a different set of stories. Devil flipped through some pages of an old dusty book before answering.

"Swimming"

"Swimming? In the cold water?" Leaf was surprised. Devil didn't like the cold. The injured boy shrugged.

"Symphony said that it would clear my head. Well it did me some good. I got to see Scarlet again."

"It did you more bad though. Now you have to stay in bed for all that time. Not to mention that you almost got killed." Devil smirked at Leaf.

"I don't plan on staying in bed for that long. It's boring. I'm going to start working again, but maybe I'll wait until the soreness goes away." Leaf shook his head.

"That's probably not a good idea Devil. You should rest."

"I'm tired of resting, Leaf, I need to do something." Devil looked to his leader who sighed.

"It's a miracle that you're alive Devil. That's what Uriel said. Your wounds have closed up but there is still Atlantian poison in you. Uriel told us that it's best that you don't do anything to activate it. He's not sure what might activate it, so we think that it would be better if you just, you know, relax until he's found a cure." Devil groaned at the news.

"So, you're saying that if I do anything that might cause strain, I can die?" Leaf nodded. The boy groaned again. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"

Eric showed up at the door. Devil smiled. "Hey, It's Pretty boy! Everyone else visited me, even the Queen Lady, I was wondering when you'd come"

"I was going to visit you when you were in a coffin" Devil put on a hurt face.

"Ouch! That was harsh, man and here I thought, you were warming up to me." Eric smiled at the boy.

"If I didn't like you as much as I do, I wouldn't even go to your funeral. Oh Leaf, here" Eric handed Leaf a black back pack. "Uriel wanted me to give you that. Well, I'll see you boys later" The king turned to the patient "Devil, I really do hope you get better."

Devil and Leaf saluted him.

"Well what is it?" Devil asked as e reached over to poke Leaf's shoulder. The emerald eyed boy opened the bag and began to pull out some items. An ipod, a couple of shirts, a note, a compass, and a stuffed, raggedy, Jellyfish.

"Squishy!!" Leaf exclaimed and hugged the old stuff creature.

"Squishy?" Devil began to laugh. "Dude, I didn't know you had a stuff animal! Where were you hiding it?" Leaf's face was all different kinds of reds and then he glared at Devil.

"If you even _think _about telling someone about this " Leaf held up 'Squishy' "I'll personally kill you" he growled. Devil stopped laughing.

"If I tell someone, I wasn't even thinking. I rarely think, you know that." Devil began to chuckle again and his leader hit him in the head with the ipod that was in the bag.

"It's for you" Devil squealed with delight as he looked at the object. Yes he actually squealed.

"Solar powered ipod! Oh how I missed you so" the boy rubbed the music player against his face.

"And you make fun of me for having a stuffed jellyfish....."

"Hey! You know how hard I worked on this thing? Plus, it's even better here since there's no electricity. Now I won't be so bored sitting here. 20000 beautiful songs" the injured boy sighed. Leaf laughed. "So what does the note say Leaf?"

"It's from Uriel.

_Dear Leaf, _

_When I was looking for you guys, I went into your home, and I collected a few things I thought you might want._

_And I know how much you'd rather have your old clothes than wear the clothes that are appropriate in this world, so yeah._

_I'll see you around_

_ps._

_The last thing you'll find in there, is a stabilizer. It's for Takeshi. He can finally get his sight back!_

_It's surprising that you can find things like that in my world for cheap prices.... Look, it's a vampire!_

_^,...,^_

" Wow that was random. So get the rest of the stuff out." Devil poked Leaf again. The prince shook his head and pulled out more things from the bag. A few pairs of sneakers and jeans. There were even a few sweatpants and underwear. The prince looked extremely uncomfortable when he pulled out girls underwear.

"L-leaf, I'm pretty sure the rest is for Sky and Rose" Devil was really uncomfortable too. Leaf cleared his throat and continued to look through the bag until he found something that looked like a needle, that doctors use.

"I'm guessing this is the stablizer. I'll see you later Devil, I'll bring more books too." Leaf slung the back pack over his shoulder.

"Oh, if you're going to do that, search for history books. Oh and Bro, don't let Rose find out that you went through her underwear" Devil added with a smirk. Leaf blushed.

"It was an accident! Geez!" Leaf slammed the door closed and left Devil in a laughing fit.

**

* * *

**

**My Special words ( or not )**

Well that's all for now, maybe I'll post two chapters up tomorrow or maybe another tonight......

It was kind of short to me.....Oh well!

Is Leaf going to make up with Rose?

Will Takeshi finally be able to see? Oh I hope so!

I think Devil and Leaf really could be brothers, don't you?


	55. Pervert!

Rose was dusting off her violin when a knock was heard at her door. it was weird. How she now had her own room, and it was bigger than she would have ever imagined. and it was small compared to Sky's, Leaf's, and Melody's rooms!

"Who is it? If it's you Leaf, don't even bother"

Leaf cursed on the other side of the door. Was the girl phsycic? The young prince cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Delivery for Rose Rosaceae"

The violinist rolled her eyes. "I know it's you Leaf. No you cannot come in"

"Pleeeeaaaase Rose! I apologize for last time. Please let me in Rosy" Rose's heart pounded in her chest. He sounded so desperate and he called her by that nickname....

The young girl walked over to her door and opened it, letting Leaf fall......onto her.

Both were blushing furiously, not from embarrassment but from the compromising position they were in. Rose's hands were on his chest and The young prince's hands were on her sides, his thumbs slightly touching her bosom.

Their eyes were wide with shock and Leaf immediately got up and dusted himself off. He reached out his hand for her to grab a hold of and pulled her up.

"Geez Rosy! Warn a guy before you open your door!" Rose was still blushing when she answered the boy.

"Who told you to lean against the door anyways?!" She quickly walked back to her vanity and began to brush her hair, leaving her dusted violin on her bed.

"How did you know it was me?" Leaf asked as he sat down on the girl's bed.

He was rewarded with silence.

"Rosy? I asked how did you-"

"I know what you said" Leaf blinked and silently got off the bed and wen behind the girl. As Rose watched his movements in the mirror she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She was afraid that he might hear it. Why did he make her feel like that? Soon she felt a weight on her head and he wrist was being held by his strong hand. She looked into the mirror and found that the prince's chin was resting on top of her head.

"Are you still that angry at me? I apologized. I really am sorry. I just don't get you" He relaxed his grip on her wrist and gently took the hairbrush away from her. He put it down, then he put his arms around her shoulders, and moved his chin from her head onto her shoulder.

_Okay Rose calm down. Calm down. He always does this, he doesn't mean anything by it. Stupid heart stop beating so fast!_Rose calmed down slightly. "Do you get anyone?"

"Yes I do. I get Takeshi, he longs to see, he wants to protect us, he wants Sky to love him the way he loves her, and he wants her to be happy. I get Sky, she innocent, and kind, and brave, and she loves us all. I even get Devil. He's hurt and he's still healing, emotionally I mean and he won't admit his true feelings to anyone. I just don't get you. You're a puzzle to me, and every time I try to solve you out, you lash out at me."

"I thought you liked puzzles. What makes me different?" At this Leaf pressed his cheek against hers.

"You're warm." He listened to her breathing. "You're breathing," He placed a finger on the pulse on her neck. "Your heart's beating, You're a perfectly healthy human, definitely not a puzzle. Hard to figure out, not a puzzle. I never considered living beings to be puzzles, Rose. You're no different, don't get me wrong, I still like you, you're one of my best friends. I Just can't......I don't get it. It's like everyone knows something that I don't" Leaf sighed and walked back to the bed, leaving an almost breathless Rose. The girl knew how much Leaf hated not knowing things. He had a thirst for knowledge, he had to know how everything worked, and the truth about things. He was a good guesser most of the time, in most situations but definitely not in love.

"Well, no one knows _everything_. I'm just one of those things you can't figure out. Just go with the flow"

"Go with the flow? And that would mean?" Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. Follow your instincts?"

"Follow my instincts?" Leaf looked at her and then looked at _her_. "Believe me, if I followed my instincts, then there would be so many things that I would've done by now" Was it horrible that Rose felt a little...turned on? _Yes it is. I'm only 15_! Thomas would be so disappointed in her. He was becoming a sort of a father figure to the girl.

"Okay so instincts are bad. Find another way to go with the flow."

"Kay. So how _did _you know it was me?"

"Remember when we were little? When you tried to make yourself sound older? Yeah, that's how I knew" Leaf laughed. Rose loved his laugh. It had a nice sound to it. "So why did you come here in the first place?" Leaf snapped his fingers.

"I almost forgot!" Leaf opened Rose's door and retrieved the forgotten black back pack. "Uriel got stuff from our old house. Go through it and find what's yours." he tossed the bag to the girl. Rose began to pull out some of her clothing and some other items. Then a thought hit her. She looked at Leaf who had his head turned and was looking around her room.

"Leaf?"

"Huh?"

"You went through this stuff before, didn't you?"

"Uh...yeah....."

"You didn't happen to see....uh...my....uh"

"Underwear? Yeah" Rose's face went as red as a ripe tomato.

"What?!" Leaf turned to her.

"Well, it was an accident, I thought I should tell you now before you find out later from Devil."

"Devil saw too?!" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A little" Rose hit the boy. "What?"

"You perv!"

"I said it was by accident!" Rose put her hand at her hip. She raised an eyebrow.

"And your eyes didn't linger?"

"Okay maybe a little" Rose hit the prince again and he laughed. The two began to reminesce on memories and they joked around. If it wasn't for the neat, beautiful room, it would've felt just like old times.

* * *

"Devil? I brought lunch for you, Takeshi made a..... I think he called it a 'vegieburger'. Devil?" Melody called out into the room. She walked in and found found the boy, with his head bent over a book, his hair in his face, sleeping. She quietly walked over to his bed side and placed the platter of food on his nightstand. She was going to walk out of the room, when Devil's hair moved a little from his cheek and she caught a glimpse of a couple of red lines. Out of curiosity she removed the stack of books on the chair, next to his bed and sat down She reached out a a hand and gently pushed Devil's hair from his face, so she wouldn't wake him.

Melody observed the lines and saw that they looked fresh cuts and her eyes trailed to the boy's hands. His fingernails were grown and sharp. And there was dried blood them.

"Symphony......." Melody froze. She saw Devil grumble a bit more and he leaned back in his sleep. His head hit the headboard of the bed and his hair was away from his face. Melody was puzzled. When you were asleep, weren't you supposed to look....peaceful ? Devil looked like he was in pain and he reached up a hand to his face. Melody saw that when his nails touched his skin and he applied pressure. When he broke skin Melody grabbed his wrist and pulled it. Devil's eyes shot open and he saw Melody. "Symphony?" He sounded hoarse.

"Devil, are you okay?" she let go of his wrist.

"Huh?" It was then Devil noticed the crimson liquid beads falling onto the book in his lap. He put a hand to his face and touched the puncture wounds. He winced. "Yeah I'm okay. What are you doing here?" yeah, his voice gets stronger when he demands why people are in his room!

"I came to bring you lunch. Were you having a nightmare?" Melody stared into his one visible eye.

"I guess you can call it that. Oh yay! Leave it to Takeshi to find a way to make veggieburgers in this era!" Melody smiled but then it faltered when she noticed the book he was reading.

" 'The History of Wars' ?! What the hell Devil? " Devil snatched the book from the princess's hands.

"Watch your language! I'm also reading 'Forbidden Love' and 'The beginning' " Melody looked at him like he was crazy.

"Devil, those books are all graphic with the killing! Why are you reading Forbidden Love anyways?"

Devil looked at the book in his lap and lifted it up, he licked his fingers and leafed through a couple of pages. He cleared his throat. "Her eyes were the brightest of blue at the moment and all of time seemed to stop as she held my rough, callused, hands into her beautiful slender ones. Her eyes were bright, but they held tears. As they fell, beautiful crystals, they landed onto my bleeding chest. They were lost in a sea of red. 'I love you, so much Henry, please don't go' her words hurt me. They also healed me in a way. I could do nothing but tell her how I felt. I loved her too, and even more when she said those words. How could I say good bye? I figured, it wasn't my problem anymore. Death could do that for me " Devil looked over at Melody who had tears in her own eyes.

"How could you read that?"

Devil closed the book. "It's funny. Whenever love is not to be, someone always has to die. If it's not the lovers, then it's someone related to them, if it's not a relative, it's a bad guy, and If it's not a bad guy, it's some random guy no one gives a second thought about. No one evers wonders about that dead guy. What happens to his or her family? What was their story about? I like tragic stories because it tells the life of people. In real life, Melody, there are no 'Happily Ever After The Ends ' because life will go on, and not everybody lives happily, think about that sad people who die."

"Well thanks for crushing my dreams. I was hoping for a happy ending." Devil laughed at her.

"Maybe you will. You might die married, with lots of great grandchildren, and really old......in your sleep. Personally, a happy way for me to die is when I'm really old and my wife and I die within a day of each other."

"Why are you planning your death? Isn't better to focus on the things that happen during the present?"

"Yesterday is history, thats why it's called the past, we don't know what'll happen tomorrow, that is why it's called the future, and today is a gift, that is why it's called a present. I'm not sure if I got that right, but it's basically true. So yeah...it's why we should cherish the moments in life. Every moment, even the bad ones, because when the worse gets you, it could only get better right? But then again it maybe _can _get worse....I don't know. All I'm saying is that we should cherish the good moments and life and hold them close to your heart. Get rid of bad memories. It means nothing compared to the good memories."

Melody looked at Devil again. It was like she was seeing a whole new person. But while he talked, she couldn't help but think of Lucas. She really missed him. Devil was right. What was bad times compared to good times? "But wait, what if the bad things led to some of the best things in your life?"

"Then cherish those moments. Maybe during those moments you met the most unlikely of friends."

_Wow._Was all Melody could think. They sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was the kind of silence that people would welcome.

"I know I made some unlikely friends." Melody met his eyes. Those crimson eyes had some sort of glint. "I'm friends with mermaids and dragons for crying out loud." Melody's jaw dropped. Devil laughed with that same glint. "Oh I know Symphony. It's not a very hard thing to figure out. You're the one with the red tail right? I think there was a penguin and a walrus with you that day. Plus, that day I told you about my past, I saw you talkin to those friends of yours. I think they helped Scarlet rescue me. Don't looked so surprised, you'll catch flies in your mouth." Melody immediately closed her mouth.

"B-but- I -uh......do you think it's weird?" Devil ruffled her hair.

"Nah. If I've seen weirder things. Plus you're not a scary Atlantian out to kill me." Melody giggled at that.

"Oh, Leaf's going to bring you dinner later. I'm going out tonight."

"Ah, right, your new bf. Time for 20 questions!"

"20 questions?"

"Yep I ask you answer. What color is his hair?"

"A beautiful sandy blond" Melody sighed dreamily. Devil pretended to gag.

"Eyes?"

"The most beautiful Sapphire blue...."

"Hieght?"

"A little taller than you."

"Age?"

"16"

A mental record scratches in Devil's head. 16?! He set Melody up, unknowingly with a 16 year old?! Oh good god, Pretty boy was going to kill him!.....And those features sound so familiar. "What's his name?"

"Um...Cody" Alarms went off in Devil's head. He looked back to the book.

"Dump 'im"

"What?"

"Dump him"

"What why?"

"He's too old for you." Melody scoffed.

"Only by two years! Besides when I get married my husband will be two years older too." Devil shrugged.

"So. Doesn't matter, you'll be way better off without him"

"Last time I checked, you weren't my father, nor my brother."

"Look just dump him. It'll be safer" Devil pleaded.

"Safer?! What are you talking about? It doesn't matter Devil, I'm going! I'll see you later" Melody got upa nd quickly exited the room. Devil made a quick room to follow but then a sharp jolt of pain went through him and he clutched his stomach.

"Shit"

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Run Devil! Run to her! Protect her from the evil Cody!

**Review now (go on! Press the button) and I just might kill Cody in the next Chapter!**


	56. Bananahead!

Sky smiled as she watched Takeshi add spices to the meat he was cooking. It was funny how he moved with such confidence and his movements showed that he was happy. Takeshi stole a blind glance at the girl.

"What?"

The princess shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." The blind boy didn't take his sightless gaze from the food.

"About what?"

"Well, um......you know how we've known eachother for all these years?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I've never really.....I never really thought about it, but uh....I never asked you this. Please don't get offended."

Takeshi laughed. "I can't get offended if you don't tell me what you're trying to tell me!" Sky panicked.

"No! I said don't get offended! Promise you won't be offended!"

"Okay I promise I won't be offended."

"Cross your heart." Takeshi sighed and turned to the girl. He used his index finger to make a crossing motion over his beating heart.

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I do not keep my promise of not getting offended at Sky's question." He smiled at her. "Now will you tell me?" The girl took in a breath.

"How _do _you know where you're going?" Takeshi blinked. He was caught off guard. Then he grinned.

"I don't."

"But how-"

"I don't know. I feel. When I stand on solid ground I can sense the objects around me. I can also usaully tell what's what." Sky thought about this for a while.

"But when we were in the water you could also navigate"

"The water tells me. It's kind of like a bat. Like when they send off those noises that bounce off of walls. Except I don't have to do that. The water does it. I'm not sure how to explain it. it's just how I was made." This only brought more questions from the young girl. "Sky, I'll talk to you after dinner. If Alex finds out that I've been talking to you he'll-"

"I'll what?"

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Sky nodded and suppressed a giggle. Alex was just a little taller than Takeshi and he was glaring.

"Takeshi, you are my apprentice and I won't have you flirting with clients. Only I can do that" Chef Alex's scowl broke and he smiled. He patted Takeshi's shoulder. "In any case, we have to get this food done. Talk all you want later, Princess Sky, I don't mean to be rude but, may you please leave the kitchen?" Sky nodded.

"I'll see you later Takeshi." Sky waved and quickly left. Takeshi waved. He was going to get a lot of personal questions later.

* * *

Sky skipped down the halls of the castle. Nothing worried her at the moment. The whole thing about her being a dragon, her new family, or even Devil being in a bad condition. Solitude brought bliss to her mind. No worries.

That is, until she saw a boy.

The boy was a little taller than Devil, with what seemed like banana, yellow hair and ugly dull blue eyes. If viewed by someone else, maybe one of those ditzy princesses that danced with Leaf, the boy would look really handsome. But something was off.

Sky looked at him a little bit more closely and she gasped. The area over his heart was giving off a dark aura. It scared her. She quickly walked back down the hall. She made a turn and another and fell right on her back.

"Oh I am so sorry! Here let me help you" Sky took the outstrecthed hand and was lfted up. When she noticed who the person was she mentally slapped herself. She walked in a complete circle and ran into the banana head. He still held her hand and she felt her skin crawl. Her heart was beating faster from fear. She pulled away. Her voice couldn't work when she said 'Thank you' She made a hand signal.

'Thank you'

"You're welcome." Sky didn't like that glint in his eyes or the way he carried himself. There was an air of arrogance about him. "Hey! Aren't you Princess Sky?"

Sky shook her head.

"Yes you are. No one else has that hair color or eye color. If you looked any different then I might have believed you. You can talk can't you?"

Sky swallowed. "Um....y-yes" Her voice was small. She hated it. She felt vulnerable.

"You were the one who didn't dance with anyone."

"I-I did dance with three people........" She looked down and blushed from embearrassment. Bananahead put out his hand. She looked at it in confusion. Bananahead noticed this and out it back to his side and bowed.

"Hi, I'm Cody. I was going to shake your hand, but I remembered that it's not really proper for ladies to do that." He smiled. Sky forced a smile. _Nah, Bananahead. I just didn't want to touch your hand. I don't know where it's been._

"Um....h-hi" She looked down again. She felt the boy touch her shoulder and she resisted the urge to flinch.

"You look lost. Are you alright?" Sky suddenly looked around confused. She didn't mean to. She just did. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" She looked around the hall again. She was near Devil's room. She could scream, he would hear. But she didn't want him to get hurt over her.

"I'm not l-lost. My friend's room is close."

"Do you want me to walk y-"

"No! I- I mean....It's real close. I don't need help getting there." Sky inched her self down the hall little by little while she talked. "I'll see you around. bye!" She turned and raced down the hall, leaving a stunned boy behind.

* * *

She ran and kept running until she reached Devil's room. She flung open the door and slammed it shut.

Devil looked up in confusion as the girl jumped onto his bed and hid under the covers. "Uh, Sky?"

"H-huh?" Devil heard her 'little voice' something was wrong. He put down the book he was reading and lifted the bed sheets and saw Sky with her knees pulled close to her chest.

"Are you okay?" He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and she turned to him. Her face was wet with tears. "Sky what happened" Sky crwled to Devil and wrapped her arms around him and cried softly into his shoulder.

"S-stup-pid Bananahead scared me." Devil, though confused, put his arms around the girl and rocked her slowly.

"Who is Bananahead?"

"A b-boy"

"A boy?" Devil was filled with sudden rage. Who would dare touch his 'little sister'?! "What did he do? Where is he? _Who _is he?"

Sky looked at the angry boy. "S-sorry Devil. I might have overreacted a bit. I was walking around when I saw him. His hair is the color of bananas and his eyes are an ugly blue. He had this weird black aura around his heart, Devil. You have a nice color aura around your heart." Devil relaxed slightly. He smiled. Sky's description of Cody was so much more acurate than Melody's, but Devil had to be sure.

"What was his name?"

"He said it was Cody. He seemed nice but scared me Devil."

"Shh. It's alright Sky." The two Friends sat in silence.

"Devil?"

"Huh?"

"Can you read me one of those books?" Devil laughed.

"Are you kidding? I can't do that! If you have nightmares and Leaf and or Takeshi found out, they'd kick my ass! No. I'll tell you stories though if you'd like" Sky nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine with that." Knowing Devil, he'd make up a story from the top f his head.

" Long ago, there was a planet. This planet's name was Allastar and in a town called Treecrater, lived a girl. Her name was Amethyst and she loved to make trouble....."

* * *

"When they had their first kiss as bride and groom, they knew that they'd be together for a long time. They made vows to saty together even through the hard times that were to come. I would say the end, but there is no ending, they'll have kids, and their kids will have kids."

"Circle of life" Sky concluded and nodded. Suddenly Devil's door opened and there was the King. Eric took one look at the two and calmly stated

"I'm going to walk out of this room, and in a couple of seconds I'll come back, and when I do, She'd better be off of your lap, or I'll decapitate your head from your body." Eric then backed out of the room and closed the door. Sky and Devil looked at eachother for a moment before Sky scrambled off of Devil and landed into the seat next to the bed. Devil quickly fixed the stack of books and put a new book on his lap. Eric opened the door again. "Better." Sky and Devil breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So what's up pretty boy?"

"The sun for now. I came in to get Sky for dinner." Eric made a motion for his daughter to follow him. Leaf is going to bring you dinner. He insisted upon it. I would say that you were free to join us, except for the fact that Ariel and Leaf don't want you to strain yourself. A couple of worrywarts those two......See you later"

"Bye Pretty boy!"

"See you later Devil."

"No you won't you'll see him tomorrow though." Devil rolled his eyes at Eric.

"It's an expression Pretty boy. See ya Sky"

* * *

"Where's dad, Leaf?" Melody asked her older brother. Leaf stood there with his arms folded.

"Dad's busy so he sent me to meet this 'Cody' guy."

"Please don't emberras me" Melody pleaded. Leaf was insulted.

"I'm not emberrassing! "

"I know you're not but I really mean, don't scare him off"

"If I feel threatened by him, I will."

"Leeeeaaaaaf!"

"What? It's a guy thing. I-" Leaf was interuppted by a knocking on the wall. He turned and he saw Cody. He was standing there with a smile.

"Uh...Hi" He slightly bowed.

"Hi. You're Cody right? How old are you?" Leaf asked. Melody almost slapped her head. She really didn't want Leaf to ruin her date.

"16, Prince Leaf. I'm here to pick Melody up."

"I know." Leaf stuck out his hand. Cody took it and shook. Leaf's grip was almost crushing the older boy's hand. "Nice to Meet you, Cody."

"Okay good now we can go" Melody stated and grabbed Cody's arm. She didn't want her brother near Cody anymore.

"Woah hold up! We haven't gone through the rules yet."

"Rules?" Melody's heart dropped. _Oh no..._

"First rule. No touching more than you need to. If you do, I'll find out, then I'm coming for you. That's basically it," The couple made a move to go but then Leaf stopped them. "Wait! Another thing. You only have one hour!"

"Leaf! That's not fair!"

"An hour and a half, and I'm not going any higher than that." Melody opened her mouth to say more but again Leaf stopped her "If you argue with me, the time will be shorter. You'd better not come later than that or I'll make sure you'll never go out with a girl again. Also if you're out later, I'll take Eric with me to look for you got it?!" Cody nodded quickly.

"Got it sir!" Melody was angry at Leaf but he gave her a look. It was the superior sibling look. She had never experienced one until now and she absolutely hated it.

**

* * *

**

**My special words ( Or not )**

Ha! I lied. Cody does not die in this chapter.

Does anyone like Leaf's rules? Are they unfair? Would you want Leaf as an older brother?

Would you want Devil as an older brother? How about Takeshi?

**Review or you'll never know what happens next!! Mwhahahahahaha!"**


	57. Stalkers in Trees

"How long did you give them?"

"An hour and a half"

"Sweet!" The father and son clapped hands. Eric then had a stern face on. "But you know, I still don't trust him."

"Yeah....." Leaf looked down.

"I want you to spy on them" Leaf's eyes widened.

"What?!" Eric just nodded. "Dad!" Leaf knew that the look Eric had meant that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Fine, but if that girl ends up hating me, I'm blaming you.......do I have to go alone?" Suddenly, Eric saw Leaf in a new light. The boy didn't seem like a needy type.

"Why?" Leaf looked down, as if embarrassed.

"Listen, moving here, it's a completely new experience. I've never actually been alone before."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever I did, it was with other people. I always ate with others, I've always gone out with others, I never even had my own room until now. We all shared a room, Uriel, Takeshi, Sky, Rose and I. Then Uriel left and Devil came, but don't freak out, nothing ever happened, that was inappropriate. We all treat each other as family." Leaf assured his wide eyed father.

"Fine, if you must.....Take Rose with you. Takeshi's busy and Devil can't really do anything-"

"You make him sound like a vegetable" Eric blinked.

"A vegetable? What? Anyways, I was going to say that he can't really do anything for now and I'm not letting Sky out of this palace. Not when there are people looking for her."

"All valid points. Oh fine. Let me just go get Rose. See ya later" Leaf waved to his father before disappearing to find Rose.

* * *

"This is crazy Leaf. Remind me, why did I come with you?" Rose was wearing a pair of her old jeans and a red turtle neck. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. She looked to Leaf who was wearing one of his old outfits. Black jeans, fingerless gloves, and a white shirt with a dark green hoodie. She smiled when she saw that he was looking at his compass. He never went anywhere without it and when he forgot it that day they arrived in the new world, he was sad. He turned and flashed her a smile.

"Because, I got down on my knees and begged you. Oh and the fact that I'm your bestest friend in the whole entire universe" he bumped shoulders with her. Rose rolled her eyes and clung onto the trunk of the tree, that they were currently sitting in.

"No you're not. Sky is. Then comes Melody, then Takeshi, then Devil, then you" Leaf put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch. That hurt. You just Mel, and you put me under Devil. That really hurts, and here I was living a lie."

"Oh shut up. Besides, Takeshi is your best friend, not me" Leaf shook his head at her words.

"Nu uh! Takeshi is my brother! So is Devil and Uriel. Sky, Mel, and you are my sisters."

"I still don't see why we have to spy on Melody's date. In a tree." Rose knocked on the tree's wood. Leaf looked down. Right below them was Melody and Cody. They were having a picnic.

"Well, we have a great view. Well, two views. Look at the sky. Isn't it nice?" Rose looked out and saw that the sun was setting and the sky was all different kinds of colors.

"Yeah..."

"And another thing about trees....."

"What?" Rose turned to look at Leaf again. He was looking into her eyes.

"They're great for kissing in" there was a short silence between the two before Leaf gave a small laugh and turned his head away. "Just kidding." They fell into awkward silence. They tried to shake it, by watching the couple below. Suddenly Leaf gave a fierce whisper. "Boy is dangerously close. He's leaning in, what do I do?" Leaf panicked until Rose gave him an Acorn.

"Throw it" Leaf threw the acorn quickly and it hit Cody in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the?" Melody gasped.

"Are you okay?:

"Yeah....where did it come from?" He looked up and saw the yellow leaves of the tree. Leaf gave a sigh of relief.

"Maybe a squirrel?"

"maybe..."Cody gave a laugh. "Well there goes the moment..."

"Tell me about it" Rose mumbled under her breath.

"The moment doesn't have to be gone" Melody smiled and leaned for a kiss. Leaf panicked again and threw three acorns at Cody's head, in a rush.

"Those squirrels must be pretty angry."

"Do you want to move some where else, Cody?" Melody asked concerned.

"Actually, Melody, I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding for a while"

"I'd love to!" Leaf groaned.

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

Ariel leafed through a couple of the books Devil had on his nightstand. The boy was sleeping. That's what he usually did now, talk to visitors, sleep, read, occasionally eats, and Ariel knew that the boy was bored to death.

"Mom...."the boy mumbled in his sleep. Ariel frowned. Was the boy having nightmares? Melody had told her that he had been having nightmares since he came back. Perhaps it was the Atlantian poison within him?

Ariel couldn't bear to see the child being tortured by his own mind and moved forward and touched his head. Devil calmed down at the calming touch. He returned to a peaceful sleep and Ariel smiled. As she looked at him she couldn't help but think of Lucas, John's son.

Lucas had been a great part of their lives, and Melody was so fond of him. It was so weird how Devil and Lucas were so different, yet the same. They quickly became part of their lives. The queen would hate it if anything bad happened to the boy. She came to regard herself as responsible for her children and Rose, Takeshi, and the crimson eyed boy.

However, Ariel couldn't seem to shake off a bad feeling. Maybe it was because winter was coming. Probably. Maybe that was it.

* * *

"Leaf I thought we were supposed to spy on them." Rose commented to the boy who had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really want to, but this way we're close enough to hear if anything goes wrong or Melody screams. Plus if he touches her, I'll find out." Leaf shrugged as he kept walking. He was following the prints of the horse shoes in the ground.

They walked for what seemed like hours (in reality it was only twenty minutes), until they finally saw that the couple stopped near the beach.

"Come on Rose. There's a hill right there." Leaf took her hand and pulled the tired girl along with him up a hill. She didnt complaint though. She never really did when she was with him.

When they reached the top of the grassy hill, Leaf sat down. Rose hesitated before sitting next to him.

".....Rose?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I just remembered ? I just remembered that I'm going to miss nachos so much" Rose giggled.

"Nachos?" Leaf smiled at her.

"Uh huh! Remember when you first came and you first tasted nachos? Your eyes went all big and amazed. Then that time we had a nacho fight and cheese and chili went everywhere. Ah nachos...." Rose laughed even more.

"Well you know what I'm gonna miss? That old trampoline we had in the basement of our house. That was fun to play in."

"Yeah _was_. I remember when Devil and Sky were jumping on it, it broke."

"And Devil broke his arm and Sky ended up with a sprained ankle and a sprained wrist. Then they complained that it wasn't fair and that it was your fault for not keeping an eye on them and for not having enough cookies in the house." Leaf laughed at the statement. Soon the two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Melody and Cody. Suddenly Rose felt compelled to tell Leaf something that she has never told him.

"Leaf...."

"Huh?"

"Um...well, you know how I've been in the Midnight Raiders for a long time now right?" Rose asked as she looked into Leaf's hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"Around five years. Yeah why?" Leaf just nodded.

"I haven't exactly been truthful. You know, about my past...." Leaf's eyes showed concern.

"Rose, you know that you don't have to tell me." Leaf never asked questions about their pasts. He never seemed to worry about it. He was just saving never occurred to him that the people he helped might be dangerous or anything like that. He never cared.

"I know.....But I want to. It'll help me get it off my chest, would you let me tell you?" Leaf glanced at Melody's and Cody's date before nodding. The couple seemed to be just....talking.

"If it'll help you. Yes I will listen." Rose took a deep breath.

"Remember, when I told you that I ran away from the orphanage because I was going to b e taken away from my foster mother? Well That was a lie. You see, at my old orphanage, they would give you a set of foster parents each year. It would be a two year trial. One year, with a set of foster parents, and the next year with another set. Well, I really loved my first set of foster dads."

"Dads?"

"Yeah.....my first pair of foster parents were a gay pair but they were the best parents I ever had. They were the ones who taught me to play the violin at seven. They loved me and cared for me like any loving parents would, but as all things do it had to come to an end. The next year, I wasn't so lucky."

"What do you mean?" Leaf was actually afraid of her answer. He remembered the day that he found her, she was covered in bruises.

"They seemed nice at first. The average husband and wife who wanted to adopt a little girl. However, as soon as the authorities in the orphanage turn their backs, the two people became aggressive and abusive."

"Is that where all those bruises came from?" The prince asked with a quiet voice. Rose had tears in her eyes as she nodded. They were from a mixture of emotions.

"I'll spare you the details. Well after the horrid year was over, there was a debate about who would get to adopt me. My foster fathers fought for me, but they were declared unfit to raise children since, well, they were gay. They were devastated and so was I. I was adopted by those people and then after the first night a ran away and you know the rest." Rose let the tears spill from her eyes. Leaf pulled her close to him.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry." Rose pulled away from his embrace.

"No don't be. you weren't there, none of it's your fault." Leaf smiled at the girl and held her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I know but, I am sorry. If I had known sooner, I would have helped you get your foster fathers back."

"I would love to see them again. But there's nothing I could do now" Rose sighed. Leaf glanced back down to Melody's date. They were still talking. Then a thought hit Leaf.

"Rose, you could see them again."

"What do you mean?" the young prince tried not to meet her eyes.

"Well, um.....we know how we got here. It was because of Sky, and Uriel knows how to travel to worlds easily. Rose, when you joined the Midnight Raiders, you weren't obliged to stay. You could have left anytime you wanted. You can still leave. I could ask Uriel to take you. You can finally see them again." Rose looked down at his words. She never really thought about leaving the Midnight Raiders. But that was how a lot of kids did. They would stay with them until they were healed and then they would leave. Rose had stayed. Why?

"I can see them again? But, I......." Rose heart hurt. She would really love to see them again, but what would happen to her life with the Midnight Raiders.

"You can think about it. Come on, he's bringing her home." Leaf helped Rose to her feet and they proceeded to follow Melody home.

* * *

"Hey Takeshi, did you notice that Leaf and Rose were unusually quiet when they came back?" Sky asked the blind boy. They were sitting in his room as Sky flipped through a picture book on his bed.

"Yeah....I guess something happened. I don't think they're mad though. Just....conflicted." Takeshi stated as he braided Sky's hair.

"Hey Takeshi?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Is it as ridiculous as the other question you asked?"

"I don't think it's ridiculous."

"Okay then fire away."

"Do you ever think about him?"

"Who?" Takeshi asked as he finished the two braids.

"The guy they took your DNA from." Takeshi paused. He scratched the back of his head.

"Sometimes. I don't really think about him exactly. I think about his family though. Did you know that when they took his DNA, his memories became mine. His name was Takeshi too."

"Wasn't he wearing contacts when he died?"

"Yeah, that's why my eyes are purple. Sucks that he was only 16 when he died. He had a mother, and a little sister. He also had a girlfriend. I always wondered what happened to them." Takeshi was a biological experiment and like all life(Most anyways) he needed DNA. He was almost a clone, but with his own feelings and far more abilities.

"Oh. Well maybe they're happy." Takeshi ruffled the top of the girl's hair.

"Maybe. Hopefully. No one ever wants to be sad, now you should get to bed before your father starts freaking out about you." Sky sighed.

"Oh fine! Oh, Leaf says that you should get up early tomorrow. He has a surprise for you." Sky smiled. She couldn't wait to see the look on Takeshi's face when he figures out that he'll be able to see again.

**

* * *

**

**My Special words ( or not )**

I hate school! The day we get back they pack us with homework!

Ah well I'll get through it.

I can't wait 'till Takeshi gets to see again!


	58. Melody's Gone With The Wind

"You did what?!" Devil couldn't believe his ears. His friend put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Do you want everyone in the whole palace to hear you?" Leaf sighed and sat back in his seat. Not long after everyone left for bed Leaf found that he couldn't sleep. It was then he decided to visit Devil, who couldn't sleep anyways. The young prince rubbed his temples.

"How could you tell her that?" a while after Leaf entered Devil's room he told Devil about Melody's date and then told him about Rose.

"I told her the truth. She could leave anytime she wants. So I gave her the choice."

"You could've just said that everything was okay. You didn't have to tell her the truth! Since when do you care about the truth anyways? More importantly, why did you say that Uriel could take her back?! What's wrong with you?" the crimson eyed boy hissed. Leaf stared at him.

"I do not lie to my friends. Devil you should have seen her. She was so sad about her dads and I sorta panicked. It's not like I _want _her to go. Besides who am I to deny her happiness?" Devil scoffed at this.

"Oh I don't know, her boss?"

"I am not your boss. I am not your leader, Devil. I take you in, help you heal and I let you do whatever you want. If you stay then it would make me happy and if you leave.....well that's your business" Devil sighed. Leaf didn't see himself as others did. To many runaways and lost children, Leaf was a savior. He was kind and understanding and never asked questions. There was something about the boy that made people trust him and fear him. He would always do favors and never ask for anything in return. He protected kids and poor people. He stole from rich people and gave to the poor, sorta like a modern Robin Hood. However, when something threatened his friends, he became an animal. A completely changed person, he would kill in a blink of an eye if he had to. If you knew better then you'd pray not to ever see that side. Kids respected him and the adults that knew him back on the other world did too.

"Okay, sure. But, dude, if you don't want her to go, then tell her. Be a little selfish for once. She'll stay, if you ask her to." the boy was sure of it. Leaf cast his emerald eyes downward.

"I can't do that. If she wants to leave then I'll have to let her. But I'll be sad if she leaves."

"Then tell her! If you don't you're gonna lose her" Devil said a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about lose her? Anyways, what's your excuse?" Leaf snapped.

"For what?"

"Not stopping Melody when you had a chance to?" Devil laughed at the question and then pointed to himself.

"Because if I strain myself, I might die and honestly, hanging out with that girl is putting enough strain on me as it is." There was a knock at the door. "It's either the Grim Reaper here for my soul, the great Pumpkin, the tooth fairy, or this palace is haunted." Leaf frowned.

"That's not funny, Devil. There are no ghosts in this palace" Devil laughed. There were only two things in the whole universe that would scare Leaf so much that he'd pee himself. Ghosts and needles.

"Come in oh Great Tooth Reaper/Ghost thingy!" the door opened and Melody poked her head around the door.

"Sorry, hope you aren't disappointed." Devil smiled and gestured for her to come in.

"It's okay, you're close enough." Leaf knew that if Eric was there he'd protest. Melody was only in her nightgown, and Leaf noticed that she's not exactly a child.

"Melody, what are you doing up?" the girl leaned against a wall and looked at him with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing." Leaf shrugged.

"You could, but I'm not the one who's going to be killed if I'm caught in here."

"If dad thinks that you're gay then you might be dead. I'd think that you two would make a nice couple" Leaf's jaw dropped open. Devil mocked a smile and batted his eyes.

"You think? See Leaf we don't have to hide it any longer. Now we could tell the world about our love!" Devil threw his hands in the air. "Not. You see, if I was gay, I think I could score higher than Leaf" Leaf pretended to gasp.

"You're saying I'm not good enough for you? And here I thought we actually had somethin'. That's harsh man. Oh well, besides Devil, you could make any gay guy go straight and any straight girls go gay."

"Now I'm offended. Bitch. That hurt my feelings." Melody laughed.

"What feelings?"

"I have feelings you know. I'm not a dead man, not yet anyways." Leaf yawned at Devil's sad attempt at a joke.

"Look I'm tired, got an early morning, you know. Melody don't do anything Devil might get killed for! 'Night"

"Good night!" Devil and Melody chorused together. When Leaf left, Melody took his spot next to Devil's bedside.

"So what's up? You're here to tell me somethin'? 'Cause that's what everybody does these days. I'm a mind filled with secrets, care to add?" Melody just looked at him.

"Yeah I do have something to tell you. Thanks" Devil's face showed shock.

"For what?" Melody looked down and began to mess with the fabric of her nightgown.

"For earlier. When you told me to dump Cody, you were just worried, right?" Devil cocked an eyebrow. The guy couldn't have confessed, could he? The crimson eyed boy nodded slowly and Melody smiled. "It's okay though, Cody explained everything to me."

"Everything? Meaning?"

"He told me about his ex girlfriends and what he did. He cheated on all of them. He swore to me that he changed. I made him cross his heart and hoped to die if he was lying....." Melody looked up to see Devil's reaction. His face was blank. There was no emotion in his face and his eyes gave nothing away.

Inside Devil wanted to scream and rip out his hair. Was the girl blinded by Cody's charms (which really don't exist.)? The boy was 16 and most likely good at deceiving people. Devil had only met him once and once was enough. Instead he kept a cool head and nodded slowly.

"And you believed him."

"Yes I did. If you meet him, would you act nice, please? Will you not be mad at me for going out with him?"

"I'll give no promises." Melody gave him a pleading look and the injured boy's heart skipped a beat.

"I'll get down on my knees. Please forgive me Devil...." Melody got on her knees and put her hands together and gave Devil a puppy look. Devil was pretty sure that if his heart was beating fast, then he was putting strain on himself and that would cause him to die.

"Symphony get up. You're a princess and I don't want you to ever beg someone like that again. Anyways, why do you care about what I think? Shouldn't you care about your mother and father's approval?" Melody sat in the chair again. Why _did _she care about what Devil thought?

"I care because...because.....I don't like it when you're mad at me" Melody avoided the boy's confused eyes. Devil reached over and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Symphony, what made you think that I was angry at you? I was never angry at you. My best guess was that _you _were angry with _me _for telling you to dump the guy when it's not any of my business. Though I still think that you're being a complete and total idiot."

"How could you do that?"

"Do what? Think that you're a complete and total idiot? Well....it's simple really, you're going-"

"Not that!" Melody slapped Devil's arm playfully. "How could you say something so nice and then something insulting?" Devil shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm bipolar. My mom was but if I am it's not as bad as hers. Oh plus I'm naturally rude." Devil added with a wicked smile. That smile slowly faded away as he realized that it was late and they all had to get up really early. "Hey, Melody, I think you should go to bed now. It's really late." Melody rolled her eyes at this.

"Why should I? You're not sleeping"

"That's 'cause I sleep most of the day, I love the night, and well I am part of the _Midnight _Raiders. What's your excuse?"

"I-"

"Before you say anything, remember that your dad will kill me if you don't leave soon. I hear dads have weird senses that let's them know when something's wrong." As soon as Devil spoke they heard a voice calling through the halls.

"Melody!" Devil gave Melody a I-told-you-so look. Then they saw Eric's shadow show through the cracks in the door and Melody panicked.

"What do I do?" Devil shrugged.

"Run?" She gave him a glare. "Okay, okay. Hide in the wardrobe." Devil pointed across the room to a wooden wardrobe. Melody wasted no time sprinting to it and just as she closed the doors Eric opened Devil's door. Melody sat the farthest away from the wardrobe's doors and listened.

"Devil what are you doing up?" Devil laughed.

"What? No 'What's up Devil' or 'How's it going Devil?'s ?" Melody heard her father sigh at the boy's remark.

"Hi Devil. What are you doing up?"

"Reading. Relaxing. Chilling. Dieing?"

"You're not dieing Devil." Melody could almost see Devil smiling.

"I know, I just like to be reassured. So what's up? Why are you barging into people's rooms like a maniac? Lose something precious?" Melody wanted to hurt Devil so bad right now. He didn't know what kind of temper her father had.

"Melody's gone. Would you have any idea where she could've gone?"

"With the wind."

"Devil" Melody heard the growl in the voice.

"Gone with the wind. It's a book. I don't know, maybe she decided to hang around." _Devil's an ass, definitely!_Melody tried to convince herself. He was practically giving her away. " Or maybe she went back to her room, or maybe she decided to have a midnight snack, or maybe she decided to go for a midnight swim." Devil suggested.

"I swear if that girl is outside I'm going to ground her until the next century! See ya Devil." Melody heard her father exist the room. She waited a while before Devil called out 'Clear!'

When she got out she glared. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. He was never going to find out. He's dense. No run along before you get caught." Devil shooed her with his hand.

"I hate you"

Devil put a hand to his heart. "Aw! I love you too!" Melody stuck out her tongue at him before exiting the room. Devil kept smiling.

_

* * *

_

_"Bet cha can't catch me!"_

_"Bet cha I can!" Melody smiled as she watched the two children in front of her play. She watched as the two ran across the beach that was forbidden at the time. She watched as the little boy tackled the girl, his brown hair covering his honey brown eyes, an the girl laughed as he tickled her._

_"L-l-Luca! S-s-s-stop! It hurts to laugh this hard!" The girl yelled into the air._

_"Say uncle!"_

_"I don't have an uncle!" The girl managed through giggles. The boy stopped and laughed himself until the girl tackled him and they began to wrestle together, pulling hair and biting. _

_In the end the boy pinned the girl to the sandy ground and sat on her back._

_"I win. Na na na na na na!" The girl reached her arms behind her back and pinched Luca's arm. He yelped and got off the girl. "That was a dirty trick._

_"You gotta do what you can to win"_

_"Cheater." He turned his head away and pretended to be mad. As the young child walked closer, the boy turned and tackled her again with tickles._

_Melody wished she could convince the little boy and girl to stick together no matter what, but that won't do. You can't change a memory. She remained watching until she felt a presence next to her._

_"Don't you wish you could go back?" the voice was familiar to her. She knew whose face belonged with the voice, however, she didn't turn. The image would fade away like it usually did. It only brought pain into her heart whenever she looked into his face. Instead she settled just for answering his question._

_"Yes. I wish for that very much. I wish I could rewind time."_

_"Don't we all?" She felt him sit beside her. "Chant, look at me."_

_Melody shook her head. "No"_

_"Why? Why will you not look at me? Are you still angry with me?" he grabbed her hand. She felt his warm touch and it brought tears to her eyes. She _felt _his touch. _It doesn't matter. He'll disappear once I think he's actually here. I just want to hear his voice. _Melody thought to herself._

_"I'm not angry." She felt a tug on her arm._

_"Then why won't you look at me? Why are you crying?" Melody barely noticed the tears that fell from her eyes. She wiped them away._

_"Because, you're just part of my dream. I can't hug you or believe that you're actually here, because then you'll disappear." He laughed. His laugh was so heart aching. She missed his laugh. She missed him so much and it was hard not to look at him._

_"Would this really be a dream, if you could get hurt?"_

_"No. I suppose not. but this is a dream and I am sleeping. You left and couldn't be here...."_

_"You're half right. This is a dream but whatever happens here is real. Can you feel this?" He pulled a strand of her hair. She winced._

_"Ow! Yes!" She still didn't look at him, though he _was _making sense._

_"Good. Then you you can feel this..." Melody suddenly felt his warm lips on her cheek. It was a loving kiss and she turned her head in shock._

_Her heart stopped when she saw him. His brown hair was cut short and was messy in a I-just-got-out-of-bed look, and his honey-brown eyes sparkled with extreme happiness. Melody stood up and refused to believe in the sight. Lucas followed right after and it was then Melody discovered that he had grown so much taller. The girl choked back tears and opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out._

_"Wow. I figured that after two years you'd hug me, or say that you're happy." His voice no longer cracked or went higher. Melody made a move to hug him and she buried her head into his chest and cried silent tears of joy._

_She pulled away. "Wait, how is this possible? This is a dream." Lucas smiled at her question._

_"It's dragon magic. I borrowed some." Melody stared at Lucas. She wanted to be angry, she really did. How could he leave them all like that?_

_"You're okay? How's your new life?" She avoided his eyes. A look of sadness flickered across Lucas' face. He sat down. and patted the ground beside him._

_"Sit down." She did as she was told._

_"So how's life?"_

_"It's actually really great. Every day is a thrill." Melody felt the old ache in her heart. "But I miss you. I miss my father and the Queen and King, and I miss Chef Lois and Chef Alex, Seba, Commander, and Luke. I miss you all. But I think I chose the right thing for me. I couldn't handle the visions on my own, especially when they were giving me nightmares. Life was a little boring for me living with my dad, no offense to him. The only thing I regret is that I wasn't with you on your twelfth birthday. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out, because honestly, you made some stupid decisions, and some really good ones."_

_"Stupid decisions huh? Like?" Melody challenged him and brought another smile to his face._

_"Not telling Your mom about your dreams, for not listening, for going to Morgana, and for almost making everyone in the seven seas her slaves."_

_"How do you know that anyways?"_

_"I've always knew. But you had choices and you chose wrong most of the time. But then again, from your actions you met the rest of your family and gained new friends. Smooth move with that whole Mel mel thing......" His eyes held a mischievous glint. It was then Melody realized what he was talking about. He was talking about the merboy she met._

_"Shut up. So why are you here?" Lucas looked hurt._

_"I just wanted to visit you. But I have to leave soon, so i'll tell you what's on my mind. Chant, to be honest, I'm disappointed in you." Why did those words feel like a sharp knife in Melody's heart?_

_"W-why?" Lucas crossed his arms._

_"Because lately, you've been making the wrong choices and the wrong turns in life. You are blind. I'm just warning you that things can go horribly wrong in the future, you're going to lose people and that wouldn't be very happy. My advise to you, listen to your heart and dont' pay attention to your head. Your mind keeps you from doing things you really want to do."_

_"Lose people? What does that mean?"_

_"It means that something bad is going to happen."_

_"Why don't you tell me?"_

_"Because I'm not allowed to. You have to figure things out on your own. Believe me, I hate not being able to tell you, it makes me feel like a traitor" Melody grabbed Lucas' hands and looked at him in the eye._

_"Is it really bad? Terrible? I don't get why you can't tell me"_

_"It's terrible. I can't tell you because it will cause panic and you will cause panic in other people and that is something we do not need"_

_"We? Lucas it sounds like being in the Shadows has made you harsh. You can't just not tell people what's going on" Lucas avoided her blue gaze._

_"When people don't know what's going on and they don't know that they're in danger, it causes confusion, however when they are not suspicious at all, there is peace. It's called Protection in the Shadows or P.I.S pronounced, pish, if you wanted to say it all together. I call it wonderful ignorance. You'd be surprised by all the horrible things in the universe. Humans blame things on other Innocent humans for bad things, or they blame things on the supernatural. People _kill _because they are afraid, Chant. The Shadows try to dispose of the problem before anything gets out of hand." Melody was getting the message even though Lucas wasn't saying it directly._

_He saw things that had scarred him emotionally and he didn't want to expose her to his world. He was still the Luca she knew and loved._

_"Chant......I'm sorry. I really am. I regret the choice I made a bit, but it helped me a lot. I have visions when I want to, I don't have nightmares anymore, and I can do a whole lot of other things I never thought possible. I also get to see other worlds! I saw that world that your brother and sister came back from, it's freaky! IT's hard to breathe the air there, i think that planet is dieing. There's something called Pollution there and they haven't discovered how to rid of it yet. I'm also part of a team. With two other guys and a girl."_

_"Two guys and a girl? They don't give you trouble? The guys I mean." Melody asked with concern. Lucas shook his head._

_"Nah. Well only Jasper. He likes to bug me. He's the most aggressive person I have ever met. Vex and Kida are twins, both are friendly. I think Jasper has a crush on Kida."_

_"Do you have a crush on Kida?" Melody suddenly asked. Lucas was caught off guard and blinked. He was blank for a while. He cleared his throat._

_"I-I-No. I don't have a crush on Kida." Melody rolled her eyes._

_"Surrre you don't."_

_"I don't!"_

_"You don't what?" Melody and Lucas turned their heads to see a beautiful girl. She had straight, jet black, hair and flawless caramel colored skin. What sriked Melody as odd was the girl's bright grey eyes. They stood out the most aside from the girl's figure._

_"K-Kida!" Lucas exclaimed. _

That's Kida? _Melody was a little jealous._

_"Lucas." Melody thought that Kida's voice held a little fondness in it. "You shouldn't be here. You're going to get in serious trouble if Jasper finds out. He went looking for you an hour ago. The sun is going to rise and if Melody wakes up and you're still here then you'll be trapped." Lucas eyes went wide._

_"I completely forgot! Wait Jasper's looking for me?" Kida nodded._

_"If he finds you he'll tell the Wardens" Melody just watched silently. There was a sense of familiarity between the two._

_"Oh! Melody this is Kida, Kida, Chant, but you call her Melody like every one else, Chant is _my _nickname for her." Kida smiled at Melody and stuck out her hand. Melody awkwardly shook it with her hand. Kida held a sense of grace that Melody did not yet have._

_"Princess Melody. I heard a lot about you from Lucas." Melody heard jealousy. Why would _Kida _be jealous of _Melody_?_

_"So you haven't forgotten about me?" Melody teased Lucas._

_"How could I? You're my best friend." Lucas smiled at Melody in a way that the girl missed so much._

_"You're still my number one best friend too Lucas"_

_"Good to know." Kida coughed. Lucas turned to her._

_"Right. Okay hold on. I'll see you around Chant. Remember my advise okay? It was nice to see you again." Lucas leaned to her and kissed her cheek with his warm lips. He grabbed her hand and pressed something into it. "So you know this was real. I love you"_

_"I love you too." Melody replied and she watched as Kida and Lucas left the realm of her dreams and she felt empty._

* * *

When Melody woke up, the sun was just beginning to rise. She yawned and wiped her eyes and realized that she was holding something in her palm. She opened it and found a round stone with an inscription.

_For Melody. My favorite person in the universe._

_I told you it wasn't just a dream! _

_Love, _

_Luca._

Melody clutched the stone close to her heart and then remembered something. She was supposed to be outside with the family when they helped Takeshi see!

* * *

**My special words ( or not )**

Whew! Look I put Lucas in there!

Okay he was in Melody's dream but it was _real_! Please don't be disappointed with me!


	59. Stupid Leaf

"Come on! Hurry Shi Shi!" Ruby yelled as she flew beside Sky. The blind boy was currently being pulled down the halls by the young princess.

"Why are you in such a rush? What's going on?" Sky smiled at him.

"Hurry and you'll find out." They were heading towards the beach where everyone was waiting, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Leaf, Rose, Alex, Uriel, and even John. Devil was going to join them later.

* * *

On the beach, two brothers were arguing. The younger was winning.

"Uriel why do I have to do it?!" Leaf demanded.

"Because, he's your friend." Uriel crossed his arms as he stared into his brother's fear filled eyes.

"But I can't. I don't want to stab him with the needle!" Uriel rolled his eyes.

"You don't 'stab' him. It's simple really, you just need to relax."

"I don't want to touch the needle!" Uriel grabbed the injection from Leaf.

"Fine! I'll do it. You big baby." Leaf just glared in response. He hated needles.

"I am not a baby!" The younger yelled.

"Sky can take a needle better than you." Ariel and Eric watched with amused faces as Leaf and Uriel continued to yell at each other. After everything got cleared up between the two, they got along pretty well.

Eric looked at Leaf and then at Rose. The two had been quiet the previous night and hadn't spoken to each other for quite a while. It seemed as if they were avoiding each other. The girl currently kept glancing at the prince.

* * *

Melody was trying to talk to Rose.

"What's wrong?" Rose glanced at the princess.

"Nothing's wrong"

"You said the same thing to Leaf and something was wrong. What happened yesterday, Rose?"

_Leaf and I spied on your date, he threw acorns at Cody, he told me I could leave. That's what happened, Melody. _Rose ruled that out. "Leaf said something to me."

"Oh. What?"

"I told him about my foster parents and he said that I could leave to go back with them." Rose looked down as she said this. Melody's eyes widened.

"You're not thinking about it are you?"

"I am though. I miss my foster parents but I love the Midnight Raiders. I love Leaf." Rose whispered the last part. She glanced at the Boy who was playing, Rock, Paper, Scissors with Uriel. It was the first time she said it out loud.

"Then stay. You should tell Leaf your feelings, he'll never be able to guess. What are you so afraid of?"

"Rejection. I'm afraid of rejection. I doubt Leaf likes me in that way at all, much less, love me in that way. he makes it perfectly clear that he only thinks of me as a sister. He stated that himself a couple of times."

"What's the worse he could say?"

"I'm not afraid of what he might say, I'm afraid of what he might not say. You can't just tell you best friend that you're in love with him. That could ruin the whole friendship entirely!" Melody understood Rose's viewpoint. It was the reason why Melody never told Lucas that she had a crush on him that time. The day he made her promise that they'd stay best friends 'till the very end. She realized that had been a mistake.

" You'll never know if you don't tell him, Rose. If Leaf doesn't like you that way, I don't think that it will ruin your friendship. I don't think he'll be as cruel as to not be your friend any longer. I think Leaf is the type of guy to not things like that ruin his friendships."

"I know he isn't. But the friendship will never be the same again."

"I still vote for you to tell him" Rose laughed at Melody and shook her head. How could she tell him?

"Tell who what?" Rose and Melody turned to Leaf in shock. How did he get to them without them hearing?

"Hey Leaf. Bye Leaf " Melody waved and walked away leaving Rose alone with the prince. Leaf raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with her?" Rose shrugged. Leaf looked down. "Um...Rose....remember what I said last night?"

Rose looked at Leaf. He looked like he didn't get enough sleep. ".....Yeah"

"Well, uh.." he cleared his throat. "I don't want.......well I......"

"What is it, Leaf?"

"I talked to Uriel about it." at this the girl's heart pounded faster. He told Uriel?!

"You did?"

"Uh, yeah. He said that if you really wanted to then he'll take you back.....you know, if you really wanted to......"

"Leaf?"

"Huh?"

Rose shook her head. "Never mind, forget it."

"What do want to do? Uriel says that he could take you after Takeshi gets his sight back."

"I'll go."

Leaf swallowed. She wanted to go. She wanted to leave. He just nodded. "ok. I'll go tell him. You should say your farewells soon. Rose, I.....never mind" with that the young prince turned and walked back to his older brother. Rose saw them talking and Uriel nodded his head.

"What did I just do?" Suddenly she saw Devil. He was smiling like an idiot. "What's up with you?"

"I'm outside." He started to giggle like a maniac. "I'm outside!"

"Uh Devil? Are you okay?" Devil put his hands to the sky.

"I haven't seen sunlight in so long! Ah breathable air! How I missed you so. You know how long I haven't been outside Rose?" Rose laughed at his question.

"Only a couple of days"

"It seems like years!"

"Well that's what limitations does to you" Devil laughed.

"I guess you're right. I have to go reassure Old Man John that I'm okay. He's been freaking out over it. Eh, who can blame him? Everybody loves me" Rose laughed at the boy.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"I like to keep a positive attitude"

"Except when you're drunk. When that happens you're Mr. Gloom & Doom." Devil put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! I never drank in my life. I am a responsible person and I have never consumed brain damaging objects in my entire life" Rose raised an eyebrow. She was confused until she saw Eric standing near by. Devil didn't want Eric to kick him out of the palace for being a bad influence. Rose giggled.

"Okay now go reassure John, Devil." the boy saluted her and then held up a peace sign. Oh god. Rose was going to miss them.

* * *

"We're here!" Everyone turned to see Sky and Ruby hold Takeshi's hands.

"I'm confused....what's going on?" Takeshi looked around knowing that there was more than two people there.

"An intervention" Uriel grabbed Takeshi's arm and lead him a rock.

"An intervention? Shouldn't you do this for Devil?" Leaf laughed as Devil yelled.

"I don't need an intervention!"

"Oh Shush Devil. Takeshi, you're gonna get you're sight back!" Sky yelled from excitement. Takeshi blinked.

"W-what? No lie?" Leaf shook his head.

"We wouldn't be that cruel. I would never want to get your hopes high and crush them. That's really mean." Takeshi turned his sightless eyes to Leaf.

"Really?"

"Can't you tell when we're lying? Yes Takeshi, you're going to finally see again, however you need to sit on the ground so I can administrate the shot." Takeshi quickly did as he was told. When Uriel took out the needle, Leaf closed his eyes.

"Leaf it's not going in you. Stop freaking out." Devil teased the emerald eyes boy. Leaf opened one eye and watched as Uriel slowly put the needle into Takeshi's arm. When Uriel took out the sharp object, a trickle of crimson blood came out of the blind boy's arm and he put a finger to stop it.

"Takeshi, it's going to take about thirty seconds."

"So we wait?" Takeshi looked up at Uriel.

"What's the first thing you want to see?" Leaf asked his best friend.

"The sky" When Takeshi said that he felt a strange sensation go throughout his body. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was like he was in a blizard and his body was frozen and a sudden ray of light began to warm him. Then the weirdest thing happened.

His vision, which used to be nothing, a black void, began to clear. He first began to see a gray color and then the color began to become more vivid and slowly, Takeshi's vision became clear. He began to see clouds drift across the beautiful blue sky peacefully and his heart was filled with barely containable joy. He smiled widely.

"Did it work?" He heard the Queen's voice. He looked around and he saw them for the first time. He remembered how little Uriel, Leaf, Sky, and Rose used to be, but it was the first time he has seen Devil, and the others. Ariel had the most beautiful red hair that he had ever seen and Uriel had Eric's build and Leaf was still growing. Ruby was such a cute little thing. Sky was still as beautiful as he remembered and, and he was just so happy that he could see!

"It worked!" Takeshi exclaimed with joy before he hugged Uriel and Leaf. "I can't thank you enough!" He let them go and he hugged Sky and Rose. He was laughing with excitement and everyone began to laugh too. Alexandre smiled at his aprentice.

"Now you can see what the food actually looks like!" Takeshi laughed at his mentor.

"Did it ever really matter?" He met Sky's amethyst colored eyes and she smiled.

"Takeshi, you have pupils now!"

"Really? Wow. I never thought that seeing would make me so.......happy"

"Well of course it's going to make you happy. You can see!" Eric patted Takeshi's back Takeshi looked at Rose to see her wearing a sad look.

"Hey what's wrong?" Everyone directed their attention to Rose.

"I-um.....I'm leaving" there was sudden silence.

"What?!" Melody and Devil had shocked faces on.

"I'm going to go to live with my foster parents."

"When?!" Sky's happy nature quickly vanished and was replaced by shock. Leaf walked away and Ariel was just as shocked as Sky. Eric looked at Rose like she was an alien.

"Um...today....." She gave them a few moments to let them sink it it.

Devil shook his head. "I can't believe it. You really want to go?" Rose nodded slowly. Devil shrugged. "Then I'm coming with you." Rose opened her mouth to speak but Devil stopped her. "I'll go with you to drop you off. This sucks ass but if you really want to, I want to come with you. I promise I won't strain myself. Let me come with you."

"Me too!" Sky called out.

"Sky, it's dangerous for you to leave the palace." Uriel put in.

"But you'll be there, and Takeshi will be there, and I'm dragging Leaf." Sky stated boldly.

"Sky, I don't want you guys to leave this world again. What if you can't get back?" Ariel asked with worry dripping from each word.

"Uriel always comes back. Im pretty sure we can too." Devil put in.

"I want to go too!" Melody challenged her parents.

"No! I don't know what's in that world but I don't want either of you going there!" Eric said his final words.

"Mom, please let me go too. Rose is my friend." Melody pleaded. Ariel looked at Melody and saw herself. The queen turned to her eldest son.

"You will make sure that none of them get hurt right?"

"Ariel!" Eric couldn't believe that his wife would let their children do such a thing. The queen ignored her husband.

"I promise. We'll come back really quick I promise." With those words came the first short worldly adventure in Melody's life.


	60. The Three Unknown

Leaves crunched underfoot as the group walked through the forbidden forest. The wind howled and the tree branches swayed, casting shadows on the ground.

A twig snapped and Melody clung on to the closet person, Devil.

He laughed. "Symphony it was a squirrel" Devil pointed to a squirrel that held an acorn in it's claws. Melody gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I knew that."

"You gonna let go off my arm anytime soon?" Melody blushed when she realized she was clutching onto Devil's arm like her life depended on it.

"Sorry. I don't see why we have to walk through the _Forbidden _Forest?"

"Because it's where the portal is. The closest one anyways. But you're right to be afraid. Things live here that you wouldn't want to meet." Uriel stated as he followed Alu's light. The little robot had a built in flashlight, who would've thought?

"Like what?" Sky was holding Leaf's and Takeshi's hands as she walked after Uriel.

"Do you want me to be completely honest?"

"It would help." Leaf looked at the trees they passed by. He was wondering if something was going to pounce on them all.

"The three unknown."

"The three unknown?" Takeshi was just as paranoid as Leaf. The last time they were through the forest, a dragon attacked them.

"Thare are three life forms that Dragons created that were so horrible that no one knew what to call them The three unknown. They mess with your minds so it's not safe." Melody gulped.

"One of them messes with your memories, another is a pure beast and the next one can't be touched. That's what was taught to me. That's the only way they describe the beasts. No one has ever encountered one and lived to tell the tale and if they had they wouldn't be able to remember."

"Are you sure that it's not all bull shit?" Devil stared into the woods.

"I'm sure. The first messes with your mind, the second is a pure beast and the next can't be touched. The first I've never met. The the second is a type of creature with the characteristics of a vampire, werewolf, dragon, basilisk, and a siren. There's one of those things in a lab in my current world. I only saw it once. The thing is, is that they look like humans. The next can't be touched, it's a form of a specter, or a phantom. They can change forms and they could hurt you. You can't touch them but they can touch you, and they love to toy with your mind. They're part of the army in my current world too. You can never tell who they are." Leaf's heat pounded at the thought of meeting such an enemy.

"Is there no safe place for anyone?" Devil pondered.

"Actually there are two. One is the Creators World, but you could only get there if you're dead, and the other is a secret." Uriel stopped a the same time Takeshi stopped. "You heard that too?"

Takeshi nodded.

"Heard what?" Melody went closer to Devil again and gripped his hand. Then she heard it too.

"Footsteps" Rose muttered quietly. Suddenly a small, powder blue, light orb floated near them. Then came a young looking man and the, Forest.

"Forest hurry!" The young man ordered and forest walked towards the floating orb. She reached out towards it and guided it towards a locket around her neck. The locket was shaped like a tear and was a beautiful gold color. She closed the locket after the light disappeared into the locket. She turned to the group.

"Oh. Hello" Devil blinked.

"Hello? What just happened?"

"Her training" Uriel answered.

"Training?" Melody was confused. The man stepped into the light that came from Alu. He had blue hair with silver ends and he had silver eyes. He was taller than Uriel and he looked friendly.

"Yes. Her training for her job. Dragons have jobs too Princess Melody."

"What's her job?" Sky asked curiously. The man turned to her and gave a low bow.

"EternalForest's job, Princess CrystalSky, is to be a guardian of souls. I am her mentor DarkMoon. Uriel, why are you leading these children through this forest? It's far too dangerous." Melody looked at Uriel. Her brother talked to dragons. Omg.

"I apologize DarkMoon. However, we must attend business over there. We will not be here for long." DarkMoon nodded.

"If something happens to CrystalSky, SilverClaw will have you on a silver platter, remember that."

"I will"

"Hey, Forest how's Drake doing?" Forest's eyes became a little dull as she looked at Devil.

"He will be fine. He broke an arm and a couple of ribs."

"Um....What's a guardian of Souls?" Rose asked. DarkMoon turned to her.

"It is what the title says. We guard souls. When any living creature dies, we collect their souls and send them to where they belong. That is EternalForest's job. Now we really must be going. Hurry, I wouldn't suggest staying in this Forest for long. The unknown love to hang out at night. Oh and Uriel, beware of the black gems, remember that"

"I will" DarkMoon nodded and made a gesture to forest to follow him.

"I'll see you around." Forest added and left with her mentor.

"Come on, let's keep walking" Uriel ordered and the Midnight Raiders followed. Devil looked down and saw that Melody was sill gripping his hand, and he didn't mind.

* * *

"Are you guy ready?" Uriel turned to the group. Rose was looking down as she held her bag over her shoulder, Leaf was silent and the other four nodded. They were inside a cave and were standing beside a lake like the one they first encounter the day they arrived in the new world.

"Yeah we're ready." Sky nodded again.

"Okay then. Sky, stay holding Takeshi's and Leaf's hands. Rose grab Leaf's hand and Devil grab Takeshi's. Melody keep your hand touching Devil's." Rose reluctantly grabbed a hold Leaf's hand and Devil did the same towards Takeshi. "Sky, I want you to go inside the lake and dive deep. Do Not lose contact with each other! I'll go first" With those words they watched as Uriel plunged into the water. They watched as a blinding light surrounded him and then he was gone.

"Well let's go" Leaf sounded unsure of himself. Sky nodded and began to walk to the water, while she still held onto Takeshi's and Leaf's hands.

"Don't lose contact with each other." Sky reminded them as she walked into the water. She held her breath as the water reached her nose and she began to go even deeper into the water until they were all up to their necks in water. Then suddenly a familiar blinding light filled the room and when it cleared They swam back to the surface with an unconscious Sky.

* * *

They met Uriel, who was sitting beside the lake. He took Sky into his arms.

"Why does that happen? It happened the last time we did that too." Leaf asked as he lifted himself out of the water.

"Sky is too young to do that. To travel to different worlds, especially when taking others, is an energy draining thing. If she were any younger then she'd die. " Takeshi looked at Sky. She looked like she was about to have a fever.

"Then how was she able to survive the first time she came over?"

"Those people had dragon scales with them. Now, since it's raining over here, it won't be surprising that we're wet. Rose what are your foster parents names?"

"Timothy and Jay Robbins" Rose answered automatically. Uriel nodded.

"Alu, location of Timothy and Jay Robbins" The little robot flew around at this and it's eyes went blnk.

"Processing information on Timothy and Jay Robbins........They currently live here in this city. 893 Park Avenue"

"They lived so close and I never even knew...." Rose muttered.

"Come on, we can walk" Uriel urged and he began to lead them away. Devil stopped and Melody looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't go"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a runaway, and I went against the law more than once. What if they realize it's me?" Rose stopped.

"Devil, you're being paranoid. Tim and Jay won't say anything about you. I promise." Devil gave her a suspicious look before finally giving in.

"Wait, we're not going to walk all the way there, are we?" Melody asked, as she grimaced at the rain outside of the cave.

"If you mean, if you're going to get wet, yes, but why should it matter? You're already soaked. But we're not walking there if that's what you mean. When Rosy said that they lived close, she meant that they lived in the same city, however they live on the otherside of the city and this place is pretty big." Uriel explained to the girl. He then turned to Leaf. "Little brother, you _do _have some type of transportation don't you?"

"Uh yeah, but um......you'll see when we get there."


	61. Hold Onto Me If You Want To Live

"_This _was your house?" Melody asked as they stared at a broken down, abandoned house. Why would _anyone _want to live in such a place? Trees grew all over the place and there were vines that were covering the house, part of the roof was missing and a huge tree was threatening to fall onto the house.

"Yup! Home seet home." Leaf smiled as he said it. To be honest, he'd rather live in a broken down house than in a large palace. He looked around and noticed something that wasn't right. "Wait. Don't go in yet." Devil and Sky stopped in their tracks.

"Leaf, it's cold out here and it's raining. Why can't we go inside?" Devil was irritated. Takeshi looked around too.

"No he's right. Hold on." Takeshi and Leaf began to look around the area searching for something. Suddenly Takeshi yelled,

"Eureka!"

"What?!" Leaf ran over to his best friend and found large bushes. "What?" Takeshi held up a finger.

"Look," He pushed the bushes a bit to reveal the back of a car. A black, porshe to be exact. Leaf's eyes widened.

"It can't be....."

"What's wrong?!" Rose yelled over the rain. Leaf looked back at her. He thought for a second and went to her.

"Rose don't get mad......."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Lily is here."

"What?!" Rose screeched and there was fire in her eyes. "Where?!"

"I think she's in the house.....but please, don't go barging in there, I'll take care of it.." Leaf stopped the angry girl.

"Who's Lily?" Uriel and Melody were both confused.

"Ex girlfriend" Devil and Sky explained in a united voice.

"She's also a detective. Her full name, is Lilith Andrea Parker and she works for the government. We went to school with her and Rose and her were sworn rivals. She went out with Leaf, and for quite a while and she helps us out when she can. Lingering feelings for Leaf I guess." Takeshi explained as they followed Leaf into the house.

* * *

The house was dusty, wet with rain, and horribly kept. Melody noticed four matresses on the floor and wondered why would they sleep on the ground? Melody could've sworn she just saw a mouse scurry across the floor. She kept close to Devil and had no idea why. Maybe it was the sense of security she got whenever she was near him.

As they walked farther into the house, Melody saw a soft glow of light coming from another room. "Leaf?" Her voice was a whisper.

"I know." Leaf slowly walked into his old kitchen. There was a candle stick burning on the old dust counter and there was a girl next to it. She had her back to them and was reaching for something in a cabinet over her head. Leaf looked onto the stove and saw that their dinner (which was over a week old) was still in a pot. He turned his attention back to the girl and walked closer to about an arm's length away from her. Just as he opened his mouth to say something the girl whirled around and in a blink of an eye had the barrel of a gun shoved to Leaf's chest. Melody almost screamed until Uriel covered her mouth. Leaf held up his hands.

"Woah. Relax. Lily it's me, Leaf?" The girl's wild, sapphire blue eyes met his calm emerald gems. He saw recognition in them and she lowered down the gun.

"Oh." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Leaf......" As Melody looked at the girl who almost murdered her brother, she realized that Leaf had almost the same exact taste as their father. Lily was beautiful, and her hair was a fiery red, like their mother's hair, and Lily's eyes were a nice blue. Her skin would have been flawless, except for the few freckles on her face. She was wearing a blue 'hoodie' and tight 'jeans'. Melody's eyes were drawn to the necklace that the girl wore. It was a mermaid holding a weird blue jewel that had this weird smoke in it. It was glowing.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Rose rolled her eyes at Leaf's question.

"Oh yeah he's really taking care of it." She whispered. Lily snapped her eyes to their direction and directed them back to Leaf's area.

"An assignment."

Leave moved closer to her and her back hit the counter. "What assignment?"

"An assignment for my job and school. They want me to find evidence of you. The school is wondering where you all disappeared to. You haven't showed up in a while. Who are they?" Lily nodded her head towards Melody and Uriel. Leaf moved to her side and leaned his back to the counter.

"My little sister and my big brother. What do you mean evidence?"

"The police are on your trail. You've been careless, Leaf. They want me to find something to pin the robberies on you. They're also looking for you records. They've only found two. Rosy over there and Emanon. They're going to charge you with kidnapping if they find out she's been staying with you. If they catch Devil, they're going to kill him. Leaf you need to get out of here soon. I came here early to get rid of the evidence and the police and investigators are coming soon."

Devil walked over to them. "What do you mean, kill me?"

Lily crossed her arms. "You're still wanted. You know, for murder and for escaping the law. They're also going to charge you with the crimes of the Midnight Raiders. If you're caught then they're going to send you to the supreme court, and you'll get a death penalty, for being too dangerous, so it's not exactly safe for you to be here." Devil gritted his teeth together in anger.

"I knew I should've stayed back."

"You said that you were coming. You insisted remember?" Takeshi pointed out.

"Takeshi, Japanese scientists are looking for you. If you are found in any place, there's going to be a war." Lily informed them. Takeshi's eyes widened.

"I still don't understand why would you risk your lives for us?" Rose asked rudely. Lily looked at Leaf.

"It's because.......I still love Leaf and I'd do anything to help, even if it's against my job description....." Rose was filled with jealousy when she saw the way Leaf looked at Lily. His eyes softened and he looked like he cared for her very much.

"Thanks Lily. For everything." Leaf suddenly kissed the girl softly on the lips and Rose turned away. She didn't want him to see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _Why did it have to be Lily? Why not me?_

"You'd better go now.....you know, before the Po po come" They hugged and Leaf motioned the others to follow him. He opened a door in the kitchen that had stairs. As they descended the stairs Lily looked after them. Then she called out. "Rose!" Rose turned around and saw Lily smiling at her. "Good luck with him. It took me five months to actually tell him, don't wait." Rose merely nodded and proceeded to go down the stairs. When they left, Lily let go the tears she was holding back. She would never get a chance to be with Leaf again.

* * *

The 'basement' was wet and had a odor that reminded Melody of a decaying body. However, Melody's eyes were drawn to a large covered object in the middle of the room and then to two other smaller covered objects. Leaf went over to the biggest object and pulled off the sheet covering it. Melody gasped. Underneath the sheet was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. It was a large box of black metal with black windows, on top of weird rubber wheels. When Leaf unveiled the other two items and Melody saw that these things weren't like the first. They were on two wheels instead of four like the first one. Uriel looked at each and inspected them.

"A lamborghini Revonton? Stole it? And the bikes too?" Leaf just nodded.

"We needed to get to places. Far places. The thing is, the car only holds three people." Devil explained.

"Three?! But there are seven of us!" Melody got over her shock of the metal vehicles. He shrugged.

"Four will have to double up on the bikes." Leaf answered. He walked over to his motorcycle. It was a pearl black, Suzuki Hayabusa. Devil walked over to his Midnight blue bike.

"What model is that?" Uriel asked him.

"A Kawasaki Ninja Zx-14" Uriel nodded looking a bit impressed.

"Sky has to ride in the car!" Leaf pointed out.

"I'm driving!" Takeshi yelled out. They looked at him. "What? I have a driver's license. I just haven't drove in a long time...."

"I call shot gun!" Uriel yelled.

"W-what does that mean?" Melody asked. She was scared of going on either of the forms of transportation. Devil tossed her something.

"It means, that you're going to ride with me. Put that on." Melody looked at the 'helmet'. It was dark blue with a picture of flames on it. She had no clue on how to put it on. Devil sighed and walked over to her and helped her. "There, it's protection, for your head."

"It's heavy" Devil laughed at her. She blushed and was happy that the helmet covered her face. She saw Rose and Leaf putting on the same type of thing. "Devil don't you have one?"

"You're wearing it."

"Then take it. What if you get hurt?" He laughed again.

"It's more important that you stay safe. Besides I don't really need it." Devil mounted the bike motioned for her to get on it too. She reluctantly got on.

"Um what is this thing exactly?"

"A motorcycle.......think of it like a really fast horse. Hold on to me if you want to live" Devil laughed at his joke, but Melody didn't think it was funny. "Ok, but seriously, you need to hold onto me, unless you want to fall off." Melody reluctantly put her arms around Devil's body and he started the bike. Melody jumped at the sound and clung onto the boy harder. "Relax. You're not going to die."

_How would you know that? _Melody asked him in her head. She jumped two more times when the 'car' roared and Leaf's 'bike' started. Suddenly the ground shook and Melody saw that one of the basement's walls was moving upward and it revealed the outide.

Melody stared in wonder as Leaf's 'motorcycle' began to move out of the dark room. Then was even more amazed when Devil's 'bike' begaan to move forward.

"Welcome to Earth Symphony"

**

* * *

**

**My special words ( or not )**

Okay.......hm.....Well what do you think of Lily? Does she seem like a bad person?

Poor Melody, she has no clue what all of those things were but it seems to bring her closer to Devil doesn't it? ^_^


	62. Musical Ice

In a room full of ice, Icestorm paced back and forth in deep thought. He barely noticed the boy that entered the room.

"So the rumors are true.....I never thought that they would be" The boy chuckled. IceStorm turned to him.

"What are you talking about, Drake?" the green haired boy gave a stupid grin to his King. Ice felt a little insulted. There were rumors about him? Were they bad? What had he ever done?

"Rumors about you. There was a little thing floating around saying that when you felt troubled or were deep in thought, you lost control of your element."

Ice blinked and then he scoffed. "I do not lose control of my element!"

"Oh really?"

"Really" Drake walked over to an ice covered wall and pointed to it. The ice was beginning to turn blue. Ice was dumbfounded. "When did that happen?" Drake walked over to his king concerned.

"Ice, are you alright? Your whole entire chamber is covered in ice and you're spaced out. What troubles you?"

IceStorm sighed and walked around his room holding a hand up. The ice began to melt and reveal stone walls and as the Memoli continued, furniture was revealed. A large bed in the center, soft red carpeting on the stone floor, a small round table with a large goblet resting on it, and when he cleared ice away from a particular spot, a door was revealed. Drake watched in amazement as the water began to for millions and millions of tiny frozen drops and then began to go to Ice's outstretched hand where they seem to melt into his palm. He turned to Drake. "Look into the goblet."

Drake gave his fiend a skeptical look but did as he said. He walked nover to the small table and peered inside the goblet. There was an image of Princess CrystalSky with a pained filled face. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was going to catch a fever. Drake looked back to IceStorm who was pacing again and below the Memoli's feet were patches of ice. "Is she sick?"

"Uriel took her across the portal. He knows what can happen, if she dies then it's the end."

"But if she dies then we would have to wait another couple of years until another is born, right?" Ice turned his cold gaze to Drake and there was a blue fire in them.

"She will not die! I will do anything to prevent that! Such a soul does not deserve to lose it's life."

Drake was intimidated by the young dragon. "You hold special feelings towards my cousin don't you? In any case, I know that she will not die. She's strong, for a kid. Don't get me wrong though, I don't want her dead, I love her already, but I'm looking at the facts. If she dies then no one will have to feel threatened, no war will happen."

"If she dies then our chances of survival will be gone. The other creatures will not feel threatened, they will believe that we are weak, then they'll pick us off one by one. You know that as well as any of us."

"Are you saying that you do not hold feelings for her? Is the only reason why you're keeping her alive is for us? Ice don't hide your feelings" Drake challenged the king. Ice smiled.

"I do hold feelings for her. It is a pure love and I will treat her as family. That is-"

"Until you're mated?" Drake suggested. Ice glared at him.

"Until she wants to love me as more. We can be mated but she does not have to love me." IceStorm stared at Drake before asking, "How are you feeling? Your arm healed quickly, how are your ribs?" Drake's arm had healed it's broken fragments within the previous hour.

"Better. They still hurt a bit."

"Rouge dragons are a bother aren't they?"

"Only when they try to kill you, yes. They have such nice voices you know." Ice rolled his eyes at the young dragon. The fourteen year old loved music more than anything in the world and would die for it. Maybe that was why he was the guardian of Sound.

"Anything interesting happened today?" Ice asked the boy and the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Only a while ago too. You see I was flying around, you know, trying to help the process of healing, and I heard the most amazing voice. It was coming from the ocean, so I dove into the water and floated among the waves to see if I would be able to catch the creature with the lovely voice. As I floated along, one of the horns on my head hit a rock that was sticking out of the water. I looked up and found the creature and I was amazed!" Drake talked so fondly about the subject that Ice just had to ask him more about the creature.

"What did you find?"

"Okay, you're gonna think that the next thing I say will sound so weird to you, I'm not even sure if it's legal."

"Spit it out!"

"I saw the most beautiful mermaid I have ever encountered. Her dark curls shone in the moon light and her green tail splashed in the water as she sang. She also had these mesmerizing sapphire eyes, that were just so.......nice!" Ice looked at Drake in a funny way. Drake was always one to insult a mermaid, and when one pretty one with a great voice comes along he always praises them.

"Drake?"

It was too late, Drake was now babbling. "Oh and get this. I met one of the sea dragons and asked if they knew who was the mermaid, and boy, was I surprised at the answer! It was Artemis, one of King Triton's gran-daughters! I was even more surprised when I found out that this was the same Artemis that I gave my first gift to! It was eight years ago and Aunt Crystal took me to give away my first gift. I chose a new born mermaid. CrystalEyes once told me that she gave one of her gifts to mermaids too. Two in fact. One was Triton's wife Athena, and the other was his last daughter, I think it was queen Ariel. Can you believe that all this was going through my head in only a matter of seconds? It's funny how they hate us and have no idea why. I guess old grudges die hard, huh? Anyways, I went to look at Artemis again and I felt this weird urge to talk to her and-"

"Drake!" Ice snapped the boy out of his rambling.

"What?"

"You talked to Artemis? Drake you do realize that if Triton finds out he'll kill us?"

"Okay, if it makes you feel better, I didn't talk to her."

"What did you do?"

"I flew to this ledge near, and I watched. I love her singing it's so beautiful and hypnotizing, I love what she did with my gift, and she's so.....her looks are breathtaking....." Drake had a faraway look.

"If your father finds out he'll kill you. He'll disown you. He'll be even more disappointed than he already is."

"?! You're not going to tell him are you? He's already upset that I broke our house down and half of the town....don't tell my Pa, please IceStorm"

"I won't tell. But remember, don't date if you can't mate! Golden rule of being a dragon" Drake laughed at this.

"There are three things wrong with that statement. One : I wasn't planning on dating her, Two : _That _is _not _a golden rule that The dragon of Balance created and three : plenty of dragons fall in love with different species." Ice held up a finger to this.

"True _but_, it never works out."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked the sad Rose. At the moment, they were on a deserted highway as rain pelted onto their bodies as they raced forward on the motorcycle. Rose was holding onto Leaf and tryng to convince herself that everything would be okay later.

"Yes" Leaf resisted the urge to look back, he didn't want to cause an accident. Leaf was also battling personal feelings. He was fighting his inner voice that told him to be selfish for once. He felt Rose's grip around him tighten.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Leaf."

"We're almost there. Rose.......forget it......"

"I''m sorry....."

"For what?" Leaf was always confused by the girl.

"You'll find out later...."

* * *

As Melody held onto Devil, she experienced the weirdest thing ever. Her heart skipped beats and her stomach twisted, not in a bad way. She wondered what was the feeling of being safe with him. She didn't feel that when she was with Cody.....

"Symphony are you alright?" She felt his voice rumble through his body.

"Yeah...why?"

"'Cause, you're hurting me a little. I'm still injured you know....." It was the Melody realized how hard she was holding onto the boy. She eased her grip a bit.

"Devil, how can this thing go this fast?" Things were flying by so fast that Melody only saw a blur of dull colors.

"Technology? Magic? Little bugs? I'm thinking it's the first but maybe it can be the other two." He laughed. Melody looked ahead and saw that Leaf made a move to a weird part of the highway that went down. when Devil followed, she noticed houses that reminded her of cottages, except that they were made of brick and wood and other things. There were also structures that went high in the air but they weren't castles. They were 'apartments'.

When they stopped, Melody was a little relieved. It was scary to go that fast on moving objects driven by 15 year old boys. She released her grip on Devil and got off the bike with shaky knees She felt dizzy and the next thing she knew, was that her face almost hit the ground. The next moment, she found Devil's arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he let her go. She didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked to the car and saw Takeshi get out and then Uriel, who was carrying Sky.

"Well. Rose that's their house. Hurry and knock on the door. I don't think we should stand out in the rain for too long." Uriel reffered to Sky's limp form. Rose nodded and took a deep breath. _What will they say? How will it go? Will Leaf miss me?_

Rose walked up the front porch steps and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and she smiled when she saw her first dad.

"Hey Tim" the man's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the drenched girl.

"Rose?"

* * *

**My special ( or not )**

Wow. I wonder how Rose's sudden appearance will effect Timothy and Jay........A lot could've happened in five years.

Okay, so I was thinking about making a story about the Midight Raiders, about their lives after they were kidnapped and I'm not sure if I should. So I put up a poll on my profile about it.

If you can please vote!

Rock, Tuck, and Roll!!

****

Review!


	63. Romeo & Juliet

"Oh my God, Rose, it's actually you!" The man at the door embraced Rose in a hug. Rose gladly hugged back.

When the embrace ended, Rose asked, "Um...can my friends and I come inside? It's pouring out here" Timothy looked over the girl and saw the others getting wet in the heavy rain. He then spotted Sky, unconscious in Uriel's arms.

"Of course! What kind of person would I be if I let you all stay in the rain?" The man opened the door wider and allowed the group to come in. "What happened?" Tim directed his question to Uriel regarding Sky's condition.

"She's sick. She wanted to come with us and fainted in the car." Melody was amazed at how her brother was able to lie so naturally like it was nothing to be concerned about.

"Put her on the couch. I'll get some towels for you all." Uriel did as he was told and layed Sky's form onto a big soft brown colored couch. The group took this time to examine their surroundings.

They were in a cozy living room. There was soft beige carpeting on the floor, another large couch, a coffee table in the middle of the room, a flat screen tv hung high on one side of the room, and there was a large book shelf covering another wall. The room had a nice feel to it. Rose noticed some picture frames on the coffee and took a closer look. Some were of Jay and Timothy, another was of herself and the couple out at a carnival, the younger version of herself was smiling widely and holding a stuffed teddy bear that was almost as big as she was.

"What happened to it?" Rose turned and saw Leaf looking at the picture. He met her amaranth colored eyes, "The bear. What happened to it?"

"My other foster parents.......they threw it in the trash, said I didn't need such a childish thing."

"Oh."That was all he said. 'Oh'. Leaf looked at more pictures and saw another of a child Rose. He pointed to it. "Where were you?"

Rose looked at the picture. It was her, again as a young girl, holding up a beautiful violin and smiling one of her brightest smiles. She opened her mouth to say something but the question was answered by someone else.

"It was her first violin recital. Here."Tim handed Leaf and Rose each a clean towel. "I called Jay, he doesn't believe that you're here." Tim smiled at Rose. Leaf looked at the man. The man had light brown hair and intense grey eyes. He didn't have a large build, actually he was tall and had long limbs. He wore wire rimmed glasses on his nose and he seemed like a nice guy.

"He threatened you didn't he?" Rose smiled as she asked this. Tim smiled too.

"Yeah....He said that if I was messing with his head, he'd, even though he loved me, would kick my ass." He handed the towels to the rest of the group and noticed Devil, who had moved to the book shelf and was reading something. Tim looked at the cover. Romeo & Juliet. "You like Shakespeare?" Devil looked up surprised and smiled as he accepted the towel.

"Yeah....sorry I didn't ask. I got curious. You have a lot of his work here. To be honest though, Romeo and Juliet isn't exactly my favorite of his. Personally I like Antony and Cleopatra the best, even though it's not exactly historically correct, well not all of it is historically correct anyways."

"Well Shakespeare loved to dramatize things. It's alright if you read those, it's always nice to find someone who appreciates literature." Tim looked around the room once again. "Hey, what are your names?" The group looked uncertain for a couple of seconds before Rose gave them a reassuring look.

"Well....I'm Leaf,"Leaf was almost about to lie, but Rose gave him another look. He introduced the others. "That's Devil, over here is Takeshi, my sister Melody, and my big brother Uriel. The girl, the one on the couch is Sky." Tim nodded.

"The Midnight Raiders, right?" at this Leaf went tense. He couldn't lie now and there would be no point in it. They'll be gone soon.

"Yes." Tim looked thoughtful. No one could tell what was going on in his head. Then he finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"I won't call the cops if that's what you're worrying about. You kept Rose safe for all these years and that's reason enough for me. Plus, the stolen money seems to always end up being used in a good cause. There's no reason for me to call the cops on you" At these words the tension in the air was dropped and the atmosphere became relaxing again.

The door bell rung and Tim walked to it and opened the door to reveal a man, that had more muscle than Tim and he had shaggy black hair that was wet due to the rain. His eyes were there color of hazelnuts, he was a handsome man, and his presence gave a weird aura. "Hey. Where is she, Tim?" his voice was deep and commanding, unlike Tim's which was not as deep and had a very friendly voice. Rose smiled broadly and showed herself to him.

"Hi Jay."

"'Hi Jay'? That's all I get after five years? 'Hi Jay'? No hug? I can see how much you missed me Rosy." The man, Jay folded his arms in mock anger, until Rose ran to give him a hug. His tough guy act vanished as he hugged Rose. He seemed like a loving person. After the hug, he turned to the rest of the Midnight Raiders. "Thanks for bringing her here." his smiled vanished when he noticed Sky. "What happened?"

"She's sick and fainted in the car." Uriel explained again. jay had a face of puzzlement just as Tim had before.

"Why don't you stay until morning? It's not safe to go out, with all the rain, and who knows what else, out there. Plus it's late and I'm pretty sure that in the morning your friend Will feel fine in the morning. Also this will be a good time to get to know who my little Rosy has been hanging out with for the past five years."

Uriel looked at a clock in the room and found that it was indeed really late. It was 11:00 pm exactly. They had no choice, they had to stay. He didn't want to risk their lives going through the forest with the Unknown running around. He turned to Leaf.

"Little Brother, I'll have to tell mah that we're staying the night." Melody turned her eyes wide.

"We're staying here?! We can't do that Uriel! Dad will kill you!" her fierce whisper made Uriel wince.

"Relax Melody. Everything fine."

"Everything is not fine! Rose is leaving, Leaf's being an idiot, and Sky's unconscious!"

"Please Melody, relax. It's only for the night. I promise." She looked into Uriel's eyes and found nothing but truth within them. She blew into her bangs in annoyance. She just nodded.

"Don't complain Symphony, you wanted to come. Remember?" Devil commented as he leafed through a book. Melody sent a glare at him. He looked up and smiled. Weird. You don't usually get smiles returned when you glare at someone. "You're cute when you're angry" Melody's mouth dropped open and Devil laughed. "Just kidding." He returned his gaze back to the book.

"Do you have a back porch?" Uriel asked Jay who nodded and pointed the way. "Thanks" After Uriel left to the back, the room got quiet in an awkward way.

"So, um....." Tim tried to start a conversation. He wasn't good at that kind of thing.

"Do you want to go into the kitchen to talk, Rose? Leaf?" How Jay picked leaf to be the leader, they'll never know.

"Sure" Leaf shrugged. Rose had never seen his eyes so dark. They were lifeless.

* * *

Melody sat at one end of a couch with her knees pressed together tightly, while Devil sat down reading on the other end. Takeshi was sitting on the couch Sky was lying on. He had her head in his lap and was stroking her hair subconsciously. Melody could practically see the love the boy held for the girl and smiled a small smile.

She heard a ticking and looked at the source. It was a clock and it was making her restless. The only sounds in the room were the clock, Devil turning pages, and she could also hear her own breathing. When Devil turned another page she snapped.

"Stop that!" Devil looked up, shocked at the outburst. Then his face showed confusion. Takeshi glanced up briefly but decided that he shouldn't get into it.

"Stop what?"

"Turning the pages!" Devil lifted an eyebrow at this. He then looked to the book.

"I have to turn the page to read Symphony."

"Well stop" Melody crossed her arms.

"Reading?"

"Yes reading!"

"Oh" Devil was quiet as he gently closed the book and set it down. Melody was baffled by his obedience and lack of argument. She felt guilty. "What should I do then?" He looked her straight in the eye. There was annoyance in his eyes, along with question. She began twiddling her thumbs as she avoided his gaze.

"What were you reading?"

Devil was even more puzzled than before. First she tells him to stop turning pages, then to stop reading, and when he pays full attention to her, she asks about the book! He looked at the cover. "Romeo & Juliet. It's not exactly a book.....it's a play, a script. I think that it's called a playwright."

"I thought you didn't like Romeo and Juliet. Why read it?"

"I don't like Romeo and Juliet. It annoys me to the fullest. I don't know why I read it, maybe 'cause it's a tragic story?" Melody moved closer to Devil, just a bit.

"Why does it annoy you?"

"I don't get how the boy could love a girl, then fall in love with another girl at first sight. They kiss, they get married almost in the next day and then after another couple of days, kill themselves because of an unlucky mistake. She takes sleeping potion, he thinks she's dead, kills this guy then kills himself, then the girl wakes up sees the boy dead and then she kills herself. W.T.F?"

"Is it that problematic?"

"Yes. He's shallow too! He falls in love with her because of her beauty. Previously he was in love with a girl that didn't love him goes to the party in hopes of seeing her, but then lays his eyes upon the beautiful Juliet. They don't even know who the other is until after the party and after they kiss. Star crossed lovers my ass! They were really young teenagers and had their whole lives ahead of them and waste it on something that was probably just a crush. I don't understand why Romeo had to kill himself 'cause he thought that Juliet was dead. Why couldn't he move on like anyone else. When one person dies it doesn't mean the end of the world, it may feel like it but it's not." Devil paused.

"What do you have against love?"

"I don't have anything against it. I can't appreciate the story because I don't get the point." He seemed worked up over such a small thing. He then looked Melody and there was such worry in his eyes. "Melody, if you _ever think _about killing yourself or hurting yourself because a guy in your life that you _claimed _to be in love with dies, I will _personally _bring you back from the dead and slap the shit out of you."

Why was he worried about her? Did he actually care? She found herself nodding. "Devil?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me the story of Antony and Cleopatra?"

Devil smiled at this. It was a genuine smile. "Sure"

* * *

"So that's basically it. After Rose told me about you I asked her if she wanted to go back and here we are" Leaf finished his story about Rose (Of course he left out the parts about other worlds and dragons). He was calm about the whole thing and Rose felt scared. He hadn't looked at her at all and if he did, it was barely a glance.

Jay looked at Leaf intently. He was judging him. After a few long moments he finally spoke. "So, Rose are you really planning on staying? Like, for real?"

Rose looked into the hopeful eyes of Tim, the seeking eyes of Jay and then she looked at Leaf's eyes. Her heart almost broke.

Leaf's eyes were cold and harsh. Uncaring, lifeless, judging. His lips formed a small frown. It was the same exact look he gave her when they first met. A cold and heartless look. She gulped.

"Yeah, I guess I am."


	64. Scary Movies

"Scarlet....Scarlet can you hear me?" Uriel waited for an answer from the small lunara stone. A cold wind passed over and Uriel shivered. The air was cold and misty from the rain. A yawn was heard.

"U-Uriel?" Scarlet's tired voice rang out.

"I'm sorry for waking you at this time of night Scar-"

"No, no. It's alright. You didn't wake me, I was already up. Couldn't sleep......I was thinking about you. Where are you?" Scarlet's voice came out slow and was filled with worry. Uriel's breathing stopped for a second. She was thinking of him? She was worried about him? "Uriel?"

The 18 year old cleared his throat. "I'm on Earth" He heard her give a tired laugh.

"Be specific"

"The one with cars and airplanes and all this other crap." She laughed again.

"It's not all crap. They have hot dogs! Oh and tv!" It was Uriel's turn to laugh.

"Who needs that anyways? It all rots you from the inside" After the laughter died down it became silent.

"Are you okay Uriel? The last time you came to Atlantis, I was out cold right? Nalene said that you went two hours without your medicine, and you started to cough up blood, are you alright?"

"Oh Nalene, how is she? Blaze messed her up pretty bad didn't she?"

"Uriel" The voice sounded annoyed.

"How are you Scarlet? Is your tail bothering you? Did it heal fine?"

"Uriel!" Scarlet was irritated now. Uriel leaned back against Tim's and Jay's house.

"What?"

"You're avoiding the question" Uriel scoffed at this.

"I'm not avoiding the question..........what was the question again?" He could here Scarlet sigh on the other side. "Okay, look, I'm fine really. Listen can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Can you go to my mah and let me talk to her?"

"She's going to kill me. No."

"Pleeeeeeease Scarlet! I need to tell her that we're fine and that we're coming back tomorrow." He listened intently for the girl's response.

"Fine, I'll get there soon. See ya"

"See ya"

* * *

Melody was horrified. There were enough scary things in this world, why would they want to make scary 'movies'? Especially about infected people eating each other

"Because of the thrill. For some reason, people here crave things like this. Watching adventures that they can't have, experiencing fear. Well to me, it's just fun watching everyone get scared over things so cliche. Zombies, werewolves, dragons, vampires, and human diseases." That's what Devil told her.

_Well, he must be laughing his head off on the inside._ Melody glanced to find that Devil had an amused light in his eyes. He was watching her jump at every little, big noise that came from the 'television'. They were now currently watching the end credits for 'Resident Evil'. It was one of the most terrible things that Melody had ever seen her life.

Over two hours ago, Jay and Timothy asked if they wanted to see a movie since no one was able to sleep. After seeing what she just saw, Melody wasn't sure she'd ever be able to sleep again.

"Oh let's watch The Ring" Devil called out. He laughed at the look on Melody's face.

"Is it another scary movie?"

"Yep!" Jay exclaimed as he popped in the movie into the DVD player.

"Oh no" Melody muttered.

"Well it's not _that _scary Mel" Rose reassured the girl. Why didn't Melody believe her?

After Tim, Jay, Leaf, and Rose came from the kitchen they all sat down to watch movies. Horror of course. Rose sat with her knees to her chest, in front of the coffee table, Leaf sat criss-cross-applesauce with his back resting against the couch that Takeshi and Sky were on. Jay and Tim were sitting on the floor with Rose and Leaf.

"Hey who wants smoothies?" Tim asked suddenly. Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Smoothies? In late fall, at 1:30 in the morning?" Tim shrugged at this.

"Why not?"

"Sure"

Leaf laughed and agreed. In the end Tim went into the kitchen to make smoothies while Jay followed to make popcorn.

* * *

When the movie started Melody scooted closer to Devil on impulse. He was the closest living thing to her and she was scared, and hey, he was a strong guy, he could protect her. Devil smiled at her and she got a weird feeling in her stomach. That was strange.

* * *

When the movie started, Leaf glanced at Rose. He thought that she'd be happy with her foster dads again, but she looked incredibly sad. _What is she thinking?_ For the first whole movie Leaf couldn't get the girl out of his head. He shouldn't care about whether she stayed with the Midnight Raiders or not, but he did. He cared so much.

* * *

Melody was watching the beginning of the movie intently when she heard a loud noise. She gave a little scream and jumped into Devil and hit his head with hers.

The boy seemed to be crying and Melody wondered if she hurt him that bad, until he raised his head and she saw that he was laughing. He was laughing at her. Again.

"It's the blender! Something you put food in. Man, Symphony you have one hard head. Damn I think you bruised my forehead." Takeshi laughed at this.

"It doesn't matter, your hair hangs over most of your face anyways"

The crimson eyed boy put hands over his hair protectively. "Hey don't dis the hair"

"You sound like Leaf" Rose commented. Leaf did the same as Devil and put his hands on his head.

"Hey! I like my hair." They all laughed at this. Melody blushed from embarrassment. She did not have a hard head. When they finally settled down again to watch the movie, a loud beep was heard and Melody jumped again and clung onto the boy beside her. He softly chuckled.

"It's a microwave. It's harmless, when you don't stare directly into it." The boy looked at Melody and noticed that she was sitting so close to him and something just took over his mind. "Melody, if every time a loud noise is going to be heard and you jump over to me, you might as well sit on my lap." He was joking when he said this but then he looked into the girl's frightful, electric blue eyes. She was really that scared of the movies and the strange things around her.

"Really?" Melody surprised herself with her own question. She was even more surprised that Devil shrugged in a I-don't-care way.

When Melody sat on his lap, Devil instinctively put his arms around her shoulders pulled the girl close to him. At his touch Melody felt a weird electrical shock go through her. She glanced at Leaf, who glanced back but did nothing. If her father knew about this, he'd kill Devil on the spot. No kidding around either.

* * *

What was going on with him? _Where is all this coming from? _For some reason Devil felt the need to have Melody close to him. He had a suspecting reason, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

* * *

After a while into the movie, Melody kept burring her head into his chest in an effort to keep the horrible images from her eyes and......Devil didn't mind one bit. But he still wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

* * *

Ariel paced around the royal study restlessly as Eric sat at his desk going over some papers. They each promised that they would stay up until their children came back, and Eric decided that then was a good time to start up the next morning's work so he could sleep in.

As Ariel paced the room thought began to swirl around in her head. Why did she let Uriel take them with him? What had possessed he to do so? _Oh now I remember._ When Ariel looked at melody and Sky, she was reminded of herself. As a child to young adult, Ariel loved to explore and she had impulses to help people all the time. What was the point in saying no? If she said no, they would have found some way to go.

When they left John was ready to kill her. He had grown fond of Devil in the past couple of days and whether Devil knew it or not, John was afraid of the boy dieing. Maybe it was the fact that Devil is the same age Lucas would be. Yeah that was probably it.

Eric was close to killing her too. It was the fact that she let Melody go with 'Devil and the rest of them'. The queen didn't think that there was much to worry about. Melody had a boyfriend now and she knew how to behave, and she doubted that Devil would do anything..........mostly.

"Ariel, Love, please sit down"

"Says the man who went an hour complaining to me about our daughter's innocence! Eric it's really late! Don't you think they should be back by now?" Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair at his wife's words.

"Yes, but I'm sure they'll be back soon." Suddenly there was knock on the study's door. Who could be up at this hour?

The queen walked on the tips of her toes to the door and opened it to find......Scarlet.

"Scarlet! Why have you come? And without an invitation?" Ariel glared at the teen queen. Scarlet bowed.

"My apologies Queen Ariel but, I am a messenger and I was sent to give you a message. I don't need an invitation." Ariel ignored the gir's rudness and proceeded to ask,

"A message? From who?"

"Well not really a message. A way of communication. You know of Lunaras, right?"

Of course Ariel knew. They were rare stones that only dragons had access to. Dragons and Atlantians. She nodded. "Each stone comes in a pair. ONe stone connects with only one other."

"Correct. Well, I have one that links to one that Uriel has, and he wanted me to ive the stone for a few moments. He wishes to speak with you" Scarlet held out a smooth, egg shaped, red stone. Ariel took it. "Do you know how to use one?" Scarlet asked the queen. Ariel nodded.

She tried really hard to conjure up a picture of Uriel as he was now, but all that kept coming up was the little hyper six year old Uriel. She hoped it was good enough.

"Uriel?"

"Mah?" The stone glowed a bright red color. Eric got up and quickly went to his wife.

"Uriel! Are you okay?! Where are you?! Is everyone okay??" Ariel's questions flew out of her mouth faster than a hummingbird flaps its wings. She heard laughter from the red stone.

"I'm okay. Everyone else is okay too, we just ran into time. It was late when we got here and Rose's foster parents are letting us stay the night. It won't do anyone good if we're tired when we come back."

Eric was angry. Why did his son have to have all those true points? His children were in another world and all he had to rely on was Uriel's word, which he didn't know was good or not. When Eric dealt with Uriel, it didn't seem like he was dealing with his son. He was dealing with a stranger he hardly knew. Who knows what could've happened in twelve years?

"When are you coming back?" Ariel asked.

"Tomorrow as soon as every one is up. I promise Mah, every thing's fine." Ariel sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. She was so tired.

"Okay. I....." The queen trailed off and started again."I love you Uriel, tell the others that I love them too"

".....I love you mah. I love dah too, tell him for me. Good night." Hearing Uriel's words Eric felt guilty. This was his son. He needed to trust his word.

"Good night honey." The stone stopped its brilliant glow, and Ariel handed it back to the waiting Scarlet. "Thank you Scarlet. You are dismissed." Scarlet bowed.

"You're welcome. Have a good night!" with those words, Scarlet made her leave. Ariel felt Eric's arm at her waist.

"Come love, let's go to bed. I've just finished all of my work for tomorrow morning, so we could sleep in." He kissed her lips tenderly. Ariel loved his kisses. It made all her worries go away.

"Okay"


	65. Please Stay forever

"Wow, Symphony. You scare easy." Devil whispered into the girl's ear after the credits of the movie came up. She jumped up. He laughed. He seemed to do that a lot when she got scared. What was so funny? In the middle of the movie most of them had fallen asleep.

Tim and Jay brought down two 'air matresses' for Leaf and Uriel to sleep on, and Rose left to sleep in the guest room. Truthfully, Melody was tired too and she was slowly drifting off with her head on Devil's rising and falling chest.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded. She could hear that he was tired too. His voice came out slow and his visible eye was half closed. "Then go to sleep." He mumbled and his eyes drooped closed. Melody couldn't help but fall asleep to his gentle and quiet breathing and to the steady beat of his heart.

Devil smiled when Melody finally went to sleep. He didn't know why but, having her next to him felt right. The time that he slept, he had no nightmares, only dreams.

* * *

Leaf tossed and turned on the air matress. He sat up. Something wasn't right. He couldn't sleep, because something, someone plagued his thoughts. Rose.

Leaf got up and looked to Uriel's bed and found it empty. The air smelled faintly of coffee. _He must be in the kitchen._ Leaf followed his instincts and found his brother awake at the kitchen table sipping coffee and just staring off into space.

Leaf walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. Uriel looked at him startled.

"Oh! Leaf.....what are you doing up?" Leaf met Uriel's tired eyes. It was weird how Uriel was only three years older but, his eyes held so much.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Uriel gave a small crooked smile. "I don't sleep much. I'm always worrying about things. So what's buggin' you?"

Leaf sighed. "To be completely honest, Rose."

"How is she buggin' you? She's in her room."

"You know what I mean" Uriel stared into's Leaf's eyes.

"No. No I don't believe that I know what you mean. Elaborate."

"Uriel dont' make me do this"

"Do what?" Uriel's eyes became innocent. How he did that, Leaf would never know.

"You know. You're trying to make me talk out my feelings."

"Am I now?"

"Stop playing dumb." Uriel looked offended at this.

"I am not playing, and I am certainly not dumb. Look Leaf, if it bugs you that much, go talk to the girl. I believe she's still awake."

"I don't think she'll be up at this time, besides I have nothing to talk to her about."

"You're in denial!" a voice sang. Leaf turned and saw Devil standing there with a smirk..

"Devil weren't you sleeping? Does Melody know you're gone?" Devil walked over to the table and sat down with the two boys.

"We're not married or anything, she doesn't have to know that I'm gone. When I woke up she woke up and I told her to go back to sleep. Then I find you up and in denial. Leaf, do you wanna know why you keep thinking of Rose?"

"Yes. Why, do you know?" Leaf asked his best friend as Uriel watched the two talk. He sat back and continued to drink his coffee. He set the route, now all Devil has to do is push Leaf through the first part, then Leaf will be on his own.

"Because you're hiding your selfish thoughts. What do you want for Rose?"

"I want her to be happy."

"Now, what do _you want_?" Devil focused his crimson eyes on Leaf's emerald green orbs. Leaf's eyes were filled with different emotions. So much more different than what he usually shows. Guarded secrets. Leaf was usually composed and calm, this is one of the times he was vunerable.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You do and you're going to have to face yourself and Rose and then your mind will be clear."

"And how do suppose I do that?" Leaf wished he hadn't uttered those words when a wicked smile spread across Devil's face.

"You'll find out"

* * *

How Leaf ended up in front of Rose's door, was one of Devil's secrets that he'd take to the grave.

The young prince gulped and gently knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

No response.

Maybe Uriel was wrong. Just to make sure Leaf turned the door knob and opened the door as quietly as possible. What he saw in the room, he wasn't prepared for.

The room was mostly dark except for a bedside lamp that was on, and on the bed was Rose, who had her knees drawn up to her chest, with her arms around them. Her head was bent low and she was sobbing quietly.

When he entered the room she looked up, with a tear stained face.

"What do you want?" Her voice was cold and harsh and Leaf thought about turning away. He walked over quietly and sat down on the bed. He touched her shoulder and she flinched. He winced and withdrew his hand.

"Rose?"

"What?" She snapped at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" Leaf was confused.

"Huh? What do you mean, why do I care? I always care about what's wrong with my friends......" Rose looked at him with hatred in her eyes and Leaf felt like someone just stabbed his heart.

"You didn't look like you cared before, when Jay asked me if I was going to stay. You looked like you didn't care at all!"

Leaf binked. Rose was crying........because of him. He had made Rose cry. Why did he suddenly feel like killing himself?

"You're angry......because of me?............Rose, you don't understand-"

"Understand what? That you don't care about me enough to want me to stay with the Midnight Raiders? Does it make any difference to you?"

"Rose....oh Rose" Leaf reached out a hand to her face and wiped some of her tears away. "Of course it makes a difference to me. It makes a huge difference. It's just that........look, remember when you told me about your dads? It was something you kept in for your own reasons. There's a story about myself I never told you." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He was never goiod at talking about his feelings.

"What?" Rose asked with full attention. Leaf took a deep breath.

"When I was little, before I met you, I loved to help animals. Animals with broken wings, legs, paws, sick animal and animals that needed somewhere to go. I'd call them my friends. Everytime an animal would heal, and I'd have to let it go, I'd cry. Uriel used to call me a big baby and he told me that I got attached to things too quickly. 'Friends eventually go away, but family stays forever.' that's what he said.

One time I had a puppy. His name was Raven and I loved him to death. He had a broken leg and after it healed we walked around our current city. He apparently saw his old owners and wanted to go to them. He ran across the street and he didn't pay attention. He got hit by a car. Died on impact........I cried. Uriel told me the same thing he always told me, I'm a crybaby, I get too attached, 'Friends eventually go away, family stays forever'. After that I decided to follow that rule. I never made friends, and when you came along, I actually pitied you. But then I realized, that I pity myself. I was harsh to you, and mean, but you stayed and I got attached. I call you my sister, not because I think of you that way, but because family stays forever. I thought that if I called you my sister, then you'd stay." Leaf finished and glanced at Rose. The girl looked guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" That was all she managed to whisper.

"Because, I am not someone who will keep you against somewhere against your will. I didn't want my feelings to affect your desicion to stay or go. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to choose the path that would make you happy, not the path that would make me happy. That's all I want" Leaf lowered down his voice "I want you to be happy. I'd do anything for you to be happy."

Rose showed a small smile. "You want me to be happy?" Leaf nodded. "Truly happy?" another nod. "Then tell me what you want. That would make me very happy." Leaf took a deep breath.

"Rose I want you to come back home with me- er, the Midnight Raiders I mean. I really, really want you to come back." Rose's heart soared when Leaf said those words. She wanted to hear that from him for the longest.

"Then, I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"I want you to stay forever. I want you to stay forever by my side, of course along with the Midnight Raiders." It was a start. Rose smiled at him as he puled her in for a hug.

"Then I'll stay forever" she mumbled into his chest.

**

* * *

**

**My special words ( or not )**

I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time!

But hey, I got two chapters up!

I really liked this chapter, how about you? What are your predictions? Your thoughts?

**Tell me in the Review!!**


	66. Chess

When Sky woke, she was in an unfamiliar setting. She was in a cozy living room that she did not recognize and her head was resting against something warm. The warmth as familiar and so she looked up to find Takeshi's sleeping face resting against his palm. She found that her head was resting upon his lap and she was shaking.

Why was she shaking? It must have been the scary dream she had. Ice didn't come during her sleep in the past nights and she felt a little empty. When he came she had no nightmares. This one made her fear for her brother's life.

It was about Uriel. Everytime he went back to his world, he'd be tortured and he'd also get beaten up. The scary part were the culprits. They were weird looking monsters.

Emptying the bad thoughts, Sky reached up and poked Takeshi's head, making his eyes snap open on reflex. The wild look quickly vanished and softened when he realized who she was. He smiled.

"You're up"

"Seems like it. Where are we?" Sky sat up with his help and looked around the room to see Devil and Melody still sleeping on another sofa. She looked to the ground where two air mattresses were. Uriel was looking at a weird hologram projection alu was providing and Leaf and Rose were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Leaf and Rose?"

"Well, for starters, we're at Tim and Jay's house. Rose is in her 'room' and Leaf........he left to her room and never came back........"Takeshi became silent and there was a weird look on his face.

"He fell asleep in there. I checked up on them a little while ago." Uriel didn't take his eyes off the projection as he answered. Takeshi breathed out a sigh of relief. If Leaf had done something in this home he'd probably die by the hands of Jay.

"Hey Uriel......what are you doing?" Sky asked curiously. Uriel looked up for a brief second.

"Playing chess with Alu. She's a very worthy opponent." He turned his head back to the hologram.

"Chess?" Sky cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I almost forgot. Jet- I mean Uriel, loves the game. He's been playing it ever since I knew him. He always beats me and that's saying something." Takeshi remarked. Sky giggled.

"Oh that's because you're just _so _smart. All hail Takeshi!" Sky threw her hands up in the air for effect. Takeshi laughed.

"That's right." But then Sky gasped. "What"

"Wait if Uriel beat you at chess that makes him smarter than you! All hail Uriel!" Uriel laughed as Takeshi gave a playful scowl. Suddenly a moan came from the room. Sky turned her head to look at Devil's waking form.

"Will you shut the hell up! Some people are still sleeping!" SKy giggled even more when Devil went back to sleep. She looked back to Uriel.

"How come I've never seen you play chess?"

"I usually play it at night. Before we met Takeshi, I used to play by myself." Uriel stated while studying the holographic chess board.

"Who did you play with before?" Uriel raised his head up with a sad look in his eyes and then he smiled wistfully.

"Before you were kidnapped and brought to this world, I used to play the game with Alexandre. He was my best friend, I remember. My only actual friend. He'd stay inside the palace with me while everyone was outside.......I haven't took the chance to talk to him yet after all these years." Uriel went silent and after a while he finally turned back to the strategical game. Sky was curious now, as to why Uriel woud stay inside the palace while everyone was outside. It also never occurred to her that her brother and the chef were the same age. However, the young dragon kept quiet, because the look on her older brother's face was one that said he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"What time is it?" She asked Takeshi. When Takeshi opened his mouth, someone else's words came out.

"It's time for you to go back to sleep! Geez, can I get at least an hour of sleep?" Devil asked irritably as he slowly sat up (he was trying not to wake the princess that still had her head resting on his chest).

"Oh shush Devil! It's twelve in the afternoon! You should be up. You sleep enough these days." Takeshi shot back. Devil groaned as he gently placed Melody's head on the arm of the sofa as he got up.

"The more I sleep, the more tired I am. It's weird but oh well. Hey, do you think that we could visit the mall before we go back to our home?" Devil suddenly asked.

"Why?" Uriel ended the chess game by check-mating Alu, who gasped. Devil stretched.

"There are two people I wanna see before we go back. It's important." Uriel raised his eyebrows but asked no further questions. He knew that if Ariel found out that he took the kids to the mall instead of bringing them straight home, she'd kill him.

"Who's at the 'mall' that's so important?" Melody asked as she yawned. Devil turned back to her in slight shock.

"I thought you were sleeping." She stifled another yawn.

"I thought so too. We should go home soon..." Melody stated with a tired voice. Devil gave her a pleading look.

"Symphony, I need to go. It's really important to me" He whined while giving her the puppy dog eyes. Melody caved.

"Oh fine!" Suddenly Takeshi put a finger to his lips and shushed them.

"I hear something" sure enough, when the room got quiet, hushed voices could be heard from somewhere in the house. The voices belonged to Leaf, Rose, Timothy, and Jay.

"What are they saying?" Sky asked out of curiosity.

"They're telling Tim and Jay that Rose wants to stay with us."

"Rose is staying with us?" Takeshi smiled at the hopeful look in the girl's eyes.

"Yep"

"Yes!!"

"Shh!" Devil shushed them as footsteps could be heard coming their way.

"Quick act natural!" Devil stated and sat on Melody who pushed him onto the floor. He landed with a thud. He rubbed his bum. "Ow! Hey, thanks a lot Symphony!" Melody smiled looking pleased with herself.

"Your welcome" Sky giggled, as Uriel stood up and alu transformed into a cell phone and rested in the boy's front pocket.

"Yeah, you're real natural" Leaf's voice was heard and the group turned to see Leaf, Rose, and her foster parents standing there.

"Oh screw you Leaf! Go back to your happy land" Devil nodded his head torwards Rose who blushed and looked like she was going to hit Devil.

"Go back to yours!" Leaf shot back.

"What happy land. Sleeping next to Melody is a nightmare in itself!" Meloy scoffed at this.

"Like your company is any better!"

"It is." The two glare at eachother an stuck out their tongues. Tim laughed.

"You two sound like an old married couple" at this, Devil pretended to gag while Melody made a face that said 'Ew!'

Jay laughed and noticed that the guest had woken up. "Hello. Your fever must have broke hasn't is?"

Sky got up and bowed a little and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sky. Thank you for letting me recover here. You two must be Rose's foster parents."

"You're welcome. My name is Tim and this is Jay "Tim pointed to himself and then to Jay. "Now what's this about a mall?"

Devil's eyes lit up and he begun to tell Tim and Jay about his important business.


	67. At the Mall

"So this is a mall" Melody wondered out loud. There were so many people, and the clothes they were wearing! It was no different than the clothes she was wearing. She had to borrow a pair of jeans from Rose and a blue sweater that made her shoulders bare. She was truly uncomfortable.

After everyone woke up, Tim and Jay were informed of Rose's decision to stay with the Midnight Raiders, an they took it very well. Tim did anyways. Jay looked heart broken but Tim had this look of knowledge.

Now they were at the mall. Jay and Tim drove the group there, to hang out and to spend a little while longer with their little Rose. They also let the kids borrow hats and sunglasses. They didn't want anybody to recognize them and call the police.

"Oh Melody, wait until you see the arcade!" Sky yelled. "I can't wait to sshow you all the shooting games" Sky's hair was in a braid and a 'baseball' cap hung low over her eyes.

"Shooting games?" Melody didn't like the sound of that one bit. Leaf slapped her back. He was wearing dark sunglasses to hide his dark emerald eyes.

"Relax Mel. It's nothing bad. Just stick with us." Us included Sky, Leaf, Takeshi and Melody. Rose, Tim, and Jay went off somewhere to some clothes shop and Uriel went inside some store with electronics. Melody didn't even think of including Devil. He was walking with them, but he was so quiet and he seemed like he wanted to go somewhere else. Melody couldn't even see his eyes. Devil was wearing a black hat with dark blue sunglasses.

"I'm.....gonna go....to um, you know." Devil started. Leaf had his poker face on again. no emotion, the steel mask Melody began to call it.

"To the cafe?"

"Yeah. I just.....I just need to see them again, you know?" Devil's glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose and Melody could see a pool of emotion in his eyes.

"Yeah I know man, no problem. But don't get into any trouble, Ryan tends to get you into it- a lot." Who was Ryan?

"It's not only Rya I want to see. It's......" Devil trailed off. Leaf gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Rixel?" A ghost of a smile played at Devil's lips and Melody was confused more than ever. Who were Ryan and Rixel?

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later. I heard that they moved the cafe so I'll have to go on a hunt." Devil sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Just listen for Rixel's voice!" Sky offered. Devil smiled and nodded. With a small wave he walked away.

"Listen to Rixel's voice? What's that supposed to mean? Who's Rixel? Who's Ryan?" Melody asked just as soon as Devil was out of earshot. Sky fell into step with Melody as Leaf and Takeshi launched into their own conversation a little bit behind them.

"Rixel is Devil's on-and-off girlfriend." Melody stopped in her tracks.

"On and off girlfriend? What's that?"

Sky pulled Melody along so she wouldn't cause traffic. "On and off means that they break up, get back together, break up, and the cycle continues. This is only because, the Midnight Raiders travel to different states all the time, and Devil and Rixel both hate long distance relationships. I'm pretty sure that if we stayed here for a couple of years, they'd go out for a couple of years non stop. She really likes him and he really likes her." Sky paused in her explanation.

Melody seemed a bit dazed. Devil had a girlfriend? Over in....her world, he seemed like he didn't care that he was there. She wondered if the whole time, Devil was thinking constantly of this....Rixel person. He only seemed to talk about Scarlet, his mother, and animals. He never mentioned anything about having a girlfriend that he missed.....he didn't even mention he had a girlfriend! Still she wanted to know even more.

"What's she like?" at this, Sky tapped her chin.

"Well I don't know her personally, but she's nice enough to me. She's beautiful, black hair and these really cool grey eyes, and her skin is the color of caramel. It's funny. I only remember Devil dating girls who had black hair and great voices. Of course they'd have to have nice personalities too. That's what he told me." When Sky finished the description of Rixel, an image of Lucas's teammate, Kida, showed up. Melody shook her head. It wasn't possible. Lucas wouldn't be in this world.

"Who's Ryan?" Melody heard Devil call him Rya.

"Ryan is Devil's brother" Devil had a brother?! He never mentioned anything about having a brother. Sky must have noticed the shock on Melody's face because she said, "Not biologically though. They're blood brothers"

"How can you be a blood brother but not be related biologically?"

"Blood brothers are completely different from being biologically related. Okay....for example, there are two best friends right? They are so close that they're not siblings, some would get this crazy idea, like Ryan and Devil did, and cut themselves." Sky made a motion like she cut her wrists.

"Why would anyone do that?!" Melody asked in horror. Sky giggled.

"Well for some people.....it's hard to explain, well anyways, after the friends cut themselves, they'd press the open wounds together," Sky lifted her hands and pressed her wrists together "And they'd let the blood mix, thus creating blood brothers. There are, of course, blood sisters' or blood brothers and sisters."

Melody wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting!"

"Well it's not like it was a giant cut....just a small one."

"Still. That's weird." Sky giggled at Melody's expression. Then she frowned. "But, Leaf doesn't like Ryan..."

"Why not?"

"Well.....When one becomes a blood sibling, they swear their loyalty to one another, meaning they got eachothers backs. Apparently, at one point in his life, before he joined the Midnight Raiders, Devil was suicidal. He wanted to end his own life so badly, and the one who stopped him was Ryan. Devil And Ryan begun to hang out and one day Ryan had to leave because some people were following him and he couldn't take devil with him and that's when they became Blood brothers. Afterwards, maybe a few weeks after, Devil got hit by a car" Melody gasped at this. How many near death experiences had Devil gone through?

"How'd he live?!"

"Well, that's when we found him. Leaf and Takeshi brought him home and we treated his wounds. We knew that the state was looking for him, but Leaf didn't care. Leaf is the type of person to see a dying serial killer, and help him. However Leaf couldn't keep Devil with us if he really did kill people, too dangerous, so he listened to Devil's story and accepted him. So when Devil decided to stay with us, Ryan came back and Devil spent some of his time hanging out with Ryan. See, Ryan is this trouble maker and he had these plans, he teased the authorities, loved to play pranks and Devil went along with it. Leaf hates Ryan for that reason and for the reason that Ryan flirted with Rose and for the fact that Ryan helps us."

"Why would Leaf not like that?" Before answering Sky turned back to see that Leaf was still in depth in a conversation with Takeshi.

"Even though Leaf hates to admit it, he's very territorial. He's a leader not a follower so when someone wants to help he usually turns the help down, it's his pride I guess. I think he's also very emotionally protective too. When he has a friend, it's like no one else can be their friend unless they're friends with Leaf too. But that only happens when he's sure that the person will stay with the Midnight Raiders."

"That's a little selfish" Melody mumbled. Sky glanced at her 'sister'.

"But that's the thing. It's really weird, but, Leaf isn't selfish at all. He never voices his opinions and he lets us do whatever we want, as long as we're happy. He doesn't think of himself, he never really thinks of himself, only of what's best for his loved ones. That's why everyone loves Leaf, it's why we trust him."

_That's why he'll be a great King to the Kingdom. He'll always think of the Kingdom and what's best for it. _Melody pondered this idea for a while until something in a display window caught her interest. As she walked to the display, she left her brother, Sky, and Takeshi behind. The sad thing was, they didn't notice that she wasn't with them.

* * *

"I told you for the hundreth time Dad! Leaf and I did nothing last night, other than sleep _next _to each other." Rose explained once again to her overprotective guardian, Jay. The man leaned back in his seat and raised his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying that it's really weird that a teenage boy, with raging hormones, who slept in your bed with you did nothing to you, and that is why I keep asking. Geez so defensive!" Rose buried her head in her arms in embarrassment. Tim laughed quietly and sipped his cup of Sprite. After they found nothing in the clothing department they decided to go to the food court for lunch, where Jay began to question Rose about her relationship with Leaf. Jay started up again, "Are you _sure_, that you guys did _nothing_?"

"_Yes_! Geez, it doesn't even matter. I'm sure that if I flat out kissed the guy he _still _wouldn't know that I like him! He's too dense for that, and besides he doesn't like me like that." Rose sighed in defeat. Jay gave a small smile.

"That's grea- Er...I mean how sad...." Rose shot him a look. "What?! I just think you're too young to date." Rose scoffed.

"I'm 15 I'm going to be 16 soon, when spring starts. I'm old enough. it's just that Leaf....he....he's an idiot." At this Tim sat up straight.

"Rose, how long, exactly have you've like Leaf?"

"Since I was ten." The girl answered with ease.

"Have you dated anyone? At all?" Rose looked down and played with the straw in her cup of soda.

"No....I haven't even had my first kiss...." Rose answered quietly. Jay almost smiled victoriously like he single handled prevented Rose from dating or Kissing.

"Why do you still like him? Do you ever think about giving up?" Tim asked gently.

"Because he's kind, he's funny, fun to be with, and he cares. I don't ever think about giving up, because I think that he might be....I don't know.,....it sounds silly..."

"Be what?" Jay asked quietly. Rose avoided his eyes.

"I think....it sounds like a fairy tale if I say it......well....I'm not sure. I want him to be my true love, and didn't you tell me to never give up? Did you give up because of society?" Rose shot at them. Jay smiled at her.

"No, but society gave up on us"

"But you are happy together right?" This time Timothy smiled.

"Yes. We'll be happy for the rest of our lives. Okay, I get your point, but I believe that, regarding romantic feelings, Leaf is the type of guy to remain blind unless _you _act first." Jay's eyes widened.

"Hey don't tell her that! Rose, keep him guessing. For as long as possible......dont' make the first move!"

Rose and Timothy just shook their heads at Jay who pouted. "I can never win" He mumbled. At this, Tim and Rose both laughed.

* * *

"Oh my god! Where the hell is Melody?!" Leaf panicked as he looked all around him and couldn't find his little sister. Takeshi looked around and so did Sky.

"She was following you guys just a while before!" Sky exclaimed.

"I thought she was walking with you" Takeshi remarked to Sky.

"She slowed down and walked behind you guys."She pointed out. Leaf ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a large sigh.

"My mother, is going to murder me." He cried out and began to search for his sister.

* * *

So many people, so many aromas, but none brought him to Ryan's cafe. Devil was annoyed. He had been looking for a while now and still no sign of the hangout and no noises that reminded him of Rixel's singing. As Devil walked he passed by different stores, clothes stores, sport stores, video games, jewelry stores........wait. He just passed a girl that reminded him of.....no she was with Leaf, wasn't she?

Devil continued forward and would've continued farther, except for the fact that a group of guys approached the girl standing at the display window. Devil groaned. _Stupid Melody!!_

* * *

Melody was admiring the beautiful silver ring in the window. The ring had a smooth surface, it was a silver band, flowers of moonstone and vines with diamond leaves decorated the beautiful ring. Her trance was broken when a male voice entered her head.

"It's a nice ring isn't it?" Melody turned and saw a tall guy with spiky brown hair and hazel colored eyes. Behind him, stood two other guys. Melody looked around for any sign of Leaf and the others and found none.

"U-um....yeah it is." The guy smiled at her. Something was weird about his smile and Melody didn't like it. She stepped back a little.

"Hey are you okay? You waiting for someone?" He asked. Melody slowly nodded her head.

"A boyfriend? You should blow him off and hang with us. I'll even get you that ring." He winked at her and Melody was scared.

"I-um...well....-" Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and she was pressed against familiar warmth and a pair of warm lips were on her cheek.

"Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. Traffic you know? Who are they?" Melody turned her head slightly to see Devil who was staring through the sunglasses, dangerously, at the three guys.

"Some guys." Melody answered.

"Your her boyfriend?" The guy with the spiky hair asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. Who are you? Predators looking for their next victim? Next time I see you around trying to pick up someone else's girl, I'll tell security." Devil put both his arms around Melody's waist and rested his chin on her head. Melody could hear his heart beat. it was slow and steady unlike hers that was hammering wildly.

"What do you think Security will do? They know us and don't care" The guy replied. Melody could pratically see the smile that was forming on Devil's lips.

"Then if they don't do anything, you'll deal with me."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" Melody could feel the growl in Devil's throat.

"Come on Justin. He looks rabid" One of the two guys behind Justin convinced the guy to walk away. When they were out of sight Devil teared himself away from Melody and glared.

"Why the hell aren't you with Leaf?!" he yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me! Besides what's up with the whole 'Yeah I'm her boyfriend' and all that crap?" Devil sighed and took off his hat.

"It's called acting and I did it so you didn't get picked up by those creeps. Why were just standing here? You're supposed to be with Leaf, Takeshi, and Sky." Melody merely pointed to the ring in the display as her answer. Devil looked at it.

"That's it? A ring? You stop following your brother for a ring. That is so stupid. You could've gotten kidnapped or worse! What would have happened if I wasn't here huh?" Devil felt like he was lecturing a five year old. Melody looked down as she was scolded. Why did she? It was Devil, but his words would've came from her parents if they found out. Devil sighed again. He began to walk away and when she didn't follow he motioned to her with his hand. "Coming?" She followed him.

"I hear music" Melody commented as they passed a closed door on the fourth floor of the mall. Devil stopped and looked at the door.

"I smell coffee. I think this is it. Next time I go looking for something, you're coming with me Symphony. You're good luck." Devil smiled at Melody and opened the door to the source of the music and coffee.

* * *

Uriel stood b the entrance to the Sony store as he watched Melody and Devil disappear behind a door. It was also the same time Leaf, Takeshi, and Sky ran over to him.

"Uriel! Did you happen to see Melody anywhere?" Leaf asked in a rush.

"She just went into that cafe behind the door with Devil " He pointed to the door "Why?" Leaf and Takeshi both exhaled a sigh of Relief.

"She went missing a little while ago and we couldn't find her. If she's with Devil then I guess she's fine."

"Can we go to the arcade now?" Sky asked impatiently.

"Sure" Takeshi replied. When Leaf began to walk with Takeshi and Sky, Uriel stopped him.

"Leaf, can you stay a moment?"

"Huh? Ok, sure. Go on guys I'll meet you later." He turned back to Uriel. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to my little brother. Do you wanna walk around?" Leaf seemed a bit suspicious but nodded anyways. It was a good time to catch up with his brother after two years.

* * *

When Melody and Devil entered the cafe the whole entire room was dark, excluding a spot where the light shone really bright. There were a couple of girls singing. When Melody saw the first girl her heart sank.

It was Kida.

No it couldn't be Kida. this girl looked exactly like Kida except for the hair. Her hair was pitch black and in a long braid. her hair was longer than Kida's.

Devil led Melody to a small round table and he took his sunglasses off, along with his hat. His eyes were focused on the smiling girl ahead and when Melody noticed the happiness and loving look in his eyes she knew that the girl must be Rixel, Devil's on and off girlfriend.

* * *

As she sang, her eyes met Devil's and her smile grew brighter in a way.

* * *

When the song was over the lights in the room came on (if you can call them lights. They were still very dim). Everyone was clapping but Devil seemed to clap the loudest. It was funny, in a weird way. Melody had never seen Devil act like this, but why did her heart hurt?

After the girl thanked people for coming she crossed over to their table and Devil stood up. The girl smiled widely and gave Devil a hug and he hugged her back.

"Oh Devil I missed you so much!" Her voice was soft, like bells.

"I missed you too Rixel....."They stood together for seemed like hours to Melody (when it was actaully a few seconds) before Devil remembered that she was even there. "Oh! Melody this is Rixel, Rixel this is Melody"

Rixel smiled at Melody and stuck out her hand and shook Melody's hand. It reminded Melody of shaking hands with Kida. Rixel had grace in every fiber of her being. "Nice to meet you Melody. Welcome to the Cafe of Dracula!"

"I thought Rya told you to stop calling it that." Devil remarked. "It's actually called the Cafe of Myths" He mentioned to Melody. She understood why. The whole place was decorated with magical creatures of every kind.

"I thought Ryan told you to stop calling him that" A new voice entered the area and Melody turned. Devil smiled very widely.

The guy standing there was around 18 years old and he was hot. No way around it.

He was tall around six feet, four inches and he had these really nice blue eyes. His hair was straight, black, and hung over one of his eyes and it reached right below his ears. His skin complexion was really pale and on his lips he wore a silver lip ring.

"Hi, I'm Ryan" He had a slight British accent but what surprised Melody was his teeth. Ryan was a vampire.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

I am soo sorry! I haven't updated in like three weeks and I'm so sorry. I was uninspired for a while until yesterday. I hope I made up for it by giving you a long chapter. ^_^

So I decided that I'll make the story about the Midnight Raiders. Yay!! Now you get an inside look at their lives!!


	68. Brotherly Bonding

"H-hi, I'm Mel-Mel-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mel Mel!" Ryan cut her off with a smirk and grabbed a hold of her right hand. Before she knew it he had placed cool lips upon the pulse in her wrist. "Mmm.....You smell sweet. Untouched....."

In the next seconds, Melody heard a slap and felt herself being pulled away. When she looked at Ryan, she saw him cradling his right hand.

"Melody is not dinner, Rya!" She heard Devil's strong voice. Ryan looked up innocently.

"Dinner? Who said anything about dinner? It wasn't even on my mind.......You're too cruel Devil!" Ryan stuck his tongue out at his friend and Devil did the same. Within a few moments, Ryan straightened up and looked at Melody again, with apology written all over his face. "I apologize for scaring you, Melody. I'm usually civilized."

Rixel snorted. "Yeah? When?" Ryan rushed over to her and covered her mouth with a pale hand.

"Ah don't listen to her. She's crazy." Ryan gave a nervous laugh for a few moments before he yelped in surprise and pulled his hand away from Rixel's mouth. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Rixel seemed pleased with herself before sprinting around the Cafe. Ryan chased her around like he was human.

Melody saw Devil chuckle. "Ryan is the only vampire on this earth, the one I bumped into. Remember I told you that, on the beach?" Melody did remember. It was when Devil was telling her about the numbers of magical creatures on his old home.

"And he owns a cafe?!" Melody asked in shock.

"Of course! He hates caffeinated blood, so it keeps him from 'accidently' killing innocent humans." Melody's body tensed. "Oh relax Symphony. He won't attack you."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because, Ryan's a sort of vegetarian. Sort of. " Melody gave him a puzzled look. "What I mean is, Ryan only drinks the blood of animals, but he misses the real stuff a lot."

Devil and Melody stood there for a few minutes before Ryan finally came over, dragging a defiant Rixel. He smiled at them. "So....um....Devil, you didn't come here just to say 'hi' did you?"

"No....." Ryan let go of Rixel and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Don't know where she's been......Anyways, let's go into my office." Rixel continued to glare and stick her tongue out at his back, until Devil walked up beside her and grabbed a hold of her hand. Melody saw that when he intertwined their fingers, Rixel blushed and looked away.

Melody felt a little empty as she followed the trio into a room behind the counter in the cafe.

* * *

"So......"

"Soo....." The brothers looked down at their food, avoiding each other's eyes. They were at the food court and the air between them was tense and awkward.

Leaf played around with his food to avoid the awkwardness. Using his fries, chicken tenders, and ketchup, Leaf created a model replica of the Eiffel Tower! When he looked up he found that his brother was watching him with confused eyes. "What?"

Uriel seemed startled and he sat back. "Nothing.......I just....I thought that you'd might have outgrown that stage by now."

"What stage?"

"Playing with your food. You've done it since you were little."

"Well....it's a habit now." Leaf shrugged and began to take apart his creation.

"It's one weird habit........" Uriel took his soda and began to drink from the straw.

"Hey, Uriel, who do you work for? Why are they trying turn Sky into a dark overlord?" Uriel choked on his soda.

"*cough**cough* Did you just say _overlord_?" Uriel laughed for a bit before he calmed down and his face became serious again. "Well, Leaf, the guy I work for is just like me. I will not tell you more about him, confidential reasons, but he is not the one who wants Sky to become the Dragon of Darkness. I work for him, he works for the world council....well actually he's part of the world council."

"What's the world council, and why do they want to turn Sky into the Dragon of Darkness?" Leaf rephrased his question. He still didn't understand what Uriel meant when he said that his boss was just like him.

"The world council is.....well it's made up of six people. These six people represent that whole entire planet, and they control every aspect of life, over there anyways. One person for each region of the world, five countries in each region, five appointed Totems, they're like presidents....sort of, and in each of those countries, about ten states, each with a leader, and in those states, eight cities, each with a representative." Uriel explained.

"So.....a representative reports to a leader, a leader reports to a Totem, and a Totem reports to a member of the council, and....."

"The council discuss about the problems that might be at hand, and they report to someone even bigger, the mastermind in the system. We call him Father. He's the one who came up with the whole entire, 'Get The Dragon Of Balance To Turn Evil So We Could Rule The Universe' plan. He brought it to the council and the council voted. The member of the region I live in voted no. He was the only one." The older brother looked down and began to mindlessly pick at his cheese burger.

"So what are you?"

Uriel looked up to meet his little brother's eyes. "Huh?"

"In the weird hierarchy. What are you?"

Uriel hesitated before answering. "I-......Each member of the council has six advisers. I am an adviser, along with the member's daughter and four of Father's personally picked men."

Leaf was amazed. In just two years, his brother became an adviser to a very powerful person in another world. How was that possible? "Uriel, how did you get....so far up?"

His older brother shrugged. "Queen Scarlet helped me. She knew the member's daughter and she helped me get a job as a servant. Enough about me, and my petty problems, what's up with you?"

"Nothing much, why?" Leaf asked as he finally ate a fry. Uriel raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all? No Love interests?" Uriel pressed for information. Leaf looked at his brother suspiciously.

"No. None so far.......why?" Uriel just shook his head and sighed.

"No reason in particular........." Uriel felt bad for Rose. She has a lot of work to do.

"What about you? Is there anyone you fancy?" Uriel winced. He wasn't used to Leaf talking with proper words.

"No. I don't really have time for romance" Now it was time for Leaf to raise an eyebrow.

"Really? There are no girls in Big Brother's life?" Uriel laughed.

"Not really Little Brother. There are few girls I feel anything towards." Uriel began to count on his fingers. "Mah, Kasy, Carlott- scratch that, she was annoying," he took a finger back, "Skyra, Mel, Rosy, Kimiko- I call her Kimi for short, and Queen Scarlet. And only one of those girls could be a potential love interest."

"Who? Who is Kasy and Kimi?" Leaf was only a bit confused.

"Kasy was my nurse, she was like a big sister to me, and Kimiko is my boss's daughter. Kimi is the only girl I know who is my age and not very far from it. She can be a love interest, but I rather not have her. Keep business and pleasure separate." The older sibling smiled as he took a chicken tender from his brother's plate.

"But don't you have any time to yourself?"

"I'm here with you aren't I?"

Leaf looked down. When Uriel reached another hand out to steal away another chicken tender Leaf slapped it. "Sooo, what about Scarlet?" Uriel almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"What about Scarlet?"

"Well.....I don't know. It seems like you really know each other."

"Scarlet, is three years younger than me, your age. I can't think of her like that! That's like-like......liking your sister! How could you even _think _that?" Uriel ran out of breath and Leaf smiled.

"Chill! Look, all I did was ask. You didn't have to freak out, if you didn't like her that way. Geez!"

"I don't-" Uriel stopped in the middle of his protest when his eyes met someone else's. Someone who he didn't want to see. "Leaf.....leave right now."

Leaf looked around to find the reason why his brother was acting strange. "Why?"

"Don't look, just leave!" He snapped. Leaf looked at him with confused eyes. "Leaf, please, listen to me. Go find Sky, Melody, and the others, please!" he begged. Leaf just nodded and slid out from his seat.

When he was gone, Uriel breathed out a sigh of relief. Now it was time to deal with another problem.`


	69. Long Live The Midnight Raiders

_"I can see inside you, the sickness is rising _

_Don't try to deny what you _

_feel (Will you give it to me?) _

_It seems that all that was good has _

_died And is decaying in-" _The music was cut off as Ryan clicked the radio off. Devil groaned.

"Aww! I liked that song!" Rixel flicked the boy's ear and laughed when he shot her a look.

"Deal with it!"

"What she said" Ryan agreed as he sat in a large, comfy looking, armchair, behind a brown desk. Melody looked around the room, to find that the walls were painted black, and posters of flaming skulls, and half naked vampire women hung on them. Melody looked away from the offensive posters and to another wall that held a large glass case. Melody shivered. The glass case held several human skulls.

"A-are th-those real?" she pointed to the case. Ryan looked up with lazy eyes and smirked at Melody's reaction to the skulls.

"Of course they're real. Everything I own is real, even the black fur your standing on is genuine rabbit's fur." Ryan looked at Devil, and realized that the teen was looking at him like he sprouted another head. "What? I had to do _something _with the bodies....."

Devil shook his head. "You _do _realize that, that _is _considered animal cruelty, right?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna see human skin there instead?" Melody walked as far away as she could from the vampire. He laughed. "I was _kidding_. Honestly. Besides, human skin is not nearly as comfortable as rabbit fur." He laughed a crazy laugh again and got up from his chair to walk over to his beloved collection of skulls. He pointed to the first. "Do you wanna know who this is? This is Cleopatra, she was given to me by my father." He pointed to the next. "This is Elizabeth Tudor, A.K.A The Virgin Queen, or my first love" he chuckled to himself.

"You have the skull of your first love in a case?" Melody asked, while trying not to throw up.

"Yes. I wasn't just going to let her rot underground, not my Eliza!" Ryan's eyes became soft as he looked upon the skull, and Melody was even more creeped out. He loves a dead queen. How is _that _not weird? Ryan cleared his throat. "Well, the next two skulls are King Louis XVI and his lovely wife Marie Antoinette, ah they were such idiots. Oh, and this is William Shakespeare!" the vampire opened the case and grasped the skull and began to use it like a puppet. " 'To live, or not to live, that is the question!'" He put the skull back. "That was the question he asked himself; before I drained him anyways. You see, me and Will were friends and-"

"Rya! That's enough of the history lesson! Can't you see, you're scaring Melody." Melody gave him a look of thanks. She really didn't want to finish hearing the tales of the vampire. Ryan looked wounded for a moment.

"Yes, of course. I apologize yet again, Melody."

"I-it's okay....I guess" Suddenly Rixel snapped her fingers and looked at Melody with a excited look.

"Shakespeare! That reminds me, Melody how long have you known Devil?"

"Um....almost two weeks....." Melody shrugged, who was counting? Rixel clapped in happiness.

"Good! Then I could show the thing! Ryan where is-"

"Second cabinet from the window." The vampire answered without looking. Devil gave Rixel a suspicious look.

"Rixel, what are you going to show her?"

"Nothing" Rixel inched closer to the dark colored cabinet, and Devil went after her.

"You are _not _showing her!" He yelled when he grabbed Rixel around the waist to stop her from getting 'The Thing'.

"Melody, quick! Go to the cabinet and get the small black rectangle!" Melody walked over to the cabinet and opened it to find a small black rectangle box.

"This?" Devil lounged after her.

"No!" Melody threw the tape to Rixel who ran around the room, until Devil backed her into a wall.

"Rixel, give me the tape, _please_. I don't want Melody to see it." Rixel smiled as she hid it behind her back.

"Give me a kiss, and I just might give you the tape back." Devil quickly pecked the girl's lips.

"Okay now give me the tape." Rixel shook her head.

"You call that a kiss? You've gotten weak Devil." She giggled when he glared at her.

"Well, I don't think that it would be appropriate to kiss you when Melody and Ryan are standing there!"

"Since when do you care about being appropria-" Rixel's word were cut off by Devil's lips on hers.

In the middle of their little make out session, Ryan walked over to a blushing Melody and covered her eyes with a pale hand. He cleared his throat and Rixel and Devil broke apart, panting. "Are you done yet?"

"Alright, Rixel, give me the tape now...." Devil demanded. Rixel just smiled at him before slipping around him.

"I said I _might _give you the tape. In either case, I lied." She stuck her tongue out at him before running over to a Tv in the corner of the room. She turned on the electronic flat screen and a lady stood in the middle of the screen.

"Wait! Leave it there!" Ryan demanded as he lifted his hand away from Melody's eyes. Melody watched as the lady talked. It was a news channel.

_

* * *

_

_"Hello, Trisha Carlson here, reporting from the alleged hideout of the famous Midnight Raiders, the country's most ruthless criminals." _She had a serious face on.

"Ruthless? What the hell?" Devil asked a bit surprised.

"Shh!" Ryan shushed him.

_"I'm here with the young detective, Lilith Parker," _The reporter turned to the familiar girl_. "Do you have anything to say about the sudden disappearance of these criminals?"_

As Melody looked at Lily, she noticed that under the girl's blue eyes were dark rings. She looked like she didn't get enough sleep. The image of the girl gave a tired smile.

_"Well, first of all, Trisha, it's not very sudden. They attended school for a long time, and then they stopped showing up over a week ago."_

_"Is it true, that you attended the same school as them?"_

_"Well I-"_

_"Or that you had a romantic relationship with their leader, Leaf?"_

_"I-"_

_"Are you in league with the Raiders?!" _Lily looked at the reporter like she was pissed. She took the microphone away from the woman.

_"Listen lady! Gosh! It is true that I attended school with them and as for the second rumor, No. I did not have any romantic relationship with Leaf. He was a friend, that's all. A friend and a science partner. As for your last stupid question, I am not in league with them. Do you have any more questions, _Trisha_?" _Trisha looked shocked for a moment before nodding and taking the microphone back.

_"Did you have any suspicions?"_

_"About them? Yes, I did. They had no parents, no background information, they were orphans. They told no one about their lives at home, or where they lived. That's suspicious enough."_

_"You've been on their case for five years, is there any pattern to how they live?" _Lily sighed and took the microphone again.

_"Let me ask _you _questions Trisha. Have they ever been caught?" _The reporter shook her head.

_"No."_

_"Okay then, let me tell you something about the Midnight Raiders. There are five of them, there has always been five of them. They have no parents, and they have no money. They steal food, to live. They steal money to live, but they also steal money to give. They've killed about, what? Fifty people across the country? That's it. Let me remind you about those people. One of them had orphanages across the country, a rich fellow, one who allowed those orphanages to abuse their children. Another was a man who tore down millions of acres of rain forests to build factories, he was rich too. And then there was the guy who had a tobacco company that sold their products to, children! Don't forget about-"_

_"Pardon me Lilith, but is there a point to naming all these people?"_Lily looked even more angry and she gritted her teeth.

_"Yes, Trisha. In fact there is a point. These 'victims' were picked out and killed because of the work they did. Most of the people killed, were damaging the future. The future of the children, and the ecosystem. Also, do you ever think about where the money goes? It goes to orphanages, and research for illnesses such as, cancer, or the money goes to feed the hungry in other countries. Looking at these facts, it's truly hard for me to determine who are the bad guys in all this. Do you wanna know the truth? Well here it is; The Midnight Raiders, will never be caught. They will never be caught, because they can easily blend in with society. They have all the right friends, in all the right places."_

"You got that right" Devil mumbled. Melody put a finger to her lips and he glared at her. They watched as Lilith continued to speak.

_"And you know what? If you hoping to catch them, in another state or anything like that, you won't. You won't because they will never come back. I honestly believe that we've seen the last of the modern Robin Hoods, the last of the Midnight Raiders. I also refuse to be part of this any longer, I quit."_ Devil's jaw dropped open when Lily threw the microphone on the ground, along with her gun and badge.

Trisha quickly retrieved the microphone. _"Um....yeah. As you know the search still continues for the Midnight Raiders. If you happen to see them, call your nearest police station, These are their pictures." _As soon as the reporter said that, a picture of Leaf was shown and a voice gave out his information, well what little they had. In the picture Leaf was smiling brightly. How was that intimidating at all?

_"Leaf_

_Height : 5'10"_

_Age : 15"_

The next picture was of Takeshi, when he was still blind. In the picture he had his teeth bared.

_"Takeshi_

_Height : 5'11"_

_Age : ?_

_Takeshi, or Exp20000, created in a Japanese lab, potential war machine. Blind._

_Reward for capture : $999,000,000,000,000,"_

Devil whistled. "That's a lot of zeros."

Rixel agreed. "Almost makes me wanna turn you guys in." Devil looked at her. "I said almost."

The next picture was of Sky. She was smiling like a little girl. She even had purple bows in her hair.

_"Sky_

_Height : 5'0"_

_Age : 14_

_Mute"_

"She never talked to anyone." Devil explained when Melodie's face was twisted in confusion.

The next picture was Rose. She smiling and there was a weird light in her eyes.

_"Rose __Rosaceae_

_Height : 5'4"_

_Age : 15"_

For the next person, the tv showed more than one picture. The first picture showed Devil with an angry frown, but he seemed different.....oh that's right. In the picture Devil had blue eyes. In the next two pictures, Devil was smaller, skinny, and he looked tired, but his crimson eyes showed defiance.

_"Emanon/Devil/Drew/Dereck_

_Height : 5'10"_

_Age : 15_

_Dangerous. Murdered his mother in explosion, killed childhood friend, attempted murder of William Davis. Escaped criminal._

_Reward for capture : $100,00_

_If found please call nearest police stat-"_ Devil changed the channel with a blank look.

"Devil?" Melody looked to her friend.

"I'm worth way more money than that price!" he laughed as he switched the channel to a different news station. There was a little girl in front of the screen.

_"So what is your perspective on the Midnight Raiders Sophie?"_

_"They are my heroes. They helped us get new clothes!" _The girl smiled, she was missing two of her front teeth. The picture changed to a woman who held a small kid.

_"They helped a lot of kids around the world, I don't think they're bad at all." _The picture changed again to show a crowd of people outside of a police station.

_"So you see, Tom, there are a lot of people who believe that the Midnight Raiders are good! Just look at that crowd!" _The camera zoomed in on the crowd and they seemed to be yelling.

_"Long live the Midnight Raiders!"_

_"Long Live the Midnight Raiders!" _Some of their signs even said,_ 'They're the only ones who give us true justice!'_

* * *

Suddenly, the screen went blank. Then a picture came back on, and it was the openings to a movie.

"Long live the Midnight Raiders....." Devil mumbled.

"What's this?" Melody looked to Rixel to find the older girl smiling.

"Did devil tell you that he hates Romeo & Juliet yet? Well this shows that Devil is a big bag of irony. Last year, the school that we attended together, made a film modern version of Romeo and Juliet, starring Devil as Romeo!" Melody looked over to Devil to see him blushing and looking away.

"Rya can we talk now? I don't wanna watch this. It's humiliating"

"Aww why? It's fun to watch you get embarrassed! Besides it's not that bad. William Shakespeare would be proud of this, I would know." Ryan was still complaining as Devil dragged the young vampire to his desk.

Rixel giggled. "Ah those two.....Anyways, let's watch!"

Melody gave a small smile. Rixel wasn't that bad.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

Is Rixel that bad? Hm...

Who thinks Ryan is freaky, raise your hand! *Raises hand* Anyone? Hellooooo?

Ah well, I hope this chapter cleared up any questions about what the Midnight Raiders did wrong.....they killed people and stole money......yeah....

**Review or I shall send Ninja Squirrels (They're in league with the Evil Bunnies!) after you!!!**


	70. Brothers

**WARNING : Rated T for language. This chapter contains strong language and not suitable for children who don't like curse words. **

* * *

Once Devil and Ryan settled down into the chairs at the desk, Devil gave Ryan a look. Ryan sat and studied Devil for a bit.

"Well?" the red eyed teen asked. "Did you fix them Rya?" Ryan gave a small nod, but he continued to stare at Devil.

"Devil......before I get to that, may I ask you a question?" Devil sat up straight. Whenever Ryan became polite, something serious was going on.

"Sure.....what is it?"

Ryan continued to stare at his friend without blinking. He kept his gaze on Devil's eyes as he placed his chin on his hand. Devil found the vampire's stare to be a bit unsettling. He knew how long Ryan can go without blinking. Have you ever had a staring contest with a vampire? Not fun. "Devil, "Ryan began "I've been thinking about this for a while, " He sighed "I was wondering....if you would like to move in with Rixel and I?"

Devil felt his heart stop from shock. Move in with Ryan and Rixel? Why now, after all this time? All the teen manage to choke out was, "Wh-what?"

"I asked, would. You. Like. To. Live. With. Rixel. And. I?" Ryan continued to stare at his brother.

"Why?" The vamp suddenly blinked. He wasn't expecting a 'why?'

"Huh?"

"Why? After all this time?" Devil felt a spark of anger light inside him. "After all these years, and at this time? When the fucking government is after my ass?!"

"The government was always after your ass." Ryan pointed out.

"It wasn't this bad! Damn, Ryan what the hell is wrong with you? I've known you for five whole fucking years, and now you choose to ask if I will stay with you and Rixel. What about before?! Before I got deep into this shit?!" Whenever Devil was angry, he became a swear bomb.

Ryan felt his own anger flare up, but kept it contained. "Devil, you know why I couldn't take you with me that time, I was on the ru-"

"Yeah I already know that! What about when you came back? Do you have any fucking idea how much I suffered with my mother?!"

"Yes I know. You told me. But Devil you loved your mom and if I asked you, you would just turn down the offer. I was gonna ask you when you were at the orphanage but then you met Scarlet. You wouldn't leave her for anything. And then, when the police got you I was going to break you out but then, the cou-"

Devil just glared. "You told me already. I get it. But why now?"

Ryan sighed at this question, as he rubbed his temples. Who knew that a vampire could get headaches? "Please, Devil, just answer the question."

The red eyed boy sighed as well, and stole a glance at the two girls watching the film of Romeo and Juliet. "I......I don't think I can Rya. I-" he sighed again. "When I was gone, I met some....interesting people. I just can't leave, there are things I need to figure out. Mostly...."he glanced at Melody again, and this time, Ryan followed his gaze.

The blue eyed vamp just shook his head. "What about Rixel? She needs you. What do you plan on telling her? 'Oh hey Rixel! Guess what? I'm leaving, for good! We will never meet again!'" Ryan threw his hands up in the air.

"You don't understand Rya! It has nothing to do with Rixel! My staying in her world," Devil nodded his head towards Melody" is because of the Midnight Raiders, because they are my family now, and I can't just leave them."

At this the dark vampire glared. "What happened when we used to be your family? You know, Alina, Rixel, Ki-"

"It's gone. We are broken, Rya. You know that....."

"Exactly, Devil, you're, besides me, the only thing stable in Rixel's life, we are her family. I am thinking of what's best for you two..." When the boy didn't answer, Ryan glared. "It's Leaf's fault isn't it? You follow him like a lost puppy, and he, your master!" he spat.

"He took me in when you wouldn't!" Devil shot back. "If it's any body's fault, it's yours! Damn it Rya, you're making me hate you and I don't want to do that. You're my brother." Devil's breathing had calmed and he wasn't angry anymore. He was full of sadness. His relationship with his vampire friend was too complicated, as was all his relationships.

"I'm not you're brother...."Ryan muttered under his breath as he refused to meet his friend's eyes. Devil tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"There's something you're not telling me Rya. What's wrong? Why do you want me to stay with you guys so much?"

Ryan sighed and put his head into his hands for a while. Finally, lifted his head up and at the same time he moved the sleeves of his shirt up his arms to show several marks on them. The marks varied in size and shapes, and they seemed almost like scratches and bite marks. "This is why."

Devil shook his head in confusion. "Rya, what is that? What happened to you?"

"Do you remember the necklaces you gave me to fix? The one that belonged to your mother, and the one that belonged to your father?" Devil nodded quietly. He never really liked the mention of his father. He never knew him. He only knew the smell of him (his father). The outdoors, freedom, and if love had a smell, that's what he smelled like.

"Yeah?"

"Well I fixed them." Ryan pushed back his seat and fetched two small, black, velvet, boxes and handed them to Devil. "While I was working on them, I discovered that they both used to be part of the same stone." Devil looked up from the cases. Ryan continued. "I also discovered that their original colors were a dark Sapphire and in the insides had dark crimson flecks."

Devil opened the first case to pull out a thin silver chain, supporting the weight of a metalic dragon. The dragon was holding a small black, smoky, orb. Ashe peered closer to the orb he saw that it had purple flecks swirling around. He put the necklace back and opened the next box to take out a ribbon neclace with a silver piece around a pitch black jewel. Devil's eyes became soft as he looked upon the piece of jewelery. After a while he snapped back to reality. "Why are they black stones then?"

"They are corrupted stones. You are aware that your father was Atlantian correct?" Devil looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Yes, but how did you-" Devil noticed the look in his friends eyes and almost laughed. "Oh right, vampire. Knows everything about me. Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, continue."

"Well, are you also aware of the fact that he was King of the Atlantians?"

"King? I kinda suspected it, when Scarlet told me that the red eyed thing was a trait of the royal family......" Devil raised a finger to his lips and began to chew on his sharp nail. He never really dove deep into the idea, because if he had, he would only come to one conclusion. He didn't really like that.

"So....then you understand what that makes you? Prince of the Atlantians."

Devil waved his hand in the air dismissevely. "Prince, Smince. What does this have to do with the stone in the necklaces anyways?"

Ryan sat back in his chair. "I did research on Atlantis. I seeked the Council and asked them. I was told that the stones, as one, used to belong to the first dragon of Atlantis. The first dragon of atlantis was the one who cursed them all, but it's said that the stones, when revived, would free Atlantis from its curse and bring it back to the surface as a new kingdom."

Devil put a hand on his forehead. "Wait. I'm still on this corruption thing. What does that mean?"

"It means that this was the possession of a dragon who turned to an evil minion of the Dragon of Darkness in the first universal war. When a dragon is corrupted, their entire being is enveloped in darkness with no chance of escape.....well except for death. When an elemental dragon got corrupted, so did their elemental stones. Those stones there," Ryan pointed to the boxes "they're the crown jewels of Atlantis. However, they're useless in that state. If they were to make a difference, you would have to bring those to the Dragon of Balance, to get them restored. It is said that once they're restored, only a prince of Atlantis would be able to use them. There are only three known princes.....You and your brother."

Devil almost choked on the very air he was breathing. Brother?! "My brother? Let me remind you that I am an only child! I have no siblings!" he protested. Ryan smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No Devil. You have a twin brother named Zane. The other day I was attacked. It was a beast that attacked me, one of the unknown. He told me secrets about your life that even you did not know. Well of course, he thought I was you, he smelled your blood that was in me and told me things about you. So many things Devil......"

Devil put his head in his hands. "A brother........a brother? Where the hell is he? How come I didn't know about this?!" He demanded.

"Your father took him. Your mother had you and your father had him. Zane, he-" Ryan avoided Devil's eyes. "I don't know where he is. The beast wouldn't tell me.....he's not with your father though. Your father disappeared a few months after he took Zane......" the vampire trailed off again.

Devil's head snapped up. "Wait. You're not telling me something.......Another thing....you said three princes, who is the other one? Don't tell me I have another brother please!"

Ryan gave a nervous laugh. He shifted around uncomfortably in his seat answering. "Did I say three? I meant two....hehe" There was a low growl that came from Devil's throat.

"Rya, don't fuck with me!" he warned.

"Devil, honestly, there are only two princes.....no more" the vampire still refused to meet his 'brother's' eyes. Devil sighed. If Ryan wasn't telling him some things then they weren't very important. But still, his life sucked.

Devil sighed and banged his head against the desk.

"Damn. I feel like I'm on the Maury show and one of my Family members just told me they slept with my wife." He mumbled. Ryan cracked a smile.

"Devil you have a wife? Wow, who is it? Is it Melody? 'Cause then Rixel will kill her, though they seem like they could be great friends." Devil actually glanced to the spot where the two girls were watching him in Romeo and Juliet. They were already at the part where Tybalt kills Mercutio and Melody looked like she was about to cry. His eyes trailed over to Rixel. She looked a bit sad at the character's death. Devil knew that Mercutio was always Rixel's favorite. He smiled a little.

"Hm....maybe you're right......"

Ryan gasped. "Melody is your wife?! O.M.G!" Ryan stopped laughing when Devil glared at him "Okay, okay I surrender. But seriously......how are you going to tell Rixel that you're leaving for good?"

"Wh-what? How did-"

"I'm a vampire Devil, in case you've forgotten, I can read your mind...I also can tell that you're beginning to crush on miss Melody over there" Devil scoffed.

"No I'm not! Who'd have a crush on that little spoiled princess?!" the boy refused to let his eyes meet his friend's.

"Can she sing? Oh I bet she can, she is so your type!"

"Shut up! Why does everyone assume they know what type of girl I like?"

Ryan's eyes showed confusion. "But that is the type of girl you like isn't it? Black haired maidens with great voices and great personalities? That's what Scarlet was and Rixel is, and I'm pretty sure Mel-"

"I don't like Melody! It's all a coincidence, I don't even care about looks. Besides Melody isn't a risk taker and she's too boring. I don't like her." Devil crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Whatev" Ryan stuck his tongue out at him. The boys smiled and for a few moments forgot about the intense conversation they had just moments before.

* * *

Melody was amazed by how well Devil could act. It was perfect, you could barely tell that it was him and the fact that he was wearing blue contacts helped a lot to forget that it was him. But one thing was bugging Melody. It was Juliet.

Juliet was played by Kida, or Rixel, or someone else who looked like them.

When Melody looked at Rixel, most of the time her eyes were trained on Romeo or Mercutio. Mercutio was played by a boy that had the same colored skin that Rixel and Kida had and the same colored hair. The only thing different about him from the other two, was his eyes. They were a bright forest green.

Suddenly Rixel stood up, interrupting Melody's thoughts. "Hey Melody, do you want some tea? I can go get us some, but it's probably not as good as the natural stuff you drink....." Rixel trailed off as she waited for an answer. Melody merely nodded and Rixel walked away to get the tea.

"Hey where are you going?!" Ryan demanded. Rixel flipped the birdie at him.

"To go fuck your mother!"

"My mother was beheaded in the 1800's!" He yelled

"Because she sucked so much dick!" Devil and Rixel bothed howled with laughter when the vampire shot them a look. Melody just stared at them It was like Rixel was....just like Devil but in girl form. Rixel continued to laugh as she exited the room.

It was silent in the room for a while until Devil tried to break it.

"Sooo........" He sighed "Hmm...."

"Ahhhhhh!" Melody screamed and Devil and Ryan jumped.

"What?!" the vampire questioned. Melody shrugged.

"It was just so damn awkward" Devil put a hand up.

"Stop right there Princess! I think you should stop hanging out with me, you're learning the art of Devil. Not cool. Eric would kill me if he heard you"

"But he won't hear me. And he won't find out, will he?" Melody looked Devil directly in the eye.

"Of course not! What do you think? That I'm stupid?" When Melody opened her mouth to say something Devil stopped her. "Don't even answer that."

"Why? Afraid of hearing the truth?"

"Oooh ten points for The princess!" Ryan grabbed a marker and wrote on a white board that wasn't there in the first place.

"I- Rya! You're not supposed to take her side!" Devil complained loudly.

Ryan put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not taking sides. She got you and you didn't get her back so she wins" Devil's jaw dropped open when Melody did a little victory dance. It was then Rixel decided to come in with fine black and white china on a silver tray. She walked over to the desk and put down the tray. She took the beautiful tea pot and began to pour a cup. She did all of this in silence as the other three watched. When the first cup was done, she handed it to Melody who gave a quiet thanks.

"Ryan, would you like some tea?" Devil's eyes widened. Just a while ago the girl was cursing at the vampire. Ryan just smiled and nodded. While Rixel poured the tea, Devil couldn't help but stare at her. When she was done she turned to him and gave him a beautiful smile. Devil's heart almost broke. How was he supposed to tell her that he was leaving for good? "Devil? Do you want some?"

"Yes I would love some tea, thank you" Devil thanked the girl as she handed him a cup of tea. While the girl poured herself some tea Devil still kept his eyes on her.

When she noticed she turned to him. "What?"

"oh nothing......I just was wondering.....with the way you're acting......um....is it your time of month? 'Cause first you were yelling at Ryan and now you're all calm...." Melody bit her lip at this. That is probably one of the worst questions you could ask a girl. Rixel just calmly looked at her on and off boyfriend.

"No, Devil, it is _not _my time of month."

Devil's eyes widened. "Rixel are you pregnant?" In that same second both Ryan and Melody spit out their tea. Rixel glared at Devil.

"Devil, you know very well that we used protection!"

Devil shrugged. "Who knows? You could've been with another guy while I was gone!" The girl looked like she was going to hit him for even suggesting the thought.

"I will sleep with no one, except for you!" She declared, while Melody and Ryan were still choking. After Ryan recovered, he glared at Devil. With how hold the vampire was, Rixel was like a neice.

"When was this? How long? What the hell Devil?!" he demanded. Devil smiled sheepishly and waved a hand like it was no big deal.

"Oh calm your nipples, Rya. We only did it once.........or twice........okay three times, but that's it!" The boy confessed. Ryan lloked like he was going to murder him. Melody shrank back from the tension in the air.

"Rya, don't get upset. It was....er....my fault....." Ryan gave Rixel a look. "Okay fine it was just the moment, and yes, we know underaged sex is bad and all that crap.....we won't do it again! I promise! " Rixel pleadd so the vamp wouldn't become even more angry. "Right Devil?" she stepped on the boy's foot and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Yes! I won't even look at Rixel in sexual way again!" he promised. This time the girl gave him a look.

"Hey you don't have to go that far. You can still do that......" She trailed off but quickly closed her mouth when Ryan gave her a deadly glare. Melody put her hands over her ears.

"Can we _please _stop talking about your sex lives! I would like to finish the rest of the movie please!" She begged. Devil and Rixel shrugged while Ryan gave a nod of approval. Rixel grumbled as she sat back next to the princess and Ryan and Devil continued into their own conversation, with Ryan lecturing Devil on something about underaged sex.

* * *

Melody was almost heartbroken after the movie ended. Romeo and Juliet was truly a sad story.

However, as she watched Rixel observe the screen, she couldn't help but blurt out, "Rixel?"

The young teen wiped tears from her eyes, and turned to the princess. "Yeah?"

Melody loooked down and then glanced to the vampire and the boy across the room. She looked back to Rixel. "I was wondering...." She trailed off. Rixel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well....um..I was wondering if....you knew a girl named Kida" Melody looked up to see Rixel tremebling. Her hands, shaking violently, couldn't keep the tea cup steady.

"K-K-Kida?"

Melody reached a hand foreward. "Rixel? Are you okay?" Her question was answered when Rixel's eyes rolled backwards and closed, and she fell foreward into the arms of an awaiting Devil. Melody didn't see when he got there, but he seemed pissed.

"What did you say to her?!" He demanded. Melody was too shocked to answer. What just happened?!

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

I'm not sure if the warning in the beginning was needed or not? Do you think so?


	71. Predators

Leaf didn't leave. Not really, anyways. There were too many doubts about his brother, swirling in his head, too many for him to leave Uriel alone, so he hid. Not so close that Uriel would notice, but close enough to see everything that happened. He followed his older brother's fearful gaze over the food court to three figures heading towards him. When the figures reached the table, Leaf was able to define their features easily.

Two of them were male. They both had the same build, muscular men, that reminded Leaf of those weird body builders you see all the time on infomercials about exercises equipment. One had shaggy black hair, copper colored eyes, and a he wore a devilish grin. The other male had short, dirty blond hair, and deep set amber eyes, that made Leaf think that the two were brothers. This man wore a eerily cheerful smile. When they closed in on Uriel, they motioned for him to get up. When he did, Leaf tilted his head a bit. He never realized how skinny and unhealthy Uriel looked until just then. Uriel's clothes, seemed loose on him, baggy almost, while the clothes on the other two men, made their muscles show more clearly. Uriel looked small and fragile compared to them, he looked even smaller with the fear that showed itself on his face.

The last figure walked right up to Uriel and smiled. The smile sent shivers down Leaf's spine. It was the smile of a predator about to catch its prey.

She was heartbreakingly beautiful. That is the only way Leaf could describe her. Heartbreakingly beautiful, in the way an albino tiger is-before it goes rabid.

She had, long black hair, streaked with pure white, curves in all the right places, long, model-worthy legs, and striking white gold eyes. When she smiled, Leaf didn't think he ever saw teeth brighter than hers.

Leaf watched, as she said something, and walked even closer to his brother, and laid a hand upon his chest. Uriel looked down, and Leaf sensed something weird. They way Uriel stood, and the way this woman touched him, it made it seem like, she _owned _Uriel.

Just as Leaf was about to move back to his brother's side, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around grabbing the person's shoulder.

"Geez! What the hell Leaf? Ow?" Leaf quickly released his grip on Rose's shoulder and looked back to see Uriel and the three figures gone. He turned back.

"I'm sorry Rose. Umm...." Leaf leaned back on a table close by and put a hand behind his head, in attempt to act cool. "What-what are you doing here?"

Rose giggled. "Um, it's the food court? We're in the same mall, remember? I'm in the food court with Tim and Jay" She pointed over to the table she was previously at. When Leaf looked, he found both fathers watching the two intently. Tim with a curious look, and Jay with a murderous look. Leaf smiled uncomfortably. He understood why they gave him those looks. He would do it too, if he caught his daughter spooning with an unfamiliar guy.....

"Soo......uh....What's up?"

"What's up? Nothin much. What are you doing? What happened to Uriel? He was here a while ago wasn't he?" Rose raised an eyebrow. For some reason, there was a pang in Leaf's heart when Rose mentioned Uriel. He shrugged.

"I don't know. He left...." The boy trailed off. Rose nodded and tapped her foot. She noticed that Leaf began to drum the table with his fingers, in deep thought. " Rose, I was kinda wondering....."

"Yeah?" She looked at the boy hopefully. Why? She didn't really know.

"Do you....do you think that.....I don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore....." Leaf sighed as he put his head in his hands. Rose bit her lip. Leaf looked so confused and helpless all of a sudden. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Leaf, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

The boy shook his head. "That's it. I don't know what's wrong. Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is. There are things Uriel is not speaking to me about, I think it might be extremely important.......I'm just worried....about a ton of things."

"Well...maybe Uriel is just trying to keep you safe that's why he always lies, isn't it? I'm sure, he'll come around, eventually....."Rose then added a bit hesitantly,"You know, you could talk to me about anything right?"

The emerald eyed boy, looked at her and gave her one of his famous smiles and she felt her knees go weak. "I know.....That's also why I need you to stay. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one I could talk to."

Leaf's eyes softened as he looked into her eyes, as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. After he tucked the strand behind her ear, he let his palm stay against her cheek and Rose soon found that she couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly, the warmth of Leaf's palm left her face and he looked a bit scared. "I-......sorry. I didn't mean...I should go look for Uriel. I'll-I'll see you later" Right before he spun around, Rose saw that his cheeks were tinted with pink and she giggled to herself, as she skipped back over to Tim and Jay.

* * *

The prince walked as fast as his feet could carry him, away from the food court. He found that he couldn't stop his heart from beating twice as fast as it should be. What had just happened was wrong. He didn't mean to act so....intimate with Rose, not at all. He had no intention of pursuing the girl for a deeper relationship. He didn't want to. He especially did not want the feeling of leading her on, hanging over his head. All he wanted from her was a stable and solid friendship and nothing else. Right?

* * *

"What happened?!" Devil demanded again. Melody just shook her head.

"I don't know! All I did was ask if she knew a girl named Kida, and she fainted!" Devil suddenly blinked slowly.

"Kida? Where did you hear that name from?" Devil's voice was a whisper when he mentioned the name.

"I-Well, who is she?" The princess received a glare from Devil and Ryan stepped in.

"Devil, put Rixel down please, or at least lay her down." Devil did as he was told and sat on the floor with Rixel's head resting on his lap.

For a short moment, Devil seemed like he was on a completely different world as he traced Rixel's features with a hand. "My dear Fallen Angel" he mumbled.

"Before, I answer your question, Melody, you _must _answer mine. Where did you hear the name Kida?" The vampire demanded.

"I.....well it was in a dream. She was with my childhood friend Lucas.....I was wondering why Rixel and her looked alike..."

Ryan studied the girl for a while. "Hmm.....well if you must know, Kida and Rixel are twins.....well not exactly. They're part of a set of Triplets. Kida, Vex, then Rixel."

"Vex and Kida disappeared two years ago, they ran away." Devil spoke up.

Two years ago? It seems like everything went wrong two years ago. "Oh.....but why did she faint?" Melody asked curiously looking at the passed out girl.

"From anger." Devil explained. "Rixel's mother is sick, with an unidentified disease, and Ryan, Vex, Kida, and Rixel were the only ones who took care of her and Rixel depended on Rixel and Vex for so many things. She was the baby of the family, she couldn't deal with the pressure of their situation and she counted on her siblings, the 'perfect' ones. So when they ran away, Rixel's mother was thrown into depression, and Rixel had to deal with it by herself because Ryan is not allowed to see her, due to....certain things."

"The woman, reeks of death and fresh blood. I'm tempted to kill her" Ryan explained.

Melody gulped. "If you don't mind me asking, um....how did Rixel deal with her mother?"

"She dresses up as her siblings. For two straight years, she visited her mother with different identities, as herself, her sister, and her brother. Now whenever she hears Kida's or Vex's name she becomes filled with rage to the point she passes out" The red eyed boy returned his gaze to the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry to mention her..." Melody looked down.

"It's alright. She'll forget when she gets up. Now, What was Kida doing in your dream?" Ryan asked the princess.

"Well, she just came to get Lucas out....."

"Does your friend happen to be a Shadow?" At this Devil's head immediately shot up.

"Shadows, again? Don't tell me Vex and Kida are part of them too? What could they possibly want from the shadows?" he demanded.

"The cure for their mother. The Shadows promised them the cure for the disease. As you know Devil, Kida and Vex were special, or as Rixel put it, 'perfect'." Devil nodded at Ryan's words. Melody, for one, was lost.

"What do you mean, 'perfect'?"

"They were perfect at everything they did. They excelled in everything they tried. Rixel is clumsy, has many flaws, when compared with her siblings. Where Kida was top in her ballet class, Rixel couldn't dance to save her life, where Vex excelled at archery, Rixel shot the male instructors where they shouldn't be shot, where Kida was excellent at self defense, Rixel would be dead within the first five seconds of the fight. Kida and Vex were often compared to Yin and Yang, Kida was yin, and Vex yang, while Rixel was the odd one, she was the middle." Rixel twitched and Devil smiled at her face. Devil liked Rixel for all her faults, he liked her for her.

"The Shadows, only pay attention to people with amazing power and abilities, and Kida and Vex fit the category. Is that all you need to know?" Ryan directed his question to the silent princess. She silently nodded. Amazing powers and abilities? Is that what it took to be selected by the Shadows?

"I promise I won't mention Kida or Vex to Rixel, again."

"Ever again!" Devil growled.

"I will never ever mention Kida or Vex again to Rixel." Melody quickly corrected herself. Devil smiled and continued to stroke Rixel's face lovingly. Melody felt a little sick in her stomach. Maybe she ate something bad?

The three silently watched as Rixel's eyes fluttered open. She slowly smiled as she looked into her boyfriend's crimson eyes. "Hello handsome" She giggled quietly.

"Welcome back, my Fallen Angel." He whispered back to her. They smiled at each other in such an intimate manner that even Ryan had to look away. The vampire cleared his throat and Rixel and Devil looked away from each other blushing.

"Um...what happened?" She asked innocently.

"You fell and hit your head again" Devil answered with ease. "We were waiting for you to get up."

"Oh"

"Rixel, why don't you take Melody around the mall for a while? It would be refreshing for you both, don't you think?" Rixel slowly got up and pouted a little.

"I wanted to spend a little more time with Devil. Ah, well.....hey! Melody let's go find Rose! We definitely have to go shopping together!......If Rya is willing to lend us some money...." Rixel added slyly and smiled victoriously when Ryan handed her a wad of cash. She kissed the vampire on the cheek and gave Devil a peck on the lips. She proceeded to grab melody's arm and pull her out of the room.

Melody barely got out a wave when Rixel closed the door behind them.

After they left Ryan turned to Devil. "Devil, this really can't wait any longer."

"What?" the teen was filled confusion.

"When are you going to tell Rixel?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you're leaving for good! What about the fact that you're feeling like you are betraying her by liking Melody?" Ryan stared hard into Devil's eyes and it took all of the teen's will power not to flinch away.

"What are you talking about? I don't li-" Ryan held up a hand to silence his friend.

"Save it. Just because you don't want to admit it, doesn't mean it's not true. I just wish you luck in your choices. Any-"

"Choice I make can change my whole life, I know. You told me it a thousand times." Devil interrupted.

"I hope it stays with you."


	72. Victoria's Secret

"There she is!" Rixel called as she pointed to the the girl with the amaranth colored hair. Melody still couldn't believe how fast Rixel pulled her along and how they located Rose so quickly.

Rose turned her head just in time to catch a glimpse of Rixel before she was tackled in a hug. "Hi Rixel! I haven't seen you for so long!" She cried, hugging the girl back. Tim and Jay exchanged amused looks while Melody stood there, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "So what's up?"

"I wanna take Melody shopping! Wanna come with?"

Rose looked at her parents. "Tim, Jay, can I go for a little while?" Jay shrugged.

"It's fine, just go have some fun. " Tim waved her off with one hand. Rose smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek before going off with the other two girls.

* * *

"Soo, uh......what are we shopping for?" Melody asked, thinking of what her father would say, if he saw her in this world's clothing.

Rixel and Rose both smiled cat smiles. Secretive and sly. "You'll see" they answered.

* * *

Leaf grumbled to himself in annoyance, as he searched for his brother. He looked in all the possible places, he'd be. All the electronic stores.

He was so absorbed in finding his brother he didn't see where he was going, and bumped into someone. He looked up to find that the person he bumped into had familiar icy blue ices. The boy had on a pair of baggy blue jeans, a white and blue sweater over a white t-shirt and white sneakers. On top of the boy's head was a blue and white baseball cap. He sure liked to wear clothes that makes his eyes pop out, doesn't he?

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Leaf apologized.

"It's all right, I was, looking for you anyways." He replied with a icy cool voice.

"Have we met somewhere? You look familiar....." The stranger smiled.

"We haven't met officially, You probably saw me at your kingdoms ball. I'm IceStorm, the ruler of Dragons. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Leaf" Unlike most people who met Leaf, IceStorm did not bow, but merely shook hands.

"It's a pleasure for me too, but um...if you're going to try to blend in, try not to talk so proper to me here, or call me a prince." the teen suggested. Ice nodded slowly.

"I appreciate your advise, Leaf. However if you address me by my name, I prefer IceStorm."

"Okay. Um....What did you need from me?"

Ice smiled politely and fished out, two small cubes, one icy blue, the other pure white. He handed them to Leaf. "Those are for Sky. The blue one will allow you to travel through the portal with out having to submerge in water, the other is to help you all cross the portal without having Sky collapse from exhaustion."

Leaf put the cubes in his pocket. "Not to be rude, but, how come you can't give them to her yourself?"

Ice's smile vanished and was replaced with a small scowl. "Her father, SilverClaw will not allow me to visit her. At least, not for a while. I must go now, I hope you will allow this favor of mine, to be completed" Before Leaf could reply, with a wave of his hand, Ice disappeared.

"What the hell?" Leaf sctratched his head.

"What's up?" Suddenly, Leaf turned see Takeshi standing with Sky behind him.

"Hi Leaf!" She waved madly.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here? I thought you were at the arcade....."

Sky pouted. "We were."

"What happened?"

"We were kicked out. Every time we got a high score, it was more than the machine could take and....um.....we kinda destroyed five machines......" Takeshi mumbled looking away. Leaf smiled. He really loved those two. He didn't know what he would do without them.

"Don't you always break machines at arcades?" a voice asked and they all turned to see Devil and Ryan coming their way. Leaf tensed up at the arrival of the vampire. When they stood face to face, he regarded him cooly.

"Ryan"

Ryan replied just as smoothly."Leaf"

"Takeshi" Sky started.

"Sky" He replied, and then at the same time, they turned to Devil.

"Devil." The boy smiled.

"Good, so we all know each other. Come on, let's all walk around" he suggested. Just moments before, Ryan decided he wanted to leave the cafe for a while to get some 'fresh mall air'.

Leaf looked at the two 'brothers' for a while before finally walking away. Takeshi and SKy looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"What is 'Victoria's Secret'?" Melody asked as she looked up at the sign for the weird smelling store.

"She's a man and her name is Victor." Rixel giggled out.

"And he's some super pervert with great ideas.....if you could call them that." Rose giggled along. Melody felt lost. Why would a man named Victor pretend to be a girl named Victoria and sell women's lingerie?

"Why are we here?" Rixel and Rose just giggled at her.

* * *

Sky was skipping behind the guys, when they suddenly stopped walking, causing her to crash into Takeshi's back. She stepped back and rubed her nose. "Oww......what happened? Why did you guys stop walking?" she received no answer and she decided to look around.

Of course. They stopped right in front of the Victoria's Secret. What did guys see in women's underwear anyways. However, when she looked at the guy's faces, she noticed something funny. Leaf was wearing so many different faces, shocked, interested, shocked. Devil looked dazed and Sky saw that he was drooling a bit. Takeshi was blushing a bit and Ryan looked angry, yet interested. Sky looked into the store and understood perfectly.

Rose, Rixel, and Melody were standing around, holding up and comparing different underwwear. Rose was looking at pink colored ones and Rixel was looking at tan ones, and Melody was forced to hold a pair of lacy, red and black underwear.

Sky looked at Devil, and back to Melody, and back again. She didn't want to know the things that most likely went through his head. Especially not after he said,

"Gurgle, gurgle" he looked like he was trying to say something else but the words wouldn't come out right and then he giggled like a maniac. "Tee hee hee!"

Leaf's gaze was torn between looking at Rose and gaping at Devil. "I don't know whether I should be a regular guy and continue on my way, or be an over protective brother and killing Devil."

Takeshi looked away from the girls and looked at Devil, whose drool began to show at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think he can move" and he couldn't.

Devil felt stiff and he was fixed in a trance.

"Um....I think we should move him....."Ryan suggested. Leaf nodded.

"I'll take his arms, and you'll take his legs." at the count of three, they were carrying the teen boy whose eyes were still on the Victoria's Secret. Sky shook her head and walked by Takeshi's side.

"Takeshi?"

"Hmm..."

"Why are guy's interested in things like women's underwear?" Takeshi looked away from the girl and patted her head.

"You'll understand when you're older."

After a few seconds Sky spoke again. "I'm older and I still don't understand." Takeshi laughed.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

I'm Alive!

*sigh* I FINALLY UPDATED!! I feel so accomplished.

Maybe I shouldn't, though. I have no excuse for not updating really, and I'm ashamed.

One of the reasons i didn't review anyone's stories was because I promised someone something, and that I wouldn't review until it was done. Well I'm not sure if I fulfilled the promise that well, but I tried.

I promise I'll review all the stories that I have not reviewed in the past few weeks tomorrow after school, *yawn* I'm so tired right now.....

Ps.

Has anyone heard about that car bomb threat in New York? It turns out the guy who did it LIVED IN MY CITY FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS!!! OMG! I don't know about how anyone else would feel but I feel *in a sarcastic tone* So Safe!


	73. Home is Where The Heart Is

**I apologize in advance for any mispellings. I do not have Microscoft Word for spellcheck and for some reason, Fanfiction's spell check isn't working on my laptop..... **

* * *

"Hey, where are we going? I don't want to go to far away from the mall.....I'm on an errand" Uriel mumbled as he was led outside by the three figures. The man with the shaggy black hair laughed.

"What errand can you possibly have here, on this primitive Earth?" Uriel shrugged.

"I like to mess around with the technology here....."Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Uriel found himself being pinned up against the side of the mall, by the man with the dirty blond hair.

"You were not given your freedom to 'mess around with the technology', Uriel. You have a mission, do not forget that mission." The man lost the smile he had on moments before and bared his strangely sharp teeth. "Father is not happy with your progress."

Uriel shrugged as best as he could, with someone's fist holding his collar. "Father is never happy"

"You were supposed to look for the Dragon of Balance, why he sent you out of all people, I don't know. What have you found? Nothing!" the black haired guy sneered.

"Relax Damian. Shane, let Uriel go" a cool voice ordered. Damian snorted and took a few steps back as his brother, Shane realeased his hold of Uriel. Uriel slowly let his gaze travel over to the woman who had spoken. She gave him a sickingly seductive smile and walked right up to him. "Uriel," she purred as she put a hand on his chest, "How, rude of you not to say hello to me."

Uriel drew in a slow and steady breath, before answering the girl. "Hello Maeve....". _'Go to hell' _is what Uriel _wanted _to say, but he couldn't for so many reasons. She smiled even wider as she began to carress his face. Uriel slightly winced as he felt the tips of her pointed nails touch his cheek. She giggled in delight.

Shane gave a low growl as a warning. "Maeve, it's not time to play with your toy! We have to take him back to Father for debriefing!" Uriel was alarmed by this. He couldn't leave, not yet.

"No!" Damian and Shane both turned to look at him with interest.

"No?" Damian questioned as he stepped closer.

"I didn't mean it that-"

"There is no 'No' when Father wants something. For us, it's either comply to Father's wishes, or die by Father's hands, so think twice before saying 'No', if you value your life." Damian's copper eyes bore hard into Uriel's electricfying blue eyes and again, Maeve stepped in front of Uriel.

"Listen Uriel, we have to take you back with us, or we all will cease to exist. Come on..." she pleaded. Uriel shook his head.

"Give me a few more hours! Please! Maeve, I-I need a little more time."

"To do what? Play around? Uriel your time is up. We need you back now." she insisted. Uriel insisted on shaking his head again and found himself pinned to the wall yet again, this time by Damian.

"Listen and listen carefully; you are going to return to father by the end of this day and to make sure of that....." Shane walked over to the two and reached inside of Uriel's jeans pocket and retrieved a small glass vial filled with a thick blue liquid.

Shane chuckled evily as Uriel struggled in Damian's grasp reaching for the vial. "So this _is _the thing that keeps you alive!"

"'Uriel's Life support''' Maeve mumbled. "Its effect will stop at sun down, at which you will die. I do hope you come back Uriel" she purred as Damian let the prince go. "I would hate to lose my toy"

"Oh and Uriel? Take your job seriously, if you know where the dragon is, and you are not telling us, we will find out by some other source." Shane growled as Maeve waved her hand in the air and a swirling vortex opened up. after Shane and Damian went through the portal, Maeve stopped and looked back at Uriel and blew him a kiss.

For a few moments, after the trio left, Uriel stood there dumbfounded. He had only a few hours until sun down in all the worlds, and in that time he had to take his family back to his mother and return to his new home. Uriel slowly put his head into his hands. What else could go wrong?

* * *

"And then he and Leaf began to wrestle at the food court and security had to break them up because they almost ran over a little girl!" Rixel, Rose, and Melody all burst into giggles as they walked the floors of the mall.

"But, they didn't really care that they were wrestling at all?"

Rixel shook her head. "The security loved watching Leaf and Ryan fight, it was comical. As long as they didn't hurt anyone else it was completely fine."

"I wish you were here to see it Melody!" Rose laughed at the memory of the two fighting. "and then there were those times, that Devil and Takeshi tried to break them up and got pulled into the fight."

Suddenly, a loud splash was heard, and the girls stopped walking to see Ryan in the mall's fountain. His teeth were bared at something, or someone ahead of him. The girls' eyes traveled over to see Leaf walking innocently by, whistling. Melody's eyes widened as Ryan got out of the fountain and tackled Leaf.

"Rya! Stop right now!" Devil's voice was heard and the girls turned their heads to see Devil running over to the two brawling boys. The two boys ignored him and continued to struggle with each other. At one point Leaf had his hands around Ryan's neck and Ryan was pulling on Leaf's hair. Rose sighed and handed her bags to Rixel.

"I guess I'm gonna have to help them." She walked over to Devil and pulled the boy's ear. "Where's Takeshi and Sky?" She demanded. It was weird to see Devil all helpless against Rose.

"They're hiding!" Devil announced. Rose then turned her attention to the two fighting boys, and marched right over to them.

As the boys got scolded by Rose, Melody wanted to ask Rixel a question. "Rixel?"

The girl's eyes did not leave the scene, "Hmm?"

"How did you meet Devil?"

"Oh" Rixel's grey eyes focused in the crimson eyed boy ahead. Melody noticed that her eyes became soft and she looked at Devil with such fondness, that made Melody think of one word. Love.

"Well, how did you?" she insisted.

Rixel smiled. "We met when we were seven. He was looking for food I guess, because that day I was gonna eat my first ever slice of pizza, my mom never let me have any until that day, and when I was outside just about to eat it, the monkey tries to take it from me!" it took a few seconds for Melody to realize that Devil was 'the monkey'.

"Really?"

"Yep. I fought for that slice of pizza, I remember, that he accidently dropped it on the ground. We both ooked at it and I glared at him, and this time I tackled him. I began to pull on his hair and he bit my arm and basically we were just fighting over a lost slice of pizza. After a while he pulled away from my grasp with a bloody lip and I had a broken nose and my hair was all messed up and I began to cry. He looked so alrmed and he had no idea wat to do and he ran away."

"He ran away?"

Rixel laughed. "Yeah, and after a few minutes, he came back with a napkin wrapped around some ice cubes, he probably stole it from someone's cooler or something, and he put it on my nose and he began to pet me like _I _was the animal. He never said anything and I kinda assumed he couldn't talk, until he said 'Don't cry. I'm sorry'" Rixel smiled at the memory. "My.....sister, came to see what was all the noise about and she saw him. He looked so scared, like he has never been around more than one person, and he was about to run but then stood his ground. My sis glared at him and she ran over to me all freaked out about my nose. I told her the story and I think she was going to hurt Devil."

Melody looked at Devil, who was arguing with Leaf and Ryan, and tried to picture him a small, and little scared boy, and couldn't. He seemed so confident now, and looked like he could really put up a fight.

"Anyways, my sister became sympathetic and she gave us her slice of pizza and told us to share it. While we were eating it, he became quiet again. I stared to ask him questions but he still stayed quiet until i asked him what was his name. He said in a quiet voice, 'Emanon'. He told me that he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone and when I said 'Let's be friends!' he looked at me like I sprouted another head. He said that he wasn't allowed to have friends and I was amazed. After he said that he had to go, I told him he should stay and he mumbled something about me being an angel, then shook his head and said he had to go back to his mother." Rixel paused and seemed a little sad.

"I didn't see him again until we were ten and his name was Devil, and we started dating when we were twelve, kinda young but all we did was hold hands and give little pecks every now and then. Then he met the Midnight Raiders and began to travel with them, coming back every few months, wed break up, get back together when he was here, and then break up again. Each time he left, it seemed like it was harder to let him go......." the girl cast her eyes downward.

"Why don't you tell him?" Melody suggested.

"Tell him what?"

"Your feelings, that you love him? I'm pretty sure he feels the same way....." Melody was startled when Rixel gave a small bitter laugh.

"Love? Melody I'm only 15! I can't be in love!"

"My mother fell in love at 16." Melody pointed out.

"You and your mother are from a different world! Besides even _if _I was in love with him, which _I'm not_, he doesn't love me."

"He does, I'm sure of it!" Melody insisted.

"Love doesn't really exist to Devil. Or the term 'in love'. He has always hated the concept, thats why he hates Romeo and Juliet so much, because they claimed to be in love at such an early age. He is also physically unable to say 'I love you', it's a side effect from his mother never saying it to him. He was always afraid to say it to her. Anyways, if you told Devil that he was in love with someone, it'd be an insult, he said he will never be a victim to that whole, 'I love you thing'." Melody couldn't believe her ears. How can anyone, not believe in love?

"But, I think if you told him, he'd stay with you and Ryan...." for some reason that statement hurt the princess.

Rixel shook her head sadly. "He will never stay with me. He will never stay with me because he has not given me his heart. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Home is where the heart is'? Well, his heart is with the Midnight Raiders. It once belonged to his mother, then it belonged to Scarlet, but never with me. His home will never be with me and I accepted that fact long ago." the girl's voice was filled with sadness and for a moment Melody wanted to bang Devil's head against something hard to get him to see that Rixel loves him.

* * *

After Rose was finished scolding Leaf and Ryan, she turned to see her parents with Uriel, Takeshi, and Sky. The first thing that came out of Uriel's mouth was,

"We have to leave now"

**

* * *

**

**My special Words**

Okay, okay, please don't kill me for not updating fast enough. My cat Feather (who, Devil's kitten, Feather was modeled after) died last week on friday and I've been a little distracted......R.I.P Feather!

Anyways, did you guys like Maeve? Shane? Damian? What did you think of Rixel's story?

Oh and tommorrow I'm hoping to update The Midnight Raiders, I haven't done that in a while!

**Review Please!**


	74. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

"Wait!" Sky called out. everyone turned to her in surprise. she blushed and looked at Uriel. "Um...I was wondering, if before we go, could we all take a picture?" Tim smiled.

"Actually that's a great idea!"

"Where do you suppose we take the picture?" Uriel questioned as he crossed his arms. he really didn't have time for this. Sky clapped happily and pointed to a nearby photo-booth.

"There! Plus, in there the photos develop easily so we can take the picture and be done!" Sky pointed out. Melody looked at the booth.

"How are all of us, gonna fit into that little thing?"

Devil shrugged. "Pile up?"

"That could work" Leaf agreed as they all headed to the small booth.

* * *

Have you ever seen four grown men, three teenage boys, and four teenage girls, try to fit into one photo-booth at the mall? It's pretty funny.

Jay, Tim, and Uriel somehow squeezed themselves in, Then Rose sat on Jay's lap, and Sky climbed over and rested on Uriel's shoulders, Melody sat on Uriel's lap, and Rixel, Takeshi, Leaf, Devil, and, Ryan, just stood on the sides, poking their heads in.

"Put the money in! "Sky Yelled excitedly. Uriel reached over and put in a five dollar bill and they all smiled. Well, most of them anyways.

Leaf was glaring over to Ryan, and Ryan was scowling at Leaf, Takeshi, wore a worried expression, Devil was laughing at Sky, who was slipping down Uriel's shoulder's and Melody's frightened face of the strange machine they were in. Jay was caught sneezing, and Tim was yawning while Rose smiled at Leaf's expression and Rixel was giving a sad looking smile.

The Machine made exactly ten copies of the Picture and everyone was pretty satisfied about the way it turned out.

"May we please leave now?" Uriel asked the group. Devil, stole a quick glance at Rixel, and a felt a horrible feeling wash over him. Guilt. How was he going to say good bye?

"A few more minutes please," Devil almost begged " that's all I need. Just a few more moments..." He pleaded. Uriel's sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Ten minutes and no more!" He declared and began to move to the entrance of the mall. Devil sighed and turned to Rixel and Ryan.

* * *

Rixel stood there, rubbing her right arm, not knowing what else to do. She knew what was coming, but she didn't feel ready to face it. Ryan also felt as little sick. He wasn't ready to lose his 'Brother'. As devil walked closer to them, their fears grew.

* * *

When Devil reached the two, his eyes softened with affection. He turned to Ryan. "Ryan...can i speak to Rixel alone?"

"Why are you asking me for? Go ahead." Ryan swallowed down the small lump in his throat when Devil grabbed gently grabbed Rixel's hand. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to handle Rixel when Devil left. He wasn't prepared to see a heartbroken girl with no one to turn to.

* * *

His heart beat slowly and steadily as he led the girl over to a nearby bench. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get worked up over this. The consequences might literately kill him.

* * *

When they sat down, he stared at her, taking in all the features he loved about her. Her beautiful jet black hair that he preferred when it was in a braid, her striking grey eyes, that were emphasized by her dark caramel colored skin, and her slightly crooked nose that she received the day they met. He loved everything about her, but he couldn't admit it out loud. He loved her laugh, it was beautiful like soft bells chiming, and her voice was so pleasant to the ears. He loved her fiery personality, and her ability to get along with most people. She wasn't perfect like her siblings were, however she was beyond perfect for Devil, and he never appreciated her, but he realized it too late. He met Melody.

* * *

Rixel smiled sadly at Devil. Melody was right for the most part. Rixel loved Devil. She had always loved him. She was only fifteen but she fell for him when first met. She fell for his ambitious acts, his quiet qualities, his determined attitude. She fell for him as hard as a seven year old could fall(which wasn't much) but that love grew, and continues to grow, even now in the face of a goodbye.

* * *

Devil sighed sadly. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. He shook his head and stared into Rixel's eyes, and reached out his hand and pulled her head closer to his and rested his forehead against hers. He sat there, trying to convey his thoughts to her. He thought about their relationship, which, from an outside point of view, didn't seem to well. He was a criminal, he kept moving to different states, and cities, escaping the law. She had nothing to hide from, she could stay in the same home, she could have friends openly, and go places without having to wear a disguise. They weren't for each other. He couldn't keep doing that to her, have a secret relationship, and besides, if anyone found out, she'd go to juvie for helping criminals...He couldn't do that to her.

* * *

He gave a heavy sigh. He opened his mouth again but, no words came. He tried again but he shook his head. "I-I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry, please, forgive me, my Fallen Angel."

"There's nothing to forgive. You have to do what you have to do. I understand that. This, world that you're going to...it's a fresh start. I'm just sad that I can't be there with you..." Rixel sighed and moved closer to Devil, so that their noses touched and their lips slightly brushed against each others. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough" she whispered.

"Don't say that!" Devil whispered fiercely. "Don't you ever say that! Rixel, you're perfect. You're perfect to me, at least. I would never change you, I...I..." He couldn't do it. He could never say those damned three words seriously. Sure he could say it, when he was kidding around or declaring his love for his friends, but he couldn't say it to his girlfriend... "I really, realy like you. Don't ever put yourself down in front of me."

Rixel smiled. "Devil, you're so sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you..." She sighed and pulled away. all Devil could do was stare at her as she reached her hands to the back of her neck, and unclasped a hidden choker Devil hadn't noticed before. "I want you to have this. It may not be much, or your style, but it'll keep you safe." Rixel held up the black choker. As Devil looked at the accessory he noticed that it had a small pendant on it. On closer inspection he found that the pendent was a picture of two gold bells held together with a crimson ribbon. When Rixel handed the choker to him, the fabric felt soft and velvety.

"What do you mean, it'll keep me safe?" he questioned.

"My mother told me a story once, about that choker. She told me that it once belonged to my ancestor who was a priestess in the Medieval period, and it was rumored that demons and other monsters hated the sound of bells, so whenever a monster or a demon would appear, my ancestor would ring the town's bells and the monsters would flee from the village or town. This choker was supposedly made by a wizard back then and it warded off the monsters. My mother told me that in the case of an emergency press the pendent and the sounds of bells would fill the air and ward off any evil near you. I don't know if it actually works but, it's kept me safe for most of my life, and I think you'll need it more than I do..." Rixel explained as Devil turned over the choker in his hands.

"Rixel...thank you..." Devil smiled at the girl and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you every day, for the rest of my life."

Rixel hugged him back and smiled as tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry! "It's going to be the same for me..."

"I hope I can get a hug too, I wanna be part of this love fest!" a voice interrupted the two teens. Devil and Rixel gave small laughs at Ryan who was frowning.

"Come here you stupid vampire!" Devil invited him to a weird group hug.

"Devil, remember, whenever you need me, all you have to do is call okay?" the vampire looked at the boy with worry in his eyes.

Devil smiled. "Yeah I will. I promise."

"Well," Rixel started, as she got up from the bench "I'm going to say good bye to Melody..."

"Okay.." Devil sighed as she walked away to speak to the princess.

"Hey cheer up...You're being horribly depressing at the moment." Ryan chided lightly.

"How am I supposed to cheer up? I may never see her again..."

Ryan sighed. "I was stupid to offer you to stay. Going to this new world, it's an opportunity for a fresh start, take it. You'll be happier in the long run..." The crimson eyed boy sighed, defeated.

"Maybe you're right. It just feels...wrong to leave her."

"Rixel's a strong girl. She'll get over it in time."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

"Melody!" Rixel called out to the black haired girl. Melody turned turned to see her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure?" Melody agreed and Rixel led the princess a little bit away from her older brother. When they stopped Melody looked at the other teen who seemed like she was on the brink of tears. "What's wrong? what is it?"

Rixel suddenly clasp Melody's hand. "Melody can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yeah. Sure...what is it?"

"Take care of Devil for me! Please!"

"Huh?" Melody was confused. Devil was completely capable of taking care of himself, right? Why was Rixel asking her this?

"You may not understand right now, but Devil really likes you, even if he doesn't exactly show it. Please, don't let him do anything stupid or get hurt! I'm trusting you to keep him safe!" Rixel exclaimed.

Melody felt lightheaded. Devil liked her? No, he couldn't. It was impossible. Maybe she just meant that Devil liked her as a friend. Yeah, that was it. "How can I do that? I'm hardly the type to be a body guard and he isn't a child. He can take care of himself...I'm sure of that."

"You don't understand. Devil is proned to do stupid things that might get him killed! Please, as a good bye promise, don't let him do anything stupid!"

Melody sighed. She wasn't sure if she could really help Devil, but if it'll put Rixel at ease... "Fine...I'll try my best.." She sighed.

Rixel looked relieved and she hugged Melody. "Thank you Melody! It means a lot to me..."

"Melody! Come on we have to go!" Uriel called over. Melody gave Rixel an apologetic look.

"It's okay Mel...just go. This is a good bye..." Rixel waved. Melody gave a small smile before walking away to her older brother.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to go?" Uriel asked as he looked over the teens. Leaf looked more than ready, Rose looked a bit sad to be leaving her foster parents, and Sky and Takeshi looked sad to be leaving their video games behind. Uriel glanced over to Melody, who kept glncing at Dev il,, who looked a bit depressed. "Okay! Let's go!"

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

Whew! It was a little hard for me to type of Rixel's and Devil's break up for some reason...

But now, nothing stands in the way of Devil's(possibly) blossoming love for Melody!...Or is there? Dun Dun DUUUUN!

Oh...there is. There are a couple of factors...Like Cody! I almost forgot about him actually... and then there is Lucas...What? You didn't think I was done with him were you? Nooo my friends, I'm just beginning!

Oh and a couple of more things to mention. My story Midnight Raiders will be put on hold until this story is finished(which will be in a long while), because I really can't focus on that story while having this one in my head. I am planing a sequel for this story but that won't be until...well I end this one! ^_^

Okay and last but not least, in the next chapter there will be a contest! Yayz! My first contest! And the winner gets their own OC yayz!

I wish you all good luck and **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	75. Tonight, I don't want Breakup songs!

Melody sat in awkward silence in, the weird metal thing that was called a car. After they left the mall, Jay and Tim brought them back to their house where they all said their final farewells. Then, when deciding who was going with who, Leaf announced that he wanted to drive the car. Uriel and her other brother argued for a few moments until, Devil stated that he didn't feel like driving the motorcycle. In the end it was decided that Uriel would use Devil's motorcycle, and Takeshi would use Leaf's. Sky decided to go with Takeshi and Rose went with Uriel.

"So..." Leaf trailed off, trying to start a conversation. His handsome features were ruined when he formed a frown.

Devil was leaning on his elbow, staring out the tinted windows. He thought about a lot of things. Especially about things he had lost in his life. He lost his father, before he was able to even crawl, he lost his mother when he was ten, he lost Scarlet when he was thirteen, he lost his cat in the same year, and now, he was losing both Rixel and Ryan at age 15. Suddenly, fear struck Devil's heart.

What if, he lost everything? What would he do then? He couldn't lose The Midnight Raiders. Not after everything they've been through. They gave him a home. They accepted him, even if it was with a few difficulties. No. He couldn't lose what he had now. He was going to make a life for him in Melody's world. He would work hard, and make a better life for himself. But, his heart still ached.

Leaf, looked around the car in quick glances. It was too quiet in the car and he wanted something to break the silence. He smiled a little when he spotted the radio. "I'm gonna turn on the radio okay?"

Devil shrugged. "Whatever."

Melody cocked her head to the side. "What's a radio?" She received a smile from her brother.

"You'll see. Just don't get freaked out okay." Leaf smiled again before pressing a button in the car. Suddenly, music blasted from somewhere in the car and Melody jumped, despite Leaf's words.

Leaf laughed and turned down the volume and switched the station.

_"Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you"_

Devil looked at Leaf with a small glare.

_"I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without-"_

Leaf changed the station again "Hehe... Sorry..." though the next station wasn't any better.

_"I Don't wanna be lonely no more_

_I don't wanna have to pay for this_

_I don't want another lover at my door_

_Is just another heartache on my list"_

Devil's glare intensified. "Are you trying to mock me?"

Leaf frowned " No. Not at all."

_"I don't wanna be angry no more_

_You know I could never stand for this!"_

"Will you just change it?"

"What's the big deal, Devil?" Leaf grumbled as he changed the station yet again. Melody watched as Devil's eyes held so much hate for her brother at the moment.

_"We break up, it's something that we do now_

_everyone has got to do it sometime_

_it's okay let it go_

_get out there and find someone"_

Melody almost laughed at the coincidence of the songs. Devil glared at her brother some more.

"Turn of the radio" He growled.

"Why?" Leaf avoided the boy's eyes as he changed the station again. Devil opened his mouth to say something, but the music cut him off.

_"Cuz I'm so sick of Love songs_

_so tired of tears_

_So done with wishin she was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio?"_

Devil reached over and pushed the button that turned off the radio. "Please. No more music right now." Leaf sighed.

"Alright Devil. I understand. I'm sorry."

Devil produced a small smile. "It's all right. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Melody gave a wide grin.

"Yay! You made up!" She exclaimed. Leaf glanced back at her and laughed.

"You're so weird!"

* * *

Soon after Uriel and Takeshi reached the cave, Leaf parked the car right outside. As he saw his little brother come closer he beckoned him and the other too to hurry. "Come on. We don't have all day!"

"What's your rush Uriel?" Leaf asked as he, Melody, and Devil reached the cave. "Going somewhere?"

Uriel frowned. "No, but mah will kill me if I don't get you home early. I promised that I would be there as soon as you guys got up. Obviously I am past my due time."

"Eh, relax Uriel, don't get your panties in a bunch." Devil remarked as he passed the older boy into the cave. Rose and Sky cracked a smile. Uriel glared at Devil.

"I do not wear panties. Who told you that lie?"

"Leaf" Uriel turned to look at his brother.

Leaf glared at Devil and put up his hands in defense. "Hey! I didn't say anything!" Uriel huffed before turning away and walking into the cave.

"I'm scared Uriel." Sky mentioned as they all looked into the small lake in the cave. Uriel put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright Sky. I promise."

At this moment Leaf remembered IceStorm and the small cubes that the dragon had given him. "Hey! Uriel!" Uriel and Sky both turned to look at Leaf. "Today, in the mall, I met IceStorm, and he gave me these two weird cubes to give to Sky." Leaf explained, fishing in his pocket for the two cubes. He handed them to Uriel.

"Oh! I know what these are for! This white cube will bring out Sky's full power, only for a few minutes!" He exclaimed as he smiled. Devil raised an eyebrow.

"Only for a few minutes? What good is that?"

Uriel stared at Devil blankly before explaining. "While her power is boosted, she could transport us all back without passing out. It is a perfect advantage at the moment. And this blue cube, will reveal the portal completely for a few moments, so we do not have to submerge in water..." Uriel handed Sky the small white cube. As Sky held it in her hands the texture of the cube changed to a softer feel.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked her, amethyst colored eyes, filled with confusion.

"You're supposed to consume it." Uriel explained.

"Eat it? But...it's so...funky..." Uriel's stern look made her feel like he was forcing her to eat tofu. How she hated tofu! "Fine..." She pinched her nose and tossed the small cube into her mouth and slowly chewed.

"If you eat it faster the taste will go away faster" Uriel prodded the young girl. Sky winced as she swallowed the foul tasting item.

"That was horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Do you feel any different?" Takeshi asked. Sky nodded. It was true. She felt fantastic really, like she could run at least ten miles.

"Well, everyone, hold onto Sky." Uriel ordered. Leaf grabbed Sky's left hand, Takeshi grabbed her right hand. Melody grabbed onto Takeshi, and let Devil hold her hand. Rose, was holding Leaf's hand. Uriel stepped to the edge of the lake and and threw the small blue cube into the water.

The blue cube traveled to the bottom of the lake where it burst into a bright light.

Melody slightly jumped when she felt a small tremor in the ground and Devil steadied her. "Relax. Nothing bad is happening" How he knew he had no clue.

Suddenly there was a big splash of water and when they looked again, the lake was a whirlpool. Sky looked a lil bit closer and saw a bright light, full of magnificent colors. "What is that?" She yelled over the sound of the rushing water.

Uriel glanced back. "It is the portal, now jump!" He yelled and disappeared when his body reached the bright light. Sky gulped.

"Are you ready?" Takeshi asked her. She squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Let's go!" Leaf yelled so they could hear him, and they all jumped.

Soon they were all surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

**My Special Words (or not)**

Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating faster! A tornado hit my city, and a tree fell down onto the garage and cut our power line, and now our internet is all messed up! I'm stealing internet from my neighbors right now...Shhh!

Okay now its Time for MY VERY FIRST CONTEST! WHOOO!

Okay, so I'm not sure if this is a very good contest(it's of course, my first ever), so I tried not to make it hard, or really easy...But I kinda think its really easy, but hey, you be the judge.

Okay, earlier in this chapter, when Leaf was tuning the radio. There were four songs played(well parts of them anyways). If you could guess the names of all Four songs and who they are sung by(Correctly), you will get your very own character in Misunderstood Melodies! Oh and you have to be the first person to guess correctly.

To participate, **YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! I WILL NOT accept any answers unless they are submitted in a review.** You can try more than once, if you leave a anonymous review, remember to put down your pen name, so I can PM you the details.

Okay, any opinions? Is this a stupid contest? I need feedback ppl!


	76. Ninja On The Chandelier

"Are you sure you want to do this John?" Ariel asked the old Stable hand, as she handed him a quill.

"Yes Queen Ariel. I am completely positive." he answered grabbing the quill in his right hand. Eric gave the old man a stern look.

"You already gave us your reasons, however, we need to be sure you're doing it for the right reason. You have recently lost your own son, and I know it still tears you apart in the inside, however, this is not an opportunity to replace him" The king explained.

John, blinked, surprised. It was if the King had just insulted him."Of Course King Eric. I would never dream of replacing Lucas. That would be completely disgraceful and dishonoring to him." Eric nodded.

"Once you sign this, you will have complete custody of him. You will be responsible for him, and everything that he does until he is Eighteen years old." Eric explained one more time.

John frowned. "I understand Eric. It's like you're trying to talk me out of it." Eric laughed and raised his hands.

"You of all people know very well, that I'd be glad to get this kid out of my hair!" John cracked a smile.

"Eric, you and I both know it's physically impossible for him to be in your hair." Ariel began to giggle. Oh John was a perfect match.

Eric rolled his eyes and smiled softly. As he looked at John he felt a bit sad for him. John wasn't really old at all. He was only about four years older than the king himself, however the past two years have not been kind to him. After losing Lucas, John seemed to age ten times faster. His face once only had a few wrinkles, but after losing his wife, his vision became poor and after losing his one and only son his wrinkles grew. He worried so much and he still worries about the well being of his son. Eric hoped that the rest of the man's life would be full of peace. He really did wish the best for him.

* * *

After John signed the required papers, Ariel went to the beach. The beach was the place that she always did her best thinking. She walked to where the waves met the land and gently placed her feet in. She breathed in the salty air. Everyday she did this. It made her feel connected to her old home. No matter how many days, or weeks, or even years she spent on land, there will always be that aching, that yearning to be back home in the sea.

However, no matter how strong that aching and yearning, she wouldn't be able to live if she were separated from Eric and her family. While remembering her family, Ariel thought of her children. when Uriel came back, she should have been more happy. She lost him when he was only six years old, and then he was a very fragile boy. When she lost him, she thought the worse had happened. Everyone thought the worse had happened. But now that he was back, he was a complete stranger and she didn't know if she could trust him. He seemed mysterious, he was secretive and looked as if his mind had a hundred different worries. He looked as if he barely got any sleep and he looked a bit underfed. She didn't know who this Uriel was, he clearly wasn't her bright, cheerful six year old anymore. His name used to be Jet according to Leaf, and Jet had told Leaf terrible things about her and Eric. Why would Uriel do that? Uriel loved them, she knew that much. But this new Uriel, this adult, had secret motives that no one knew about...

Thinking of Uriel, made her think about the promise he made. He wasn't back with the rest yet, and she was sure that they couldn't have slept in this late. Ariel, took another deep breath. She shouldn't worry. Her children had her blood after all. She was a reckless and rebellious girl, and her children inherited that from her. Ariel somehow managed to always come out of her adventures alive and well(even if she did get into trouble a lot), she was sure that her children would too.

The former mermaid princess sighed and lowered herself onto the ground. She drew her knees up to her chest and watched the waves as they rolled back and forth, back and forth. She wondered about her relatives. were they doing fine? She still hasn't come up with a plan to tell her father about Sky. She wasn't sure how he'd react. She wasn't sure how any of them would react. Just look at how her father reacted about her falling in love with a human! Imagine what he'd do if he found out about Sky being a dragon!

Ariel shivered. Winter was coming faster and faster. Soon it would be the Winter Solstice. She always hated that day. It was a day of fear for everyone in the world. It was a day for the dragons, a day of the dragons. The Queens sighed and cleared her thought. Soon, just the sound of the waves and the sea washed over her...

"Mom, what are you doing?" Ariel's head snapped up and she turned around to see Melody. She was wearing weird clothes, but Melody was still there! Ariel stood up and saw that everyone of them was there, even Rose!

"Melody!" she cried hugging the poor teen. Melody tried to pull away.

"Mooooom! Let go!"

Ariel laughed as she let go. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just glad you're all safe..." Her eyes drifted over to the group. Leaf smiled at her, and Rose was standing next to him looking happier than ever, Takeshi stood by Sky protectively has he always did, and Devil looked a bit...dull...no that wasn't the word... He looked depressed. Ariel's eyes traveled over to the young man with them. "Uriel..."

Uriel looked at his mother. "Yes, mah?"

"Where were you all? I told you to be back as soon as you all woke up..." Uriel looked uncomfortable.

"It was my full intention to do so, however...we became...sidetracked. Devil had some important errands to run and I could not deny him that request..." Uriel explained smoothly and Ariel turned her attention to the young teen.

"Devil, is this true?"

Devil looked up at the queen, his eyes looking innocent and a bit hurt. "It's true Queen Lady. Don't blame Uriel." Ariel bit her lip before looking at Uriel. Something had happened on...The other world, that changed Devil. He wasn't as lively... Ariel was concerned about the way he would behave once he figured out what had happened.

"I won't... Uriel, will you be joining us for dinner?" Uriel shook his head, much to the disappointment of his mother. Dinner was the perfect chance to talk to him.

"I apologize mah, however, I must take my leave now." He bowed formally to her and turned around.

"Uriel wait." Ariel called out to her firstborn son. He turned around and looked at her. "Be careful okay?"

Uriel smiled. "I'll try..." Soon he was walking away, and when he was out of sight Ariel sighed and turned to the teens.

"Let's go inside. It's chilly..." The teens nodded and followed the Queen into the palace.

* * *

"So, Rose, why did you decide to stay?" Eric asked the young girl at the table. At the question, both Prince Leaf and Rose looked down, blushing furiously. Eric raised an eyebrow. What happened between the young girl and his son?

"U-um...well...I c-couldn't leave my current family right? I couldn't leave the Midnight Raiders..." Rose stuttered, not meeting the eyes of the King. Devil smiled.

"Aren't you forgetting the part where Leaf begged you to stay?" Leaf glared at his partner.

"I did no such thing!" Leaf defended. Sky and Melody giggled while Takeshi chuckled lightly. Leaf's face began to redden bit by bit.

"Yes you did. you also slept with her too!" Devil pointed out and Ariel spit out the bit of Champagne that was in her mouth.

"What?" She shrieked. Leaf was far too young to be...well you know! Eric's eyes widened and Leaf grew even redder and raised his hands in defense.

"No no no! Devil used a poor choice of words! I didn't sleep _with _her! I slept _next _to her! _Big _difference!" he cried out.

Eric looked at his son. "So there was no sexual intercourse at, all right?"

Leaf looked beyond embarrassed. "DAD!" It was official. Leaf's head was part of the tomatoe family.

"What? I was just making sure..."Eric mumbled.

Rose put her head down and covered it with her arms. She wanted to die.

Sky and Melody were at full laughter now and so was Takeshi.

Devil sat back smirking. It was good to be back.

Ariel looked at her husband. "Eric! It isn't right to be talking about this at dinner!"

Leaf glanced over at Devil, and had an idea of revenge. "Hey dad, Devil slept with Melody"

Devil instantly jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Leaf. "Traitor!" Eric looked at Devil with murderous eyes and lunged. Devil disappeared from his seat, leaving a dust trail in his wake. Melody grabbed her father's arm.

"Dad! Stop! Devil didn't sleep with me! He uh...slept next to me?" Eric looked at Melody for a moment.

"That doesn't make it any better..." Soon Eric felt another slender hand on his arm and looked to see his beautiful Ariel.

"Eric, just let it go. There was no harm done, and Melody still has her innocence. Besides remember earlier..." Eric sighed and stood up straight.

"Fiiiiiine. Devil you can come out now. I'm not going to hurt you..." He yelled out, wondering where the boy could have gone. Everyone was silent, waiting for a reply.

"I Can't" They heard Devil's voice from all around the room. Eric looked around confused.

"Yes you can Devil. I promise I won't hurt you." Eric called out again.

"No. I really can't" Devil's reply came again.

Eric sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes you ca-"

"Look up" the voice stated. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the ceiling, where they saw Devil sitting on the chandelier. He waved at them.

"Heyyyy. What's up?"

"You." Takeshi answer staring at the boy.

Sky was amazed. How did he get up there without them noticing? "How did you get up there?" Devil scratched his head in wonder.

"I don't know really..." Eric wanted to hurl something heavy at the boy. He was so idiotic!

Sky smiled. It was a official. Fear made Devil a Ninja.

* * *

**My Special Words (or not)**

Wow. Devil is a ninja!

What could have John, Ariel, and Eric been talking about earlier? Hmm...I'm sure you guys could guess by now.

What's going to happen now? Will romance blossom for Leaf and Rose? Will Devil be able to get over Melody? Where's Lucas? Team Devil or Team Lucas? Who's crazy enough to be on Team Cody? And is Devil _really _a ninja? If he isn't how the heck did he get up there?

**REVIEW! Leaf(oops I mean Leave...hehe?) your answers to these questions there too(you don't really have to...I'm just curious).**


	77. Unexpected Adoption

"Hey Devil, stay here for a moment please." Ariel called out softly to the boy, while the other kids filtered out of the dinning hall. Devil turned around.

"Why?"

Eric, stood from his seat and stood next to his wife. "We need to talk to you.." Devil groaned.

"Why? What did I do this time?" Eric laughed and Ariel smiled. Devil raised an eyebrow. He looked back to Leaf, who was about to leave. Leaf turned back and just nodded his head. Devil sighed. That meant that Leaf and the others were gonna be listening from the other side of the doors.

"You didn't do anything Devil. We just needed to talk to you about...your living arrangements.." Ariel explained. Devil sat down.

"My living arrangements? Are you trying to tell me you're kicking me out?" Devil asked, disbelief showing on his face. Eric shook his head.

"Not exactly...You're moving." Eric said cheerfully. Devil cocked his head to the side. Moving? The boy turned his head when he heard someone come into the dining hall. It was the Old Man!

"Old Man. What are you doing here?"

John smiled at Devil. "Well, it's about your moving."

"I'm still confused." Devil stated and leaned his head on his hand. "Please explain to me what's going on." All three adults sat near the red eyes boy. Ariel folded her hands on her lap.

"Well Devil, remember that you are still 15 years old, and you're still a minor." Devil nodded slowly, still not understanding the meaning of it all.

"You are also an orphan, and the law states, that all minors 17 and younger, MUST have a legal guardian. You do not have one, and so, it was possible for someone to adopt you, well anyone we see who is fit." Eric explained.

"Was?" Devil was slowly putting the pieces together. He looked at John for a moment and back at the King and Queen. "I'M ADOPTED?"

* * *

The Midnight Raiders really couldn't believe it. Devil, adopted? Now he was going to move out the palace. Wow.

"I can't believe it. Especially since, it's John." Melody voiced as they were in Devil's room, watching him pack the little things he had. Devil cast her a glance.

"Well it's true. I'm moving tonight." Devil explained as he packed away the two flutes given to him by Queen Scarlet and Princess Melody.

"It's gonna be weird... Not seeing you around so much..." Rose mumbled looking down. Devil smiled at her.

"You can come and visit! Plus I'm gonna be working with the horses still so you will see me. Also, John's house isn't that far from the job..." He reassured.

"Wait! You're going to be working?" Melody asked. What if something happened to him to activate the Atlantian poison in him? Rixel would kill her!

Devil seemed to read her thoughts. "I'm not going to do hard work. Really easy. I'll just be grooming the animals, milking cows, feeding the animals...None of the Blacksmith work, which kinda sucks, but I understand I have to take it easy...I just don't want to feel useless..."

Leaf looked at his friend. "Devil, you're never useless. We promise we'll visit you. We'll get Melody to show us where it is."

"Hey! I'm just getting rid of him! Why would I want to visit him?" Devil put a hand over his heart.

"Ow Symphony! I thought we had something special! I guess not!" Devil turned his head. Melody rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes Devil. I will miss you when you leave. I'll visit you every single day!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Devil smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Aww! I knew you cared! It's a deal!" The princess smacked his hand away.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

Sky looked up at Devil with her big, innocent eyes. "Devil, who's gonna tell me stories now?" Devil smiled at her.

"When you come over, I'll tell you all the stories you want me to." The young dragon's eyes lit up at the idea.

Takeshi looked at Devil. "Who's gonna call me A stupid Bastard now?" Devil laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll call you that whenever I see you!" Takeshi rolled his eyes at Devil. Rose sighed. Devil looked at her. "What's wrong Rose?"

"Well, it's just that...Since you were adopted because you are an orphan, that means, I'll get adopted eventually too...Takeshi won't because he's forever 16..." She answered gloomily. Leaf went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Rose. If you do get adopted, we'll always find a way to be together." Leaf looked at all of them. "I mean, we're The Midnight Raiders. Nothing's gonna split us up right?" Devil raised his hand. "What?"

"I'd just like to point out, Symphony's not exactly one of us...So can we leave her behind?" Melody walked over to Devil and stomped on his foot. "Ow! What the freakin fudge?" She stuck her tongue out at him in answer.

Leaf shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"Nothing!" They both yelled at the same time. Leaf smiled. He really loved his family and _nothing _was going to tear them apart. He swore on his life.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

Whoot! Devil's finally adopted! I'm so happy for him! But hey, he's gonna be living in Lucas's old home. I wonder what Devil will find... Maybe he'll find something that _will _tear The Midnight Raiders apart...who knows? I sure don't!

Oh well lately I've been thinking about putting in a chapter or two about Drake and his...interest in the current eldest mermaid princess. King Triton's eldest granddaughter, Princess Artemis. I mean, I kinda miss Atlantica, and all it's swimming folk, what do you think?

I kinda felt like this chapter was kinda short. I apologize for the small length, but I'm kinda blank right now... Oh yeah, Contest is still on from the other chapter. So leave **REVIEWS! Anima, out!**


	78. Thoughts about a New Life

"And, this is, is your new room. I'm sorry, it's not much or as fancy as the room you were staying in at the palace but...It's enough..." John explained opening the door for Devil. Devil quietly stepped into the dim-lit room and took in his surroundings.

The room was small, but it had a cozy feel to it. The twin sized bed was pushed against the left side of the room, above the headboard was a window, next to the bed was a nightstand that held a burning candle ontop. the candlelight seemed to give the room an eerie the right side of the room there was a window with a windowsill large enough for a person to lay (a/n: Um..I have no idea what that is called but you can sit on it and be right next to the window...) and there was a desk in front of him. Devil's footsteps were quiet against the floor as he walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked around and noticed a weird shadow on the desk.

John watched Devil's reaction to the room. The boy seemed...like he had no idea how to react. Well, John didn't expect anything less. The boy had suddenly been adopted out of the blue and had no time to prepare.

Devil continued to stare at the shadow until it stood up and jumped at him. Devil gave a small yelp of surprise and laughed a bit when he realized that the purring shadow was his dear kitten, Feather. "Feather!" He began to pet the small creature and looked at John. "Did you bring her here?" John nodded in response. Devil offered a genuine smile before looking back down at the kitten. "We're gonna be living here from now on, how does that sound?" The kitten looked up with wide green eyes and gave a small meow in response.

"So you're okay with it?"

Devil looked up at John with a bit of confusion. "Yes...Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" the old man shrugged.

"I don't know...Maybe because it's so sudden?"

Devil looked down. "It is sudden... But, I'm happy. When I was little, and when I was at the orphanage for a brief period of time, I thought no one would adopt me. Nobody did. So, I have never really had a parental figure, besides my mother, and I appreciate you adopting me... Really I do." The boy looked back up at the man. "It may take some time to get used to, but I'll try to be better behaved, and I'll help you around." Devil suddenly gave a devilish smile. "This doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of my ways though! I'm still gonna be the knucklehead you met before!"

John gave a small laugh and smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't expect anything else. Now, it's getting really late, we both should be going to bed. Goodnight Devil." John smiled at the teen before turning and walking away from the door way. Devil picked Feather up from his lap and placed her on the bed. He walked to the door and quietly closed it.

"Goodnight John..."

* * *

The moonlight lit Devil's room in a silver light as the boy layed on his back looking at the ceiling. So many thoughts soared through his head. That day held so much and it effected him the most. He had to break up with Rixel and it almost tore him apart when he saw her sad look...But, she wants him to move on, and find a better life. Still, it hurt.

He was now adopted. That was quite a shocker, however, the more he thought of it, the more he got used to the idea. The ride to John's ranch was a quiet ride, and when they reached the house, The man gave him a tour. Devil knew where the kitchen was at, the family room, the wash room, and he knew where John's room was at. The old man's room was just down the hall to the right. There was, however, a set of stairs with a door at the top that Devil didn't know about. John had refused to let the teen know and made the room forbidden to the boy. But, Devil couldn't help but think about it now. If you wanted the teen to stay away from a specific area, or not do anything, don't even mention the subject.

Devil soon decided that when the old man was away, he would take a peek behind the Forbidden Door.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words (or not)**

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

Oh, the winner of my first ever contest is announced within the next two chapters.

Anywayz, I apologize for this short chapter, I just thought that if I put anything else in, I'd ruin the John/Devil moment and I didn't want to do that! I like this Father Son pairing, what about you? But, Lucas is alive and well, how would John react if his runaway son suddenly returned? How would Devil react? What about Melody? I don't know myself...


	79. Special Chapter : Listen! Please!

**Please go back to Chapter 23 for reference (if you need it). I changed it only a small bit. Theodore is now Attina's son, not Aquata's. I'm to lazy to change it in other chapters. **

* * *

Hello Dear readers. In the last chapter Devil was in the home of his adopted father, and he was preparing to go to sleep. Now we're going to rewind a bit, to dinner time, Under the Sea.

_

* * *

_

_The feeling of the sun on her back was all too great, as Artemis flew above the ocean. She loved the feel of the wind, she longed for the warmth and light of the sun, and most of all, she wanted to keep flying. Forever and ever until her wings grew sore and even beyond that! _

_She looked to her side to see a handsome man, flying beside her. His dragon wings beat with such power and grace, and when he smiled at her she felt her heart beat ten times faster. She wanted to speak his name, but she could not._

_The man gave a smile that promised so many things. Freedom, her deepest dreams, and himself as her partner. "I will help you see the world in a way you have never dreamed of." He stated and looked forward, letting the sun warm his face. The glow of the sun gave him an angelic appearance._

_Artemis thoughts were interrupted by a cluster of dark thunder clouds ahead. She panicked and looked below to see her grandfather, wielding the Trident in his strong hands, glaring at the dragon boy she was with. She saw her mother, come to the surface and shake her head shamefully at her daughter. Artemis' heart felt like it was going to break when she saw her dear brother Theo turn his back on her. Fearful, she turned to look back to the man flying beside her and saw his eyes were clouded in terror._

_Thunder rolled and lightning began to strike all around. Artemis looked to her grandfather again. His eyes were sad, yet angry._

_"You deliberately disobeyed me Artemis! You disrespected me, your mother, your father, and the rest of your family! If you won't come down then-" King Triton was cut off when Theodore grabbed the trident from him. Artemis' heart came to a still when she saw her brother glare at her with pure hatred._

_"I will make you come down!" He roared as the trident began to glow._

_"_! Fly away! Get away from here!" She yelled to her companion. He shook his head._

_"I can never leave you Artemis!" He yelled back as Lightning came down closer and closer. Artemis shrieked as it came down onto her Love's wings and he began to spiral down, despite his efforts._

_"_!" She shrieked. She glanced back to Theodore as he lifted the trident again, and she felt a horrible pain shoot through her as her white wings were struck by the lightning. She tightly shut her eyes as she came down._

_However, before smacking into the water, she was caught, by a pair of strong arms. She looked up into the heartless dark blue eyes of her brother. His smile made her stomach feel queasy._

_"You're coming back with us dearest sister. You will never see that monster again." He touched her pure white wings. "These, can easily be erased. You'll be back to your former form in no time."_

_Artemis was horrified at the thought. "N-no...p-please no..." Artemis soon found herself in the arms of her mother._

_"It's for your own good sweetheart." She explained gently. Artemis shook her head._

_"I love him!" She yelled out. She saw her grandfather towering over._

_"But he never loved you. He's a cold blooded beast, he's unfeeling. A monster." Artemis shook her head again. No. The man was warm, and he loved her. He loves her. She came to a conclusion._

_"You're a monster!" She saw a flash of anger cross the King's face, but it left as quickly as it came._

_"You're just confused. Theo, hurry and turn her back to normal." Triton ordered his eldest Grandson. Theodore nodded and turned to his sister._

_"Yes Grandfather." Theo aimed the trident at the girl. "Welcome home sis." He said to her before she felt the magic of the trident rip out her beautiful wings and her legs were bound together and formed into a tail. She screamed all through the painful process. _

_As Theo carried her body through the water she saw the most horrible sight ever._

_Her love was at the bottom of the ocean, lifeless. Artemis opened her mouth to let go a blood curdling scream._

* * *

"Artemis!" Artemis awoke to her older brother roughly shaking her shoulders. His blue eyes were filled with concern. "Artemis are you alright? You were screaming and I came in to get you..."

Artemis blinked, and looked around her. She was in her room on her bed (a/n: what is it? A clam bed?) and her two brothers were looking at her with worry. She glanced down to see her green tail, and moved it a bit. She sighed. It was just a dream. Even if it was scary, it was nice to experience the feeling of flight.

"Artemis?" Theodore asked again.

The mermaid princess shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Theodore sighed with relief and a quick look of relief passed over Ares' face.

"Well that's good and all but, it's time for dinner. Grandfather will be attending tonight." with that statement Ares swam away. Theo rolled his eyes.

"He's always so eager to please Grandfather. He even wants to be punctual." Artemis giggled.

"So are you." Theodore smiled and puffed out his chest.

"Of course! I _am _next in line for the throne!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. "Come on, let's get to dinner."

* * *

As King Triton entered the dining hall, his descendants all got up from their seats in greeting. The great sea king raised his hand and everyone took a seat. He smiled at everyone.

His eldest grandson, Theodore sat at his right, his eldest daughter Attina, sat at his left. Artemis sat next to Theo and Ares sat by her. Next to Attina was her husband, Danny. Beside Danny was Trey, then Alana, beside Alana was Adella and Jake, then Ricky and Aquata. Following Aquata was Arista and Richard, then the final two of the left side of the table was Don and Andrina.

Triton looked over to the right side of the table to where most of his grandchildren sat. After Ares, sat; Naomi, Serenity, Alita, Koriko, Leonidas, Lena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Striker, and last but not least, Anita.

Soon after the food arrived, and everyone was launched into their own conversations, The King noticed Artemis quietly eating her food with a distant look. "Artemis." She turned her head and met her Grandfather's eyes.

"Yes Grandfather?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

Artemis soon felt everyone's eyes on her. She hated whenever she was brought to attention. Her mother and father were looking at her with concern etched all over their faces. She looked down and focused on her food. "I'm completely fine."

"Except from when you were screaming bloody murder while you were napping " Ares muttered. Artemis glared at him.

"Screaming? Was your nightmare that bad?" Danny questioned looking at his only daughter.

"No, it, wasn't that bad." Attina gave a funny look.

"Honey, if it had you screaming in your sleep it must have been that bad. You know you could tell us anything."

"I'm fine! Really!" Artemis exclaimed still looking down. The King continued to look at the mermaid.

"Well, if you could tell us what the dream was about, then maybe we could help?" He suggested. Artemis sighed and looked.

"Okay... Well...In my dream-"

"Nightmare" Leo corrected. Artemis threw him a quick glare.

"Anyways, in my nightmare, I uh...met a dragon, and uh..." Artemis trailed off as she saw most f her relatives' expressions turned to either anger or disgust. She looked to Theodore and he just looked at her with unjudging eyes ans she decided to continue. "Well...um...It was flying and um...well Grandfather, you were there and um..." She trailed off again as everyone looked at her expectantly. She panicked. "Well, it was a big dragon, very ugly and scaly, and then when Grandfather was visiting Aunt Ariel, the dragon attacked! Th-then, Grandfather tried to use the trident, but it wasn't there! Soon Theo came to rescues him, but then the dragon swooped down and took four fingers clean right off of Theo's hand!"

Theodore raised an eyebrow and put his right hand in front of his face and wiggled his fingers in front of him. "Nope, they're all here and accounted for." He put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Listen Artemis, it's just a dream, never gonna come true. Besides, that dragon couldn't possibly get that close to me!"

Ares rolled his eyes. "Right. That's 'cause you're sooo almighty and powerful!"

Danny gave his eldest son a look when he opened his mouth to say something. Adella smiled at her niece and decided to change the subject.

"So, Artemis, what's the latest news on your bf?"

Artemis angrily bit into her food at the mention of her 'bf" . "Just like the other guys I've dated." She mumbled. Adella frowned. She was so sure they'd work out!

"What did he do to you?" Artemis' father demanded. Theo looked angry as well. If that merboy dared to touch or hurt his sister in anyway, he'd blast them! He was pretty good at doing that with the Trident. Blasting things was his specialty.

Artemis looked up. "Nothing. He didn't try anything."

Adella looked at her niece with confusion. "Then why break up with him? He was so handsome! How was he like the other mermen?"

"He was boring. No fun at all. All mermen are boring...well except for you dad, and Theo and Grandfather, and uncles and cousins..." Artemis sighed and leaned on her elbow.

"Artemis broke up with him after she quit singing at Club Koi" Naomi announced as she bit into her food unlady like. The great sea king looked at Artemis like she was an odd creature. Artemis loved singing and her voice was beautiful, her voice even surpassed Athena's, Ariel's and even Melody's!

"Artemis...Why would you do that?"

"Because, I get stage fright easily and I detest going up on the stage and have everyone look at me like I'm a show! It's not even fun anymore! All this-this pressure I get, to do a great show, to sing to please everyone else, I'm tired of it!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Theodore put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, you don't have too sing to please anyone else. However, if you enjoy singing you shouldn't stop. Don't do it for other people, do it for yourself, because you love to sing." Artemis gave a small smile. She loved her brother, he was always so understanding and she knew that playing favorites was bad but, he definitely was her favorite relative.

She sighed and hung her head low. "Thanks. I apologize for causing a scene. May I please be excused from dinner Grandfather?"

Triton looked at the mermaid and sighed. He did not know what was going through her head. Maybe he'll tell Sebastian to look after her. The crab surely wouldn't mind. "You may be excused."

Artemis got up from her seat and slightly bowed to the King. "Thank you." As she slowly swam away, Attina looked after her with a worried expression.

"I'll speak to her after dinner."

* * *

Artemis sat on the edge of her window, letting her tail move back and forth. She looked at the palace surroundings. It was so typical. guards patrolling the palace at night, and kelp growing from the bottom of the ocean. She wondered how merfolk could tell the difference between day and night. It always looked the same to her. There was no moon to know that it was night time, there was no sun. The sea was so boring. The only fun thing around was the colorful fish, and Club Koi. However, after seeing everything that needed to be seen, it got boring.

Artemis was startled by a small knock that came from the pink coral door, at her room's entrance. "Um, c-come in" As soon as the words left her mouth, the door swung open and her mother swam torwards her. "oh. Hi mom."

Attina stopped at her daughter's bed and gave a soft smile. "Hey Artemis. Are you feeling alright?" Artemis turned her head back out her window.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Artemis sighed and swam closer.

"You don't sound fine...Tell me what's wrong..."

"Nothing's wrong mother."

Attina put a delicate hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That's right, I'm your mother. That means I know when there is something wrong with my offspring."

Artemis smiled a bit. "Mom, really? Offspring?"

The older princess gave a small laugh. "I'm running out of words and children is such a blah word. So tell me, what's on your mind?" Artemis sighed and turned to face her mother.

"Alright. I'll tell you. As long as you promise not to get angry."

Attina cocked her head to the side. "Why would I get angry?"

"Don't ask, just promise me."

"Okay, okay, I promise not to get angry...Now, what's wrong? Does it have to do with your ex?" Artemis shook her head and swam over to her bed and sat down.

"No...Come sit with me." Attina did as her daughter told her. "Um...I really don't know how to tell you this...Okay, do you remember how, when Aunt Ariel was a mermaid? When she was 16, how she was always fascinated by humans, and their objects?"

Attina swallowed and nodded. How could she forget? She was worried sick about her baby sister and she still finds it hard to accept the fact that she married a human. But why would Artemis bring her up? Oh. Oh dear Neptune! Please, don't let her daughter have the same desires as her sister! "Y-yeah?"

"Well, do you remember her desire to become human and to spend days dancing and being warm on the sand?" Artemis swallowed as her mother nodded her head, and she decided to continue her confession. "Well, um... I have a similar dream, now don't freak." She warned.

Attina swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat. She was so very afraid of the next words that would come out of her daughter's mouth. "How could I not freak? " Artemis reached for her mother's hand and patted it.

"Just please, try not to freak. My dream is very different, yet similar to Aunt Ariel's. Mom, I'm tired of swimming around all day. This sea is cold, and I love the sun. But most of all, I'm jealous of the birds in the sky. I'm jealous of them because they can fly, and be free. They fly to their hearts content, letting no one cage them." Artemis watched as horror filled her mother's eyes and the older mermaid began to shake her head in disbelief. "Wait mom, there's more. It's about dragons. I don't think that they're cruel monsters like everyone else, I truly believe that they have hearts and they can care and one of my biggest dreams is to meet-"

Attina abruptly got up from the bed while shaking her head. "No no no. I don't want to hear anymore."

"But mom-"

Attina held up a hand. "No buts! Artemis, you're older now and you have to understand that having these types of dreams are dangerous. You also need to understand that dragons often kill our people. Give up on your dreams, nothing good will come of it. You will get hurt and I'm not about to let that happen. " Artemis got up.

"Mom! Listen to me!" Attina gave her another stern look.

"No. I'm done listening to your silly dreams. Artemis, forget about them, and set some real goals that are actually achievable. I'm sorry but that's the truth." Attina turned her back to her daughter and began to swim away.

"Mom!" Artemis' voice was high pitched and close to a shrill. "Mom! Stop!" Attina shook her head and continued on her way. "Mom please don't swim away! That's not fair! You didn't even hear it all!" The poor mermaid princess' words fell on deaf ears as Attina swam out the room, shutting the coral door. Artemis bit her lip and stared at the door. How could she do that? How could her mother tell her to get rid of her dreams? Her longings? Didn't she know how it felt? She turned her back to the door and collapsed on her bed in a fit of sobs. She hated being a mermaid. She couldn't even cry out tears.

* * *

After Attina closed the door she leaned her back against it and sighed. She couldn't believe the harshness of her own words. "I'm sorry Artemis. " She whispered "I can't lose you too."

* * *

"So Sebastian, how are things going at Club Koi?" The great sea king asked the small crustacean. Sebastian bowed and smiled at the King. When the crab re-opened the Catfish Club, he renamed it to Club Koi, after the fish that represented friendship and peace. Soon after the re-opening, merfolk of all ages began to hang out there.

"Very fine sire. How are dings going wit the young ones?" Sebastian's smile turned into a frown when he noticed a grave look on the king's face. "Sire?"

"I've been worrying about Artemis lately, she quit singing, I've heard... Something's troubling her and I want to find out what but, I don't believe she'll open up to me..." King Triton trailed off and looked at the crab with sad eyes. Sebastian caught on and waved his claws back and forth.

"Uh uh! Nope! No way am I going to babysit Ardamis! I am up to here wit da crazy mermaids and deir antics!"

King Triton looked at Sebastian with the best baby seal eyes he could muster. "Please Sebastian."

The crab tried so hard to resist the face but he failed. Miserably. "Alright alright! I'll babysit..." The crab began to mutter to himself as he swam away to Princess Artemis' room.

* * *

When Sebastian reached the young mermaid's room, he stopped as he heard singing. The crab cracked open the door a bit to find the young princess sitting at her window singing.


	80. Special Chapter : Misunderstood Dragons

Drake quietly passed Forest's chamber successfully, and was slowly making his way past his father's chamber. For the second time in his life he was going to sneak out of the mountain. He was normally such an obedient dragon, one who always listened and was most of the time respectful. Why had he succumbed to such low methods such as sneaking around when everyone trusted him? He had nothing to hide...Nothing to hide but his sudden interest in a mermaid. Such a beautiful mermaid she was.

The boy shook his head, to try to get rid of the thoughts of the lovely girl. He should be in his chamber resting, and yet he was going to sneak out just to hear another creature sing.

"Drake?" The young dragon froze and slowly turned around to face his father.

"Yes Pa?"

Draco moved from the entrance to his chamber to stand in front of his son. "What are you doing up at this late hour?" Drake put a hand behind his head.

"I was going out for a drink of water at the lake...I couldn't sleep."

"What's bothering you?" His father's amber eyes searched Drake's steel grey eyes. Drake looked away.

"Nothing is bothering me Pa. I'm fine. I just want to go on a little flight. Is it alright?" After searching his son's face for anything that might give him away Draco shrugged.

"Fine with me." Drake silently cheered. "But, Drake, be careful alright?"

Drake nodded slowly. "Yes Pa." He turned around and was about to step away when his father called again.

"Drake. Before you leave, you must get IceStorm's permission. I gave you the okay but he has to also do so." Drake nodded and headed to his Memoli's chamber.

* * *

IceStorm was sitting at his window when Drake came in. The young King of Dragons was staring up at the stars. "Hello EmeraldSound." The names were always formal when asking a request, or when giving orders, or speaking with strangers outside the Dragon's blood.

EmeraldSound gave a low bow. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you IceStorm, however, I have a request..."

IceStorm didn't look at the boy. "Then speak it."

"I ask you permission to leave the mountain tonight and go on a night flight."

"Permission granted. However, EmeraldSound, There is a matter I would like to discuss with you." IceStorm turned and faced his cousin. "It is about the Dragon's Courtship this winter." EmeraldSound's eyes became duller at the mention.

"Yes, what about it?"

"For the past two years, you have had excuses for not attending the events. When you turned sixteen, you were 'sick', in the same year you had 'Tremendous Headaches', the following year your excuses were a ' Back Rash', and 'Tooth ache'. This year you are turning 18, and you will shed your scales, and grow into your final stage. I do not want any excuses from you during these Courtship events. I apologize for forcing this upon you, however, you are aware of this sticky situation we are in, correct?" Drake nodded and refused to meet his leader's gaze.

"The dragon's numbers are dwindling, and the young are our future. We need to rebuild our race as quickly as possible. I understand." EmeraldSound turned around. "I will attend the events..." IceStorm studied the young dragon carefully and sighed.

"You may leave now." EmeraldSound heard this and quickly exited the chamber and headed for the entrance to the cave. He was impatient to hear his mermaid sing.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he watched Artemis sing quietly. She sounded to sad.

_"Grew up in a small world, Everyday my tail would be curled, and I'd just stare out my window" _She sighed_. Dreaming of what could be,"_Artemis pushed herself through her window and began to swim quietly with Sebastian right at her tail _"And if I'd end up happy, I would pray" _She made her way all around the palace and stopped at her mother's window.

Attina had asked her daughter what was wrong_. "Trying hard to reach out, But when I'd try to speak out," _but when Artemis tried to tell her mother her dream, _"Felt like no one could hear me" _Attina refused to listen. Artemis turned away and began to swim to the surface of the water.

_"Wanted to belong here" _She tried so hard to fit in. She did what was asked of her, she obeyed, she was kind towards her cousins and siblings_. "But something felt so wrong here" _No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep down the aching dream to be in the sky. She wanted to fly. "_So I pray" _Artemis sped up as she reached the surface and shout out the water and sang as loud as she could_. "I could breakaway!" _Sebastian was horrified. Not again. Yet another mermaid princess with dreams out of the water, and _he _was to watch over her!

Artemis smiled brightly and jumped out of the water and spread her arms wide.

_"I'd spread my wings and I'd learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway"_

She imagined herself, sprouting beautiful wings from her back and escaping the ocean.

_"Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway"_

The young mermaid swam over to a rock and lifted herself onto it and continued to sing.

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast plane  
Travel on a jetstream, far away  
And breakaway"_

* * *

Drake smiled to himself as he flew high above the Mermaid Princess. He loved her song. She was maybe the only mermaid alive who would give dragons a chance.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway"_

He watched as she poured all her feelings and hopes into the song and even though he already could fly, he still felt her longing.

_"Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway"_

How terrible it must be to live in a world with no sun. No real light. He wondered how she could still smile.

_"Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round all I adore  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway!"_

He really admired her. She was still strong. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up Drake's wing and he found himself falling and subconsciously changing into a human. He put his hands in front of his face and readied for the impact of the water.

_

* * *

_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round all I adore  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway"_

Artemis sighed as she halted in her singing and looked at her tail that was splashing in the water. Soon she noticed a small red crustacean was staring at her sternly from the water. She smiled. "Hey Sebastian! Fancy meeting you here..."

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Ardamis! What in da world are ya dinkin? Singin' and swimmin', wishin you were up dere?" He asked pointing a claw to the starry sky. Artemis felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"You heard?"

"Ardamis, dis, dis, fantasy ya have, it's treason to da King! It's betrayal to da Kingdom!" Sebastian cried out.

Artemis slightly glared at the crab. "Sebastian, I know what it seems like, but I'm doing no harm to anyone by dreaming and wanting. Hasn't Aunt Ariel taught you that, there is more to the world than just water? I thought that out of everyone, you'd at least be more understanding."

"Oy! Ardamis, humans are one ding, but growin' wings? Are ya outta yar mind?"

By then Artemis had long tuned the poor crab out, and was looking around her surroundings. She saw, in the distance, the palace that her aunt lived. Ariel was happy about reaching her dream...Why couldn't Artemis find away to be in the sky? There were no more seawitches around!

"Ardamis? Are ya even listening to me?" Artemis looked at Sebastian and before she could say something, she noticed that the still water was being disrupted by splashing. "Ardamis?"

"What's going on over there?" She wondered. she continued to stare and she saw hands reach out from the surface of the water trying to reach something. Artemis gasped.

"Ardamis?"

Artemis ignored the crustacean again and quickly dove into the water and headed to where the splashing was going on. She grabbed the sinking body and struggled to hold it up as she tried to swim to the sandy shore. Several times the body almost slipped from her grasp, but Artemis held on. No one was going to drown while she was around!

When Artemis reached the beach and placed the body on the ground Sebastian got a weird sense of deja vu. The body belonged to a young boy.

Artemis stared at the boy, not knowing what to do. He was so still...Was she too late? "Sebastian? Is he...Dead?"

Sebastian looked at the boy for any sign of life. The crab shrugged. The last time he was asked that question the boy turned out to be alive.

Suddenly the boy began to cough and spit out water. Soon he began to breathe heavily as if trying to gain back the oxygen air he lost. He began to sit up weakly and Artemis helped by supporting his back with her hand. Sebastian gasped when the boy's eyes fluttered open to reveal steel grey irises. The boy looked around with a dazed and confused look. When his eyes met Artemis', he looked surprised.

Artemis decided to speak. "Hey are you alright? Do you feel sick?" The boy shook his head. Sebastian lightly pinched Artemis' arm to get her attention. Artemis reluctantly tore her gaze away from the boy's young face. "What?"

"His hair!" Sebastian mouthed to the girl. Artemis turned her attention to the boy again but looked at his wet hair and gasped a little. Even in the dim light of the moon, it was obvious that the boy's hair was a deep emerald green. She was amazed.

"You're a dragon!" She exclaimed. The boy gave a weak smile.

"You're a mermaid!" He mocked her surprised tone. "What tipped you off? It was my hair wasn't it? Or maybe it was my eyes! Though many humans have grey eyes...But not steel colored!"

"What were you doing in the ocean?" Artemis took no offense to his tone.

"Um, drowning?"

Artemis looked at him like he was crazy. "Well you do realize, we don't need dead dragon's polluting the water!"

He smiled at her and her stomach got a weird feeling. "My deepest apologies, Princess Artemis."

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm the boy from your dreams" Artemis looked at him for a good long while before catching a twinkle in his eyes. She hit his arm and he laughed. "Oh I can't believe you almost believed that!"

"You sneaky eel!" This made the boy laugh harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess. I couldn't help myself. You're not going to swim away from me are you?"

Artemis shook her head. "No. Why would I swim away? Besides, you didn't answer my question. How do you know my name? What's your name? Can't you swim?"

"Hey relax with the questions!" The boy ran a hand through his wet hair. "One of my cousins who live in the sea, told me your name. My name is EmeraldSound, and I can in fact swim."

Artemis was truly confused. "Your name is too long. If you can swim, then why were you drowning?" EmeraldSound's smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Dragon anatomy. As son of Wind Brother, I simply cannot swim or float in my human form, which I find really weird since human bodies are 60% water..."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you can float and swim in a giant metallic dragon body but sink when your in a human body?" Drake held up a hand.

"Metallic body? What in the world? Who told you that outrageous lie?" Artemis was a bit shocked to see how offended EmeralSound seemed.

"Dragon scales aren't like metal? I was taught that in Coral Academy, the school I go to..."

Draco scoffed. "Our scales are hard, but they are warm and they are incapable of being scratched, except by another dragon's claw. Our scales are also smooth to the touch. If I believed everything that school has taught me then I'd be thinking Merfolk have webbed fingers and have horrible skin." Artemis frowned and self consciously rubbed her arms.

"That's absolutely ridiculus!"

"That's why I stopped listening to teachers in my school. I decided that going to libraries was much more efficient in learning."

Artemis opened her mouth to say something but Sebastian pinched her arm again. "What?"

"Ardamis, we really should be goin' now! I don't drust dis dragon!" He almost screeched. Artemis merely patted his head.

"Relax Sebastian."

EmeraldSound smiled and leaned down close to the crab and bared semi-sharp teeth. "What's wrong? I don't bite!" he snapped his teeth and the crab paled and fainted. The boy sat back up and frowned. "I didn't mean to scare him that much...I don't eat fish...or crustaceans for that matter..."

Artemis giggled. "Don't worry about him, he has a faint heart. Anyways, How old are you? You look at least fourteen." The boy frowned again and looked even more offended.

"I'm 17...In dragon years..."

"Then why do you look so... young?"

The dragon child began to pick at the sand below him. "Dragons, depending on their type, shed their skin only a couple of times in their lives. I have already shed my skin three times. Once when I turned three, another when I turned nine, and when I was fourteen. My shedding our skin, we change our appearance to our age. The average amount of times a dragon should shed is four times. My fourth time is late. I was supposed to change two human years ago when I was 16. When my 18th birthday comes, I will shed my skin and be in my final stage, but if I don't..."

Artemis saw the hollow look in the boy's eyes. "What happens if a dragon doesn't reach their final stage?"

"Those who do not reach the fourth stage, are considered outcasts. It rarely happens but a dragon who does not complete their fourth stage is uncontrollable, and dangerous, therefore, they are chased to the ends of the universe and...killed."

Artemis put a hand to her mouth in horror. "That's terrible! That makes no sense, to kill one of your own?"

"Those who do not reach their fourth stage slowly become, insane, and they start to destroy everything and in the end the destroy themselves. It is better to kill them early so they don't get out of hand. It is a difficult job to do, because, every dragon is connected to eachother in some way. It's horrible, and extremely rare, but it has to be done. But let's not dwell on depressing thoughts!" EmeraldSound turned to look at her and smiled brightly. "I'm glad I got to speak with you Artemis. Thank you for uh..."

Artemis smiled "Saving your life?" He laughed.

"Yeah, for that."

"Hey, uh...EmeraldSound?"

"Yeah?"

Artemis put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously. "Do you have a nickname? EmeraldSound is too long..." To her surprise, she saw him blush.

"Well, uh, EmeraldSound is my birthname and it is used as a form of respect. For me to tell you my nickname would be...unusual. It's a dragon think. The only people who are allowed to call a dragon by their nickname are the people closest to that dragon. For a stranger to use that name would be a insult... "

Artemis soon found her own self blushing of embarrassment. "Well, I'm not exactly a _complete _stranger...But I understand. Being a dragon sounds complicated..."

He laughed. "You have no idea..."

"There is so much I want to ask!" Artemis exclaimed. He smiled.

"Me too. I want to learn more about mermaids...All my life I have been taught to be cautious around them and humans too. Not to mention countless other species."

Artemis laughed and when she gave her a funny look she managed to stop. "I'm sorry. I just find that ironic. All mermaids are taught to fear dragons and humans all our lives, and it turns out they're aren't so bad. Of course I have never thought dragons of as scary."

"Well that's good. Dragons are always misunderstood." Suddenly EmeraldSound seemed no realize something. "Wait a minute, you said never? Then...what do you hear on the Winter Solstice?" His gaze seemed to be looking for some desperate truth from her.

"On the Winter Solstice? On that particular day we are all supposed to stay within our homes because of the increase of dragons. My cousins and I used to sneak out on that day each year to see what was the big deal. At night, my cousins would complain that they would hear horrible noises. A variety of sounds, like roaring or screeching. I've never heard that kind of thing. I always hear music." Artemis smiled at her memories.

"Hmm well that explains it." The boy muttered while looking off into space. Artemis cocked her head to the side.

"Explains what?"

EmeraldSound beamed a great smile at her. His eyes twinkled with excitement. "You hear dragon music. Whenever a dragon sings, for people who hate dragons or fear dragons with all their hearts, they will hear what your cousins described. However, if there is even a small doubt within you, you will hear the music of the dragons. It's hard to explain, but since you hear the music, I can trust you."

The mermaid princess was amazed. "Tell me more please! It's all so fascinating!"

The boy looked at her with interest. "Alright only if you tell me all about merfolk!"

"Deal!"

EmeraldSound smiled as he told her all about his home. He spoke of it so fondly and his eyes lit up everytime Artemis mentioned something that was strange to him. They spent the whole night talking and laughing, with a passed out crab by their side.

* * *

Artemis crossed her arms. "I still don't understand why everyone says dragons are cold blooded"

EmeraldSound laughed. "This is the ironic part. The only cold blooded dragons are the dragons of Father Sun, dragons of the fire element. They're the fire breathing ones, and they have cold blood so that the fire within them doesn't burn them. It's very odd." Artemis laughed too.

Soon their laughter was cut off as Artemis noticed that the sky was lighter and the sun was just coming up. "Oh no."

"What?" The boy looked up and a look of fear showed on his face. "Oh."

"I have to go home!" They both exclaimed facing each other. The boy smiled.

"Um... Before we go.. do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow night too?"

Artemis flashed a smile. "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Great, then it's a date!" Artemis giggled when he blushed and started to babble. "I uh...not a date...I mean...well you know...and uh...yeah..."

"It's alright. See you later, EmeraldSound."

"Right..." The boy stood up and looked forward. "I guess I'll go now." He looked down back at her. "Princess Artemis?"

"You know you could just call me Artemis..."

"Okay, Artemis...Drake."

The mermaid was confused. "Huh?"

He smiled at her. "Drake. You can call me Drake."

Despite herself Artemis soon found herself blushing. "O-okay... See you later Drake."

Drake smiled brightly before facing the opposite direction. Artemis watched with fascination glued to her face as a pair of deep emerald green wings sprouted from the boy's back, and her breath got caught in her throat. The wing color, the hair, and his eyes, they were all the same to that of the dragon man in her dreams. He waved at her and she only managed to wave a couple of fingers back before he flew off.

* * *

Artemis couldn't believe it. She met a dragon... and that dragon was the one in her dreams.

**

* * *

**

**My Special Words ( or not )**

Whew! This was one long Special Chapter! But I'm only including these because they will tie into the plot, that I really have to get into. It's gonna take me a while but please bare with it!

Also, I am so sorry for delaying this! The Winner of my Contest (placed several chapters ago) is...

*Long dramatic drum roll* ...

xJadeRainx! Congratulations! Devil give her flowers!

Devil : But she scares me...

Anima : How? She isn't scary at all!

Devil; _You _weren't her slave for an entire day.

Anima : Just give her the flowers.

Devil : Fine...

Anima : That's not all!

Devil : Of course not. You promised the winner an OC...

Anima : I know! I'll PM you about the details as soon as I get some sleep!

Devil : It's four in the morning...

Anima : Zzzzzz...

Devil: *sigh*


	81. VITAL INFORMATION

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

I deeply apologize for not updating in so long and I am even more sorry to announce the end of Misunderstood Melodies.

**Anima**: Now before everyone begins throwing various items at me- *Gets hit in the face by a soft shelled taco*

**Devil**: HOW COULD YOU?

**Anima**: *annoyed* Devil, you didn't even let me explain...

**Devil**: What is there to explain? You're going to kill all of us if you discontinue the story!

**Anima**: -_-' I wasn't going to kill you...

**Devil**: LIES! *throws another taco*

**Anima**: Wth? What's up with all the tacos?

**Devil**: I one a contest and one a years worth of tacos from Taco Bell. *huffs and turns away* But what do you care? You're gonna kill me anywayz.

**Anima**: Devil, I was just going to say that I was going to rewrite Misunderstood Melodies...

**Devil**: *turns back around with shiny eyes* but why? I was great!

**Anima**: *clearly annoyed again* the story wasn't about only you Devil.

**Devil**: I know, but I'm your favorite. That's why I'm your co-host...

**Anima**: *rolls eyes* whatever helps you sleep at night. *Clears throat* Anywayz, as I was saying before. I have begun to-

**Devil**: Begun? You said you were _going_ to rewrite, not that you already started!

**Anima**: Oh shush :p

**Devil**: *Grumbles a lil angrily*

**Anima**: *ignores Devil* For those who have followed this story(to whom I am eternally grateful) you can begin reading the rewrite called "Misunderstood Hearts", should you choose to.

**Devil**: *still mumbling* still didn't have to go and kill us all...

**Anima**: *hits him upside the head*

**Devil**: CHARACTER ABUSE!

**Anima**: -_-' I love you Devil, I honestly do, but you annoy me.

**Devil**: *smiles idiotically* It's what I was created to do. Annoy people.

**Anima**: to annoy _other _people. Not me.

**Devil**: *shrugs* you never specified.

**Anima**: *groans* Oh gosh. *shakes head* I hope all of you readers find Misunderstood Hearts a little bit more clear than Misunderstood Melodies... then again, I never exactly make things clear. See Ya!


End file.
